Blood Runs Deeper
by allyelle
Summary: It's hard to believe anything when your whole life has been a lie. Things take a turn for the worst when sixteen-year-old Mari is thrown into the Sakamaki's lives. Dark secrets of the past will be revealed, and even her sanity questioned at times—but will she live through it? Or will the truth prove too much for her to handle?
1. Departure

**A/N: **hello there!

Thanks for deciding to read "Blood Runs Deeper"!

Well, it's been two lines and I'm already at a lost cause at what else to say (or write, for a better word). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my story and any feedback (although not too harsh) will be very much loved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of its characters.

**allyelle~**

* * *

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 1 – Departure**

_**Prologue**_

This is how I was going to die.

_Quite a gruesome way to go,_ I thought as I looked down to the dagger that was slowly cutting through the fabric of my clothes and pricking at my skin.

I always wondered how I would die. A morbid thought, perhaps, but I supposed it was the same as imagining whom you would marry: would he be kind? Rich? _Old?_

Imagining the reason behind ones death was something akin to this: would I go in my sleep? A car accident? _Murder?_

But when reality strikes, and here you were, about to die, you can't help but wonder _if this is it. _Was the sole reason for my existence to die at sixteen, as a sacrifice?

Maybe so.

But I was _glad_ of it. Nobody had forced me into my untimely demise – it was completely autonomous.

My breath hitched as I felt the blade pierce deeper into my skin.

What came after death? I doubted that it would be a place brimmed with golden beams and rainbows. The place where I intend to drag her will indefinitely be to one of the blackest realms in hell.

I glanced up to the seven pairs of eyes in front of me, lips stretched into a wry smile.

I was to die in the place of something _right._

Both of my hands tightly clutched the handle of the dagger as I finally plunged it into my chest.

* * *

"Mari?"

My father's voice was loud against the mellow radio music and the clinking of our chopsticks.

It wasn't often that we would eat together like this. He worked abroad with the church, and the times that he was home for dinner were sparse. Usually, my daily schedule consisted of practicing the piano, finishing off school work, then making something simple for dinner.

My life was ever-so-exciting. Then again, sometimes I liked to pull a wild-card and practice the piano _after_ dinner. But with the addition of the sandy-haired man in front of me, I felt awkward, like my sense of normality had been shattered.

"It's the food, isn't it?" I asked with apprehension, dropping the chopsticks. "Does it taste bad? I was going to cook something safer, you know, your favourite or something," I twisted a strand of black hair around my finger. "I knew I shouldn't have tried that new recipe... I suppose I was being a little _too_ spontaneous."

To my surprise, he chuckled. But the laughter didn't meet his eyes.

"No, the foods good. Great, even. It's just such a shame that this will be the last meal that I will have with you... For a while, at least..."

This didn't come as a surprise. How long would he be away for this time? A month? Two? I hated it when he left. But he had to work, otherwise I would probably be calling a cardboard box my home and a pair of stray alley cats my neighbours.

He didn't leave as much when I was younger. We were a lot closer, then, too. Phone calls and letters were our main source of interaction these days. Of course, even though we had grown distant, I still missed him when he left. It was lonely in a church by yourself after a few months.

But I held onto the hope that one day, he could stay and work in Japan long term. Then we could grow close again. He could listen to me play the piano, he could cook dinner, he could take me to school...

"How long this time, then?" I mustered up a smile. "If you like my cooking_ that_ much I can always give you a recipe before you go. I doubt you like the food abroad as much as homemade cooking–"

"Mariko," he sighed my name - my _full name_, which he only did in serious conversation. "I'm going away, and I think I'll be gone for awhile." His gaze drifted to the scraps of food that lay lamely in his bowl, flicking them carelessly with his chopsticks.

"I'm coming with you, I assume," I tilted my head questionably.

"Mariko," he sighed my name once more, this time a little impatiently.

The cogs in my brain started to turn. I was being left behind. _Again._

This wasn't one of his two month trips.

I frowned and teetered forwards in my seat. "How long is 'awhile'?"

The radio battery suddenly died, the kitchen now filled with heavy silence. My father turned his attention to the large, arched window – curtesy of the buildings architecture – where outside it displayed the early signs of rain.

"Six months to a year," he clarified, voice edged with sadness.

"How specific," I laughed humourlessly. "And I suppose you expect a sixteen-year-old to run a church, too."

I knew that I was being cruel. I couldn't help it; I was masking my sadness and betrayal.

"We – no, _I_ have sorted out that complication," he offered me a weak, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll be in safe hands with the Sakamaki's. They are some relatives who live on the edge of town."

I nodded mutely and bit my tongue to prevent myself from any further arguments. I rose from the chair and gathered the dishes and put them into the sink. I knew that if I simply refused to go, he still wouldn't take me with him.

I turned away from the sink, refusing to look at him as I trudged my way upstairs to pack my cases. My mind was focused on the Sakamaki's.

Relatives? I didn't know we had any _living_ relatives.

* * *

Sunlight peeped through my curtains. It cast it's disdainful beams in my eyes, alerting me that it was time to get up. I groaned and stumbled blindly out of the warm enclosure of blankets. Reluctantly, I dragged myself over to the dresser to get ready. My reflection was dismal. Long, wispy, inky hair ran down my back while my fringe stuck up in odd angles due to sleep.

My eyes were the same as my mothers, my father had told me.

She was dead.

I didn't feel sad. I've never met her; I hadn't even seen a photograph. I always asked my father about her when I was younger, the pinnacle age for curiosity. But the topic of her was steadily avoided at all costs.

In fact, the only thing my father had ever mentioned about her was in a letter. He had hidden it in his bureau, but I was eight, and could find these things easily. I couldn't remember the majority of the letter, but a single sentence stuck in my mind.

_'I am sure you want to know. Yes, s__he looks exactly like her mother.'_

But the past didn't matter anymore.

My future with the Sakamaki's did.

I dressed in jeans, a blouse and boots. With grave difficulty, I pulled my cases and bags along with me, stumbling and falling down the stairs in the process. I cursed my clumsiness and cringed as I rubbed my sore limbs. Poking my head into the kitchen, the air was still heavy from last nights conversation; two lonesome bowls upside down in the drainer. I sighed. I wondered how long it would be until I saw the church and my father again.

I hurried outside and spotted the sandy-haired man waiting beside the car. He ambled towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You'll be fine, Mari," he gripped onto my shoulders, blue eyes hard; as though giving me a warning which contrasted his soothing words. "I know you can handle this."

"Just promise me that I'll see you soon?" My voice was hopeful. He ruffled my hair.

"Absolutely," he smiled. "I'll be back to retrieve you the very second work is done with me."

With one last glance at the church and my father, I climbed into the car.

I wanted to believe his words; but something told me that he wasn't telling the whole the truth.


	2. Unwelcoming House Guests

**Blood Runs Deeper **

**Chapter 2 – Unwelcoming House Guests**

This is not what I was expecting.

When my father mentioned 'relatives' my brain formed images of a tiny house, with the lone occupant being an elderly woman in her nineties, passing her time knitting and looking after her nine cats.

After all, I presumed that all of my relatives were _dead._

My suitcases clattered to the ground as I stared in amazement at what would be my home for the foreseeable future. The mansion stood there, fortified by towering, iron gates. Ivy grew up the yellowing brick, while arched windows made my heart ache with the familiarity of home.

I was jolted back into reality as I took a few steps forwards and tripped over my forgotten suitcases. I scowled, stood, and brushed the dirt from my hands. I roughly grabbed the cases and pushed open the gates.

What would these people be like? I hoped their personalities didn't match the exterior of their home; pompous and intimidating. I slapped my palm against my forehead. I needed to stop over thinking this. Father wouldn't send me to somebody he didn't trust, right?

_Right?_

Suddenly, a drop of rain landed on my left cheek. I sighed with annoyance; I hated rain. I understood it's importance in terms of human survival, but it lacked any qualities separate from being a nuisance. As I didn't want to partake in the experience of being cold, wet and miserable, I dashed towards the door, luggage bumping over the cobbles.

My fingers locked onto the brass handle, knocking twice. I bounced impatiently on my heels, looking around idly as I waited for an answer. Minutes ticked by and all I was greeted with was silence. There had to be someone home. They were expecting me, weren't they?

After I waited a few more moments, I decided that my chances of being greeted by someone were getting thinner. As I leaned forward to push the door ajar, it instantly creaked open. I jumped back in fright, eyes darting from the handle to my hand. Surely I didn't push the door open...

This was _weird._

If they knew I was out here, why didn't they come and greet me?

I brushed off the growing suspicion and built up the courage to enter the mansion. The marble floor was like a mirror, echoing the elegant atmosphere and reflecting the shimmering image of the chandelier. A plush scarlet carpet adorned the stairways while multiple vases dotted the space, adding to the ostentatious style of the foyer.

"Hello?" My voice was skeptical as it rung throughout the hall. "The door opened, so I'm assuming somebody's there?"

_Unless this place is haunted_, I thought as a chill ran up my spine.

Maybe they weren't expecting me today. I considered turning back and calling my father to inform him that there was a mistake. Besides, I have already been rude barging into somebody's home uninvited. I couldn't continue aimlessly wandering around yelling for somebody!

However, my plan was immediately forgotten when I spotted a boy with fiery hair lay down on a sofa near the stairway. I cautiously edged closer when I noticed that he was sleeping.

"Hey, you," I whispered as I nudged the boy, trying to rouse him.

Nothing.

"C'mon, wake up!" I nudged him even harder, when my hand accidentally brushed against his skin. It was icy cold.

I leaped backwards and instantly started to panic. Was he dead? It would explain why I hadn't received a response after nearly bruising his side. Instinctively, I rested my head against his chest as I tried to search for a heartbeat.

"Oh my god... there's no pulse!"

Calm down. Think _rationally._

I rooted through my bag and dug out my phone, fingers punching in the numbers to be directed to the hospital. Abruptly, the phone was yanked from my hand and I glared at the culprit.

"You're dead!" I accused, eyes wide. "A-As in you should be ten feet underground with maggots in your eyes, _dead!"_

"Why do you have to be so noisy...?" The boy groaned.

"B-But how!" My hands caught in my hair as I paced the area in front of him, frantic. "You had no pulse and you're freezing! I thought that you were _dead! Dead!"_

"Dead? What do you–" His green eyes widened as he finally looked at my face.

In the next moment, I found myself pinned down onto the sofa as the boy towered over me. All of his uneasiness vanished; he looked at me like I was a meal. I had to get out of his vice like hold. I attempted to fight back, to try and get control of this situation, but it was futile. He overpowered me and I doubted that he was even trying.

"Get off me right _now!"_ I yelled as my legs and arms flailed. "You have no right to just _grab_ me like that! And to think I was worrying for _your_ life!"

Now, I was worrying for _mine._

"Just because you remind me of her I am going to show you no mercy." He leaned down and licked my neck while I shivered in disgust. Out of nowhere, his teeth transformed into razor like points, those razor like points that were currently directed at my neck.

What the hell _are_ these people? Monsters like this cannot be real. I must be hallucinating; I have to be. Suddenly, my thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when someone's voice drifted into the room.

"Ayato, how many times do I have to tell you? Take such activities to your private room."

"Damn, Reiji. Spoiling all the fun as usual." Ayato pouted.

I turned my attention to Reiji, but only his tall silhouette was visible through the blackness. He took a few steps forward into the light and I could finally see his features. Ebony hair bounced around his face while blood red eyes were framed with narrow glasses. However such features were twisted in disgust.

"I am ashamed of your behavior. Do you and the rest of this family purposely go out of your way to disgrace the Sakamaki name?" Reiji reprimanded.

"Whatever. Like I care."

I took this fleeting opportunity to escape from his hold. I forcefully kicked Ayato and scurried over to Reiji's side. The red-head winched from the pain, eyes burning with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I gushed, pointing accusingly. "He attacked me out of nowhere!"

Reiji peered over his glasses. "And you are?"

I blushed under his scrutiny. "My name... uh... that would be a _good_ place to start... I'm Mariko Komori… but Mari is fine," I introduced myself quickly, my social skills inept. "M-My father said that he contacted you a few days ago... I'm supposed to be living with you?"

"I have heard nothing of the sort." Reiji turned his attention to the other occupant. "Ayato, explain this to me."

Ayato gave him a perplexed expression. "What? How I'm I supposed to know?" His gaze focused back onto me, much to my dismay. "Pancake loudly wandered in here, failing to mention _why_ she is even here."

"What?" I snapped at the demeaning nickname. "How could I have said anything when a psycho like you attacks me out of nowhere!" Ayato was about to retort, when Reiji intervened.

"Both of you, stop behaving like children." I looked up at him, but he was lost in thought. "I was never informed of this…"

"Maybe somebody else was," I shrugged, twisting my hands.

"We shouldn't talk here," the bespectacled man swiftly took charge of the situation. "See to her luggage."

I turned to see a man with an ensemble that resembled a butler. His bony hands latched themselves onto my cases before he shrunk back into the darkness. I shivered.

Something in my mind was telling me to run, to run as far as I could away from the house.

Who are the Sakamaki's? Or _what_ are they?

I sneaked a glance at Ayato, a sudden feeling of déjà vu washing over me.

It wasn't the good kind, either.

My reverie was soon broken as I realised that Ayato was staring straight back. It looked like something was frustrating him, but he couldn't figure out what. My body reacted before my mind as I took off after Reiji.

* * *

I attentively sat down on the sofa, while Ayato followed close behind. He plonked himself down onto the chair, never taking his green eyes from me. I furiously glared back, refusing to back down. The nerve of him! Just who does he think he is?

Reiji was the first to break the silence that had started to form in the room. "Now, why don't you start by explaining how you came to enter this house?"

"Right, okay, well–" But I was soon interrupted by a mocking laugh.

"Well well well! What do we have here?"

I looked upwards, eyes being met by another boy. Long, red hair peeped from underneath his fedora, while stray strands tangled in between his green eyes.

"So, is it true?" He grinned suggestively. "Is there a cute human girl here~?"

I gasped as he suddenly appeared to my left. "Mm~ you smell so nice and sweet!" I felt something wet on my cheek and I realised that he had licked me too. My face pulled into disgust. Perhaps this was the standard greeting reserved between the rich. Or maybe it was just the insane.

"Whoa!" His lips made a shocked 'o' shape, eyes wide and searching. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar!"

"I think I would have remembered you." I edged further down the sofa away from him when I suddenly bumped into something. I snapped my head around to be met with a pair of lilac eyes.

But this boy didn't say anything. He stared at me, confused.

"It's rude to stare, you know…" I mumbled, eyes faltering to my hands in avoidance.

"I want to have a lick too." The new boy says, his confusion non-existent. My right cheek was then graced with yet _another_ lick.

This boy had violet hair and eyes of the same hue. He was childlike, thin fingers clutched onto a teddy bear so tightly it was as though he believed it could escape from his hold. I would've thought that he was cute if I wasn't currently being treated as a midday snack.

"What is _wrong_ with you all!" I raised my hands in exasperation. "It's not normal to _lick_ people in case you were ignorant of that fact!"

"You're right Laito, she is sweet." The violet haired boy spoke, ignoring my last comment.

"Now you two, don't you think that you are acting a little impolite to a young lady you have just met?"

"What?" Laito spoke with mock hurt. "Doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks so yummy? It's just too tempting! Don't you agree, Kanato-kun?" Kanato nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! Knock it off!" Ayato blurted out. Laito and Kanato turned to look at him with bored expressions, but he continued on his rampage. "Pancake needs to be taught how to behave and Yours Truly saw her first, so she is mine and mine alone! Hands off!"

"I am _not_ a possession." I glowered at him. "You have some nerve to even _claim_ that you own me!" I declared as I folded my arms and turned away from him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his fists clenched, face almost as red as his hair.

"How dare you–"

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself _'Yours Truly'_." An unfamiliar voice sneered.

Ayato sprung from his seat and frantically searched the room for the voice. "Screw you! I know that's you Subaru, always hiding in the shadows! Show yourself!"

"Over here."

We all turned our attention to the wall where another boy leaned pretentiously against it. Why do they all keep appearing like this? How many _are_ there?

The boy had chalky white hair that covered his left eye, but his dark red eyes could still be seen poking through the strands. He wore a vexed expression and looked very close to hitting something… or someone. I decided then and there that I wouldn't get too close to him.

"I thought it smelled like human in here," Subaru proclaimed. "So it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"Equally, you're interrupting our _precious_ discussion," I raised my eyebrows. "How did you even get in here?"

Apparently I had said the wrong thing. Before I had time to process his actions, his fist collided with the wall, the surface now indented and cracked.

How are they so abnormally strong?

"My question first!" He yelled.

I stared at him in complete and utter fear. If he could do that to a mere wall then imagine what he could inflict upon me? I shivered at the possible outcome of me angering him again; I could soon replace the wall as Subaru's personal punching bag.

Reiji, seemingly fed up with his families preposterous antics, pushed up his glasses and tried to steer the conversation back to its original topic.

"Has anyone been told anything about this, on how this girl has come to be in our presence?"

There must have been some mistake. I was never supposed to live here with these people. This was finally my chance to escape their wrath; evidentially, no one had any indication to what was going on. If I can make it outside I can contact father... that is if he hasn't left the country yet. I stood abruptly and walked into the center of the room.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding... the car probably read the wrong address, or something. Well... I'll just be on my way. Sorry to trouble you all." I bowed quickly, hair whipping forwards. I prepared to walk away, but I was halted by Reiji's words.

"Just a moment," his voice was calm. "I am attempting to verify the truth in this matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now, hm?"

"Are you that girl he mentioned?" Yet another voice inquired, saving me from speaking. I turned around to face the group once more.

"Shu, do you know something about this?" Kanato asked, taken aback.

Shu sighed. "Maybe..." The newest member was lethargic with a mop of blonde curls that fell effortlessly around his face. An MP3 player was inserted into his ears, most likely an attempt to distance himself from the world; or, the rest of this house.

"Don't 'maybe' me," Kanato pressed. "I would like an explanation."

"Uncle... contacted me the other day," Shu continued as though it pained him to speak. "He said that we have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with the utmost _respect..."_

"Respect?" Ayato scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Seriously..." Shu continued. "He sounded panicked… None of you can kill her…"

"Really?" Laito smirked. "That means that we are going to have a very long~ relationship."

Reiji turned back to me. "It appears that there has been no misunderstanding. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves."

"That is the eldest son, Shu." He begun, but I could detect a hint of disgust in the way he addressed his older brother. Shu didn't acknowledge that he was being addressed, or if he did, he decided to ignore it and carry on listening to his music.

"I am the second son," he continued. "The triplets: Laito…"

He grinned evilly and winked. "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-Chan. I can see that we are going to become _very_ good friends."

_Great, _I thought._ Another joyful nickname._

"Kanato..."

He tilted his head to the side in a sickeningly sweet way. "Please let me sample you again sometime."

_How disturbing. I think I might have to avoid him more than Subaru._

"Ayato..."

"You won't get away from me next time, Pancake."

_Believe me, I will._

"And the last son, Subaru..." He scoffed and turned away.

"What a waste of time."

They're all brothers? How strange. They're all so different... None of them look the smallest bit alike, except for maybe Ayato and Latio. But I'm still not confirmed on the fact that they are human.

But then what could they possibly be? Monsters aren't real...

I needed to contact father and let him know that I had arrived, but had no intention of staying with these six freaks. I was pretty sure they weren't human and that fact alone decided my early departure. I opened my bag and clawed through the content looking for my phone; then I suddenly remembered what had occurred earlier.

Ayato has it.

Ayato realised what I was searching for fruitlessly. He twirled my phone carelessly between his fingers, eyes glinting. "Looking for this?"

I made an attempt to grab it, but failed miserably. "Give it back! You have no right, that's mine!"

He flashed me a crooked smile. "Should I?"

But my phone was unexpectedly pulled out of Ayato's grasp. It was now in the hands of Subaru.

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice frantic.

Subaru pulled his face into a scowl. "I'm doing this."

He crushed the phone effortlessly with his bare hands while I stood open mouthed at what I had witnessed. How could they? My face burned with rage, hands curled into fists.

"Why would you do something like that!" I screamed at him. "What's wrong with you!"

"Get lost."

How dare he! What gave him the right to destroy someone else's possessions? How was I supposed to get out of here now?

I felt so _helpless._

"Now now, no need to get so worked up, Bitch-Chan~ You are about to become _very_ good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old phone now do you?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and I immediately shrugged it off, only to find another hand on my other shoulder. This time, it was Kanato's.

"I've actually been feeling kind of peckish," I felt his breath as he moved closer to my neck.

"Tell me about it..." Laito whispered into my ear. "You smell so delicious... You're tempting me aren't you, Bitch-Chan?"

"Agh!" I yelped as I struggled to get out of their hold. "Get away from me! All of you! You're all _sick!"_

I finally made a run for it. I was closing in on the door… this was it! I was going to do it! Then in an instant, all of my hopes of freedom where cruelly destroyed as I felt my self falling.

_Stupid stupid clumsiness!_

With a hard thud, my body hit the floor, paired with a sudden stinging sensation on my knee. I glanced down to assess the damage and realised that it was only a small graze. I sighed with relief, when abruptly, I felt six pairs of eyes fixed on the oozing red liquid.

I screamed at the realization to what these creatures were.

_Vampires._

* * *

They had their needle-like fangs barred and concentrated on me. They penetrated my soul with their ravenous eyes, ready to launch upon their prey.

And their prey was me.

I needed to get out. But how? The only thing I thought of was to run; I had to run with all the strength that my body could provide. I darted out of the room, blinded by fear. Suddenly, the front door was in sight. I rushed towards it and leaped onto the handle, tugging it back. But it was no use; it was locked.

Next option. The house was huge. There must be somewhere to hide until I figure out how I am going to escape.

I launched myself up the stairs and bounded up them two steps at a time. Frantically, I searched for a secluded place to hide when I spotted a door slightly ajar. It pulled me towards it, inviting me in. I edged nearer and entered. The room resembled a place for storage; there were books messily stacked, pictures and miscellaneous objects cluttering the space.

As I walked over to the towering, spherical window, I spotted a woman outside. Her violet hair fell seamlessly down her back as she stood gazing out into the crepuscular night. She inclined her head to acknowledge my presence when I stumbled back in sheer agony, clutching my chest, wishing the pain to stop. I slid down onto the floor and averted my eyes over to the window as the pain gradually started to diminish. But my eyes were met with nothing; the woman was gone.

How can someone disappear so quickly? Perhaps she jumped?

But that would be a life-threatening fall. I gathered myself up, only to stumble forwards. Trapped underneath my feet was an aged brown leather book. My curiosity peaked as I took it into my hands, a picture unexpectedly floating to the ground. It was an image of a baby with a head of black curls and a man that looked tenderly at the infant wrapped in his arms. I suddenly knew who the people where in the photo.

It was me and my father.

What was this doing here? I flicked through the pages when I came across something which I recognised as my father's usual scrawl.

**_Mariko gives me happiness._**

**_ The fact that she is not actually my daughter means nothing now._**

**_ I intend to be grateful for this blessing that she has given me every day that I live._**

What did this mean? How can I not be his daughter? What was his diary doing here?

"Out of all the rooms in this house, you had to pick this one." Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to the voice's owner and my eyes are met with Reiji's disapproving stare. "We sealed this room off so that no one can enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock."

"How did you even get in here, Bitch-Chan?" Laito asked as he sauntered over and crouched down in front of me, inspecting my face accusingly.

"Please stay put, you are now my prey." Kanato added.

"I-I am _nobody's_ prey." I declared, yet my voice shook with fear.

"Enough talking!" Subaru bellowed as his fist collided with the bookshelf. Numerous books clattered to the ground.

"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru." Laito said in dismay.

"Shut up!"

I closed my eyes. I wanted to disappear. I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do anymore. But I couldn't let them know I was scared of them. It would only make my torture that bit more pleasing.

"Why can't you just let me go?" I asked, meekly.

"Didn't I say enough talking?" Subaru snarled as he pounced on me and pinned me against the wall, his hands wrapped around my neck.

"I-I can't b-breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Think before you cross me again." He spat as he roughly released me and turned away.

I sunk down to the floor and rubbed my neck, wincing in pain.

"That look gets my juices flowing," Ayato licked his lips. "Stop tempting me, Pancake!"

"Perhaps I shall take part as well."

"I want a taste too"

Ayato, Laito and Kanato creeped towards me while their eyes glowed with hunger. I attempted to back up, only to be greeted by the wall behind me. There truly was no escape.

"G-Get away from me!" I cried, hands covering my face.

"There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend. You will never escape us." Reiji confirmed my previous thought.

"Oh please spare us the dramatics and get straight to the point." Subaru said, irritated, as he turned back to face me. "Tell her that if she tries to escape then she is dead."

Abruptly, two pairs of hands anchored me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Ayato and Laito licking my neck.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Instantaneously, a distinct shattering sound filled the room. It seemed to have originated from Shu. I glanced over and see a smashed painting lay lamely on the floor, thousands of pieces of glass scattered around his feet.

"My bad. I knocked it over." Shu said as he left the room.

I couldn't help but mentally thank him for giving me this opportunity. I ignored all of the previous words from the brothers about my fate. I shifted my legs awkwardly and pushed myself up from the ground.

Suddenly, an incomprehensible force collided into me and I crashed to the ground once more. I looked up to see a pair of red eyes glowering into mine.

"Didn't I just warn you about what would happen if you tried to escape? Stay put and accept your fate, stupid human." I felt Subaru's cold breath lingering closer and closer to my neck.

This was it.

This was the end.

I have never been so afraid in my entire life.

I prayed in the hope that I would see another day.


	3. Blood

**Blood Runs Deeper **

**Chapter 3 – Blood**

My dreams that night were plagued with blood.

It was everywhere. It smeared the walls and tainted the once white surface with its evil, sadistic luster. My entire body was coated in the sticky scarlet substance; the room looked like a slaughter house, and I was the next pitiful victim.

I averted my attention upwards and saw six pairs of lurid eyes. They glared down at me like hunters, ready to devour their prey. As they edged nearer and nearer, I heard my heart beating at an alarming rate, body numb with terror. I was immobilized with fear. They were inches away from my face when they each uncovered their razor sharp fangs that were impatiently waiting to pierce open my skin...

Abruptly, I jolted up, finally awake from the terrorizing dream.

My eyes widened as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was sat up in a large bed, in an ornate styled room of pink and white. The matching curtains were draped upon the French doors, next to the dainty white dresser. To my right housed a wardrobe and some draws of the same design.

"What a horrid dream," I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Then the memories of the night before started flooding back. I was _living_ with _vampires._ I stifled a scream at the recognition that these creatures were real and not a series of tales in a story book. Instantly, I was reminded of what the brothers where trying to do to me last night and my hands instinctively groped my neck to assess the damage.

I sighed with relief to discover nothing there except smooth, untarnished skin. I was beyond thankful that I hadn't been bitten yet. But how long could I stay bite-free when living with a household of vampires? I shivered at the thought.

Wait... I looked down to my attire and realised that I wasn't in my usual clothing. In fact, I wore a white silk night gown. Feeling my face burn, I became conscious of the fact that those perverts must have changed me while I was asleep. It's just one thing after another.

They really have no sense of what's right and wrong, do they?

"Say, what's on your mind, Pancake? You're brooding." Startled at the sudden voice, I turned and faced the only person in this house who would call me 'Pancake'.

Ayato.

"How did you even get in here? _Get out."_ I demanded and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't order me around! _Yours Truly_ can go wherever he likes, whenever he likes."

"Not right now, you can't. I would like some privacy, so _please_ leave."

"I swear Pancake, if you order me around again I will–"

But I never knew what Ayato would do as he was interrupted by Reiji's strict tone.

"Ayato, I must insist that you go and get ready as we are departing very soon."

"So annoying," he grumbled. "We'll continue this later, Pancake. Don't think you can escape from me that easily." He swept to his feet and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"As for you," Reiji started. "You also need to get ready. Here is your uniform." He placed a handful of clothes into my arms, which strangely resembled a school uniform.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Are we going somewhere?"

"How obtuse can you humans be?" He sighed, clearly frustrated by my lack of intellect. "You're going to school."

"At this time? It's nearly night fall!"

"If you are going to be staying with us, you will have to adapt to our lifestyle." He wasn't satisfied with my lack of response, so he continued. "If this doesn't please you, you are welcome to leave at any time."

Subaru's harsh words reappeared in my head: _'Oh please spare us the dramatics and get straight to the point. Tell her that if she tries to escape then she is dead.'_

I was lost for words. The corners of his lips upturned, knowing what was running through my head.

"I expect to see you downstairs soon. Don't keep us waiting." The door clicked behind him.

As soon as Reiji left, I looked skeptically at the now crumbled bundle of clothes in my arms. I frowned at the creased ensemble. I quickly smoothed out the creases, hoping Reiji wouldn't notice. My uniform was made up of a short black skirt, matching stockings, a white shirt, blazer, and a garnet coloured ribbon.

After I had changed, I made my way downstairs and spotted many-hued heads. Reiji raised his eyebrows with disapproval, while Ayato and Latio were oblivious to my presence as they attempted to pry Kanato's teddy out of his arms. Subaru gave me a disdainful glare and turned and stormed out of the mansion, while Shu leant sluggishly against the nearest wall, his eyes now closed as he listened to his music.

"Sorry... to have kept you all waiting," I mumbled and fiddled with my ribbon.

Without casting me a glance, they all started to trickle out of the room. I sighed and was about to follow suit when I was stopped in my pursuit with a firm grip upon my shoulder. I spun around, eyes met with a vexed Reiji.

"I don't expect you to be late again otherwise you will be faced with unimaginable consequences. Do you understand?"

I nodded mutely as we both made our way outside.

As soon as I stepped into the night, I noticed a black limousine parked outside. I had never ridden in such an expensive vehicle before, but I had seen them dotted around town occasionally back when I lived at the church. They would give a paying customer a ride to their designated location, or where the rich decided to use it as their first mode of transport.

In the present case, this was the second option. I strolled towards the car, eager to see the opulent interior. All of the brothers where already inside when I poked my head through.

_Great,_ I thought when I saw that the only vacant space was between Subaru and Laito. _Now my options for torture included being used as a human punching bag or molested._

I shuffled my way towards the seat and hesitantly sat down. I exhaled with relief when neither one of them glanced to look at me. This would be a peaceful journey, I decided, as I turned and stared out of the window, taking in the scenic views of the city.

* * *

We reached our location faster than I thought. The car veered to a halt and I clambered out, ungracefully hopping down onto the pavement to see Reiji, Ayato and Laito waiting for me while the other three trudged their way to class.

"Ayato and Laito are in your next class. I understand that you usually excel in your studies, so you will be taking some second year classes as well as your first. Follow them so you don't get lost." Reiji instructed as he followed in the direction of his siblings.

"Don't fret, Bitch-Chan~ we will take good~ care of you." Laito purrs as he leaned down with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Oi! _Yours Truly_ will be the one and only one to take _good care_ of her!" Ayato yelled. He latched onto my forearm and dragged me towards the building, leaving Latio behind grinning at his brother's possessive behavior.

"Ayato, let _go!"_ I shouted as I began to lose feeling in my arm. "Believe it or not, both of my legs aren't broken. I _can_ walk by myself."

He scoffed and reluctantly released his vice like grip. We continued to walk through the endless corridors, when he abruptly stops outside of a room. Ayato sauntered inside and plonked himself down onto one of the unoccupied seats, kicking his feet up to rest on top of the desk.

I glanced up to the board where 'Food Prep' was written.

"Make me some takoyaki," he suddenly demanded.

I laughed humourlessly. "I know you're probably used to getting whatever you want with the snap of your fingers. But that's not how it works for the rest of us. If you want it, make it yourself."

In a blink of an eye, I was shoved up against the board. It swayed and shook violently with the sudden contact. The culprit's hands were placed on either side of my head, trapping me from any attempted escape. His green eyes were filled with rage and hunger.

I pushed him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"Struggling won't help you here, Pancake," the corners of his lips upturned. "Either you make me something to eat, or I'll snack on something _else."_ At this comment, his lips edged closer to my neck, while his cold breath made my skin crawl with goose bumps.

"Let me go," I sighed in resignation, "and I'll make you the damn takoyaki."

A victorious smile graced his features at my submissive behavior. "Finally obeying _Yours Truly_ are we, Pancake? Don't get your hopes up. I'm always hungry for dessert."

I scowled and made my way over to the kitchen, taking out all of the equipment and ingredients I needed to make the dish.

I always cooked and baked when I had spare time back at the church. I enjoyed the way in which you could create something with just a few simple ingredients and watch as it transformed into something completely different.

Thinking about home made my head spin with so many unanswered questions.

My whole life has been a lie.

These thoughts also brought me a great amount of sadness. I cringed at the thought of Seiji Komori not being my biological father. Why did he not tell me? Who was my _real_ _father?_ Who were my _real_ _parents?_ I shook my head to clear the thoughts and looked down to where the neat little dumplings where now placed, ready to go into the oven.

"Something smells delicious~!" I heard Laito's cheery voice enter the room.

I frowned, eyebrows raised in suspicion. "How can it when I haven't put it into the oven yet?"

"Fufu~ I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about _you_, Bitch-Chan! You smell utterly divine..." He leered and moved closer. I instinctively backed away from him.

"Laito!" Ayato bellowed. "Hands off! Pancake's mine!" He bounded up from his careless position on the chair and stood in front of me, guarding me from his older brother. Latio grinned.

"You're no fun, little brother! Hm~ I'll see you around, Bitch-Chan..." He winked at me before he sauntered out of the classroom.

Ayato gazed at the space where his brother had just departed and I took this opportunity to try and edge away from him, when his eyes instantly snapped to me.

"Where do you think you're going? Did _Yours Truly_ give you permission to leave?"

"I don't need your permission–" I was cut short when I was slammed down, my body colliding with the hard floor. I winced in pain and glared at Ayato who was towering over me, his fiery hair tickling my forehead.

My arms and legs made quick attempts to push him back, but it was futile to struggle against his powerful hold.

"You belong to me. I will let no one else have you." My breath hitched in my throat as he brought his lips closer to my neck. I shivered at the sudden contact, then squealed in pain as I felt his fangs pierce into my skin.

* * *

Today had been terrible.

Yet relief welled up inside of me as I made my way to the entrance where the car was waiting for our departure. My eyes drooped with exhaustion. Ayato had quite literally sucked the life out of me. My body felt pathetically weak, my mind and vision hazy.

I was completely defenseless. I hoped that none of the other brothers would attack me tonight. I really needed to get my strength back. One part of me was becoming consumed with rage at the nerve of these people. Using me as their prey, treating me like I'm nothing. The other was deranged with fear to what they were capable of. I knew that if I kept disobeying them, my treatment would worsen and I had no chance trying to fight them off.

They were abnormally strong and I was a feeble girl of sixteen.

Distracted by my thoughts, I had forgotten where my feet had taken me. I was stood in an unfamiliar part of the school; I still hadn't found my way around it quite yet. I was lost, I realised at once. Reiji and the others were going to be furious as they waited for me impatiently again. And to think he _specifically_ told me not to get lost!

The room suddenly darkened. One by one the lights above me flickered and died ominously. Without warning, I was yanked from behind. A large hand covered my mouth and eyes in an attempt to stifle the desperate screams that tried to break through.

I was vigorously shoved into an enclosed space with my captor, when he removed his hands from my face and revealed his identity. I came face-to-face with a pair of dark red eyes, which where narrowed into slits, while chalky white hair tangled around his face and covered his left eye from sight.

Subaru.

"What are you doing wandering around like an idiot in the dark!?" He yelled and I flinched at the sudden outburst.

"I-I got lost! I was making my way up to the car a-and I-I–" I couldn't get my words out. Subaru scared me more than anyone, knowing that anything could fuel a sudden fit of rage.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Just stay still and don't make a sound. No one will hear your screams anyway."

I watched as he brought his face closer to mine, the distance between us now gone. It made me uncomfortable. But I didn't move. I was too crippled with fear at the consequences that I would be faced with if I did.

He moved his hand to brush away my hair to expose the pale skin of my neck. He scowled when he noticed the bite marks on my neck. "Let me guess. Ayato, right?" He assumed, laughing humourlessly. I nodded mutely, still too afraid to speak.

He then set his eyes back onto target; my exposed neck. I grimaced as I felt the sharp pain coursing through me as Subaru's fangs entered my neck, drinking my blood hungrily. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to get a better grip.

"P-Please stop... I-I can't…" Trembling words managed to form on my lips as I tried to push his body away from mine. My consciousness was slipping. My eyes fluttered shut and I slumped backwards.

* * *

_You're filthy Subaru_, the taunting voice rung through his head.

He cursed under his breath as he tossed the girl over his shoulder and carried her home.


	4. The Dinner Party

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 4 – The Dinner Party**

I awoke in a similar fashion to the previous morning; yet now, I was somewhat familiar with my surroundings. I was sat upright in my bed when I realised that I had no such memory of ever getting home last night.

Was living here turning me _insane?_

The answer to my thoughts lay next to me, sleeping soundly.

Subaru looked peaceful like this. His colourless strands curled around his face, features gentle and carefree. I smiled as I admired this short lived sight and made a move to get out of bed, attempting not to wake the sleeping vampire.

However this failed as my eyes were soon being stared into by a pair of red ones. His features contoured into disdain. I sighed as I knew that Subaru was back to himself.

How did he get in front of me so quickly? I brushed it off and stood up, feeling vulnerable perched on the bed.

"Don't come any closer," he growled and I stood frozen to the spot.

"H-How… did I get home last night?"

"It's not important," he mumbled, darting his eyes to the floor. "But I might be willing to tell you," the corners of his lips quirked. "If you do something for me."

I raised my eyebrows. "No, that's okay," I decided to play safe. One never makes a deal with the devil; or, in the current case, a vampire. "You said it wasn't important, so…" I lied. I really _did_ want to know. Subaru took several steps forwards and minimized the gap between us.

"Don't act fucking stupid," he narrowed his eyes. "Try again."

I sighed and decided that it would be better to play along. Who knows what would happen if I didn't.

"Fine," I resigned. _"What_ do you want?"

He smiled slyly as he suddenly pushed me, resulting in me toppling ungracefully onto the bed. He was now on top of me, overshadowing me with his body. He positioned his head so it was closer to mine and tilted it so that his lips brushed against my ear.

"Heh. You really are an idiot," he whispered. "Obviously I want your blood. It's not as though your body is appealing to me."

"W-What? No! That wasn't what I meant when I said _'Fine'!"_ I shrieked, attempting to take back my previous words.

But he wasn't listening. He positioned himself so that he had easier access to my neck. I waited a few moments for the pain, yet I felt nothing.

Confused, I averted my eyes to look up at him, but he seemed distant, as if recalling something from the past. Abruptly, his weight left the bed. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"You should keep away from me. I can't control myself around you." He looked like he was fighting with himself, between who he is and who he wants to be.

I made an attempt to stand from the bed, but he turned his back to me.

"Reiji says that we have some stupid dinner tonight and that you have to attend."

Shocked at the sudden change of topic, I nodded as he instantly turned and fled out of the room, leaving me puzzled at his retreating figure.

What was he doing here? Why did he not drink my blood?

Not that I'm _complaining._ But it _was_ strange how he resisted. Also, why was he sleeping with me in my bed? Was he the one who carried me home? He never told me, but I supposed that neither one of us fulfilled our end of the deal.

All that I can recall from the night before was being locked inside of an enclosed room with the said vampire before everything went black. The unknown questions were toying with me, so I decided to try and distract my mind before the dinner in a couple of hours.

* * *

I ambled my way into the gardens.

It was almost night fall, but I still found the flowers a beautiful and refreshing sight.

I crouched down beside the patch of white roses. The contrast was funny. The white rose was my favourite flower; they were untainted and pure. But it was ironic to be planted in a garden owned by vampires.

"What does Mari find so funny? I wonder, Teddy..." Kanato's voice interrupted my musing. I spun around and saw him with his head tilted, awaiting my response.

"Oh, hello, Kanato," I forced politeness, irked at how my alone-time had been disrupted. "I was just... admiring the roses."

"Say, Teddy. Do you think that Mari would like to see something more beautiful than these stupid old roses?"

"Hm?" I humoured him. _"More_ beautiful than roses? Like what?"

"Please come with me. I will show you."

He left no option for me to decline; he grabbed my sleeve and started to tug me away from the gardens.

We soon reached an obsolescent building that was separate from the manor, but still held some resemblance due to the stone structure. Kanato led the way inside and my eyes were soon greeted by a long corridor with scarlet carpet trailing up the aisle. My mouth opened in shock as I noticed the startlingly beautiful wax figures that were lined up around the edge of the room. Each of them wore individually crafted wedding gowns.

"These really are something," I mumbled in awe.

"As you can see," Kanato begun. "These are wax figures, which I myself have collected for many years."

"I've never seen anything like them."

"Yes, they are quite unique. Even Teddy perks up when we come here. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

I thought that it was peculiar the way he talked to his Teddy as though it possessed a fragment of humanity. Maybe it did, and we were all too blind to see it. Either way, it kept his spirits high as he hadn't tried to suck my blood yet; and for that, I was grateful.

Yet the more I studied the figures, the more I found that they looked _too_ realistic. I now found them eerie, as though they could simply awake and start to walk. My face must have shown some of what I was thinking as Kanato, who watched me like a hawk, picked up on this.

"You don't look like you're enjoying this very much."

"Not really, no," I grimaced. "I find them kind of... creepy. I wouldn't like to be locked in here at night, let's put it that way. I just wish they were as cute as Teddy."

"I do realize that Teddy is the cutest of them all." Kanato cooed at his beloved bear. "But in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them."

"Soullessness?" I repeated, confused by his unusual choice of words.

"Mari, you would be beautiful as a silent corpse."

_What? _

Come to think of it, no wax figures can look _this_ realistic. I shivered as I realised that Kanato's sick, sadistic nature was just as prominent as the rest of his brothers. I was definitely deceived by his adorable child-like appearance.

"Say, would you like to become a figure right here and now?"

My face twisted in horror as I stumbled backwards. "No! I certainly do _not_ want to become one of your sick figures!" Kanato's eyes shone with malicious excitement.

"I would keep you displayed so carefully," he continued, oblivious to my lack of cooperation.

"I wouldn't care if you didn't! I don't want to be a part of your freakish collection!"

"But Mari, it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend."

Why couldn't I be Teddy's friend alive? Surely I would be better company than one of these immobile figures. "It would be a win win situation for you!" he continued, gleeful. "What do you say?"

"I say no! Like I have been saying for the past five minutes!" I yelled.

I turned briskly away, only to be hauled backwards and restrained against the wall.

"Why are you so frightened?" he has the nerve to ask me.

Why do you _think_ Kanato? You are threatening to turn me into a _silent corpse_. These vampires may be strong, but they can be rather stupid sometimes. I wonder how he would feel if the situation was reversed. Would he be ecstatic? Probably, knowing the nature of them.

"However that expression of fear is truly excellent!"

"Stop it!" I shouted, trying to escape his clutches.

"I love that look on your face," he leered. "It's wonderful. I wonder why faces twisted in fear excite me so much?"

I felt my neck being licked. "Kanato, get _away_ from me!"

"I will sew that noisy mouth of yours shut."

_You might as well,_ I think to myself. _I don't think it will be as bad as being transformed into a silence corpse._

"Do it. I don't care anymore. I doubt anything will be as bad as being turned into one of your sick figures." I retorted, surprised at the strength in my words. Kanato's eyes were now reduced to lilac slits.

"What about if I give you glass balls for eyes? What colour would you like? Drained of blood your transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic."

He then made a start on step one of his plan: drinking me dry. I winced at the excruciating pain that his fangs caused. The pain really hadn't gotten any easier after been drank from twice.

Maybe it never would.

"I will drink every drop of your blood, so please don't worry."

This is it.

I am going to die.

No one is going to come to my rescue. It would be better not to fight it anymore. It would only be more painful and last longer if I do. But yet, I couldn't go down without a fight. I was stupidly stubborn.

"No no no! Stop it! Get _off_ of me!" I shrieked desperately.

"Don't worry, I will make you feel more comfortable soon." He wrapped his hand around my throat and gripped it like a vice; strangling me.

"Y-You're strangling me." I managed to choke out, "I-I can't breathe… K-Kanato… S-Stop..." My vision started to fade. My last sight would be looking into a pair of violet eyes, revelling in the delight that my death would surely bring him.

I felt my self finally slipping away…

"Kanato," an unfamiliar voice flooded the room.

He immediately released me from his choke hold. I collapsed onto the ground and took quick, gasping breaths to fill my lungs up with lost air.

"What did I say about not killing her?" I partly opened my eyes to see my saviour.

Shu stood there - no, _slouched_ there - as he lazily stared at his brother. Shu? Of all of the people to save me, I really did not expect this. Shouldn't he be sleeping? Or maybe he's just sleep walking.

"Shu?" Kanato asked, seemingly just as perplexed as me.

"Now I will have to clean up your mess again... How bothersome..." Shu replied, the indifferent tone had creeped back into his voice.

Kanato shrugged his shoulders and strolled out of the room, as though nothing of the sort had ever occurred. I felt myself boiling with rage. If Shu hadn't of arrived, or arrived moments later, I would have been dead, and that means nothing to him. It even brings him some twisted joy.

Shu made his way over to my crumpled form and gathered me up into his arms, not even bothering to ask if I can walk or not. We made our way out of the haunting room and into the light. I suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness and guilt at the fact that he was _carrying_ me.

"Um… I could probably walk, you know."

"It would be too troublesome to let you try... We both know that you won't be able to." I nodded submissively and he carried me up to the manor without another word.

* * *

After some time, we reached the manor and he carried me up the stairs and into my room, placing me down onto the bed.

"Rest until dinner… it would be bothersome to clean up after you like this again." He instructed and turned to leave the room, when I impulsively reached out and grabbed his hand. I regretted it as soon as I did it, so I blamed it on my exhaustion. He looked at my hand then at me, his eyes widened at the unexpected contact; but he didn't pull away.

"…Thank you," I said, groggily, sleep trying insistently to pull me under.

I heard him chuckle softly before the door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Darkness consumed my room.

Shadowy shapes took on different aliases as they played tricks on my believing eyes. Thin beams from the crescent moon seeped through the cracks in my curtains, illuminating the room with an ashen glow.

Some of my energy had returned from my nap, but still, I felt weak.

I gasped suddenly as I remembered that the dinner was scheduled for tonight. Clumsily, I untangled the blankets from my limbs and rushed over to the wardrobe. I was puzzled at what to wear. Was it a formal occasion? If I appeared too casual, they may be mad, so perhaps I should go for something in-between.

I caught sight of my plum dress. However my neck would be exposed. That would definitely distract the brothers from the meal. I dug out my white cardigan and shrugged it on, pulling it tightly around my body.

Making my way over to the mirror to tame my tangled head of hair, I suddenly spotted an all-too-familiar vampire in the reflection, lurking in the corner of the room. He had his arms crossed as he leaned casually against the wall with a lecherous smirk plastered on his face.

"Laito," I squeaked, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Well well, Bitch-Chan~ I never thought that you could look this... Heavenly!"

Was this supposed to be a compliment? I wasn't sure.

"…Thanks?" I offered as I mused my hair. "I think..." He transported himself closer and leaned his chin on my shoulder while he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"What's the point of this dinner when I can eat right now? Fufu~" He whispered into my ear and I knew what was coming next.

"Laito, don't! I... I need to get ready for dinner!"

"Don't worry, Bitch-chan! I won't drink much. Shu specifically told us earlier to be more careful with you. But, when have I ever listened to him? Fufu~"

"Wait, what? _Shu_ told you that?"

"Hm~ it was strange. I've never seen him act so... authoritatively..."

He shrugged his shoulders, deciding that the topic of his eldest brother wasn't worth his attention. Suddenly, he yanked my cardigan from my body. He almost ripped the feeble material as he tossed it across the room.

So much for the coverage.

"Now, this will only hurt… _a lot."_ I felt his lips grin against my neck.

He brushed his fangs against my skin, almost creating a graze where he trailed the sharp points. The familiar sensation of intense pain coursed through me as he bit down hard into my neck.

I couldn't pass out again, so I started to dig my elbows into his sides as a prompt for him to release me.

"Stop fighting, Bitch-Chan!" He growled, but I didn't stop. I continued to squirm my body around, to try and slip away from his hold. Finally, he released me.

"You were taking too much!" I panted as I dashed away from him. His green eyes narrowed as he moved closer to me, mouth inches away from my ear.

"We will continue this another time..." He winked at me and sauntered out of the room.

I felt pathetically weak. _Again._ But at least I can build my strength back up at dinner. I hadn't eaten all day, I realised.

I carried on where I left off as I stared at my now even more disgruntled appearance in the mirror. My hair was fuzzy and it stuck out in odd angles; my face almost grey. Even my eyes had lost all vibrancy. Immediately, I caught sight of the new bite marks on my neck while a teardrop of blood ran down from the cut, nearly staining my dress. I quickly wiped it away, but the fang marks were still obvious.

Maybe my cardigan would hide it? I retrieved the fallen piece of material and pulled it on.

Nope, still too obvious. I sought through my collection of scarves and plucked out a shimmering white one and tossed it around my neck. The bite marks were now hidden, but I looked a little strange wearing a scarf indoors.

It couldn't be helped.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on my door.

Knocking was _actually_ a thing here?

"Oh... um... yes, who is it?"

"It's Reiji. I was just informing you know that dinner is being served and that you need to come down."

"Right, okay. I'll be right down." As soon as I heard his footsteps retreating, I sighed and took one last glance into the mirror. "Not going to get any better than this, is it?" I smiled wryly and made my way out of the door.

I trundled my way downstairs and stopped in amazement at the sheer size of the banquet. The table was big enough to house twenty people comfortably, while food of every shape, colour and ethnicity was ordered appetizingly around it.

However, all six of the brothers stared around room with nonchalance. It appeared that none of them must revel in these monthly dinner parties.

I took the only vacant seat at the end of the table, with only Shu to my left. I sighed in relief. I would rather be sat next to him than any of the other brothers at this moment in time.

Almost as soon as I sat down, I felt somebody's eyes on me. I glanced upwards and was met with Subaru's glare. His eyes darted to my scarf, then to me, giving me a questioning look before his gaze returned to his plate.

Was the scarf _that_ obvious? But there was no time to dwell on my choice of attire; as Reiji announced the dinner to begin.

* * *

No one seemed the least bit interested in the food.

The majority of the brothers picked at their plates. Differing to the others, I was ravenous. I couldn't remember the last time I eat. I shovelled down the food, not registering what I was eating; but I didn't care.

After I had my fill, I risked a glance at Shu, but to my surprise, he was already looking at me. He shook his head and closed his eyes once more, returning his attention back to his music. What was he listening to all the time? I would have to ask him one day.

I turned my attention to the other occupants at the table: Laito and Ayato were both slumped sluggishly in their chairs while Kanato vigorously smashed a cookie, with a crazed, manic look in eyes. Subaru sat with his head down, hands clutched into fists, probably trying to restrain himself from smashing something. Reiji however glared at me in displeasure.

"Your table manners are deplorable."

He was right. I had never eaten like this before. However, I had never been this _hungry_ before.

"At least I ate the food," I retorted. "The others are either smashing it or not eating at all."

He looked around to the rest of his brothers and sighed. He knew I was right.

"All of you are a disgrace. You can't even make the effort to behave properly at our monthly dinner."

"This is a pain," Shu sighed, and in the next moment, he rose from his chair and left the room.

Reiji pushed his glasses up and sighed with irritation. "That dead beat. Nothing good can come from someone who grows up spoiled rotten."

I glanced from Reiji to Shu's vacant seat. What was with those two? They hated each other more than the rest of the brothers did. They are so different – all of them are, in not only looks but with their personalities.

"_Yours Truly_ is also finished with this monthly ordeal." Ayato announced as he stood up. "I'll make sure I have a snack later though..." he flicked his eyes to me. I gulped.

Laito stifled a yawn and also rose to his feet. "Not if I get there before you, little brother."

The two brothers left the room, bickering about who would get to me first. Distant yells of 'Pancake' and 'Yours Truly' radiated throughout the halls. Kanato left soon after, finally satisfied with the crumpled and destroyed pile of biscuits he left in his wake.

"I am so sick of this." The youngest said, before he too turned and dispersed down the hall.

"Well, I suppose that you can be excused too," Reiji allowed, voice edged with defeat. I nodded and made my way down the hall. Suddenly, I backed into something hard and fell backwards, my body making harsh contact with the floor.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my head to ease the throbbing pain. I looked up and saw an outstretched hand. My nose crinkled with confusion, but I accepted it and soon found my eyes met a pair of dark red ones.

"Subaru?" I acknowledged in surprise.

Why was he still here? And _why_ was he helping me up? I would have expected him to make a cruel comment and walk away, leaving me sprawled helplessly on the floor.

But he didn't.

Here was the chalky haired vampire offering me his hand.

"Shit, you're clumsy," he grumbled. "First I find you wandering around the school like an idiot, and now this? Are you sure you don't need fucking glasses?"

But with the curve of his lips, I realised that he was joking.

_Joking._

I laughed lightly and rubbed the back of my neck. "S-Sorry. I just... you know, didn't expect you to be standing there..."

"Clearly."

"I thought you went to your room?" I attempted to make conversation - while he remained reasonably pleasant - as we walked up to our rooms.

"I was waiting for you, obviously. I'm not going to fucking linger for no reason… tch. I can't trust any of them," suddenly, he grabbed the scarf and pulled it from my neck, revealing the fang marks. "This scarf was a worthless attempt to disguise what they did to you."

"Perhaps," I scowled and snatched the scarf back. "But I _can_ take care of myself," I insisted, folding my arms.

His hands curled into fists. "So fucking stubborn. It's going to get you _killed."_

"I'll be fine," I mustered a smile, my words more to reassure myself. "They're not allowed to kill me, anyways."

"Don't make me laugh. Do you think any of those bastards care? You're so fucking helpless."

I opened my mouth, but soon closed it again. I couldn't argue with him; he was right.

"I think I'd be even more despicable if I let anything happen to you," his eyes were hard, lips pulled into a frown. "Whatever," he ran his fingers through hair and turned away. "Just watch your back."

"My neck, more like..." I mumbled to myself as I watched his figure disappear down the hall.


	5. Enigmas

**Blood Runs Deeper **

**Chapter 5 – Enigmas**

Two months had passed since I arrived at the Sakamaki mansion and soon enough, I grew accustomed to the tiring, mundane routine that school provided. Today, I was sat in the car, idly completing some forgotten homework which I had remembered at the last minute – _again._

This was utterly unlike me. I was one of those students who did their homework as soon as they received it, in fear that I would be in my current position of rushing it and handing it in for a low grade.

But I was just too _exhausted. _As soon as I would return home, I would slump myself off to my room and sleep until Reiji or one of the other brothers came knocking to inform me that it was time for dinner; or, usually, if they wanted my blood. Even at dinner I only picked at the scraps of food on my plate, forcing myself to swallow the sandpaper chunks which my mouth now identified. It had even gotten to the point where the brothers noticed my odd behavior.

Laito would always offer to feed me at dinner – flirtatiously, of course. Reiji didn't bother to vocally scold me anymore after I would come stumbling down late every morning. Instead, he would shoot me a series of disapproving glares. Subaru strove to protect me from his siblings; but not even he could keep a wary eye on me twenty-four-seven. There were times when some of the brothers with their blood lust overwhelming them, would come after me.

Although this made me weak, I knew this wasn't the reason I was feeling like this.

Unexpectedly, I would often feel my chest trying to tear itself apart with vigour, the pain agonizing. I would become immobile during these violent attacks, or sometimes black out; the pain now too much for my fragile body to fight. When these occurred, I would always have peculiar dreams.

They consisted of the unknown woman with violet hair who I had spotted on my first day here. As the dreams continued night after night, her eyes were revealed to me as a hue of bright green, the same bright green that Ayato and Latio's eyes consisted of. I soon began to realise the familiarity with my own eyes.

Just who was this woman? And why did I seem to recognize her? It was like a part of my memory had been sealed; closed off from me ever uncovering it. But I still knew it existed, and it was beginning to awaken the more time I spent with these vampire siblings...

"Oi, annoying woman… are you listening to me?" Startled at being addressed, I looked up to see Shu, eyebrows raised.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I just... spaced out for a moment."

"Typical." The blond vampire shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat.

"Wow, looks like Bitch-chan is replacing our eldest brother on the unresponsive factor!" Laito chirped to my left.

Ayato scoffed. "At least Pancake has achieved something in the past few weeks."

The rumbling vehicle beneath us halted outside of the school gates and one by one we all clambered out of the car. I watched as five of the brothers made their way to class. Shu, however, waited for me. He had his hands in his pockets, eyes distant.

We had our weekly music class together; if you can even call it a class. He had compared it to a 'free period' and that we were allowed to go wherever we liked. In our case, we usually sat about in the music room, passing the time with idle chit chat – on my part – or naps.

No one ever seemed to come in here, which made me suspicious to whether we actually had to attend class or not. I didn't complain, though. I liked the naps.

We took off towards the school, our steps in harmony. I earned vindictive looks from some of the girls as we passed them. I glanced at Shu, but he was looking straight ahead, oblivious - or uncaring - to the girls' jealousy.

He _was_ attractive. The way that his golden strands interlocked each other, curls that would catch the smallest rays of light. His blue eyes were always gentle, but I could always detect an old sort of sadness behind them.

Wait.

_Why_ was I describing him like this?

I felt my face heat up at my analysis and fought hard to think of something else. But my attempts were in vain. I turned my head away from him and hoped that he wouldn't catch my reddening complexion.

"Why are you… blushing?" He scoffed. "Perverted women. Just what sort of thoughts are running through your head...?"

"W-What!" I blurted out, flailing my arms. "T-Thoughts? My thoughts are innocent, completely and utterly innocent." To prove my point, I tugged my crucifix chain out from the collar of my blouse. Shu's lips tilted downwards and he rolled his eyes. "I am a woman of god. _God._" He still didn't take his eyes from my face. "Stop _looking_ at me!"

"Such a noisy woman," he grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you suddenly aware that you're in an attractive man's presence?"

"N-No, of course not!" He shook his head and returned his attention back to his music. But I noticed that the corner of his lips was tugged into a smile.

We reached the school and strolled leisurely to the music room in silence. Once inside, I plonked myself down on the stool next to the piano, while Shu sprawled himself onto his usual spot on the sofa.

I leaned my fist against my cheek. "What music do you listen to all the time?" I inquired bluntly.

"What a bold woman you are being today…" he drawled. "Here," he motioned to me and took out one of his ear buds. I made my way over and crouched down onto the floor, taking the earphone.

The soothing sound of a piano immediately reached my ear.

So he listened to classical music? I don't know what I expected, but I was still somewhat surprised.

"Debussy?" I said, realising the composer at once. He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Don't be so surprised," I rolled my eyes. "Just because I'm _human_ doesn't mean that I'm not _educated._ I _have_ heard of _'Clair de Lune'_ before."

Struck with something, I made my way back over to the piano. "Annoying woman…" Shu groaned. "What are you doing now? Don't make unnecessary noise."

"It's just for a second... I want to see if I can remember how to play it."

I ran my fingers over the china bone keys, rediscovering their melancholic harmony. A beat of laughter left my lips as my fingers took charge of the instrument, gliding over the keys seamlessly.

It seems that one never does forget how to play the piano, after all.

The music consumed the room, taking in the dramatic change of each note, tempo and pitch. As I brushed against the last note, the room became eerie with silence that I almost thought that my one spectator had left. Then suddenly, he nudged me further up the bench as he sat down beside me.

"Where... did you learn to play like that?" he asked while I rubbed my neck in embarrassment.

"Back home, at the church," I told him. "There wasn't much else I could do to entertain myself. But there _was_ a piano. Who do you think played all of the hymns?"

I smiled to myself as I remembered all of the services that I would perform at. The image of my father's encouraging smile if I played the wrong key; and the proud smile when I mastered a particularly difficult piece.

"Heh. You certainly kept that talent quiet."

"Well, none of you bothered to ask." I shrugged.

"All this talk has made me sleepy..." Shu announced in his usual lethargy. He lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. "Play me something so that I can fall asleep."

I giggled at his childish request _and_ at myself for agreeing to play the nineteen-year-old a lullaby. I traced my fingers along the keys as I decided what I would play. I remembered a piece my father had taught me just before I left.

I begun to form the notes; the room filled with the melancholic synchrony. As I neared the end of the piece, I glanced swiftly over to Shu and saw him breathing heavily, his face relaxed.

My lips curved; my task was complete. I spread my arms over the black mirrored surface of the instrument and closed my eyes.

* * *

One of the triplets bustled through the deserted corridors as he searched for a certain dark-haired girl.

Ayato grumbled in annoyance at what he was doing. Mari hadn't turned up to class, so the teacher ordered him to search for her. _How dare someone order Yours Truly about!_ He had thought. But it surprised him to see that she wasn't already present. So out of curiosity, he reluctantly obliged.

He peeped into the foggy windows on the door of each of the classrooms he passed, but to no avail; she wasn't there. He decided to narrow down his search tactics. She must be with one of his brothers. He briskly careened around the corner, and on cue, saw his two blood-brothers sat cross-legged on a bench, playing cards.

"Oi!" He shouted, grabbing their attention. They both turned to look at their brother with faces mixed with annoyance and interest.

"Ah, Kanato-kun. Look who has arrived." Laito spoke as he observed the new sight. "Is our naughty brother skipping class? Fufu~"

"Like you two can talk," Ayato scoffed. "Yours Truly is on a mission."

"A mission?" Kanato asked keenly. "Why?"

Laito also perked up at this and raised an eyebrow at his brother, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm looking for Pancake. She ain't in class."

"Mari-san? You didn't look very hard. She's in there." Kanato told the group as he nodded in the direction of the music room.

"Whoa! You knew that Bitch-chan was in there all this time and you didn't tell me?!" Laito said to his violet-haired sibling, hand-on-heart in mock hurt. "We could have been having so much fun~!"

Kanato shrugged and carried on shuffling the pack of cards between his pale, nimble fingers.

Ayato turned away from his brothers and followed Kanato's directions. The door was already ajar and creaked open when he nudged his foot against it. He looked around and saw Shu lying motionless on the floor, asleep as usual. He stepped over him and spotted who he was searching for. Her hair was almost invisible as it blended in with the reflective black surface of the piano. She was sprawled out against the rim of the instrument, face hidden as she slept soundly.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement as she rolled her head over and nearly fell from the stool. His arms reached out and he caught her, placing her onto the sofa.

"C…o…r…d…" An almost inaudible murmur escaped her parted lips. "E...l...i...a..." She finished, leaving the red-head baffled at her words.

"How do you know that name?" He snapped, but she didn't respond; she was still lost in her perilous dreams.

All at once, she jolted up, back arched straight as she searched frantically around the room. Small screams could be heard from her lips as she tried to break free from the clutches the dream still had on her. As soon as her green eyes met his, she leaped backwards and nearly toppled over the back of the sofa.

"Eyes," she blurted out. "Green. In my dream, t-the woman with the purple hair has them... _you_ have them… _Laito_ has them... _I_ have them. Why are they the _same?"_

For some inexplicable reason, Ayato knew what she was talking about. The woman with the green eyes was his, Laito's and Kanato's mother – Cordelia. He and Laito had both inherited her green eyes. It was the same on Mari's first day here. When he first saw her face, he thought for a brief moment that his mother had returned; and he knew his two brother's felt the same.

It was something about her smile that resembled hers, but not in the cruel, unloving way that his mother's did. Her eyes are of the same bright green hue as the trio. However, her's glowed with innocence of how little acquainted she was with the horrors of the world, his mother's in how much she wanted to destroy it.

"I don't know, but I feel like sometimes..." He shook his head. "Look, Pancake. There's obviously some weird connection between you and this family, and _Yours Truly_ is determined to find it out what."


	6. Discoveries

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 6 – Discoveries**

I was seven-years-old when I first caught a glimpse of the mysterious man.

He lurked in the distance, away from any curious passers-by, while ruby eyes found their way through the clearing to where I was stood. I looked at him inquisitively and bounded my way towards him, black plaits batting my chin as I ran.

Every time I loomed near, he would shrink back into the darkness, a downcast expression always visible on my once rosy, rounded cheeks. He was a mere shadow, only existing to my eyes. I had never spoken to him; but I wondered endlessly for who he might be.

I had seen him on more than one occasion. He appeared to me every few years, startling me with his sudden presence. It seemed like he was watching over me. Like the amethyst haired woman, I felt as though I knew him, as though we shared an unbreakable connection without the necessity of exchanging words.

He had appeared to me again tonight as I stood on my balcony and gazed out into the night. The moon took over the starless sky, becoming the glowing center piece as its background mixed in tones of indigo and cobalt. He stood there with his hands clutched behind his back, the white roses beside him emitting a phosphorescence glow. His raven hair floated in wispy strands to his shoulders, ruby eyes more striking than ever as he looked into the eyes of his addressee. His chalky strands bounced around his face, hiding one of his dark red eyes as he loured at the passerby with nothing short of revulsion.

I sloped my body forwards and brushed my abdomen against the damp, weathered stone of the railing. My hand cupped my ear in an attempt to hear a glimpse of their muffled conversation.

"Leave now, Richter." Subaru commanded, but he simply flashed him a broad smile.

"Now Subaru, is that any way to treat your uncle?"

"You're no family of mine." He corrected.

"Maybe not by blood, but I am your father's adopted brother."

"In case you haven't noticed, none of us class Karl Heinz as our father. So that makes you nothing to me."

Richter opened his mouth to respond, when he noticed my direct gaze intruding on their conversation. His ruby eyes crinkled at the corners. Subaru followed his line of sight to me leaning treacherously against the edge of the rail; I could easily fall at the slightest push.

"Looks like we have a shadow." Richter said to his nephew.

Subaru sighed. "She's going to fall... that fucking clumsy idiot... it's like she wants to _die."_

He laughed at his concern, yet his tone suddenly took on an edge of formality.

"I know where I am not wanted, Subaru. I will take my leave. Until we see each other again." Richter bowed and stalked off into the gloom. Subaru took one last look at me, shook his head and returned inside.

The man's identity had finally been revealed to me after all these years. But what perplexed me even more was his relations to the Sakamaki household. It made me question my fate here even more. Maybe I was _meant_ to come here; maybe I was supposed to discover who I was, even if I found it a little troubling along the way. This was God's plan for me. I chuckled. God must really have a sense of humor sending me to live with _vampires._

* * *

The chilling winter air spiraled in its glacial clusters, growing more strength as it descended through the night, penetrating the marrow in my bones. I shivered and decided that it was time to escape into the welcoming warmth that my room provided.

As I rotated on my heels, I caught Subaru as he lingered in the doorway; his mouth was parted, his words forgotten. I swung back around to face the moon and dangled my arms over the rail. He crept up behind me, when a sudden weight dropped itself onto my shoulders.

"You looked cold," he mumbled into his hands as I shrugged the jacket through my limbs, escaping into the warmth the material engulfed me in. "Don't think I'm doing this out of concern," he suddenly piped. "Blood isn't nice when it's container has fucking hypothermia or some shit."

"Thanks, Subaru." I noticed his bare forearms, exposed to the elements. A wave of guilt coursed through me. "Aren't _you_ cold?"

He scoffed. "No, stupid. We don't _get_ cold. What the fuck are you doing out here?"

"I was just looking at the moon."

"The _moon?_ How worthless. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Yeah… but I find it pretty. I never get tired of looking at it, you know?" I looked back at Subaru. The moon reflected its sheen onto his translucent strands, creating a pool like echo; a faint glow. His eyes gleamed a in a clarity of carmine while thick dark lashes fluttered against his equally pale lids.

"H-Hah? Whats with that face?" he raised his eyebrows, a faint blush on his cheeks from the intensity of my stare. That's when I became aware that we were inches away from each other, the tips of our noses almost touching.

"Sorry…" I shook my head. "The moon just makes you look sort of..." I tapped my fingers against my lips, searching for the right word. "Pretty," I decided, pointing at him. He flinched backwards at my words.

_"P-Pretty?"_ he spluttered as he tried to figure out if he should be embarrassed or angry. "Some fucking bullshit comes out of your mouth... I-Idiot…"

Suddenly, my back was pressed up against the banister. Subaru's arms caged me, closing the void of darkness between us. His lips were on my neck. "Prepare yourself…"

Then I felt the familiar sensation of intense pain as he plunged his fangs deep into my neck. I whimpered and grabbed onto the thin material of his shirt to try and ease the discomfort, but he soon removed his fangs and I sighed with relief.

"Punishment for eavesdropping earlier," he smirked and disappeared through the door, leaving me alone with my embarrassment out to freeze in the obscurity.

* * *

A flaming head bobbed afloat from the tides of paper, books, and miscellaneous objects that drowned him as the determined vampire searched fruitlessly, looking for clues from his mother's past.

Nothing grabbed his attention; only broken fragments from her gaudy jewels that now scattered the floor. Their appearance was cracked and tainted, years of lack of care glimmered bluntly in their dimming light. They reminded him of her mistreatment of her own children.

He cast the trinkets aside, unwilling to be tormented by memories of the past. They bounced pathetically around the room in a weak shower of iridescent rain until they lay still, much like Cordelia in her final days. His green eyes scanned the room and hovered over the multiple piles of clutter.

"Damn, this is useless," he grumbled. "That bitch was far too cunning to leave something useful out in plain sight."

He froze as he realised his words - _plain sight._

He instantly started to shift the room around; he heaved desks, side tables and draws that were all covered in off-white, grimy sheets. The abundance of furniture was now lined up against the wall. The red head placed his hands onto his hips and growled in frustration.

Still, he could see nothing. About to storm out of the room, his foot caught a perpendicular object that stuck out of the floor boards.

"Damn it!" He shouted at it accusingly. The boy neared closer and inspected the new artifact. "Huh? A handle?"

His curiosity peaked. He yanked it back and it flew open, revealing a hollow pit with several objects placed orderly inside. Gingerly, he took them in his grasp and he saw a yellowing letter; the Sakamaki seal stood out to him as it secured the opening in its scarlet, waxy paste. He tore it open when a picture floated down and landed at his feet. Crouching down, he picked it up and his eyes suddenly widened at the content.

Cordelia was perched in a rocking chair, her face washed out and her green eyes weary and dull. Her usual flowing, vibrant hair lay lank and lifeless as it reached the bundle of grey blankets in her arms. The baby smiled at her blissfully.

Ayato knew who the baby was immediately. What was his mother doing with _her?_ He snapped his attention back to the letter. He instantly identified his mother's curly lettering, but was taken aback by the information held within.

He never expected this. He dropped the items in his hands and ran his fingers though his straggly auburn hair. Demented with confusion and betrayal, he marched from the room without looking back.

* * *

My feet padded along the ornate carpets as I made my way aimlessly through the halls. The first sighting of the new dawn became visible as it shone down from the spherical open windows, beams of sunlight colouring the formerly dark corridor yellow. The noiseless atmosphere was always present at this time when the other residents were asleep.

But my sleeping routine was still unpredictable and I found myself frequently becoming restless at this hour. I missed seeing the sun rise lazily from its stupor. A strange feeling always coursed through me as I felt like I should be rising along with it, not opposing it by sleeping. My days were wasted, I would always deduce, so I tried to make the most of these golden hours before tiredness pulled me down.

I had become accustomed to almost every detail in the manor. Every flower petal in the garden and every crack in the wall now became my constant companion as I discovered unseen rooms and new sections in the gardens. But what I had not yet experienced on my early morning walks was being interrupted.

Ayato bounded towards me, head down and green eyes wide and frantic. Something was bothering him. I had never seen him look _vulnerable_ before. I stopped in my tracks as he neared closer, wanting to grab his attention whether it was wanted or not.

"Ayato?" He darted his eyes up to look at me and jumped back in surprise. I wondered if I had suddenly sprouted three heads with the way his eyes took me in.

"Yours Truly can't deal with this right now." He mumbled to the carpet as he began pulling at his hair.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Deal with… what?"

But it was too late. He had already bustled past me, disappearing from sight as he skidded round the corner.

What was _that _about? Some of the brothers' behavior concerned me as of late. I nestled Subaru's jacket closer to my frame. First was the youngest's act of kindness and now Ayato showing emotion other than his sadistic, possessive, prideful self? I shook my head and decided it was best to head back to my room to get some well-deserved rest.

An accustomed sight greeted me as I strolled into my bedroom. I immediately threw myself down onto the plush surface of my bed, sinking deep into the sheets. I shuffled around to get comfortable when I heard a crisp crumpling sound from underneath me. I put my hand behind my back and retrieved a _very_ scrunched up piece of paper. Neat, contrasting words filled the page. It read:

_**I couldn't sleep and it looks like neither could you.**_

_**Meet me in the gardens when you get this.**_

_**Subaru**_

I smiled at the gesture but caught myself and forced my mind to become annoyed at this sudden inconvenience. I was tired and had school tomorrow so I vitally needed the rest. But wouldn't it be rather rude not showing?

I shook the thought from my head as I grabbed a pair of boots and made my way down the stairs and out of the door. The cutting winter air instantly greeted me by slicing at my exposed skin. I should have put on more layers. Who knows how long I would be out here for.

Scanning my surroundings, I spotted the youngest sat on a bench in the rose garden. His head was in his hands. I ambled my way towards the bench and plonked myself down beside him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"You came."

"No, I'm afraid that you're having a conversation with my hologram." I laughed lightly.

He leaned back against the bench, resting his arms behind his head as he shut his eyes.

Was he waiting for me to explain myself about the eavesdropping event earlier?

I sighed and fiddled with the zipper of the jacket. "Subaru, about earlier..." I trailed off, not knowing where to start. "The thing is, I was just curious… because, well, I know that man. Richter, I mean."

Subaru peered at me with one of his open eyes, eyebrows raised in mild interest. "You know him? Not that I'm interested with anything to do with that worthless guy."

"Yeah. He'd appear to me every few years… I was only a child when I first saw him." I made a measurement gesture with my hand. "I was about this tall. Not much smaller than I am now, actually. '_Midget Mari'_ my classmates used to call me. It's funny... maybe I just have one of those faces that attracts nicknames. '_Pancake', 'Bitch-Chan'_ and your latest additions of _'idiot'_ and _'stupid'_ have to be some of my favourites."

"You," Subaru started, face mingled with confusion. "Are... a fucking weird person."

"Sorry," I laughed awkwardly. "I sometimes have spells where I just don't shut up. Just tell me to shut up."

"Shut up, _idiot." _He sneered and whacked me on the side of the head. "But that bastard must be up to something… that explains last night." He cursed under his breath and abruptly jolted to his feet.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But I doubt he means any harm."

"C'mon," he said as he started to walk down the path. I hurried to catch up with him. The freezing air whipped around my frame and I pulled the jacket tighter.

"Heh. You really like my jacket, then?" I looked down and I realised that I forgot to change jackets. But the jacket _was_ snug _and_ much warmer than my other selection of outerwear. It also held onto his scent: pine trees and roses.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed off my embarrassment. "I grabbed it by mistake." Subaru raised his eyebrows; he didn't believe me. I sighed. "Well, no, I didn't. I actually never took it off... you only gave it to me a few hours ago so I can't qualify as a stalker." I shook my head. "Sorry. Here, you can have it back." I made a move to shrug off the coat, when his voice stopped me.

"Don't bother," he waved off and turned away. I gave him a grateful smile as we continued on our walk.

The gardens at the Sakamaki mansion competed on nothing else. Flowers bloomed in their strict colour coordinated formations; violets and primroses striking in their vivid hues as they soaked in the new sun. Arches of perfectly cut hedges towered over us, creating a tunnel while rosy and azure shrubs blossomed in their intertwined state, settling snugly between the vines. My favourite flower, the white roses, shone with an air of purity and elegance as they swayed in the gentle breeze.

"I love the roses here," I mentioned as I leaned over and inhaled their sweet scent. A noise of irritation was made from behind me. "What?" I questioned, hands-on-hips as I faced the pale-haired critic.

"Roses... " He laughed humourlessly and cursed under his breath as he plucked one of the roses out of the soil. He crushed it between his fingers, petals scattered around his feet. "Look at how fucking easy it was for me to crush it. Fragile things like that... they're not worth investing your love in. Only... only stupid people do that." He was talking to himself now, mumbling, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "The thorns always end up fucking pricking you in the end."

A drop of red dripped down onto one of the petals.

I glanced to his hand; it was bleeding.

"S-Subaru? Are... are you alright? You... well, you're _bleeding."_

He cursed. "Is that any of your fucking concern?"

I flinched and wrapped my arms around myself. "It... it's not if you don't want it to be. But I'm only human, and humans have this thing called _humanity._ It's only natural to show concern when we encounter somebody bleeding."

He spun around and grabbed my face with his fingers, eyes blazed with fury. "You... you'd demean yourself into showing _concern_ to the likes of _me?" _He scoffed and roughly released me. "Don't make me angry by saying such stupid things."

I sighed and rubbed my cheek. "I would only be demeaning myself if I didn't show concern at all. Having no humanity... feeling _nothing_... it might be easier to not care. But... what sort of life is that?"

"Talk about something else," he grumbled, fists taunt. "I fucking _detest_ this."

Startled, I tried to rack my brain in search of another topic, not wanting to cause an unnecessary outburst.

"I... I rediscovered my piano playing the other day," I mumbled. "I suppose... like a bike, you can't really forget something like that."

"Hah? So that... was you?" he pondered, face now devoid of anger. "N-Not that I was listening! It was just so fucking loud that even on the roof you could hear it…"

* * *

Our walk lasted into the late hours of the morning. The sun was at its peak in the cloudless pastel sky, its warming rays penetrating the sheets of ice that formed around our feet in the cold hours of the night. Once I reached my room, I attempted to wave goodnight, but he suddenly thrust something into my hands.

A white rose.

"Subaru–" I began, but he interrupted me, face scarlet.

"Shut up."

Then he was gone.

I shook my head in disbelief as I entered my room, walking past the shiny, reflective surface of the window. I immediately stopped as I saw a glimmer of violet. My tiredness is surely deceiving me, I quickly deduced, and removed the thought from my mind.

* * *

If Mari had only glanced sideways, she would have seen not her own image reflected in the window, but the woman who held the answers to all of her questions.

_Cordelia._


	7. Violet Visions and Blackouts

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 7 – Violet Visions and Blackouts**

A distorted reflection stared back at me in the murky, lukewarm bathwater.

This wasn't my own reflection. Rippling waves of violet swirled around in the pool like soundless echoes, my own green eyes floated to the surface and glinted with preternatural malice as they swayed with the out-of-sync rhythm of the water.

This had become an unpleasant and frequent occurrence in the past couple of weeks. I would take an expeditious glance in a mirror, and she would be there. I would walk past a window, and she would be there. Reflective surfaces haunted me as I knew what would lurk behind; trapped behind the pane of glass trying desperately to break through, trying to take over my body.

The ripping, violent attacks in my chest had become more frequent and more excruciating. They would occur soon after I would see her, these sick timed attacks oddly pleased her, I soon came to realise. A gut-wrenching feeling dropped in the pit of my stomach as I knew I would be expecting an assault anytime.

I secretly hoped that I would black out, which I sometimes did. At least I wouldn't have to bare the fully fledged pain conscious. There was nothing I could do but wait, so I let my troubled mind wander to some of the events of the previous weeks.

One of the brothers was acting very abnormal as of late. Ayato had successfully avoided me on every possible occasion. At dinner he would steer his gaze away from mine or if he accidentally caught it, he would look at me as though I was a stranger, a constant reminder of the past. He was keeping something from me – he was keeping something from all of us.

Vague answers were slowly revealed the more time that I spent here with these six brothers. I had found out who the man with the raven hair and ruby eyes was - Richter, the brother's uncle. The man I had known my whole life. I also knew that I had come here for a reason. Finding my fathers diary on the first day here couldn't have been some sort of freaky coincidence and neither was constantly seeing the amethyst haired woman...

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when a creak sounded from the bathroom door. Didn't I lock it? I sighed as I covered myself as best I could with my hair and arms and plunged myself out of the tub. I dashed across the room, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my frame; dignity being restored.

Peering out of the small crevice in the door, I was suddenly thrown backwards when the opening swung around and hit me square in the chest. _If the door didn't knock me out, the pain I will be facing soon will,_ I thought as I lay crumpled on the tiled floor.

The light from the hallway was blocked by a tall figure. Golden hair tangled in between a pair of lethargic blue eyes.

Shu.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. "It's... you," he frowned. "I didn't... see you there..."

"Clearly," I mumbled and flashed him a weak smile as I tried to heave my body up from the floor. But his arms were immediately around me. I felt myself elevated from the ground as he carried me over to the bath.

Wait, the _bath?_

Before I realised what was happening, the sensation of water lapped against my body, a pair of legs placed on either side of me. I looked behind me and saw a sleeping Shu, seemingly unconcerned at the current situation.

"Shu," I hissed as I attempted to rouse the blond. I turned my body in a full turn so that I faced him, uncomfortable with the previous position. _"What_ are you doing?"

He grunted in annoyance. "You wanted to take a bath... I wanted to take a bath... This is the outcome..."

"I've already _had_ a bath." I rolled my eyes and gestured to the water. "This is _my_ bathwater. Hence the towel _and_ the wet hair." I made a move to get out of the tub, when I was suddenly unable to move; a pair of arms pulled me back down and caged me from any further escape routes.

"You're so bothersome... Why can't you just sit still and be quiet?"

I sighed as I realised that something was still nagging at me. Then I remembered – I was impatiently waiting for one of my attacks to begin. I would always make it out of sight and hide while the attacks came and went. No one had to know about them. Unnecessary questions would be asked, and simply I didn't want the fuss.

"Shu?" I asked hesitantly while he opened one eye.

He sighed. "…What is it?"

"Why are you and your brother's all so different?" I have to admit, this question has bugged me for a while.

"We have different mothers," he explained. "Reiji and I are from the same mother... The triplets from another, and Subaru… who is also from another mother."

"Oh, I see. That does make sense now. Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa, right?" I was shocked at my words. How did I suddenly know this information? It was as though my mouth spoke on its own accord, prior knowledge flowing off the tip of my tongue.

Shu was just as perplexed at my words as I was. "How... do you know that? Did one of my brothers tell you?"

"No..." I shook my head, face uncertain. "I didn't even know myself… the words just... sort of... came out." I laughed awkwardly. "It's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just psychic or something."

"Heh. What an intriguing woman you are turning out to be." He closed his eyes while a tiny smile lingered on his lips.

My cheeks reddened at his comment and I buried my face into my hands, attempting to mask my embarrassment. A low chuckle rumbled from the vampire opposite, my body suddenly pressed closer to his.

"I can hear every beat that your heart makes as it pumps that irresistible substance around your body..." He whispered in my ear. He brushed away my damp hair and exposed the pale skin of my neck. "I bet if I bit through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser..."

"Not today, please, don't..." I pleaded, knowing that if he bit me, I would be too weak to fight off what was surely coming.

"What? Are you _frightened?"_ He taunted, his cool breath on my neck. Goose bumps crawled along my skin, my body altering to the contrasting temperature. My breath hitched in my throat as his fangs sunk deep into my neck. He brought his arms around my back and gripped me tight.

All at once, the familiar sensation formed in my chest. The pain immediately began to grow and intensify, until I screamed out in agony. Shu released me at once. I was hunched over while my hands clawed at my chest, begging the pain to stop.

"M-My... chest…" I wheezed. "It's happening... again..."

I bathed in a bath of my own blood; it horrified me. I panicked; I couldn't breathe.

The pain had never been this intense before.

* * *

Shu looked on in bewilderment. He shook her body in a poor attempt to release her from this attack, but it was futile.

Was this something he did to her? Was that why she asked him not to bite her?

Her lifeless form suddenly flopped backwards and submerged itself into the blood bath.

* * *

Shu thought of only one place to go as he carried the unresponsive Mari through the halls. And that place resided with his younger brother, Reiji. He may be troublesome to bear, but he was advanced in his knowledge of potions, cures and antidotes. He ambled his way into the laboratory and took in the shockingly sterile sight.

The blond saw Reiji immediately. His back faced him, a book in hand as he leaned against the table in a casual, yet proper manner – a manner that he believed only Reiji could achieve. The vampire in question turned his head towards the intrusion. His once calm features furrowed in disgust.

"It doesn't surprise me that someone who grew up so spoiled should break their toys so quickly." He said as he eyed the girl in Shu's arms.

Shu sighed and closed his eyes. The insults Reiji would constantly throw at him no longer held their meaning. They lost their strength long ago, about the time when Shu found that his mere existence held a less than valuable meaning.

"… Do you have anything to wake her?" Shu asked. "She had some kind of fit... I've never seen anything like it…"

Reiji grumbled something eligible under his breath. Although he despised his brother, he could not allow Mari to die. For whatever reason, his uncle was insistent that she lived. Besides, he had no particular grudge over the mere mortal apart from her disgraceful punctuality.

"I will look through my selection. Meanwhile, place her on the clear table over there… if that isn't too much for a deadbeat to handle." He gave his brother a menacing glare and marched over to his stock cupboard.

Shu sighed in annoyance. This whole escapade was troublesome. But he couldn't leave her to die. He couldn't let another mortal slip from his fingers. He did what Reiji asked and placed her lifeless form down onto the table.

She had lost weight, he observed. His eyes raked her frame, the towel barely holding onto her dignity. Her collar bones protruded and stretched over her ghostly skin with such force, it was as though they could tear it. Her face displayed no visible health, cheeks gaunt and hallow. Even her knees held no flesh, they were all bone, oddly shaped and obtrusive.

"This is possibly the right concoction," Reiji contemplated as he appeared at the table. "There is only one way to tell."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "… Possibly? You're going to give that woman something that you don't know… works?"

Reiji made a noise of discontent at his brothers 'concern'. It oddly vexed him. Since when did he care?

"We either try this and she wakes, or we don't and she dies." He informed him. "Her breathing is already running thin."

"… Fine," the eldest resigned with a sigh. "Do whatever… just make sure she wakes up."

A triumphant smile crossed Reiji's lips. He held up the vial that contained the green substance and brought it up to Mari's dried lips, tilting it so the content slithered down her throat.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Confusion laced my tone as I darted my head from side to side.

I was stood in the Sakamaki courtyard.

Yet this wasn't the courtyard I was acquainted too. The atmosphere was foggy and unclear to my eyes. Objects around me had no distinct edge, it was fuzzy and blurred. Everything was faded, even the striking hues of the roses were dimmed down by the graying taint.

"Over here!" A familiar voice shouted, breaking through the clogged and puzzling climate.

I spun around to see a much younger Ayato, Laito and Kanato. They bounded past me, not blinking an eye to this stranger that blocked their path.

_Can they see me?_ I thought and slapped my palm against my forehead. _Well, of course they can't._

They're not the current triplets.

They looked around the ages of eight or nine, innocence written clearly on their small, unscathed faces. It didn't look like corruption had taken an effect on them yet. The troubles of the future were still in their blue prints, plans not yet taken into construction.

This must be a memory; a dream of some sort.

I watched as Kanato, who trailed behind his two much more lively brothers, stopped abruptly; black bats fleeing in haste from his arms.

"The bats," he sniffed as he began to cry. Tears streamed down his pale, youthful cheeks, dripping onto a much newer Teddy. "The ones I just caught... they flew away."

"Don't cry, Kanato!" Laito reassured him as his green eyes gleamed with sincerity. "We can catch them again."

Ayato quickly glanced at his other fiery-headed sibling and nodded vigorously; flashing Kanato a wide, toothy grin. "Yeah! So stop your snivelling! I'll catch 'em for you!" Two flaming heads rushed off into the distance, leaving their poor brother to dry his own tears.

"Ayato?" The two boys stopped in their tracks when a formidable tone reached their ears.

I recognised this voice.

Flowing amethyst hair reached my line of vision while green eyes sparkled with disdain as she glowered down at the two red-headed boys. Her penetrating gaze steered away from Laito and focused completely on Ayato.

"Is this where you have been?" Her eyes narrowed, voice haughty. "Now come along with me."

My hands curled into fists. It was _her._ The woman who had haunted me ever since I entered the Sakamaki household.

Why was she doing this? Why _me?_

Laito turned away from the woman. "Come on, Kanato. Let's go."

"Sure!" He chirped happily, the both of them vanishing from sight.

Ayato glared at her with an expression mixed with fear and hatred.

Her gaze hardened. "You're going back inside to study."

Ayato scrunched up his face, fists clenched. But then he timidly stepped back.

"N-No way!" He objected, weakly. "All I've done is study!"

The woman's gaze turned colder. "I don't want any excuses. Return to your room."

"How come Kanato and Latio get to play, while all I ever get to do is study?" He asked.

"Because you're not like other children."

Ayato glanced at his two brothers who played around them in bliss. A desperate yearning clung to his face.

"No, I wanna play more!" He yelled.

"How many times must I tell you!?" She bellowed, while Ayato flinched away in terror. "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do."

His vibrant green eyes lacked their usual luster as they dropped sullenly to the ground. "I must become number one. I must become better than anyone."

"And if you fail?"

"I am not my mother's child, so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake?" Ayato asked with a hint of uncertainty, foreign to his usual confidence.

The woman gave the boy a crooked smile. "Exactly, good boy! You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can help them. Unless that is what you want, go to your room."

Ayato didn't need to be told twice as he stalked glumly towards the mansion.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Cordelia sat on a bench. Kanato made his way over and stood in front of her, eyes giddy. "Mother?"

"Kanato, my little song bird," She acknowledged with a warm smile. "Sing that song to me."

"Yes, mother."

Kanato started to sing sweetly when Laito soon joined the duo. He glanced at Kanato, then to his mother, who he looked at in adoration. Their mother is oblivious to Laito's stare as she focused her attention on Kanato's melody.

My earlier theories by Shu are confirmed – this was the triplet's mother, Cordelia. I supposed that the triplets couldn't be completely blamed for their behavior; this upbringing scarred them.

Jolted out of my thoughts, I heard the distinct sound of a dogs bark. Once I located the origins, my eyes are met with three individuals, two of which are sat at a dainty table underneath a dome shaped pavilion.

A butler was stood to the side while a woman with golden hair and striking blue eyes was perched at the table, absorbed in her needle work. I instantly thought of Shu – their appearances almost mimicked one another. I also noticed a younger Reiji, absorbed in his book.

The trio looked up from their activities to the sound of the dog. Suddenly, a younger Shu came into sight. His blue eyes glowed as he looked down to the bundle of fur in his arms. The puppy playfully pawed at his cheek while he giggled.

Shu looked adorable. The puppy did, however, help him win this new title.

As soon as the woman became aware of the presence of her son, she immediately rose from her seat and scowled.

"Shu, what are you doing there?"

Shu hurdled towards her and extended out the puppy.

"Look!" He declared. "A friend just gave him to me!"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Release that thing at once."

But her demands went unnoticed; Shu continued to look at the dog fondly. "Hey, that tickles!" He chuckled as it licked his cheek. Reiji narrowed his eyes.

"Shu!" His mother snapped. "You are the eldest son and therefore the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times."

His mother turned to the butler and nodded. He seemed to know what she meant by this short gesture, as he made his way over to Shu and immediately attempted to prise the animal out of the boy's arms.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed while tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "No! I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!"

The woman stalked towards the scene and towered above her son; eyes narrowed at his disobedience. His lip trembled, yet his grip slackened on the dog. A golden head could be seen as it hung down in despondency and dashed towards the manor.

His mother returned to her previous seat at the table. Reiji looked over to her.

"Mother, I have finished memorizing this entire book," he smiled.

But she didn't spare him a glance as she picked up her needlework once more. Reiji placed the book down onto the table while his head and eyes drooped to the floor.

My ankle suddenly brushed up against something sharp. I steered my gaze down to the small graze that had formed on my lower leg, when my eyes met a single white rose on the ground. My smile widened as I bent down to retrieve it, when my finger caught one of the thorns, a bead of blood on the tip of my finger.

I averted my gaze up and realised that I was stood on a lengthy path. White roses entwined themselves in the vast green foliage that lined it. A tower was in my line of sight, while a small figure gazed up at it with longing.

I ambled my way towards the form when I took in their familiar appearance. Chalky strands danced around his face as they hid one of his dark red eyes from sight. Subaru's eyes were fixed on the window of the tower, eyes brimmed with nothing but sorrow. I followed his gaze and my eyes were met with a woman; her snowy hair cascaded down her back while her red eyes mimicked the boy's in hue and in emotion.

The pale headed woman veered away from the window and disappeared from sight. Subaru gloomily looked down to the ground and sighed. An unexpected clinking noise sounded from the ground and my eyes instantly darted to the disruption. A sleek, intricately decorated knife lay still on the floor as it glinted in the synthetic sun.

Why was a seven-year-old carrying a knife? What was he planning on doing with it? I wouldn't trust Subaru at any age with a weapon such as this. I knew that he would often go blind with rage, unable to control his actions. He could end up doing something rash and impulsive.

All at once, my vision blurred and my feet shifted from underneath me. I was spinning. Colours swarmed behind my eyes, when abruptly, it stopped. I realised that once again, I was in another location. The lake reflected the sun in it's aquatic hues, while mountains formed a backdrop to the picturesque sight. Zooming in, I saw two occupants sat at a table, in close proximity to one another.

I knew who these people where immediately.

Cordelia rested her fist against her cheek while violet hair whipped forwards. Green eyes were unusually soft as she looked into the ruby eyes of her partner. Richter's wispy strands shifted with the breeze, his eyes filled with devotion.

"Cordelia," Richter spoke lovingly. "You are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive." He took her hand as she giggled with amusement. "It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet." He continued. Cordelia had her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips.

"Richter," she began. "I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings."

My eyes widened. She was married to his brother, wasn't she? This wasn't right.

Yet somehow, I wasn't surprised.

Cordelia's gaze raked over me. _'Dear Mari, how can you really not have guessed?'_

I stumbled backwards with surprise. She can _see_ me?

She smiled knowingly while her green eyes sparkled tauntingly. Her voice suddenly entered my head, and I realised that she was speaking to me – telepathically.

_"I have to say, I am disappointed that someone of my bloodline can be so terribly ignorant to what is right before her eyes."_

"What are you talking about?" I questioned while her eyes crinkled at the corners.

_"Open your eyes. Why do you think I am familiar to you? Why do you wonder endlessly where you have seen our green eyes so many times?"_

"No," I laughed humourlessly and ran my fingers through my hair. "No, no. You're not... you... you _can't_ be!"

_"I am afraid that I can." _She glanced down to her hands, then to the man opposite her._ "Let us introduce ourselves… properly."_

At her words, Richter turned to face me. I looked at his wispy raven hair, which was a perfect match to my own. I then steered my gaze to Cordelia's green eyes and slid down to the floor. It sunk in completely.

_"That's right, Mari,"_ Cordelia smiled wickedly. _"We are your parents."_


	8. Endless Silence

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 8 – Endless Silence**

Mari appeared dead as she lay still and cold on the sterile work table.

Her skin was drained of colour, leaving her with a sickly transparent pallor that clashed horrendously with her inky hair. She reminded the two brothers of Kanato's wax figures.

They shivered at the thought of her taking on the cadaverous, preternatural form.

But she wasn't dead; not yet.

Her breathing was strained and ragged, but at least she _was_ breathing. She would murmur words and bits of misplaced sentences now and again, but the two vampires couldn't make any sense of it. She was dreaming, they quickly deduced.

If only they knew how _real_ the dream was.

Shu and Reiji were seated on either side of the table. They had been sat there for almost five hours, and not a word was exchanged between the two. Reiji had eventually resumed reading his book, while Shu dozed off every once in a while.

The laboratory door suddenly swung open with such force, it dented the wall. Reiji rose from his chair to scold the intruder, but was put on hold when the chalky haired vampire caught sight of the immobile girl on the table. His dark red eyes darted expeditiously to each of his older siblings.

"What... what the fuck is wrong with her," he mumbled, eyes dark. "Dammit!" he smashed his fist against one of the tables, the content smashing to the floor. "Tell me!"

Shu sighed. "So noisy... is it impossible for you to enter a room without making a mess?"

"Hah?!" Subaru rounded on him. "What did you just say?!"

"If I may," Reiji intervened. "This deadbeat _may_ be responsible for this, however I assure you that she will wake."

"He's responsible for _this?" _Subaru's hands were taunt as he glared daggers at the oldest. Shu sighed.

Subaru was about to destroy something else when an inaudible murmur escaped from Mari's lips. The trio snapped their attention to the table.

But still, she did not wake.

"I still want an answer," Subaru grumbled, eyes fixed on the girl. "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"That, we still can't fully comprehend," Reiji explained as he adjusted his tie. "_He_ vaguely stated that she went into some kind of fit."

Subaru's gaze directed itself back onto Shu. The eldest, meanwhile, had slumped himself back down onto the chair, eyes closed as usual. Both brothers scoffed in disgust.

"His mere presence dirties the room," Reiji taunted. "He cannot even find the strength to speak when being addressed. What a useless excuse for a vampire."

The targeted vampire sighed. "This is a bother…" He languidly stood and strolled out of the room.

The corners of Reiji's lips upturned at his retreating figure, glad that his laboratory no longer had to endure the filth of his brother.

"That bastard!" Subaru yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

The dark headed vampire was unsure of his next course of actions. He didn't want to anger him even more, or his poor lab would indefinitely be in ruin.

"Subaru," he began, calmly. "The potion I gave her earlier, if it has the desired effect, she should wake soon."

The youngest narrowed his eyes, yet proceeded to sit by her side, fist rested against his cheek.

"I shall be on my way," Reiji informed him. "Notify me if there has been any progress." Subaru grunted in acknowledgment as his brother promptly left the room.

* * *

Silence consumed the space.

But if he listened closely, he could hear the faint drumming of her heart.

The clumsy, stubborn girl before him was especially susceptible to death; then again, all humans were.

He watched her eyelids flutter. He didn't care about her; no, he wanted to protect her from his brothers. There _was_ a difference, he continued to tell himself. But as he strained to hear the rhythm of her breathing, he realised that he had failed.

_You're filthy, Subaru!_ His mothers voice rung through his head. _You cannot even succeed in fulfilling the simplest of tasks. You are no child of mine!_

"Shut up!" He yelled, shattering the tranquil state of the room. "I don't care what you think anymore!"

He placed his head in his hands as he tried to shake the tormenting thoughts from his mind. Suddenly, another inaudible murmur escaped from Mari's lips. But to his dismay, her eyes were still tightly shut, but her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Oi, stupid," he prodded her cheek. "Do you know how much of a fucking bother this is? Me, waiting here for you to wake up... what a waste of time. Hah... my words are even running away from me. It's not like you can hear me."

But what if she could?

Subaru shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. What would she think if she knew that he had waited by her side? She couldn't think that he cared for her; because he didn't. Just thinking about the possible accusations made his cheeks redden.

"Stupid human… you can hear me, right?" He grumbled, lips pulled into a scowl. "Don't think about dying. I'll fucking kill you if you do." Subaru cursed as he realised the contradiction. "Tch. Do everyone a favour and wake up. You remind me of Kanato's creepy dolls like this. Damn it... it pisses me off."

Another hour passed, and Mari still didn't wake; but the youngest didn't leave her side.

* * *

I stared into the eyes of my parents.

Cordelia's eyes glinted with cold amusement as they stared into my own. Richter was gone, fragments of the clouded memory disintegrated before my eyes, leaving me alone in the unwanted presence of my _mother._

Everywhere I looked, all around me was white. It clung to the walls and the floor in its unpigmented hue. The only remains of the previous memory was the chair and Cordelia. She stood up and began to circle me, inspecting me like I was a prized piece of meat in a butchers shop.

_"Appearance wise, I am disappointed,"_ her voice reappeared in my head. _"Not the best figure - far too thin, not a single curve in sight. I suppose you're pretty enough... but you would have looked much better with my hair colour, of course. Oh, never mind. You'll have to do."_

I ignored her insults and fought to keep my voice firm. "I want to know why."

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. "_Why why why why why_," she sang. _"That is such a vague question, Mari. Please do elaborate for your dear mother."_

I scowled at her last word. She may be my mother biologically, but I've never had a mother and I wasn't about to start now. No mother would put their child through what she has. The only thing I wanted from her was answers.

"Why did I come here? Why are you putting me through this pain? What does my father have to do with this?"

_"Ah. So many annoying little questions,"_ she frowned. _"However, as I am feeling generous, I shall comply."_

"Why did I come here?" I repeated.

_"Why Mari, why do you think? You're my daughter! I simply had to see you!"_ I narrowed my eyes. I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. She was far too cunning to reveal anything of importance to me.

"Why are you doing this?"

_"I cannot answer that as of yet. Although you will find out soon enough, when the awakening begins."_

"The awakening?" I asked, puzzled.

_"I wonder," _Cordelia ignored my question, her finger pressed against her lips. _"How will my three sons react to the news that they have a sister?"_

Other strings of this realisation reeled themselves into my brain. I have three brothers; _three vampire half-brothers._ A wave of relief washed over me as I realised that Richter wasn't the brother's biological uncle. This making me only a blood relation to three of the Sakamaki's.

I fiddled with a strand of hair. "I doubt they would believe me if I told them."

_"I wouldn't be so sure,"_ Cordelia smiled, in that taunting way she always did. _"It seems that my little Ayato has recently found out about this current situation, and maybe, something else..."_

Is that the reason behind his odd behavior? Had he known this the whole time? Why didn't he tell me! But I also had a feeling that this wasn't all he knew, and Cordelia had just confirmed this suspicion.

"What else is there to know?"

_"All will come in time."_

I was irritated at how little I was getting from her.

"Well, what about my father?"

_"Your father?"_ She laughed. _"Why, he was the very one who knew about you and your parentage. He was the one who delivered you here!"_

"No," I choked out. "He would never – he would have told me!"

Cordelia's laughter continued. _"I am fed up with these silly questions."_

"I have a right to know!" I yelled, but she turned away and clasped her hands behind her back.

_"You will be waking up soon," _she informed me, voice monotonous.

"And I'll forget about all of this," I murmured, dejectedly.

_"You're so naïve, Mari. I am surprised at this trait. After all, you are my child."_ She spun around to face me once more. _"Here."_

She opened up my hand and placed a single violet rose petal on my palm.

All at once, my vision turned fuzzy and I realised that I was falling. Vague, indistinct stokes of violet were visible in the slits of my eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

My eyes were wide and frantic as I jolted up from my state of slumber.

I felt weak, not only physically, but mentally. It was as though my body had starved itself of nutrients for days. My body ached and my mind bemused, unable to process where I was or what I had just recovered from.

I scanned the room. It was white, like in my dream, I dazedly recalled. But this had science equipment. I was in a laboratory. But how did I get in here? I couldn't remember anything before I passed out.

"Mari?" a familiar, hesitant voice asked from beside me.

"Subaru?" I tilted my head, bewildered, as I looked at the addressee. I felt pressure on my hand. I averted my eyes downwards and saw the youngest's hand gripped tightly around my own. At my stare, however, he became flustered and released his hold at once.

"W-What's with that stupid face?" He spluttered. "Don't tell me you have fucking amnesia."

"No, no... I just... what… happened?" My eyes continued to dart around the room in an attempt to put two-and-two together. At my inquiry, his eyes turned dark, features distorted into a scowl.

"Hah? Quit fucking with me." I continued to look at him, perplexed. His eyes widened. "You seriously… don't remember? Shit…"

I racked my brain as I tried to remember what happened before everything turned dark. Fragments appeared: bathwater, golden hair and pain. Agonizing pain.

"Shu," I muttered, dazed.

Subaru suddenly bounded away from me, fists clenched. "I knew it," he spat and spun around to face me once more. "What the fuck did that asshole do to you?!"

I flinched and toppled from the table. I heard cursing when a pair of arms caught me. "He - Shu, didn't hurt me. I mean, he bit me, which hurt. But all of you do that, so..." I mustered up a smile as he placed me back onto the table. But somehow, I knew that he didn't fully believe me.

"Why did you have a fit, then?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I had a fit?" Then it clicked. "No, no... I had one of my attacks. It must have been quite bad if I was unconscious... for what," I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Eight hours?"

"A-Attacks?" he flinched back in surprise.

I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. "It's a long story, I suppose."

As I thought about the cause of my attacks, it brought back visual images of long, purple hair and green eyes to mind.

Cordelia.

Then suddenly, snippets of the dream flowed back.

She is my _mother._

Richter is my _father._

The triplets are my _half-brothers._

But I was suddenly brought back into reality when somebody shook my shoulders.

"Oi, idiot," Subaru began, annoyed. "Quit spacing out."

"I spaced out? Oh, sorry. I didn't realise. I was just... thinking about something."

"Are you going to fucking tell me or what? I can't read damn minds."

Rashly, I decided to tell Subaru about the attacks and the dream. Who else would I tell? Shu's lethargy would prevent him from listening, Reiji would brush it off and tell me I was being foolish and I certainly couldn't tell the triplets.

Subaru listened while I gave him the lengthy explanation. I told him about the attacks, and how they would occur after I would see Cordelia and how sometimes, they would be so agonizing that I would lose consciousness. This is what occurred in this instance, but this time, I had a dream like no other. He was taken aback when I told him about the brothers as children.

"You had a knife!" I chided. "What is a seven-year-old doing carrying around a _knife?"_

"Shut up," he narrowed his eyes. "I can carry around whatever the fuck I want."

I shook my head with disapproval as I continued with the story.

As I expected, he was skeptical when I explained the incident with Cordelia and my relations with her and this family. He was silent for a while, in deep thought.

"Quit living in a damn fantasy. Dreams aren't real."

He was right.

But then I thought back to the dream and remembered that Cordelia gave me something that would prevent me from forgetting – to prove that it was real. Opening my hand, my eyes settled onto a crumpled, violet rose petal.

How did I fail to notice this earlier?

"This," I started, never taking my eyes from the desiccating petal. "This is how I know."


	9. Outings

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 9 – Outings**

It was four in the afternoon and the suns leaking rays spilled out onto the sky, pigmenting the dusky canvas in pastels of pink and orange. The gentle breeze cascaded through the cracks in my French doors and rustled the pages of my book.

It was not a frequent occurrence that I could have some time to myself. But due to my current state - and the fact that everyone was asleep at this time - I had almost unlimited free time. I hadn't been to school in the last couple of days as I was still recovering from the incident. I was incredibly weak, that after Subaru carried me to my room, I slept for almost two days.

I thought this was strange considering I was unconscious throughout. Hadn't I had enough rest? But no one seemed to mind. None of the brothers drank my blood. Strict commands from Reiji, Subaru had told me. I doubted they wanted the _repercussions_ of my death to linger over their heads.

Subaru eventually believed my story about the dream and the hazy truth behind it. Though, it did take a lot of coaxing on my part. He was in a stage of denial, unable to process the abnormal and preposterous information. But apart from Ayato, he was the only one I wanted to enlighten with it as of yet.

So here I was, sat on my bed as I flicked carelessly through the pages of my book.

All at once, the weight of the bed shifted. I averted my eyes up, and they were met with Shu's sleeping form, sprawled across the mattress, earphones in. I sighed. Why couldn't he sleep in his own room? I nudged his side with my foot in an attempt to rouse him.

He grumbled and rolled over so that his back faced me. I continued to nudge him until I received a response.

"Annoying woman… let me sleep… all you do is sleep..." I hopped off my bed and walked around so I was now eye-to-eye with the apathetic intruder.

I hummed with thought. "I'm not sleeping now, am I?" Shu cracked one eye open. "Unless I'm sleep walking... but that's unlikely."

"Heh. Whats this…? Are you _begging_ for my attention?"

"N-No!" I flinched back, blushing. "I was just _correcting_ a statement!"

Shu always had this effect on me; the effect of turning me into a blushing, stumbling, mess.

"Bothersome… you're not going to quit annoying me until I give you some attention, are you? What a needy woman you are…" He groaned and rose sluggishly. He strolled across the room and looked at me from over his shoulder. "C'mon… We're going out."

I blinked and clambered off the bed. "Wait... we're going out?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why are we going out?"

He made a noise of annoyance and mused his hair. "So… would you rather stay in this house? It would be less troublesome, if you did…"

I hadn't left the house in days, what with me not attending school at the moment. Then again, I haven't ventured anywhere apart from school whilst living here. Maybe it would be good to get out for a while.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't rather stay in the house," I admitted as I grabbed my coat.

* * *

The car journey was a short one.

The bustling, vibrant streets of the town instantly hit me as I stepped out onto the pavement. People appeared in blurs; indistinct, multi-hued shapes that merged into one another as they passed by, oblivious to each other as they strove to reach their destination. Shops lined the edge of the street while advertisements drew in the eager, brainwashed customers.

Somehow, I found myself having missed this type of environment.

"So, where to?" I asked, tone unusually perky.

Shu shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't… willingly venture out to be in the presence of… mortals…"

_You don't willingly do anything,_ I thought to myself.

"I'm still a little confused," I admitted. "Why did you invite me out here, anyway?"

He sighed. "To clear my conscience."

I studied him in an attempt to solve his words. Clear his conscience? I thought back to when I awoke and Subaru's rage directed at Shu. Did he think he was to blame?

I hummed with thought. "I'm hardly any one of high ranking... but, if I can be of any help... I hereby _clear_ your conscience."

"Is that... so?" he mumbled as he stalked on ahead. "What a weird person."

* * *

My eyes peered through the glass windows of the shops, absorbing the flamboyant and eye-catching dresses, shoes and clothing that they had on display. I shifted my gaze to Shu who stared intently ahead, seemingly uninterested in the activities of shopping.

Suddenly, a pet shop caught my eye and I practically dragged him inside.

"Why… are we in here?" his tone was weary.

"Animals are cute," I shrugged as I walked over to the pen of rabbits.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Shu surrounded by several puppies. They energetically bounced up against their enclosure, their tiny faces brimmed with excitement at the passer by. He smiled down sadly and rubbed a chestnut pup behind the ear. Instantly, my mind drifted back to what I saw in the dream. My heart panged in sympathy at the small boy who got his beloved dog snatched away from him.

Impulsively, I decided what I was going to do.

I waited until Shu had moved away from the scene before I made my way over to the puppies. The chestnut one from earlier pounced up first, its floppy ears much too large for its small face. Discreetly, I made my way over to the shop keeper to purchase the dog. The man proceeded to place the chestnut pup into my arms while and I handed him the funds.

"Aren't you adorable?" I cooed as I rubbed him behind the ears. "Hm~ and what shall we name you?"

"Troublesome woman… what are you doing now?" Shu's bemused voice startled me as he eyed the dog with raised eyebrows.

I stared at him, mouth agape as I searched for an explanation. I had been caught out. I ambled my way out of the shop, and rooted through my brain to find the best way to explain myself.

"I got you a dog." I said, bluntly.

"You... got me a dog," he repeated.

"Yes," I confirmed. "You seemed like a… dog person."

Silence.

I sighed with defeat. I decided to also tell Shu about the dream. I only explained the parts where I saw them as children, omitting any parts involving Cordelia. After I had finished, he had a sad, nostalgic look on his face.

"Heh. You really are an intriguing woman…"

All of a sudden, the puppy leaped from my arms and dashed down the street. Immediately, I scurried after the chestnut blur, but Shu transported himself beside the dog and swooped him into his arms.

"Typical..." I murmured, irritated at how these brothers could handle anything with ease.

"What an annoying thing," he mumbled to the dog that was now curled in his forearm, rubbing its head affectionately.

I smiled as we both meandered down the street.

Shu hummed with thought. "Eli, I think…"

"What?"

"You got me the dog… right?" I nodded. "So I get to name it." A toothy grin stretched on my lips. At least he was accepting it. This could have gone a lot worse.

Besides, it's a cute name.

"Then it's settled," I affirmed.

* * *

Mari decided that she needed undeniable confirmation.

She needed a second source of knowledge that proved or discarded her findings. She couldn't continue to base her facts around a hazy dream that happened when she was fuelled on one of Reiji's unknown antidotes.

This led her to where she was now; outside of Ayato's room.

She hesitantly knocked on the door, but nothing greeted her but silence. She sighed and pushed the door open. Flaming hair instantly reached her line of vision as she saw Ayato slumped on the bed, asleep. A small smile appeared on her lips as she recalled the first time they met.

As she neared closer, she noticed that his features were furrowed together, as though he was having a nightmare. Calling out his name, his eyes fluttered open. Bright grassy hues bored into hers as he took in the annoying person who woke him. He pushed his body up from the bed and stood; towering over her.

"What'd you want, Pancake."

"I know," she blurted out.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"About Cordelia," she elaborated. "About how–"

"It's a lie," he cut her off and turned away. "You didn't know that bitch... She was cunning. This is just another one of her sick and twisted schemes."

She studied him thoughtfully. Maybe it _was_ just another one of her schemes.

"But when you think about it," she pondered. "It does make _some_ sense..."

Ayato turned and inspected the girl closely. Once again, all he was reminded of was _her._ It sickened him. Even the knowledge to whom her father was would drive him into a maddening rage. His _uncle._ She was undoubtedly their child.

This led him to think if his family could be any more corrupted.

"Yours Truly may be in denial about this..." He mumbled into his hands.

Mari's face lit up. She was finally glad to be hearing that she wasn't going insane with false truths.

"But every time I look at you," he continued, fists clenched. "I can't see how you can't be her kid! Jeez, it makes me sick!"

Mari was horrified at how her appearance _sickened_ him. She didn't think that she looked _that_ much like their mother. But it would explain why he had been avoiding her lately. Maybe she brought up painful memories that were unbearable to him. She shook her head and brushed off the hurt she felt.

"Ayato, I know it seems unbelievable, but I had a dream about this. And she was in it. Cordelia, I mean. She mentioned something about an 'awakening'?"

Ayato's eyes widened. How would she get in contact with his mother? And in a _dream?_ Why would the awakening interest her?

"It's the transitioning into a vampire," he clarified, eyes distant with thought.

A vampire? She was to become a _vampire?_

"I… I don't understand," she stammered. "How would this benefit her?"

"I wouldn't worry yourself, Pancake." A devilish grin was on his lips. "Our mother is _dead."_

"Dead?" She repeated, eyes bulging in disbelief. "W-What happened?"

"We killed her," he said simply, as though this was a casual topic of conversation.

"Why… why would you do such a thing?!" Her tone rose. She refused to belief this absurdity.

Ayato shrugged. "C'mon, Pancake. There's something you should probably see."


	10. It Takes Three

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 10 – It Takes Three**

Ayato led Mari into their mother's old bedroom.

The sight that both siblings vividly remembered greeted them immediately; off-white sheets draped around the multiple pieces of furniture, antique books, paper and other items that had she collected were scattered around the floor and on the shelves.

The duo delved deeper into the room, when Mari suddenly treaded on something hard. She glanced down and her eyes were met broken fragments of jewels, the scarce light of the room made them glimmer even in their ruptured state. She shifted her gaze to the boy beside her, and noted that he looked uncomfortable.

"This was her old room," he explained, bitterly.

"By the looks of it," she started as she eyed the thick formation of dust. "It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time."

Ayato scoffed. "That bitch has been dead a long time."

Ayato turned away and started to paw through all of the clutter. Mari meandered around the room – the room which she fell upon on her first day here. She still couldn't believe that this was her mothers room. Back then, she was ignorant. Never would she have thought that she would be in this position, knowing all of this other worldly information. Idly, she noticed that the spines of the books had no writing. She was just about to pick one up from the shelf when Ayato directed her attention, telling her that he had found it.

Found _what_ exactly?

A picture was roughly shoved into her hands. Cordelia was seated on a rocking chair. Her face was devoid of any colour while green eyes were lifeless, juxtaposing their usual bright leafy hue. Her once sleek, vibrant hair unfolded in lank tresses that reached the baby in her arms.

Mari's eyes widened.

It was her.

"This... this is… me," she whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe that bitch did love you," he laughed humourlessly. "She never looked at any of us like that."

"Don't be stupid," Mari snapped. "The only thing she loved is the pawn that she created. She wouldn't be hurting me the way she has been doing if she did."

"You're right," Ayato shook his head. "That bitch was incapable of love."

She sighed. "I know she was an awful parent to you all... and I know that my next words won't mean anything. But I'm sorry that the three of you had to go through that. You didn't deserve to go through that." His eyes narrowed at her words.

"I don't need your pity," his tone was icy. "You don't know anything."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a letter of yellowing parchment on the floor. She reached down and grabbed it; it had already been opened. As she began to scan over the curly lettering, she noticed that it was addressed to her.

_**Mariko,**_

_**We are your parents. Perhaps this fact will be hard to comprehend, but once you look at me, it will be impossible to question the facts. I suppose you are wondering why I am inflicting such pain onto you. The simple answer is that I am selfish. I must survive no matter what the cost, even if it is to harm or kill my own children.**_

_**Believe it or not, I do love all of my children in a way, including you. But I never wanted to become a mother in the first place. Now, I know you must be wondering why you were sent away just after this picture was taken. You were the product of adultery and the product of my husband's brother. The scandal would be too great.**_

_**I love my husband and this is why if he found out about you, it would shatter any last interest he would have in me. Of course, no one knew about this predicament: only Richter, myself, and Seiji Komori. But when you eventually come to be in this house, I think that will change. After all, it would be best for only a select few to know about what you truly are–**_

"Hey!" Mari yelled as the letter was snatched from her hands. "I wasn't done reading!"

"I'm not about to let that bitch corrupt your mind, Pancake! It would be better for you to remain ignorant."

Mari narrowed her eyes and placed her hands onto her hips. "I have a right to know, Ayato."

"Yours Truly should have never brought you in here," he mumbled and turned to leave the room, when abruptly, Mari grabbed his wrist.

All at once, her vision changed. It was as though she was being sucked into Ayato's mind, remembering a past memory of his just by touching his skin.

_Cordelia stumbled backwards on the steps in the foyer._

_Her eyes were frantic as she darted her head around the room while a teardrop of blood trickled from her mouth. She stopped at once when she lay eyes on the boy stood in front of her._

_"Ayato..." She wheezed._

_Ayato was stood at the bottom of the steps, drenched in blood. His eyes were cold and emotionless as he looked at the pitiful form of his mother. Cordelia clumsily dashed up the steps, when she fell and clutched her side._

_"What a shame. It's ruined now." Ayato said as he looked down at his attire. "And I really liked this shirt, too. It's soaked in your blood, mother." He licked his blood-coated hand. "Your blood tastes so sweet," he grinned devilishly. "I want more."_

_Cordelia was taken aback and gasped as she fled up the steps, leaving pools of blood in her wake; making it easier for her predators to hunt her down. She slumped her weakened body against the wall, smearing her blood against it. She stumbled down the corridor and disappeared from sight._

Mari was jolted back into reality. Ayato's wide, green eyes bored into hers.

"W-Was that–"

"That was the day the bitch died." He confirmed, eyes dazed as he stared past her.

Had he seen the vision too?

"Ayato," her voice was timid. "What was in the rest of that letter?"

His head snapped back to hers, eyes hard. "How would you feel if you're not what you think you are? How would you feel if I told you that you're not human?"

"N-Not... Not _human?" _Mari was perplexed as she stared at him in disbelief.

Ayato was annoyed at himself.

How could he think of telling her about this? He didn't particularly like her, but she was his sister by blood. For that and that alone, he must protect her from Cordelia. He would not allow another one of his siblings to be corrupted by their mother. Ignorance truly is bliss.

"If she desperately wants you to know, then she can rise from the damn grave and tell you herself."

With that, he left the room, leaving Mari to wonder that if she is not human, then what_ is_ she?

* * *

School passed in a haze.

I was unable to concentrate on anything but what had occurred earlier. Ayato's words spun around in my mind continuously.

_'How would you feel if I told you that you're not human?'_

What did he mean by '_not_ _human'?_ Of course I am human! What else would I be? I groaned and flopped my body onto the sofa in the living room. I wished to escape my thoughts and drift into a peaceful sleep.

"That was too cute!" A chirpy voice reached my ears. "Say, whats on your mind, Bitch-Chan?"

I opened my eyes and they were met with Laito, who studied me from behind the sofa. His arm rested casually against the frame while his hand leaned on his cheek.

"Oh... nothing," I lied. "You know, just school. The boring stuff."

"How about we don't lie to each other, Bitch-chan?"

I sighed as my eyes darted around the room, looking for a topic of escape. I couldn't tell him what was really on my mind. Instantly, the piano in the corner conveniently caught my attention.

"I was just thinking about the piano," I falsely confirmed. "I was just wondering... do one of you play?"

"You're in luck, Bitch-chan. I might dabble in some piano playing." Laito winked.

I sat up. "Would you let me listen?"

"Bitch-Chan is being greedy, is she not?" He moved closer so that his lips brushed against my ear. "However, I might be willing to play if you do something for me."

I crossed my arms. "Do… _what?"_

"Isn't it obvious? Let me suck your blood, of course!"

I sighed. It couldn't be helped. If I refused, it would only happen anyway. I extended my wrist out to him and waited for the pain.

"You're being so obedient today, Bitch-chan! My congratulations go to you, Fufu~"

He brought my wrist up to his lips and licked my skin. Instantly, I felt the familiar sharp sensation of pain as his fangs pierced into my wrist. The pain was getting slightly easier; it was no longer agonizing.

"Mm~ It's so delicious!" He groaned as he swallowed more of the scarlet substance. When he finally removed his fangs, he licked his lips and smirked.

"Your blood really is the best!" He commented as he walked over to the piano. "You have been very well behaved today, Bitch-Chan. I have decided to reward you~!"

I ambled my way over and sat down beside him on the velvet stool.

His fingers glided over the keys as they created a melody unfamiliar to my ears. It was sorrowful, the way the low notes bounced and echoed around the room. I turned my head to the side and noticed that he had his eyes closed, absorbing himself wholeheartedly in the solemn waves of the keys.

"That was wonderful," I smiled at him once the piece finished. "I never knew you could play."

"I don't seem like the type, right?" he chuckled. "This song was written for a special person..."

Suddenly, his fingers gripped tightly onto my face, pressing my cheeks together. "You know, Bitch-chan. You remind me a lot of that person. I can't quite decide whether I'm happy about that or not... Hm~ interesting. I wonder why that is?"

For the second time that day, my mind was instantly diverted from reality as it consumed itself in one of Laito's memories.

_Cordelia threw the doors open and stumbled blindly into the living room. She noticed Latio sat at the piano as he brushed his fingers against the keys, filling the room with music._

_"Laito," she called out, desperate. _

_She staggered towards the glossy instrument while her hand gripped her side in an attempt to ease the blood flow. Laito smiled wickedly, eyes shut tight._

_"Oh, no," he said as a small smile played on his lips. "What's the matter?"_

_"It's Ayato," she panted, leaning close. "He's torturing me!"_

_"Wow, really? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later."_

_Cordelia's face twisted in shock and she stumbled backwards. She then reached her blood splattered hand out to her son. "Laito, I command you to help me!"_

_Laito finally opened __his eyes and peered intently at his mother. She reeled in her arm and stepped back._

_"Ayato has come for me," she said in one rushed, hurried breath. "He has come to kill me!"_

_The trees outside the window swayed in the breeze as the blood red moon watched over them, anticipating the amount of blood that would be spilled._

_Cordelia exhaled in relief. "That isn't Ayato," yet her voice was still edged with trepidation. "That's just the wind."_

_"Relax," Laito soothed. "I'll keep you safe."_

_The scene changed. _

_Cordelia's gaudy jewels were visible, laid out on her dresser as they juxtaposed their current broken state on the floor. The woman stood on the balcony, head down and eyes closed. She noticed her son's presence and her head snapped up, while a gentle smile adorned her features._

_"Have you driven Ayato away for me?"_

_"Yup. He's gone."_

_"I knew I could depend on you, Laito." She perched herself on the railing of the balcony. "Do you love me more than anyone else?"_

_"Yes."_

_She extended her scarlet encrusted hand towards him in a gesture for him to come closer. Laito stared at it, but made no movement towards it._

_"You never change, do you?" he said in disappointment. Gingerly, he stepped towards his mother and extended his own arm so their hands almost touched._

_"Latio, I love you. I mean that."_

_His green eyes narrowed._

_Abruptly, he shoved her from the balcony. Strokes of violet could be seen as they billowed around her fading form. Finally, she crashed down onto the pillow of ruby roses below. Their razor like thorns pierced every inch of her colourless skin, spurting bright red blood that contrasted horrendously against her lifeless complexion._

_Laito could be seen from above; a look of disdain written on his features as he looked down to his mother's crumpled form. "Now you are mine for eternity." _

I was brought back into reality when I felt somebody shake my shoulder.

"You saw that too, right, Bitch-Chan?"

I nodded. "This... it happened earlier, too… but with Ayato..."

"Hm~? So I guess that you know what we did?"

I gulped and averted my eyes. "I know that you... that you killed her. That you all killed Cordelia."

"How do you know that name?" A new voice entered the room and my eyes were instantly met with Kanato's glare.

"I… I well, I'm not sure if I should..."

"Teddy... I wonder what Mari is hiding from us? What punishment should we do to make her tell?"

I instinctively backed away, but he advanced until he had me cornered. He gripped tightly onto my shoulder and made me wince at the sharp pain. Instantly, my sight faded, being replaced with yet another vision from one of the triplets minds.

_The blood moon was still present in the shadowy sky. Kanato's form grew closer, stopping at once as he saw the still form of his mother lying pathetically in the harsh blanket of roses. Kanato's lip trembled._

_"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked as the candle held between his fingers flickered with violet incandescence, clashing against the vivid scarlet of the moon._

_His eyes raked her body, searching for any sign of life. But all he saw was her chalky complexion and clothing tainted irredeemably in blood._

_"There's a hole in your chest, mother." He placed the candle down and crouched down next to her. "Wake up, mother." He touched her forehead. "I wonder where your heart went?"_

_His head tilted from side to side, seemingly searching for his mother's heart. "Help me look for it."_

_"C'mon," he nudged her to wake; but it was futile. "Are you dead, mother?"_

_He pressed his palm against her head; feeling her temperature._

_"You're so cold… and so wet. Mother, you must be freezing." He stood and clutched Teddy in his arms._

_"Hold on, I'll warm you up." He took the violet illumination back into his grasp and tilted it so that Cordelia's body was set ablaze, igniting the whole atmosphere in an abundance of wild and untamed purple flames._

_Kanato's eyes crinkled in delight as the flames consumed his mother's form._

_"Now, doesn't that feel warm, mother?" His lilac hues mirrored the scene; a purple radiance became visible as the fire danced with sadistic pleasure._

I was jolted back into reality and the first thing I saw was three pairs of eyes looking at me with curiosity. Wait, three? I turned to see Ayato, stood in the middle of his two blood-brothers.

"So, Pancake," he taunted, eyes glinting. "How do you feel about knowing the truth about how your – or should Yours Truly say –how _our_ Mother was killed?"

Laito and Kanato both snapped their heads to Ayato.

"What did you just say?" Kanato's tone was threatening. "I would like an explanation."

"Ah, I would like the same. I don't like where he is going with this..."

All I could do was stare in silence at the scene, knowing what Ayato's next words would be.

There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"It seems," he began, eyes fixed on me. "That Pancake here, is our _little sister."_


	11. A Not So Secret Scandal

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 11 – A Not So Secret Scandal**

I wanted to forget everything that happened last night.

I wanted to drown in the abundance of pink and white blankets that cluttered my bed.

What bothered me the most was that my life was still a mystery. A woman who gave me up after I was born seemed to know more about myself than I did.

But as of yesterday, the secret of my parentage was revealed, curtesy of Ayato…

* * *

_Laito and Kanato both stared at their brother with open mouths. The hatted triplet suddenly strolled out of the room, his high pitched laughter echoing down the hall._

_"I cannot believe this! Bitch-Chan, our sister! Aha!"_

_Back in the living room, Kanato clutched his Teddy tighter, lilac eyes disbelieving and teary as he peered at Ayato._

_"H-How can she be," he sniffed. "I don't believe it! You're lying!"_

_Moments later, Laito sauntered back into the room, a wide grin plastered onto his features. Immediately, I spotted Reiji directly behind him. _

_I was surprised by Laito's reaction. He seemed to be taking it a lot better than his purple haired brother, who darted his eyes between me and Ayato, tears rolling down his pale cheeks._

_"What is with all of this noise," Reiji chided as he entered the room. His garnet eyes scanned the surroundings, hovering over each one of his brothers until they lingered on me, eyebrows now raised in suspicion. "Would you care to explain?"_

_"No," I blurted out, then shook my head. "I mean, its such a long story... and I tend to be clumsy with words. It'd be much more coherent if somebody else," my eyes snapped to Ayato. "Explained."_

_Ayato huffed. "No way."_

_I averted my eyes to still see Reiji waiting for an explanation. I sighed. Why did I have to explain this? I shifted my gaze once more to the flaming head responsible for this, but he simply grinned. Seeing that it was futile, I began to explain when I was interrupted by Shu's languid form._

_"What's with all the noise...? It's troublesome, you know…"_

_Reiji's eyes narrowed, features contoured in disgust. However, he held his tongue from the insults that were threatening to spill out._

_"Pancake here was just in the middle of explaining that, weren't you?"_

_"I don't believe a word out of his filthy mouth," Kanato said dangerously to Ayato. "I want Mari to confirm this."_

_I rubbed my neck, eyes glued to the floor. "Well, it is true…"_

"_What is true?" Reiji repeated impatiently, irritated the vague responses._

_"What are you all going on about?" Shu asked from the sofa._

_Suddenly, I heard a low growl followed by a cracking sound. My eyes snapped to the noise, and unsurprisingly, I saw Subaru stood next to the indented crack in the wall._

_"Ugh, I am so sick of this! That idiot is the triplet's sister." All six eyes, including mine, snapped to the youngest._

_Reiji was the first to recover from the news. "Would somebody else like to confirm, or simply elaborate on this matter which I hope is a misunderstanding."_

_"It ain't a misunderstanding!" Ayato shouted, frustrated by his brothers lack of trust. "Yours Truly has evidence!" With that, he marched upstairs to supposedly collect the 'evidence'._

_"I don't understand..." Shu muttered. "If that woman is the triplet's sister… then doesn't that mean..."_

_"No, no," I got out, hurriedly, stopping the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Your uncle is my 'biological father'. You know, apparently..."_

_Shu's eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the room. "That's impossible... But yet, I can see it..." the eldest shook his head. "Heh. So that's why that guy was so adamant that you stay alive..."_

_"Just so I am up to date with the matter," Reiji began, still unconvinced. "You are saying that Cordelia and Richter are your... parents?" I nodded in response._

_Suddenly, Ayato reappeared, the letter waving in his grasp. He strolled over to Reiji and handed him the paper. He scanned the contents thoroughly._

_"This is undoubtedly her writing..." The second son confirmed. "What a scandalous matter... we absolutely can tell no one about this..."_

_"Like any of us would," Subaru grumbled._

_I screamed when I was suddenly lifted up into the air and spun around. I focused my spinning vision and saw that Laito had lifted me up and was twirling me around the room. "I am going to be an excellent Big Brother to you, Bitch-Chan! Fufu~"_

_"Oi! Put her down, you pervert!" Subaru ordered as he edged closer._

_He plonked me back down onto the ground while I wobbled and nearly toppled over when I felt a firm grip around my waist. I looked up and saw Subaru, who was glaring daggers at his older brother._

_"Teddy... I'm not sure that I want a sister." Laito and Ayato both turned to look at Kanato, frowning. "Mari is so annoying… I wanted to pick."_

_I huffed. "I am standing right here!"_

_The corners of Ayato's mouth turned upwards. "To be honest, you wouldn't have been my first choice either, Pancake."_

_Laito giggled. "Don't worry, Bitch-Chan! You would have definitely been my first choice."_

_"Now, back to serious matters." Reiji directed everyone's attention back to the subject at hand. "There is some content of the letter I wish to discuss with you all. Subaru, if you would escort Mari back to her room."_

_"Wait, what?" I flinched. "No! I want to stay!"_

_"C'mon." Subaru ordered as he walked a few steps – but I stayed glued to the spot._

_"I'm not leaving! I want to know what you're all hiding from me!" Subaru grumbled something under his breath before he inched closer._

_"You can come willingly, or I'll remove you with force." I glared defiantly back into his red eyes; my expression more than explaining what words would do. __"Still keeping up with that stubborn act, hah? You've been warned."_

_He then swooped me off my feet and slung me over his shoulder, storming out of the room. I kicked and screamed with protest._

_"Put me down right now! I refuse to be treated like - like -"_

_"Don't make me bite you," he threatened. "I have easy access to your neck here." I stopped my protests at once and curled my hands into fists._

_We reached my room and he pushed the door open with his side, proceeding to throw me down onto the bed. I winced at the harsh contact._

_"Such a gentleman..." I muttered as I rubbed my side. He scoffed and strode across the room, his hand on the door when I stopped him._

_"You better tell me what they say down there."_

_He kept his back to me, but all he said was: "Don't do anything stupid."_

_I scowled. "What am I going to do? Impale myself on the bedpost?"_

_"I wouldn't put it past you."_

_With that, he whisked himself out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts for company._

_After Subaru left, I waited and waited but he didn't return. It had gotten late and eventually I drifted into sleep._

* * *

I needed to get out of bed.

I rolled over, and with the surprise of the sudden figure beside me, leaped back and tumbled from the bed.

I winced and rubbed my lower back, on the floor. "Seriously!" I yelled, pointing my finger accusingly. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I... I nearly _died."_

"Shit… you're so fucking clumsy," Subaru frowned. "I wasn't expecting you to fall from the bed... but looking at you sprawled helplessly like that... it's fucking hilarious."

I scowled and stumbled to my feet, placing my hands onto my hips. "So?"

"So?" he repeated, bored.

"What did they say last night?"

His face darkened. "You're not going to know, because it won't happen. I won't let it fucking happen."

I sighed and made my way over to the window. I saw my faint reflection in the glass, figure mixed with the distorted black of night. "Why does everyone think keeping me in the dark about things is the better option?"

Subaru clicked his tongue with annoyance as he joined me at the window. "Quit being annoying. It's the better option. It won't happen, so the information is worthless to you."

I spun around to face him, arms raised with exasperation. "But what if it did!"

"You're really pissing me off," his fists were clenched at his sides. "Do you really think I'd let that bitch take you away, hah?"

I continued to stare at him blankly, but he just grumbled something under his breath and turned away from my gaze. "Get dressed," he murmured, dismissing the previous topic. "Reiji wants to see you downstairs."

Suddenly, he inched closer, lips at my ear. "And before any of my brothers ask, I'll be the one taking you."

* * *

I quickly dressed and stared dazedly at my reflection in the mirror, running a brush through my hair.

What did Subaru mean by _'I'll be the one taking you'?_ Was we… going somewhere? I sighed. I supposed that there would be only one way to find out. I made my way out of my room and downstairs to meet Reiji, who would most likely be irritated by my lateness.

Reiji was sat on the sofa in the living room as he focused intently on a piece of paper in front of him.

Wait.

Was that the _letter?_

"Ah, so you have finally arrived," I sensed impatience in his voice as he folded the paper and placed it into his breast pocket.

"Subaru said you wanted to see me?" I offered, eyes never leaving the spot where the letter had been moments ago. He gestured for me to have a seat opposite.

"We are hosting our annual Sakamaki Ball here next weekend, and as our guest, you are obliged to attend."

"A Ball?" I repeated, surprised.

That was what Subaru meant when he said that…

"Your ignorance to such traditions doesn't surprise me. Events are held in the mansion frequently. Now," he continued, "your attire for the evening. It is imperative that you look respectable as you will be reflecting onto the Sakamaki name. I have arranged for a clothing store in town to assist you on this matter."

I nodded. "Take one of the brothers with you. You cannot leave the house by yourself… you could also benefit from a second opinion… _and_ to get them out of my hair for a while." He sighed and altered his glasses.

"Okay," I affirmed, a small smile on my lips. "Is that all?" He nodded and I swiftly left the room.

A Ball. After all of the recent events, something like this would be fun.

_Right?_


	12. An Abundance of Partners and Gowns

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 12 – An Abundance of Partners and Gowns**

It was late, yet I found myself meandering around the empty halls in search for the library.

Once again, sleep didn't arrive and I became restless, unable to pass the time sat idly in my room. So I decided that if I found a good book to read, then I may drift off.

Through the profusion of closed, mahogany doors, I suddenly came across one that was slightly ajar. I poked my head though and by chance, I had found the library. My luck increased as it seemed that there was no inhabitants present.

The library was magnificent. There was a singular arched window that spanned the length of the floor to the ceiling, projecting soft tones of cardinal and gold onto the spines of the books which lined every inch of the wall. Several ladders attached themselves to the parallel bookcases, while chairs of vivid cerise dotted the spacious room.

Suddenly, I heard a bark that originated from behind one of the chairs. If Eli was in here then that meant his owner lurked nearby.

As I made my way over to the source, my foot collided with something and I toppled forwards, only to land on the same object that caused my fall. I averted my eyes downwards and they were met with Shu, azure eyes now open as they peered into my own.

My face instantly flared as I realised that I was on _top_ of him.

"Oh I-I'm sorry!" I stumbled over my words. "I-I didn't realise that you were there!" I shook my head. "O-Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have fallen - well, maybe I would have because I'm clumsy, but I would have fallen at the _side_ of you, not on _top_ of you, and... I'm making this awkward, I'm sorry."

I attempted to scramble off of him, but his legs twisted around mine as his arms held me firmly in place.

"This isn't a bad thing to be woken up too..." A crooked grin was on his sleepy features.

I blushed. "I… I didn't mean to disturb you!"

All of a sudden, he switched positions. He towered over me and leaned forwards so his lips caressed my ear, golden strands tickling my forehead.

"I am… disappointed…"

"Disappointed?" I repeated, puzzled.

"I overheard your conversation with Subaru..." He clarified as he closed his eyes. "I feel... troubled that you're going to the Ball with him... You're an annoying woman for making me feel like this…"

I flinched back with surprise. "How... how did you know about that?" I shook my head. They're vampires. They have sensitive hearing. "I... didn't say yes, but I didn't exactly say no, either…"

His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Come with me, then…"

My complexion darkened; I had gotten myself into a sticky situation.

"You're a greedy woman… If that's the case, then it looks like we will both have to escort you…"

I tilted my head and frowned. "Is that allowed?"

"Our father is the organizer... No one will go against him…"

I nodded as guilt and dread welled up in my stomach.

How would Subaru react?

* * *

The ball was only a few days away, and still I hadn't ventured into town to find a dress.

If I didn't go soon then there would be limited stock and I couldn't imagine Reiji being too happy if I showed up looking anything less than _respectable._ So today, I decided that I would go.

Just as I reached the foyer, however, I spotted the triplets crowded around the door, staring at me questionably.

"Going somewhere, Pancake?"

"I... well, yes," I responded as I clutched onto the handle of my bag. "I was just going into town. Reiji said that I could."

I avoided the fact that Reiji also said that I couldn't go into town alone. Having the triplets - or any of the brothers - tag along on a shopping trip would cause more trouble than it was worth. I was familiar with my own company growing up in the church. I would do the food shopping alone, buy my own clothes alone... and this was no different.

Ayato narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have there?"

I frowned. "I'm going to find something to wear for the Ball."

"Fufu~ I want to tag along," Laito began. "I wonder what Bitch-chan would look like in a pretty dress, hm~?"

Ayato made a noise of annoyance. "Quit being a pervert! If he's going, then Yours Truly will have to come along too." I sighed with defeat, but nodded and looked at Kanato to see if he wanted to come also.

"I will come. Teddy and I haven't been into town in a while. Besides, we want to help Mari-san look less horrifying, isn't that right, Teddy?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hoped that the three of them wouldn't be too harsh with the criticism.

We made our way to the car. I walked beside Kanato while the two redheads walked ahead, bickering about what type of dresses they would pick out for me. I shivered as I thought of all of the possible choices Latio alone could pick out and Ayato under his brother's influence.

"Don't worry," Kanato began as he tugged my arm. "I won't let you shame this family with their disgusting choices. Teddy and I shall pick something out for you."

My eyes widened with surprise. But I shook my head and smiled brightly, taken aback by his sudden rush of kindness. "I'd like that."

* * *

The four of us clambered into the car while Ayato gave the driver directions. Soon enough, we reached the town and I found myself stood on the familiar bustling streets. Ayato suddenly redirected my thoughts as he stepped in front of me, leading the way.

"Yours Truly knows these shops better than anyone."

"Fufu~ it seems that Little Brother has a fetish for all things mortal." Laito teased.

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled and stalked on ahead, the three of us following.

The inside of the shop consisted of a strict colour scheme of black and white. To my right there were two parallel leather sofas and a coffee table with numerous fashion magazines scattered across it. Past this there was a spacious changing room, fitted with a floor length mirror and a heavy, drawn back black curtain.

To my left there was a pearly white counter and a woman no older than twenty stood behind it. Her long, ash-blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, making her honey-coloured eyes more striking. As soon as she caught sight of us, she dazzled us with a practiced smile.

"Welcome. You must be Mari-san. You have an appointment, yes?"

"That she does," Laito spoke for me for me as he leaned his weight against the counter.

"And you three are?" Her politeness never faltered by the hatted triplets advances.

"Ah, we are her brothers," he clarified as he inched closer to the girl. "We have to approve of what our Little Sister wears."

"Not wasting anytime with that one," I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes.

"Well, we better get started then," she clasped her hands. "My name is Akira. If you would all like to follow me."

We all followed Akira deeper into the store. My eyes were soon met with racks upon racks of alluring, beautiful dresses. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires twinkled in the sea of silk.

"Take as long as you need. The changing room is right over there. I'll be down at the front of the store if you need me, okay?" With that, she gave us a smile and returned to work, her ponytail swishing behind her.

"This... is overwhelming," I admitted as my eyes scanned the rows and rows of dresses. "I have no idea where to start."

"Jeez, Pancake," Ayato clicked his tongue. "You're supposed to be the girl here! Whatever," he waved his hand. "You go wait in the changing room and Yours Truly and these other creeps will bring you the dresses. The one you like, you get. It ain't hard."

"However," Latio began as he shrugged his arm around his brother's shoulders – which, Ayato abruptly shook off. "We don't get to tell you who picked which dress. You have to guess, and at the end we'll tell you~!"

"I think I'll probably guess," I murmured.

My eyes shifted to Kanato, who was blatantly ignoring his two brothers as he sieved through the rails of gowns.

"Right. I'll be in the changing room, then."

But no one was listening. All three of the triplets were picking up and examining the different choices of dresses. I smiled. This was the first time I've seen them get along.

I passed the counter and smiled at Akira, who returned the gesture. I made my way into the changing room and realised how anxious I was about the possible monstrosities that I would have to try on to amuse Laito and Ayato. Shockingly, I was trusting Kanato to pick me something that I could wear without the fear of looking obscene.

Soon enough, I heard Ayato outside. I drew back the curtain and he abruptly shoved six dresses in my arms. I toppled back onto the ground at the sudden weight, vision obscured through piles of netting and chiffon.

"We've each chosen two, so hurry up and try them on! Yours Truly doesn't want to be kept waiting!" With that, he spun around and joined Kanato on the leather sofa while Latio busied himself in talking to Akira.

I stumbled to my feet and drew the curtain back. I sighed with exasperation at the amount of dresses I had to try on.

I picked up the first gown on the pile. This one was scarlet, made of thin, shimmering material. I thought that it was pretty until I noticed the tear up the leg which would most likely reached my mid-thigh. I swore under my breath as I knew that this was one of Laito's two choices.

But, I had to try it on anyway.

I stripped back the curtain and four pairs of eyes snapped to me at once.

"Looking sexy, Bitch-Chan~" Latio smirked, winking.

Kanato's face was unreadable; one could say expressionless. "I think you look like a prostitute. Don't you agree, Teddy?"

Ayato narrowed his eyes. "Get changed. Yours Truly doesn't approve."

I glanced to Akira, who seemed on par with two of the triplets as she slowly shook her head.

I sighed with relief. "Only five more to go..."

The next one was more of a ball gown; it was vivid purple and had a sweetheart neckline, the skirt at the bottom ruched and flared. It was an improvement on the previous, at least.

I stepped outside.

"I think that one is more _fitted_ for a Ball. Wouldn't you agree?" Akira voiced as she tutted at Laito beside her.

"Hm~ it all depends on personal choice, Akira-san."

"The dress is fine," Kanato tilted his head. "But the colour is wrong. You look too much like mother." Ayato and Laito agreed while I returned to the changing room.

Ayato's chosen dress was next. It was gold and encrusted with thousands of white and yellow crystals. This one also had a sweetheart neckline, but it was shorter at the front and longer at the back.

I stepped out and awaited their verdict.

"Heh. Yours Truly approves," he said, grinning. "It's flashy."

"Bitch-chan somehow resembles the sun," Laito pouted. "And it's disturbing."

"Oi! You're only saying that because you're jealous of what the great Yours Truly picked!"

Kanato's expression was one of disgust. "Ayato deserves to die for that pick. She will bring far too much unwanted attention to herself in _that. _Wouldn't you agree, Teddy?"

* * *

The next hour passed in a blur.

The following three dresses were relatively similar; either too revealing, not the right colour or too gaudy. I felt like Goldilocks and the triplets were the three bears. I sighed and flopped myself down onto the sofa. I had given up on my quest-for-a-dress.

"I'll just be a minute," Akira said from behind me.

Meanwhile the triplets bickered between themselves around the topic of which dress they deemed better. I glanced upwards and noticed Akira gesturing for me to follow her. I stood and left the squabbling brothers to their own devices.

Akira led me into a room filled with empty boxes and hangers. I carefully treaded over them, as I knew that my clumsiness liked to flare up at the most inconvenient times.

"I did some browsing myself," she informed me as she tapped the side of her nose. "Those three can be a little over powering, can't they?"

"A _little?"_

She laughed lightly while my eyes caught sight of a mannequin in the middle of the room. Dressing it was the most beautiful ball gown I had ever seen.

Reiji certainly couldn't complain about how _respectable_ I looked.

"You know, if you brought this out approximately _three hours ago,_ we could have saved _a lot_ of trouble."

"But that's what makes my job so entertaining," she said as she whipped a tape measure out of her pocket. "Don't you think?"


	13. The Ball

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 13 – The Ball**

The day of the ball had finally arrived and the whole day had been spent with vigorous preparations for the night ahead. Reiji had instructed the familiars to help clean, decorate and prepare all of the food for the hundreds of guests that were expected to arrive.

It truly was the busiest, liveliest atmosphere I had ever seen the house in.

Of course, I helped out as much as I could. I pitied Reiji, who was the most stressed out I had ever seen him. He constantly scolded his brothers for nibbling at the food or distracting the workers and causing general mischief. He reached his limit when Kanato spotted the arrangement of sweets on the table. But unfortunately for him, the floor had recently been mopped and in his desperate hurry to reach the desserts, he skidded and fell flat on his face into the strawberry cream cake.

After a severe scolding from his older brother, he began to cry. I tried my best to console him, even offering to clean up Teddy who had been caught up in the incident. It didn't help when Ayato and Laito joined the scene, calling their brother a hysteric and asking me if I happened to have recorded his fall. Even though it _was_ funny, I tried my hardest to stifle my laughter as it would certainly make him erupt into a fit of rage.

After I had finally calmed down Kanato, I spent the rest of the evening in my room after Reiji ushered us all out from downstairs. This left me and my pervading thoughts to everything that could possibly go wrong tonight.

Subaru was still being held in the dark to the fact that I wasn't just attending the ball with him, but also with his eldest brother. I still couldn't believe I allowed this to happen.

What happened to _responsible_ Mari?

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

The beige gown swished around my frame, the entirety of the skirt adorned in delicate, textured roses. From the sweetheart neckline, floaty chiffon straps landed just off my shoulders. My hair curled down to my waist, makeup light.

But due to the length of the dress, it was an absolute that I wore heels.

I just hoped that my clumsiness stayed at bay.

The noise of chatter, music and the clinking of glasses resounded from downstairs; it must be time for me to go down. I opened my door and looked over the rail of the landing and into the foyer. The usual desolate space overflowed with occupants. The women looked magnificent as their gowns created a rainbow like sea as they engaged in chatter with their partners who all wore similar black attires.

As I neared the top of the stairs, I spotted two pale heads at the bottom, stood on either side. Shu was on the left as he languidly leaned against the rail. He was clad in a spice brown overcoat, a white shirt and a loosely buttoned tie. Subaru was on the right, wearing a crumbled black jacket, a grey shirt and a slack, red tie. I looked closer and noticed that they seemed to be bickering.

This was all my fault.

I carefully made my way down the stairs, hand sliding down the railing as I concentrated on _not_ falling. When I was midway down, I became aware of two pairs of eyes on me. My cheeks warmed.

Both brothers offered me their arm, which I took without hesitation. I felt far too vulnerable, even as the human girl who had the eldest and youngest Sakamaki on each arm.

* * *

"Stay close," Shu whispered into my ear. "Everyone one here… is a vampire."

"Pull some stupid stunt and leave without either one of us and you'll be dead in a second," Subaru said into my other ear.

"Aren't you two wonderful party starters," I laughed, but inside, I was screaming.

Everyone here was a _vampire?_

The three of us strolled through the seemingly endless halls, the crowds of vampires broadening out as we neared closer to the ballroom. As we walked, I heard passers-by whispering things such as:

'_Oh, look. That must be the Sakamaki's newest pet.'_

'_That blood of hers must be special if she's being escorted by two of them. Perhaps we will get to sample once they leave her alone.'_

'_She looks oddly familiar, don't you agree? I wonder what they're hiding. How scandalous!'_

I attempted to block the voices out of my head, unwilling to let them affect me.

Subaru stiffened beside me. "Those assholes better stop talking shit or I'll rip their throats out."

My head snapped to him, eyes wide as I tried to decipher whether he was being serious or not.

It appeared that he was.

"Bothersome… don't make a scene," Shu intervened. "That man won't be pleased… and I'll be the one who will have to deal with him…"

"Whatever. Like I give a shit what that bastard thinks."

Suddenly, I became aware that we had entered the ballroom.

Ostentatious murals painted the spherical dome ceiling while a crystal chandelier illuminated the spacious room. Three semi-circle windows were located on the far side, letting tenebrous shadows of the night seep through the panes.

My feet made rhythmic clicks against marble floor. It was polished to the extent that I could almost see my reflection in the mirrored surface. The dance floor was cluttered with couples while classical music played in the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back," Subaru announced suddenly as he clicked his tongue. "I have to kick someone out."

"Kick... someone _out?"_ I repeated as I followed his line of sight. I inhaled sharply as I saw that Richter lurked in the corner, staring intently in our direction.

"Take this," the youngest placed a cold object into my hands. I looked down and my eyes were met by his silver knife; the same one I saw in the dream.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I don't trust anybody here," he clarified, eyes narrowed at Shu. "And if _he_ leaves you while I'm gone, you'll have something to protect yourself with."

"Funny… isn't it _you_ who is leaving her right now?" Shu's eyes were equally as cold as he glared at his younger brother.

"Just go," I told him, hurriedly, not wanting an argument to start between the two. "Find us when you're done with… um… whatever it is you're going to do."

"Don't try anything stupid," he warned as he slapped my head lightly. "And... make sure you save me a dance." His cheeks were faintly coloured pink as he flashed me one of his rare, crooked smiles. I watched his retreating figure as he stalked off in the pursuit of his uncle.

"That guy… he is such a bother," Shu sighed.

"What does he expect me to do with this? I could never _stab_ someone," I mused as I twirled the blade between my fingers.

"Put that thing... away," Shu demanded. "You look like a woman who is out to murder someone."

"You're right," I giggled as I slipped the knife into my purse. "It looks like you just can't leave me then."

"It would be too troublesome to even try… cleaning up your bloodless body in the morning seems like too much of a hardship." I looked up at him, horrified, when I realised that he was joking.

_Joking._

The blond hummed with thought, smirking. "We're going to dance."

My horrified expression returned.

"No, no, I _don't_ dance," I waved my arms in front of me. "I'm far too clumsy for something like that. My limbs are horribly out of sync. Seriously, I would rather become a bloodless corpse than embarrass myself _dancing."_

"Annoying woman… you look far too appealing to be a wallflower all night…"

Ignoring my protests, he forcibly led me onto the dance floor. I hung my head to avoid curious stares and my red cheeks. We were stood in the center of the room as people thinned out around us, whispers loud against the sudden silence.

"Ignore them…" Shu whispered as he snuck an arm around my waist and pulled me close, our faces inches apart. He trailed the tip of his finger along my forearm until he reached my hand, entwining our fingers. I rested my other hand on his shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Heh. That wasn't so hard, was it?" His expression was smug. I scowled out of spite.

"Don't blame me when you have no feet left," I grumbled, attempting to hide my darkening complexion. Of course, he noticed and tilted his head so that his lips were pressed against my neck.

"Is this… too close?" he murmured against my skin. My breath hitched to what I believed was coming next. "With your silence… I am guessing that you want me to come... closer…"

My body was paralysed. No words were able to form on my lips.

Suddenly, Shu started to trail kisses from my collarbone upwards to my neck. He lingered in the usual place where I get bitten before travelling up to my jaw and face. He stopped when he reached the corner of my mouth.

My eyes scurried in avoidance peeped upwards to look into his. They fluttered down to my lips and my heart pounded. However, this wasn't the normal excited rush one might feel when in this situation. This was the abnormal aching that I had become all too familiar with.

"And to think…" He murmured, the corners of his lips upturned. "You still haven't given us a twirl yet."

I was immediately jolted back into reality, the ache in my chest subsiding. "A-Absolutely not! I'll end up crashing through the _window!"_

"Don't worry," he gave me a languid smile. "Subaru will catch you."

"Wait, what–!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was spinning. My dress fanned out around my form, the room appearing to me in blurred, indistinct shapes. Abruptly, a vice-like-grip captured my hand, another around my waist as I focused my whirling vision.

"Subaru," I wheezed. "You - you caught me."

"It's too bad I didn't catch you sooner."

He turned his gaze away from mine, eyes buried with hurt.

Was this because of the intimate moment with Shu? I didn't kiss him directly, but I might as well have done. Guilt welled up in my stomach.

"I... I don't know what happened back there. I wasn't myself."

I wasn't. I _would_ have pushed him away.

Why didn't I?

Then again, why was Subaru making such a big deal out of it?

"Really?" he snarled, eyes narrowed. "It seems to me that you acted on your own free will," he shook his head and laughed humourlessly. "Who knew you could be so fucking _easy."_

I gaped at him.

Did he really just _insinuate _that?

It was as though somebody else was controlling my limbs, as in the next moment, my hand struck his cheek, leaving a red mark which clashed against his pale skin. He looked at me in bewilderment, while his hand hovered over the harsh contact.

"_That_ is what you call acting on my own _free will!"_ I yelled, even though I had _no idea_ as to why I slapped him.

I didn't know what was possessing me today!

He growled in anger and roughly grabbed my arms, tugging me forwards so that our faces were inches apart. "Is that really all you have to fucking say for yourself?" he murmured, voice dangerous.

"What do you propose I say?" I narrowed my eyes. "I don't see why you care so much. All you care about is whether I am alive or dead. Oh, what a shame that would be if your precious _food_ got spoiled!"

He sprung away from me as though he had been burned.

"You… you know _nothing."_

Then he walked away, leaving me alone in a room filled with vampires.

* * *

Stupidly, I dashed after him.

I didn't know why.

I soon caught sight of him as he burst through the double doors that led out onto the balcony. His head was down as he leaned his elbows against the rail, hands wrapped around the back of his neck. I gathered up my skirt, but he instantly sensed my presence.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. "Leave."

Hesitantly, I moved closer to him. His words made me question why I was here in the first place. He had insulted me, left me alone in a room that crawled with vampires, and here I was – worried for his well-being.

"Because… because, well... I wanted to make sure you weren't about to do something... stupid," I mumbled, eyes glued to the hem of my dress.

He scoffed. "Don't steal my damn lines, asshole."

"Subaru," I began as I stood beside him, gazing out into the night. "I'm really sorry about your cheek. Believe it or not, that wasn't done on my own free will at all. I just really… I really don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

He adjusted his weight on the railing and looked at me for a long time, silence settling between us. "You," he finally said, "You… feel something for him, don't you?" At my hesitance he laughed bitterly, fists clenched. "I knew it… I'm not fucking blind."

"I… I'm not sure," I responded, eyebrows furrowed. "Ask me the same question about yourself and you'd receive the same answer." I glanced back to him and offered a weak smile. I noticed the faintest traces of a blush on his cheeks from the ballroom light.

"I guess it means war, then."

"What?" I flinched. "No! You can't fight over me! Seriously, just forget about me and have a good relationship with your brother!"

"It's too late," he smiled wryly. "I still have things I want to do."

In the next moment, he was in front of me. His arms leaned against the railing as they caged me against him. I gave him a puzzled expression, but he tilted my chin up and forced me to look at him.

"You pull the most stupid fucking faces."

Then his lips are on mine.

Suddenly, my chest started to ache, the same pain as earlier but it was becoming more intense.

"Ah, Subaru," an unfamiliar voice shattered the atmosphere and we sprung apart, my face aflame. "I am not surprised that it should be you corrupting Mariko."

"Richter," Subaru snarled. "I thought I told you to leave."

"And you assumed that I would do so without finally getting to meet my child? You undermine me, Subaru."

I stepped forwards. "You… you want to speak to _me?"_

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yes, actually," I admitted. "Why now? You've had plenty of opportunities in the past."

"This seemed like the right time… but clearly, I was mistaken." His eyes narrowed at Subaru. "Is there someplace where we can talk in private?" I nodded, but Subaru intervened.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" I felt his grip on my hand tighten – he had hold of my hand?

"I'll be fine," I gave him a reassuring smile. "I've been waiting to talk to him for… well, forever, really."

"Don't be so fucking stupid."

"I think she can make her own decisions, don't you?"

Richter grabbed onto my arm and we disappeared from sight.


	14. Answers

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 14 – Answers**

I was stood in a mirrored room.

A heavily patterned green sofa was pushed up against the wall, duplicating itself in the reflection. Part of the wall had been cut out and thin beams of light revealed a dark netted gown which was embellished by several lilac roses. I sat down on the sofa and straightened my dress out as I stared at the one in front of me. I recognised it immediately.

"That was Cordelia's," Richter spoke, eyes full of longing. "Seiji Komori once told me how much you look like her…" his gaze was wistful as his fingers brushed up against the dress. "But there is quite a difference when looking upon you with my own eyes."

"You make the resemblance sound like a good thing. I suppose it's better than being called 'sickening'." I muttered, bitterly, as I recalled the scene with Ayato. "Look, I know you didn't want me here alone to have a 'father daughter catch up'. So what is it?"

"You are partly correct," he gave me a small smile. "But, in the meantime, you must have some questions for me?"

My mind was riddled in questions and I felt like I might actually get some _real_ answers.

But where to start?

I started to fiddle with a strand of hair. "I know I might sound like I'm going crazy… but I can _see_ her… I can _hear_ her voice in my head… I want to know _why."_

"You're not going crazy. In fact, everything seems to be going according to plan." His eyes stared past me, smile growing. "But I believe for you to fully understand, I must start at the beginning."

"To plan?" I repeated, bemused.

He shook his head dismissively. "My familiars tell me that you have found out about Cordelia's death?" I nodded mutely; I didn't want to think about her gruesome end. Richter paced the room, hands locked behind his back.

"My part begun just before that child burned her body." He crouched down in front of me so that we were eye level. "I am about to make you see how you can see her, and how you can hear her voice. I am about to show you the beginning, Mariko."

His fingers lightly touched the side of my head and my mind began to spin. All my eyes saw was darkness. Then suddenly, I found that I was no longer in the mirrored room; I was back to the scene of Cordelia's death.

* * *

_Cordelia's ragged breaths could be heard from the blood stained roses to where she lay. A shadowy form dashed onto the scene, face shrouded by the darkness, outlines of wispy hair faintly visible in the light of the moon. His body immediately drooped to his almost lifeless lover._

_"Oh, Cordelia!" He proclaimed in shock at the sight before him. "What happened? Who did this to you?"_

_Seeing that the life was slowly draining from her green eyes, he gingerly lifted her head up, supporting it with his arm._

_"Richter," her voice was weak and croaking. "I have a request."_

_"Anything you want."_

_"My body is done for," she said as a new line of blood trickled from her lips. "Please cut out my heart."_

_Richter flinched back in outrage as she reached her trembling hand out to him._

_"Then I want you to implant it into our daughter, Mariko," she continued. "It has to be her, Richter. She is the only one who won't reject it. She is the only one who has my demon blood running through her veins."_

_"Cordelia," he pleaded. "She is our daughter! Making her vampire side dormant… this would surely awaken it!"_

_"Fear not," her voice was dimming. "She will awaken into her true self in time, and I shall awaken with her."_

_Richter grabbed her shaking hand, but turned so that he did not meet her gaze. "I presume this is the only way… to keep you alive?"_

_"When the time is right," she whispered. "We will meet again."_

_"Oh, you must hurry," she continued, voice frantic. "He's coming to incinerate me! Do it!"_

_Richter drew his sword and pointed it to her chest. Her smile could be seen against the reflecting silver surface. His eyes narrowed as he plunged the blade into her skin, spurting bright red blood that mirrored with his eyes._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I found that I was looking into the same blood red eyes that I had just awoken from. I jumped back and nearly toppled off the sofa. My mind was still processing what the memory had revealed. Instinctively, my hands clutched my chest as I realised that it not only contained my heart, but the demonic heart of my mother.

"H-How could you do that to me!" I yelled, voice filled with betrayal. "So, that's it? I'm just going to disappear? And let _her_ take over my body?!"

"You know nothing about love, Mariko," his voice was cold as he turned away from me. "You are a lot like her in that aspect."

"You have no right to _call_ me that!" My knuckles turned white, face burning with rage. "Don't you even dare compare me to her right now! I am _not_ the one using their daughter as a shell!"

"It's too late," he began. "The awakening has already begun and soon… I will see her again."

"You know what?" I laughed humourlessly. "No. I am done with _you_ and that _bitch_. The only person who gets to have my body is _me."_

I spun around when all at once, a hand covered my mouth and nose, stopping the air to my lungs. My stifled screams filled the silent room until I let out my last breath and slid to the floor.

* * *

Slits of white were visible between my half-lidded eyes.

I was confused and my head throbbed painfully. The more my eyes opened, the more I saw where I was. A towering figure loomed over me. Violet hair curled around her frame while leafy eyes crinkled as she took in my disorientated, crumpled state.

"Ah, Mari. I never thought we would see each other again so soon," A devilish grin stretched upon Cordelia's lips.

I pushed my hands against the sterile ground and heaved my body up, swaying slightly as my feet met the flat surface. My head darted around to my surroundings, but all I saw was white. Everywhere was plastered in the pure hue, but the person before me corrupted it.

"What... what am I doing here?" I asked, my brain lacking to remember anything before white clouded my vision. Cordelia giggled and swanned over to me, her finger swaddling one of her vivid tresses.

"You are awakening, and I am to awaken with you."

Suddenly, I recalled what I saw in the flashback with Richter. I was becoming a vampire. More importantly, I was never human in the first place. I found this unnerving. My whole existence had been a lie – a cover up of what I truly am.

But then again, it was impossible for me to be human the more I think about it. A half-vampire half-demon for a mother and a vampire for a father? Human wasn't exactly in the equation.

I looked to the woman in front of me and soon realised that she intended to take over my body.

"I won't let you," I said with defiance, fists clutched onto bundles of ivory silk. "You're dead and you need to get over it." I saw a flicker of surprise wash over her green orbs, but she soon masked it with a grin.

"I am soon to be resurrected, and the longer you are in this dream-like-state, the stronger I become."

She was becoming stronger. Her voice no longer echoed in my head, but through my ears.

"I wonder," she continued, giggling. "Do you enjoy having both Beatrix and Christa's sons fawn over you? It is rather amusing to watch."

"Shut up," I grumbled, cheeks reddening. "You don't know anything."

"On the contrary. I see everything that you do, what you think and what you say. I have known you for your whole life."

"Don't act as though you care about me," I got out through gritted teeth. "You're trying to _kill me._ I think the time for sentiments has passed."

"Shu and Subaru will both fight and argue over you until they eventually kill one another. Would you really want that lingering over your head?"

I studied her thoughtfully and recalled Subaru's words.

_'I guess this means war, then.'_

I grimaced. I would have to sort that situation out once I got back. If I _ever_ got back.

"They'll soon kill you once they realise you're not me."

"They might try. But in the end, would they ever lift a finger to me if they still thought I was you?" She smiled crookedly. "You are a lot more like me than you lead yourself to believe, Mari."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes. "I am _nothing_ like you."

"I found myself in a similar situation to yours many years ago." She looked down with a wistful smile. "My husband, Karl, and his brother, Richter, fought over me for years. It was entertaining while it lasted, but eventually Richter lost and I married Karl. But why not have both?"

"Is that meant to be _advice?"_ I raised my eyebrows.

"If you want it to be."

"Well," I scoffed. "It's pointless considering that I'll cease to exist soon." My anger began to rise. "Why are you doing this? And give me the _real_ reason."

"I don't want to die," she admitted bluntly, face devoid of emotion. "I have unfinished business to attend too."

"Really? Wow, what an important motive to discard of your daughter for. Do tell me." Her eyes narrowed at my words, while her fingers sped up around the lock of hair that she twisted.

"I want to kill my husband. I want to be the one to finally end his suffering." She gazed past me, as though imagining the joy she would feel once completing the deed.

"His suffering?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She wanted to kill the brothers father? Was there no end to Cordelia's cruelty?

"For a vampire, to kill someone shows the greatest act of love."

All at once, my heart pulsated and I crashed down to the floor, blinded with pain. Cordelia's gaze settled on my form, her mouth open in surprise. Yet her features instantly contoured into delight as she realised what was happening.

"It's happening," she whispered. "I am finally going to acquire a body again after all these years..."

I tried to move, speak, or do anything – but I was paralyzed. But in my mind, I screamed. I screamed at her to stop, I screamed for the pain to stop. She moved towards me and knelt down on the floor so that our eyes were level, a mirror image.

"I'm sorry, Mari. But this really is best for the both of us." She smiled at me, mockingly. "Any last words you want me to pass onto your boyfriend? Oh… but wait. Which one?"

My rage was unbearable. I wanted to smack that stupid grin off her face. With all my might, I managed to move my lips ever so slightly.

"Go to hell," I spat. She giggled as she rose to her feet.

"Goodbye, Mari."

She winked at me before she faded away, her body becoming dust like particles in the sterile clearing.


	15. Resurrection

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 15 – Resurrection**

The predicament I was in was strange.

I was awake, and could see my surroundings clearly, yet I could not move or speak. I had become a passenger in my own body; my body to which Cordelia had now fully taken over. She moved my legs, arms and lips and spoke freely to Richter who walked beside her.

This was _creepy_. It was like I was on some weird three some, made even worse by the fact that they were my _parents._ Luckily, the talk was mainly of how much Richter had missed Cordelia over the years and was overjoyed that she was now back by his side.

_How lovely_, I thought. _Family times sure are precious._ Cordelia snapped at me to shut up, when I realised that she could hear me. Which was good. I could annoy her until she eventually went insane, or until I disappeared.

My anger never ebbed away. It was as strong as it had been earlier, and the fact that none of them even _cared_ that their daughter was practically gone, almost doubled my rage. But the annoying thing was that I couldn't do anything about it. I was trapped in my mind.

It scared me to think that this would be my final resting place.

A stone bridge came into in sight while the blood red moon towered over us. Richter stood stoically beside Cordelia as she swung her arms over the railing of the bridge. She had discarded my ball gown and swapped it for the black netted dress that was displayed in the mirrored room.

"This reminds me of the good old days," she said, eyes fixed on the scarlet moon. "We would forget about the time and dance the night away. It seems like it was just yesterday." Richter's eyes twitched shut at her words.

"Cordelia, my sister in law." He addressed her, glumly, as she immediately pressed a gloved finger to his lips.

"You called me that intentionally. I think we have been through enough to not use the formality… though it is rather cute." He gripped onto her wrist and looked sternly into her laughing eyes.

"It wasn't intentional. You are my brother's wife. That fact is inescapable." He turned and distanced himself by a few strides. "I am a man who fought with his brother over you and lost."

He quickly glanced at Cordelia who leaned flirtatiously on the railing and continued.

"In an attempt to distract my thoughts from you, I checked up on Mariko over the years. But it eventually became tedious as all she reminded me of was you. It was painful."

"But why? You needn't have distracted your thoughts. It would have kept you more anticipated for my return."

_Maybe his thoughts needed to be directed onto something other than not killing me. Just an idea._

She ignored me and shifted her weight from the railing, sauntering over to her lover.

"Forget about KarlHeinz, you don't owe anything to him. You aren't even blood related, am I right?"

A miniature smile flicked onto his lips as he turned around to face her, eyes alight with dark amusement.

"Only a wicked woman would compel a response to that."

_Well, you've got one thing right._

"You're so fun to tease, Richter," she giggled. "Let it go. It's all in the past. As you can see, Mari will soon be gone, and I will have full control of this body."

Surprise and guilt flickered in his blood red eyes. It lasted a second before he blinked it away and stepped towards her.

"You mean... Mariko is still here?"

_Yup. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily._

Her eyebrows knitted together and she took hold of his hand.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

_Yes, who wouldn't? This is sick._

Before Richter could respond, the clearing was met with two new occupants. Fiery and chalky hair reached my vision. I have never been gladder to see them. But how would I get their attention? What if they didn't realise that Cordelia was me?

"What the fuck is going on?!" Subaru yelled, voice echoing off the stone. "Idiot, I've been looking everywhere for you–" His eyes widened once he took in Cordelia.

Ayato glanced to Subaru, then to his mother and shook his head disbelievingly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His green eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Ah, it's you two," she drawled as her eyes darted between them. "It's been a long time."

"Put her back right now," Subaru snarled as he smashed his fist against the bridge, making it crumble.

"You should learn to control that rage of yours. It really is disagreeable," she flashed him a taunting smile. "You don't want to end up hysterical like your mother, do you?"

_Leave him alone! In fact, don't, and maybe his rage will escalate and he might kill you for me._

She had clearly touched a nerve. He lunged at her, but his fist was met with Ayato's palm.

_Damn._

"What the fuck are you doing!?" The pale headed vampire shouted as he struggled with Ayato's restraints. "That bitch has her! Shit… that fucking _idiot!_ After I told her not to go!" He punched and kicked the bridge in a fit of rage, eventually clawing his hands through his hair. "She's really… gone?"

He looked defeated.

My heart gave out to Subaru. Did he really think that I was... dead? I remembered what I said to him earlier at the ball:

'_I don't see why you care so much. All you care about is whether I am alive or dead. Oh, what a shame that would be if your precious food got spoiled!'_

I regretted it immensely.

"Damn creep! That's why am stopping you!" Ayato yelled. "Pancake can't be gone completely."

_I'm not, I'm here!_

Cordelia's laugh could be heard as it shattered through the thick atmosphere. "You're right. She isn't gone quite yet. She's very annoying, she won't shut up."

She smashed her palm against her head in an attempt to shake me from her mind. I looked towards Subaru, and it was as though he was looking at me. I knew this was impossible, but his eyes were filled with a glimmer of hope.

"For once, I hope Pancake doesn't shut that noisy mouth of hers," Ayato replied, angered. "When I killed you, didn't that mean you was supposed to stay dead? What have you done?"

"I suppose that means you're not pleased to see me again," Cordelia grinned. "As for why I am here... Richter, would you care to explain? I have grown tired after all of this talking. Mari shouldn't still be conscious. She's putting up a good fight." She laughed. "Though, it is to be expected. She is my child, after all."

Both brother's eyes narrowed at the mention of my name.

"You… you won't fucking get away with this. You might as well give up on your worthless attempts now," Subaru muttered darkly. "She may be a complete idiot, but she's too stubborn for her own good. Like hell she'll let you take over."

_Even on my death bed you still never fail to call me an idiot. Unbelievable._

But he did have a point. I wasn't willingly going to let her cast me out. This was my body, and that was how it was going to stay.

"Oh, Subaru. Are you trying to reassure yourself? Your 'insults' can easily be read. It's so obvious that you're in love with her."

Subaru flinched back. "Q-Quit talking bullshit!" he yelled, anger taken over by embarrassment.

_What are you talking about? How could he possibly be 'in love with me'? _

"It seems that even Mari is confused," she smiled slyly. "Though maybe, she shares your feelings? You two are very similar, it's almost amusing."

Subaru's face darkened, while Ayato's eyes were like a ping pong ball as they darted from his mother to his brother, puzzled.

"It seems we have edged off topic. Though I doubt an explanation is necessary. You have all read the letter to which I addressed to dear Mariko, explaining what I was planning to do. Yet, you all kept her in the dark? How silly of you all."

"We did it to protect her. Though, it seems to have happened anyway. How bothersome..." Shu's languid tone breezed onto the scene, but my eyes were not just met with the blond, but with Reiji, Laito and Kanato who followed behind.

"So that despicable woman is finally back," Reiji sighed. "I never expected this to be brought into the light. Though, you really can't believe that we will allow you to get away with this do you, Cordelia?"

She huffed and placed her hands onto her hips.

"I see that Beatrix's sons have finally made their grand, heroic appearance," her lips turned upwards into a crooked smile. "Say, how is your mother these days? I understand that she is in a worse shape than myself. Then again, being buried ten feet underground with a knife planted into her chest can't be doing her any good can it, Reiji?"

What was she talking about? Is she implying that Reiji killed his own mother? I never gathered Reiji to be the sort, but I suppose I understand why, thinking back to the two brother's childhood. Yet, was killing really necessary?

Reiji flinched at her bold statement and proceeded to push his glasses up, redeeming his momentarily lost composure. Her smile widened at his reaction and she sauntered past Richter, brushing up against Reiji as she passed him and made her way over to Shu.

Shu's expression was as indifferent as ever. He raised his eyebrows as she trailed her hand along his cheek, finger tracing against his bottom lip. She stood up tall and placed a kiss on his lips.

The situation worsened when I realised that he was kissing her _back._

_What are you doing? Stop it!_

Cordelia removed her lips from his, a smug smile on her features.

"If you're trying to seduce me, your efforts are in vain… I don't usually go for women who behave like prostitutes…"

Her face contoured into rage as she slapped him, cheek now adorned with a harsh red mark.

I felt like this night was repeating itself.

_You didn't need to do that!_

"You seemed fine with methods like this earlier, Mari, so shut it." Cordelia snapped.

Shu seemed unaffected by the assault, but his apathy waned at the mentioning of my name. She grinned in amusement by his sudden attention, having finally found a topic to mock the uncaring vampire on.

"You act as though you are indifferent to everything, but I can clearly see how much you care for her. It's in your eyes. You didn't pull away from that kiss, did you? Because part of you was wishing that it was her. Maybe you even believed for a second that it was?"

"Humans are too delicate," Shu dismissed as he turned his face away. "They break easily… I couldn't succumb myself to become close to one again."

"But Mari wasn't human, was she? And you knew this eventually. Was that when you finally gave in to your feelings?"

"Enough of this bullshit," Subaru interjected. "Someone shut this tiresome woman up and get that idiot back."

_Yes, someone please do._

Cordelia scowled at them, finally had enough of the trio's rejection. She wandered over to Laito, who welcomed her into an embrace.

_Really, Latio? Don't tell me that you miss this bitch after chucking her over a balcony._

"Ah, I see that stabbing, biting, being thrown from a balcony and burned have all been narrowly escaped by you, mother." Latio laughed humourlessly as he released his hold, almost shoving her backwards. "I am not pleased. Mari is far more entertaining than you ever was. C'mon, give her back."

_Did he just call me 'Mari'? What happened to 'Bitch-Chan'? I felt like we have reached a new era in this sibling relationship._

"Have you forgotten about me already, Laito?" Her eyes were surprised. "I thought we had a stronger bond than this."

He shrugged. "I suppose I had grown tired of being used." Cordelia glared daggers at her son, annoyed that he had finally turned against her.

"Although I am glad to see you again mother," Kanato began in his usual sweetness. "I would like Mari to be returned to us. She is our sister after all, and I believe I would miss her if she became non-existent."

_When did Kanato get so sweet? I think that was the nicest thing he has ever said about me._

"Mari believes that you are sweet… however, I am disappointed in my Little Song Bird," her hand stroked his violet hair. "Would you really choose her over your own Mother?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, as though he was being asked a stupid question. "Mari looks just like you, mother. She even possesses the same scent. It's nice having a sister, brothers are annoying."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Richter was beside Shu, seemingly in hushed conversation. I saw him hand the eldest a small vial. He nodded and turned away, the vial disappearing from sight.

Cordelia was unaware of this deal as she huffed with impatience and turned away from her sons, returning to Richter's side.

"Richter, I have grown weary from all this small talk. Shall we leave?"

"As you wish," he obeyed, but his gaze momentarily lingered over Shu.

Just as the duo turned away, Shu placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. She spin around, features mixed with annoyance and shock.

"You're right," Shu started. "About my feelings… How about one last kiss?"

_Wait, what?!_

Subaru began to protest, fists clenched and ready to knock some sense into his eldest brother. Beside him I saw Reiji and Ayato hold him back as they whispered something into his ear. Suddenly, his features relaxed, but I noticed that his scowl had grown.

Cordelia studied him thoughtfully, before a smirk creeped onto her face.

"What do you think, Mari? One last kiss before you're gone forever?"

_No! It's completely wrong! _

"She is resenting the idea," she informed him.

"Annoying woman… you'll be grateful. _Trust me."_

Without waiting for a response, the blond pressed his lips to hers, slipping the contents of the vial down her throat as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, as she realised what was happening, she shoved him backwards. Her hands clawed her throat, expression horrified.

"What have you done?!" She shrieked. "How could you trick me like that?!"

Shu shrugged. "I couldn't care less… It seems that even Richter had a change of heart."

She spun on her heels and faced her once loyal companion.

"You sold me _out!?"_ Her voice was shrill. "All over your compassion for your daughter? I thought you loved me!"

_Sorry if it's surprising that he might actually care for his daughter. Shocker._

"Shut it with your witty little remarks, Mariko!" She clutched her head as she tried to shake me out, but it was useless. I began to feel her presence gradually leaving my body.

"I am sorry, Cordelia." Richter spoke sincerely. "I could not allow this to happen to our daughter. I have had years to reflect upon my decision, and I have regretted it ever since."

She stared at him in disbelief, refusing to believe that he had betrayed her. Before she had time to respond to his confession, she felt herself grow weak. Her feet flew from underneath her, but Shu caught her and gathered her up into his arms.

"See you in hell, mother," Ayato snarled before she finally gave in to the vial of potion.


	16. Gone for Good?

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 16 – Gone for Good?**

An irritating buzz filled my ears.

I groaned and wished for the several voices to _shut up._ I peeled my eyes open and jumped back in surprise to the seven pairs of eyes that studied me intently. As I looked past the seven vampires, I realised that I was in the living room.

"What... what's going on?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"So you've finally decided to quit being fucking lazy and wake up, have you?" Subaru mocked from my side, but I detected worry in his eyes.

But I was so overjoyed to see his stupid face that my arms reacted on their own accord. I sprung from the couch and tackled him into an unyielding hug. He cursed and toppled backwards in surprise, but I didn't remove my arms from around his neck.

"I'm not dead!" I squealed.

"I... you don't think I've just fucking realised that?" He murmured into my hair as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. "You... you're alive."

His familiar scent of roses and pine reached my nose and I buried my face deeper into his shoulder. Eventually, he pushed me backwards as his eyes studied my face. I had the suspicion that he was confirming the fact that I was Mari again, not Cordelia.

I raised my eyebrows. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"W-Worried?!" he spluttered, face red. "W-Who said that I was fucking worried?!"

"Oh, don't give me _that."_ I rolled my eyes. "I saw and heard _everything. _You were_ worried."_

Subaru fumbled with his words, cheeks growing in colour.

"Fufu~ what's this situation with Bitch-Chan and Subaru-kun?" We both snapped our heads to Laito's inquisitive stare, but also realised that everyone else in the room was also looking at us questionably.

"S-Shut the fuck up right now," Subaru grumbled as he gathered me up in his arms and restored me back to my previous position on the couch.

I gave him a small smile as he sat beside me on the arm of the sofa. My eyes fully took in everyone in the room, and I snapped back into reality to what had previously occurred.

I was back to myself?

"She seems fine, currently," Reiji spoke. "Perhaps that draft of potion really did finish her off."

"Don't be hasty," Shu chided. "It was only a sleeping draft... not a permanent solution. That woman will be back... all it did was buy us time..." Reiji narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Don't act as though you know even a slither of knowledge about potions. The only thing that you are able to perfect is how to be a waste of space." Shu rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Well we can't just sit around here all day!" Ayato's voice echoed around the room. "That bitch can't come back and steal Pancake away. Reiji, go and make a potion or something. You spend enough time in that stupid lab of yours."

"Ayato, it's not that simple. It's very complex, and could take weeks, even months to perfect a remedy."

"Jeez, well you have to at least try! It's better than sitting about talking about it!"

"I will check what I have in my store cupboard, but don't get your hopes up." He then stalked off in the pursuit of his laboratory.

My eyes flitted to Shu, but I found that he was already looking at me. My cheeks reddened as I recalled what he did for me back on the bridge. I felt a heavy debt on my shoulders to how much these brothers were willing to do to save me.

I shuffled along the couch until I was sat next to him.

"So, _Mariko_… have you come to beg for more kisses?"

"Never call me that ever again," I warned. "Actually," I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding his eyes. "I... I came to thank you for that."

"Why are you… thanking me?" His face was blank. "It's not as though it was troublesome kissing you… Heh."

I thought back to Cordelia's words: '_I can clearly see how much you care for her. It's in your eyes. You didn't pull away from that kiss, did you? Because part of you was wishing that it was her. Maybe you even believed for a second that it was?'_

Then to what she had also said about Subaru:_ 'Your 'insults' can easily be read. It's so obvious that you're in love with her.'_

No. She was a cruel, cunning and deceiving woman.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the youngest's eyes already on me. He blushed and quickly turned away.

"Do I have something on my face?" I teased him as I made my way back over. He looked startled by my sudden appearance, and he immediately tried to regain his composure.

"W-What? I was looking at–" He shook his head and clenched his fists in frustration. "Tch. Just shut the fuck up, idiot."

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I laughed.

"Quit fucking with me. This is your fault, you're the reason I'm like this."

Before I had time to come up with my reply, the triplets joined the scene; Latio slung his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders, while Ayato and Kanato were stood on either side of me.

"What is it, Little Brother? Are you struggling for the words to confess your undying love to Bitch-Chan?" Subaru scowled and shrugged his arm from his shoulders.

"Shut up!" We both yelled in unison. Shocked, our eyes locked, but we quickly averted our gazes.

"Mari?" Kanato tugged on my sleeve and I turned my attention to him. "Your face is weird."

I was confused. What was wrong with my face?

Wait.

Maybe that was why Subaru was staring at me!

"Why, what's wrong with my face?" I asked as I self-consciously patted my face. "There actually is something on my face, isn't there?"

"You were going all doe-eyed." Ayato scoffed as his eyes darted from me to Subaru. "You two are as creepy as hell."

"Ah, Little Brothers! You have no understanding of love~" Latio sang, my face aflame.

"I was _not_ going all _doe-eyed!"_ I yelled defensively.

"Were too" Ayato challenged.

"Were not!" I placed my hands onto my hips, unwilling to back down; but unfortunately, neither was he.

"All of you are pissing me off." Subaru commented as he stepped in the middle of our squabble, in the process of dragging the triplets away. "C'mon, leave the idiot alone."

* * *

I sunk myself down into the couch, glad that I finally had some time to think.

So, Cordelia was still lying dormant inside of me? Sleeping? How would we be able to get rid of her once and for all?

My instinct told me that Reiji felt just as hopeless as me. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't be able to make a potion in this length of time to kill her and not kill me in the process.

I believed that the rest of the brothers were living in a stage of denial, refusing to believe that I could possibly be taken over and become non-existent. But even I knew deep within that there would be only one way to save everyone from another lifetime of torment from Cordelia.

What ran through my mind was completely radical and I doubted anyone would take me seriously, let alone allow me to do it to myself. More importantly, why was I thinking this? Did I have a suicide wish? But my options were running thin the more time ticked by.

It was either let her back into my body, or destroy her even if it took me along with it.

Suddenly, the weight of the sofa shifted, snapping me out of planning my untimely death. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a pair of blood red eyes while wispy strands danced between them. I sighed with vexation. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Richter," I acknowledged, coldly. "What is it?"

I knew that I shouldn't be as annoyed with him as much as I was, but he did cause this to happen. Even though he revoked at the last minute, what if I had already disappeared? What if Shu wasn't able to shove that vial down her throat?

"Mariko, I know that apologies won't compensate for everything that I have done to you."

"You're right about that," I said as I finally looked at his face.

I inhaled sharply as I noticed how disfigured his face was. A deep gash ran up the side of his cheek, beads of blood visible in the mangled flesh. Both of his eyes were stained in black and purple, his lip swollen and bloody.

"What... what happened to your _face?"_ My hands slapped over my mouth, but he chuckled.

"It seems that Subaru hasn't fully forgiven me either."

_"Subaru_ did this to you?" I looked across the room to the pale-headed vampire, but he already had his eyes on his uncle and they were narrowed threateningly.

"Do not concern yourself with it. I had it coming for me. I was lucky he didn't kill me. Although, I believe he would have tried if Shu hadn't have knocked him unconscious first."

My eyes drifted over to the blond, who was sprawled out on the couch. One of his blue eyes were open as they watched us intently. Shu knocked Subaru unconscious? Maybe he was on the road to overcoming his apathy.

"Could you answer me one thing, honestly?" I asked, eyes glued to my hands.

"Of course. What is it?"

"What are the odds on me actually coming out of this... _alive?"_ He was taken aback by the sudden question and was silent for a moment before he finally answered.

"We mustn't lose hope."

I groaned with impatience. "I thought I said _honestly."_ He sighed, face serious.

"The honest answer is that unless Reiji finds something to give you soon, then she will return." He dug something out of his coat pocket and placed the cold object into my hands. "This fell out of your bag earlier at the Ball..." He trailed off, not wanting to be reminded of what occurred in the mirrored room.

"Subaru's dagger..." I murmured, eyebrows furrowed as my finger glided over the sharp blade.

"I know what you were thinking earlier, and I am in no position to stop you."

"How did you know?" I raised my eyebrows, curious.

"Call it a 'father's intuition'," his laughter was filled with emptiness as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "To come back as a vampire you would have to use a weapon such as this. Anything else and you would die, permanently, that is. However, there is still no guarantee that you would come back to life, but it _would_ secure Cordelia's death, unlike a potion would."

I hadn't given me 'rising from the dead' a second thought. Was it possible? Yet, his words reminded me of what I truly am. A _vampire._

So it was either I die and Cordelia dies with me, or I die, Cordelia dies, and I eventually come back? Either way, Cordelia dies in both options. But if I didn't, then Cordelia would take over, and I would die anyway.

Ultimately, my death was inescapable.

Suddenly, I heard Reiji come back into the room. I turned my head and meet his apologetic expression.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't find anything that would get rid of her without harming you in the process. We will just have to stand the test of time."

I nod understandingly as I tried to block out the rest of the brother's protests and suggestions. I turned and face Richter, my mind finally settled on my decision. I knew what I had to do.

"I don't care if I die," I said as I looked at him square in the eyes. "If I don't, then she will come back and I will die. If I do it, then we both die, and there is a possibility that I will come back. It's a no brainier, really."

He gave me a warm smile. "So young to be so brave."

"I'm not being brave," I rose to my feet and shook off all of the fear that I felt. "It's called facing facts. And I'm facing the fact that I'm going to die."


	17. Killings

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 17 – Killings**

This is how I was going to die.

_Quite a gruesome way to go,_ I thought as I looked down to the dagger that was slowly cutting through the fabric of my clothes and pricking at my skin.

I always wondered how I would die. A morbid thought, perhaps, but I supposed it was the same as imagining whom you would marry: would he be kind? Rich? _Old?_

Imagining the reason behind ones death was something akin to this: would I go in my sleep? A car accident? _Murder?_

But when reality strikes, and here you are, about to die, you can't help but wonder _if this is it. _Was the sole reason for my existence to die at sixteen, as a sacrifice?

Maybe so.

But I was _glad_ of it. Nobody had forced me into my untimely demise – it was completely autonomous.

My breath hitched as I felt the blade pierce deeper into my skin.

What comes after death? I doubted that it would be a place brimmed with golden beams and rainbows. The place where I intend to drag her will indefinitely be to one of the blackest realms in hell.

I glanced up to the seven pairs of eyes in front of me, lips stretched into a wry smile.

I was to die in the place of something _right._

Both of my hands tightly clutched the handle of the dagger as I finally plunged it into my chest.

* * *

"No!" Subaru yelled. The echo was heard as it bounced around the deathly silent room. He caught the girl's lifeless form just before she hit the floor, cradling her almost cold body. "Oi, idiot," he slapped her cheeks. Don't even fucking _think_ about closing your eyes, you hear?"

"See you soon… _idiot,"_ she gave him a weak smile before the light faded out of her green eyes, her body now still.

"You ain't dead. Like hell you are!" He confirmed frantically as he yanked the dagger out of her chest and tossed it across the room. "C'mon, idiot, wake up!"

But Subaru's attempts were futile; not a sound could be heard in the room filled with the seven vampires. All pairs of eyes looked at the silent Mari with disbelief.

Shu was the next to react as he hesitantly walked over to her side.

"She just... out of nowhere..." His face was blank, in a state of shock.

The other five occupants began to crowd around, unsure on finding the right words to justify the situation. Kanato instantly began to cry as he hid his face into Teddy's matted fur. Laito averted his rare, despondent gaze to his younger brother as he put a supportive arm around his shoulders to try and ease his sobs. Ayato's expression was a mixture of confusion and anger.

Reiji was shocked, garnet eyes wide as he stood beside his uncle. Richter, however, didn't look surprised. He knew what was happening. Though, it did pain him massively to see his daughter like this; completely still and lifeless.

He felt like history was repeating itself. She greatly resembled Cordelia in her final moments, discarding her more gore ridden appearance, of course. But he never regretted his decision to put his lover to rest. She died on the bed of roses that day, it wasn't natural for her to steal their daughter's life away. He just hoped that one day, Mari would forgive him. That is all he could ever ask.

"Subaru, lift her onto the sofa. It's not befitting for her to be on the floor." Richter instructed, but the chalky haired vampire was oblivious to anything. His red eyes were emotionless, never steering their gaze away from her still form.

He was consumed with guilt.

He promised that he would protect her.

He was _despicable._

"I'll do it," Shu intervened as he made an attempt to gather her up, but not before Subaru eventually responded.

"No," his voice was quiet; almost inaudible. "I'll handle it."

Scooping up her body from the floor, he placed her down onto the sofa. If someone wasn't aware of what had just occurred, she would seem to be sleeping peacefully. The last remains of her smile still played on her lips.

The youngest looked down at her, eyebrows knitted together, still trying to find any source of false truths resolving her silence. She wasn't dead to him. There was just no way. But the more he took her in, the reality of it began to sink in, and the truth was unbearable. He ran his fingers through his silvery strands, revealing both of his blood red eyes that were filled rage.

"...Subaru?" Shu's voice called out. Subaru's head instantly snapped to his eldest brother, fists now clenched.

Ignoring Shu, he silently stalked to the other end of the room.

The coffee table was the first to go. It flew and collided with the wall. Legs and all split off into different sectors as they scattered the room in random chunks of wood. Vases soon followed, statues and mirrors close behind. The room was completely destroyed.

Everyone simply watched him in muted horror as the living room gradually became more and more unrecognizable. They were either too afraid to intervene, or they knew that it would be hopeless to try and calm their youngest brother down. After what seemed like a life time, Richter thought that it would be best to put an end to his nephew's rampage.

"Someone calm him down. This is getting ridiculous." He spoke with agitation. "I doubt Mariko will want to see him behaving like this once she wakes."

His words immediately alerted everyone's attention. Every one of the brother's eyes were riddled with incredulity. Even Subaru put down one of the chairs that he was about to throw at the wall and made his way back over to the group.

"What?" Ayato blurted out. "Pancake isn't dead?"

"Impossible…" Shu breathed. "Everyone has just witnessed that woman… kill herself."

Six pairs of eyes darted between Richter and Mari in bemusement. All eyes except Subaru. His brain ticked as he processed the earlier words uttered by the dark haired girl. His lips finally twitched into a relieved, knowing smile.

"'See you soon'," he repeated her earlier words. "Maybe she ain't as much as an idiot after all..."

"What is _idiotic,"_ Kanato began, bloodshot eyes narrowed. "Is that no one is bothering to explain what is happening to our sister! What is Subaru talking about?" The white haired vampire in question snapped out of his brooding and turned his attention towards Kanato.

"Quit it with the attitude, Pipsqueak. He can explain it all." Subaru nodded towards Richter as he made his way back to where Mari was currently lay. "C'mon, stupid. Rise from the fucking dead already."

"Essentially, Mariko is currently dead." Richter began to explain. "But as you all know, she was born a vampire, and when she wakes, a vampire she will once again be. She knew this all along and made the decision to end Cordelia by herself."

"What a cruel woman," Shu sighed.

"Ah, our Bitch-Chan~ little sister is something, ne?"

"Stupid vampire Pancake," Ayato grumbled. "Yours Truly is gonna kill her once she quits being dead."

"Sister will now be one of us," Kanato said, eyes giddy.

"Vampire Bitch-Chan! Fufu! I wonder what she will be like~"

"She'd probably like you to shut up," Subaru grumbled, his comment returned with Laito's frown.

"I never would have thought she could have gotten herself out of this by her own means." Reiji observed, brows creased in thought.

"What about that bitch?" Ayato resurfaced his concern. "How do we know that she won't come back? Pancake's death and awakening could mean nothing."

The rest of the brothers nodded their heads.

"I assure you all," Richter started. "Cordelia will not return. Mariko's death ensured that… It shouldn't be long now."

* * *

Everyone sat by Mari's side with faces mingled with anxiety and anticipation. They were glad that she wasn't _permanently_ dead, but new vampires were always risky. Who knew how she would turn out? They all knew that she could sometimes be unpredictable and stubborn and this could heighten as she awakened into her true self.

"I still don't get it," Subaru frowned. "Why the fuck would she do something like that without a word to anyone."

"You wouldn't have let her… that's why." Shu replied.

Subaru scoffed. "Don't talk worthless shit. And I suppose that you would? Reckless _idiot."_

Laito burst into laughter. "Fufu. Subaru-kun, you are in _no_ position to call anyone 'reckless' right now. Have you seen the state of this room?"

Subaru looked behind him to take in the destroyed sight. His red eyes widened to the realisation to what he had done, but shook it off immediately.

"Whatever. Like I give a shit about some stupid vases."

Reiji was about to chide Subaru for his thoughtless destruction, when a sharp intake of breath sounded from the sofa. Mari jolted up, her back arched straight as she coughed and spluttered, her hands clawing at her neck.

"What... what _is_ this...?_"_ Her voice was raspy. "This feeling... It's _unbearable!"_

The next moment went by so quickly. Mari vanished from the sofa while everyone's heads darted around the room in an attempt to locate the girl's whereabouts. A loud thud suddenly sounded against the wall and everyone turned their gaze towards the noise, each person in the room now immobile with shock to the sight before them.

Mari had her hands wrapped around Richter's neck, her green eyes soulless and unnerving. She didn't look remotely like herself. Her features were twisted evilly, her innocent demeanour non-existent. She had become something none of them had ever imagined.

"M-Mari..." Richter choked out.

"The old Mari is gone," She said angrily. "This person before you is entirely the creation of you and that woman. It's your fault that I am this monster, Richter."

His ruby eyes glinted with fear. He wasn't angry. How could be when he caused all of this to happen? All he wanted was her forgiveness.

"I always knew that it would be you to kill me..." He admitted. "I am glad to die by your hand, Mariko. All I ask is for your forgiveness to what I have done to you."

"My forgiveness?" She continued, manically. The brothers wondered if she had gone insane. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

"I know that I don't." He said simply.

She chuckled darkly. "I will drink every ounce of your blood. I wonder if you know what it's like being starved for seventeen years." She smiled broadly and flashed her new razor sharp teeth.

Before anyone could process her next actions, she sunk her teeth into his neck, fulfilling her promise of drinking him dry. He didn't fight it. His body eventually grew weak as he slumped to the floor. Mari crouched beside him, a pleased expression written on her features.

"This isn't you, Mariko. I know that after this, you will be consumed with guilt. You need to know that I forgive you... and I hope that in the future, you will find it in your heart to forgive me too."

Richter smiled warmly before he took his last breath. Ruby eyes locked with green one last time until they stared into a never ending void of nothing.

The brother's eyes were consumed with horror and disbelief as they stared at the newly awakened girl in front of them. Her face suddenly transformed into something recognisable, blood stained lips frowning in confusion. She looked to Richter, then into a broken piece of the mirror which revealed her murderous reflection. She stumbled backwards when she realised what she had done.

"No…no no no no no!" She screamed as she took the shard of glass and threw it against the wall. "I... I didn't! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry... I'm so _sorry!"_

She threw herself down to his still form, hands shaking her father as she pleaded with him to wake up. She couldn't live with what she had just done. Seeing that her attempts were useless, she shrunk back, face blank as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"W-What have I done...? I'm... I'm a _monster..._ How could I do something... so despicable? My... My own _father..."_ She mumbled as she rocked her body back and forth.

Subaru creeped up to the girl and sat on the floor beside her, placing his hand hesitantly on her shoulder. She flinched as her head snapped to him. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't stay here and look into these six pairs of eyes with what she had committed.

She sprung up and made an attempt to run away from him when he grabbed her hand, crashing her body against his. He wrapped his arm around her as she broke down into hysterical sobs.

His red eyes were unforgiving as he looked past Mari and to his brothers. Reiji gave him a curt nod as he plunged the tranquilizer into her neck. She whimpered as he now held her body loosely in his arms.

Her drooping eyes gazed into his, the usual bright green hue was gone, replaced with a void of emptiness.

She didn't care what became of her anymore.

"I... deserve to die..." She whispered before she gave in to the sedation.

Subaru's eyes were hard.

He had to fix this.

He couldn't lose her again.


	18. Guilt

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 18 – Guilt**

**_17 years ago_**

_It was a starless night and the moon was whole, illuminating the narrow street with an ashen glow. The rain slashed against the footpath, providing it with a wet sheen. Puddles formed, deep and endless, becoming indented as more of the droplets fell into the pooling._

_A church was crammed into the corner of the street, its tall spires towered above the identical bricked buildings that ran up the length of the lane. Its stained glass windows looked striking even in the black of the night, the synthetic light behaving as a spotlight, telling the rain a tale of all of the stories to which it projected._

_Emerging out of the darkness, a hooded figure could be seen as it dashed towards the building, a basket tucked under their arm, sheltering it from the rain. Finally covered underneath the porch, they lifted their hood, revealing a head of wispy hair, identical to the one held by the infant in the basket._

_Three knocks sounded on the door which soon opened to reveal a man with sandy-coloured hair and blue eyes, looking at the visitor in shock._

_"Lord Richter," Seiji addressed the man. "What do I owe this visit?"_

_"I believe that it would be best to be discussed inside." Richter said as he looked behind him to see if there were any curious observers. Seiji stepped aside as he held the door open to invite him inside._

_Richter strode past him as he made his way towards Seiji's living quarters, sitting down on one of the dining chairs. The clicking of the front door shutting could be heard as the fair haired man came and joined Richter at the table, eyeing the basket with slight apprehension. Richter noticed his gaze, a small smile evident on his features._

_"Confused?" He asked. "Mariko is why I have ventured here tonight."_

_Seiji frowned. "Why is my assistance needed concerning the child?"_

_Richter extended a finger out to Mari, her small hands gripped on, green eyes inquisitive as she shook it about. "She is my daughter," he laughed humourlessly. "But unfortunately, she cannot stay in my care."_

_"Your daughter?" Seiji repeated, blue eyes wide. "I never knew you had a child."_

_"Exactly," blood eyes bored into blue. "That is why I am handing her into your care, Seiji."_

_He flinched back at his words and ran his fingers through his hair. "What of the Mother? Who is she?"_

_"That's what makes this predicament that bit more scandalous." Richter said with a sad smile. "Cordelia Sakamaki, my brother's wife."_

_Seiji's eyes turned sympathetic as he stroked the infants black curls. "I see. So the child is now without a mother."_

_"Yes," his tone was sombre. "I have done a terrible thing, Seiji. I do not deserve to have the child. I will forever be held for her forgiveness, for my thoughtless actions."_

_"No need to worry. I'll do as you wish and care for her as though she was my own daughter."_

_"Thank you," Richter gave the man a curt bow. "I'll keep my watchful eye on her."_

_"You don't intend to visit?"_

_"I think that it would only confuse her. It would be better to wait until she is of age, then she should be returned to us. Permanently." _

_Seiji looked outraged. "So you want me to bond with her, raise her, and then just give her up? Never to see her again!?"_

_"Just before Cordelia's death," Richter spoke calmly. "We hid her away from prying eyes, seeking out a witch's help to keep her vampire side dormant. But in time, it will awaken, as one cannot hold their true nature in forever."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "This witch also told me of her future. Mariko will be the cause of my death. My fate is inescapable." He shook his head, not willing to think of such dark topics. "Now Seiji, would a vampire hunter such as yourself want a vampire for a daughter?"_

_Realisation seemed to hit the blond and he was at a loss for words. This child would grow up to kill her own father? It couldn't be true..._

_"I am indebted to you, Seiji." He spoke as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Remember, no one must know. Not even Mariko herself." He nodded understandingly._

_Richter turned his attention to the infant who giggled happily and carefree in the basket. He smoothed her dark, tangled strands and stroked her cheek._

_"Be good for your new father," he murmured. "We will see each other again soon." He gave his daughter one last sad smile before he pulled his eyes from her and to the man in front of him. "Take good care of her."_

_"You know that I will." Seiji reassured him, and with a curt nod, he turned and fled out of the door, his retreating figure fading into the blackness._

* * *

I woke up screaming.

This had been the case for the past week. All that ran through my mind was how much I wanted to die. How much I _deserved_ to die. I had killed Richter – I had killed my _father._

I was a _monster._

Dreams that concerned Richter appeared to me every night, showing me a different scene of past and forgotten interaction. Every night, I came closer to realising his true nature. He was good and strove to protect me throughout my life, regretting the deal he made with Cordelia the very moment it was settled. All along, I believed that he had everything planned, even down to the vial of potion to put my mother into a deep sleep. He was a good actor, one wrong move and Cordelia could have found out about everything.

But what of the rest? Why didn't he stop me? Did he know that I would kill myself and his lover with that dagger? What if his plan failed? Did he have a backup?

All of these questions that could never be answered. They could never be answered because I was a monster who killed my own father. I didn't know what came over me that night. It was as though my instincts took full control of my mind. His last words continued to spin around in my head:

_'This isn't you, Mariko. I know that after this, you will be consumed with guilt. You need to know that I forgive you... and I hope that in the future, you will find it in your heart to forgive me too.'_

How could I _not_ forgive him? I _murdered_ him. I should be the one begging for forgiveness! But of course, I couldn't because he was gone. My thoughts were going around in circles, my questions, morals and humanity resided on the fact that I murdered someone. I murdered my father.

This is when I would finally break down into uncontrollable sobs. My whole body shook, my hands clutched at my head as I buried it between my knees.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't want to. I wanted to _die._

On cue, the door swung open. I knew who it would be. This happened almost every day. Silently, a pair of arms pulled me close, my face crushed up against his chest, tears dampening the fabric of his shirt.

This made me feel at ease. His scent alone was enough to calm me. My breathing eventually became even and steady as I looked into a pair of red eyes.

"You're pale," he frowned.

The one thing that I liked about Subaru was that he never asked me if I was okay. He knew that I wasn't, so there was no need to ask stupid questions. He would just hold me until I calmed down enough to cooperate.

"I don't care," my tone was as lifeless and as uncaring as my words. I heard Subaru curse.

"Mari," he warned, tone dangerous.

_I didn't care._

I couldn't care less that I was wasting away. I had been stuck in my room for a week. My throat was numb and swollen from my screams while my body lacked fluid from my constant crying fits, but still, I refused blood. I knew that I was becoming weaker and if this continued, I would eventually desiccate and die.

That's all I wanted. I couldn't live with myself.

I weaved my way out of his arms and flopped myself back down onto the bed and turned so that my back faced him.

"Either kill me or leave me alone. I don't care."

I heard him grumble something under his breath and the weight of the bed shift. I wondered - and hoped - for a split second if he had actually left. My prediction was soon shattered when I saw him coming around to the other side of the bed.

"Quit it," his eyes were hard. "You know that I'm about to do neither."

Even though his words contrasted it, I knew that he wanted to help; but I don't think he knew how. I didn't even know how. How could I ever go back to being the person I was before?

I wasn't even _human_ anymore. I killed that part of myself, along with my humanity, when I plunged that dagger into my chest.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, unwilling to let the tears start flowing again. How could I ask him to kill me? This was Subaru I was talking about. He already thought he lost me twice, how could he let that happen a third time?

"I... I'm… sorry," I mumbled into my hands.

"Apologising is pointless. It's not like you can bring him back."

"I know, but…" I sighed, not knowing where my speech was heading.

Without the distraction of my hysteric sobs or concentrating on my breathing, I felt a wave of something else overcome me.

Hunger.

My nails dug into the palms of my hands with such vigour that I almost drew blood. My eyes became shut tight, teeth clenched. I instantly felt the sharp sensation of my fangs grazing against my inner lip and I immediately slapped my hand to my mouth.

Subaru looked bewildered, but then he realised.

"Stupid. You can't keep resisting. You'll have to feed soon or you'll fucking die–" he stopped abruptly, knowing how much I had a suicide wish. He cursed under his breath as he brought his wrist up to his lips and bites down, beads of scarlet formed in the two cut marks.

I was furious. He knew that I couldn't resist for much longer.

How could he?

"Drink," he commanded as his wrist hovered in my line of sight. Blood already spilled out as it ran down his arm. I shook my head and turned away. I couldn't hurt another person that I cared for. I didn't know if I had the will power to stop.

"Quit being stubborn. I'm not about to watch you fucking die."

Without warning, he crashed his wrist up to my lips, staining them red. My unforgiving eyes met his for a brief second before I gave into the hunger completely.

My fangs pierced the pale skin of his wrist as my hands clutched onto his forearm as I drank hungrily. My strength began to grow. I immediately felt better – healthier. But this wasn't what I had planned for myself and he had no right forcing me to feed. I was in control of my own life, and if I didn't want it anymore, that was my choice.

Forcefully, I removed my fangs from his wrist and turned my narrowed, betrayed eyes towards him.

He studied my face, eyebrows raised questioningly. "What?"

"How could you?!" I yelled, as I stood and strode across the room. "Couldn't you see that I didn't want it?"

He scoffed and lay down on the bed, arms propped up behind his head. "Whatever. Clearly, you did."

I placed my hands onto my hips. "You make me so mad!"

"Likewise, idiot," the corners of his lips upturned. "This is the most fucking emotion you've shown in a week."

He was right. For the past week my days were collected of crying, sleeping and moping about. It was like I had died already. I supposed anger was a good thing.

I jumped in fright as his hand rested on my shoulder, forcing me to face him.

"You can hate me all you want," a self-decrepitating smile played on his lips. "I don't give a shit at how selfish I'm being. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna fucking sit around and watch you die. Got it?"

"But I'm _supposed_ to be dead. I was supposed to die when Cordelia took over and I was supposed to die when I plunged that dagger into my chest. By some luck, I didn't. Even after I killed Richter–"

My speech was halted when Subaru slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Wallowing in your own damn guilt isn't going to fix anything," he said, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What was that stupid thing you said to me? 'It's easier not to care. But what sort of life is that?'"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded. "I... I remember saying that." In the next moment, he roughly pulled me into an embrace. This rare display of physical contact from the youngest made something inside of me shift.

I realised that I had to carry on living.

If not for me, then for him.


	19. New Beginnings

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 19 – New Beginnings**

Winter turned into spring and the new sun sent its beams onto all of the flowers, trees and shrubbery as it awakened them into the new season. Things had gradually returned back to normal. Of course, I wasn't the person I was after that fateful night. How could I be? So much had changed.

The guilt lingered; I knew it always would. But like all scars, they healed. I learned that I needed to adapt to being a vampire, and that meant leaving some of my humanity behind. I'd grown into myself – my true self. I was tougher, stronger.

Since spring arrived, the manors gardens had become brighter and much more beautiful, and I found that the vase in my window would never cease to be filled with at least five dozen freshly picked white roses.

_"Subaru," I had questioned as I twirled one of the roses between my fingers. "Do you know about the flowers in my room?"_

_His cheeks dusted pink as he eyed the rose in my grasp. "N-No! Idiot, why would I do something so worthless? Quit asking stupid questions! It was the Butler, obviously!"_

_"Okay, okay._ _There's no need to be so defensive," I raised my eyebrows as I pressed further. "But… how would he know what type of flowers I liked? It's a silly, insignificant piece of information, really. And I only remember only telling one person about it."_

_Red eyes widened as he ran his fingers through silvery strands. "I… I told him, alright? Not to be nice or anything! Fuck… you're annoying as hell. What… do you not like them or something?"_

_I smiled. "I like them a lot."_

_At dawn, I had walked up to my window that overlooked the gardens. Unsurprisingly, my eyes were met with the chalky haired vampire stood in the center of the garden with several white roses already tucked under his arm. _

A smile crept onto my face as I recalled the incident.

"Fufu~ whats this? Bitch-chan, _smiling?_" Laito feigned surprise.

"What are you talking about? I always smile." I said as I hypocritically frowned.

"Whatever," Ayato scoffed as he appeared at his brother's side. "That's like saying you're not flat chested,_ Pancake."_

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the kitchen cupboard for a snack. I took a bite out of the apple and turned my head towards the doorway to see Kanato silently extending out a pair of glasses.

"Glasses?" I raised my eyebrows, puzzled.

"Yours Truly didn't know you wore glasses," Ayato narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

I shrugged. "I don't."

"Try them on," Kanato abruptly shoved them into my hands. "Teddy and I believe that this is why Subaru calls you clumsy. Sister should be thankful to us, shouldn't she, Teddy?"

"As if that's the reason why that creep does it," Ayato murmured.

"I am _not_ blind," I insisted, and to further prove my point, I whacked Ayato across the back of the head.

"Oi!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. "The hell was that for?!"

"Now, if I _was_ blind," I teased. "I would have missed, wouldn't I?"

Ayato grumbled something under his breath and punched my arm in retaliation.

"Big brother thinks you will look adorable~ with Kanato-kun's glasses on. Ne, Bitch-chan?"

I resigned and slid them onto my face. Annoyingly, I noticed that my vision _had_ slightly improved - but I wasn't about to let them know that. "There is no difference."

"Liar," Subaru accused as he leaned in the doorway. "You've got an annoying habit of your left-eye twitching when you lie."

My eyes widened. "How do you even know–" I shook my head. "No it doesn't!"

"Quit kidding yourself. Look," the triplets all craned their heads, inches away from my face as they attempted to validate their youngest brother's observation.

"I see it!" Latio declared. "So mean, Bitch-Chan. Lying to your own flesh and blood!"

"You live to make my life difficult," I grumbled as I threw the apple core at Subaru's head as I left the room – but he caught it effortlessly.

"Oi!" he called after me. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know. This and that," I shrugged. "Maybe I'll take Eli out for a walk."

His eyes hardened, jaw tight. "With him? Whatever. See if I care."

"No, Subaru, wait–!"

I sighed. He had already left.

I never planned to go out with Shu. I had simply noticed the now larger puppy growing restless, so I thought I would take him out for a while. But as Subaru _assumed_ that I was going out with his eldest brother, I decided that I would. I made my way up the stairs towards Shu's room and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

Shu was lay on the bed, limbs sprawled out lazily as Eli playfully jumped around on his chest. He chuckled as the pup lost his balance and toppled onto the mattress. Scooping him back up, he eyed my form which lingered in the doorway.

"Don't you... knock?" He had his eyebrows raised. "I could have been _naked_ for all you know."

"Considering that you can't even get undressed for a bath, I doubt it."

"What a lewd woman you are… could it be that you _want_ to see me naked?"

"N-No!" a blush creeped onto my cheeks as I turned away. "Why is everyone so _annoying_ today?"

"Subaru... right?" He assumed. "What a bothersome guy… I just heard him storm past."

I sighed.

Was he actually _mad?_

"Partly," I admitted. "The triplets are just as bad." I pointed my finger accusingly to the glasses that framed my face. "See?"

"Aren't they... Kanato's glasses? Strange woman…"

"Most likely," I shrugged. "Anyway, I was just about to take Eli out for a walk. Do you… want to come?"

"Troublesome…" Yet despite his words, he rose sluggishly from the bed and followed me out of the door, while Eli squirmed impatiently in his arms.

* * *

We made our way down the stairs and through the door. The night air greeted us as we walked down the path to the gardens. Shu placed the dog onto the ground and thrust the lead into my hands. I rooted my feet to the ground as Eli pulled insistently on the lead.

"Look at that thing..." Shu observed, frowning. "I don't know how such a small thing can have so much... energy..."

"I know. And to think, you're not even the one _holding_ him. So, where are we going?" I asked.

Shu shrugged and sighed. "There isn't any other place to go apart from the lake… It's not far… it would be a bother to walk anywhere else…"

Branches snapped while leaves rustled underneath our feet as we treaded our way through the forest towards our final destination. Eli had picked up a stick along the way, brown head held high. I laughed. One would think that he had found a diamond with how proud he appeared.

I noticed that the forest path had begun to fade as trees thinned out around us, making room for the lake. The moon looked as though it was being swallowed by the water. But it's glittering, black surface was disrupted as a pebble hopped along the edge. I looked closer and spotted Subaru, sat contently in the lakes bank, hair bright even in the dimming light as it mimicked the tone of the moon.

"Subaru..." I murmured, brows furrowed.

"Go," Shu said suddenly and I snapped my head towards him.

"What?"

Shu chuckled. "Heh. You're an easy woman to read. Go to him… don't be annoying…"

"I won't be long," I informed him, guiltily. "I just want to make sure he isn't... you know, seriously mad at me or anything. I mean, who knows? He could be plotting my revenge over there, with each cast-away pebble."

"I don't care… walking is bothersome, anyways. I'll meet you back at the house…" His hand rested on top of my head for the briefest moment before he turned away, him and Eli finally disappearing into the green coverage of the forest.

I pulled my gaze away and ambled my way down the muddy hill, jogging slightly as I neared closer to the water's edge. I sat down beside him and rested my chin up against my knees.

"Hey," I greeted.

He looked startled by my sudden appearance but he brushed it away instantly. "Idiot," he grumbled as he skimmed another pebble across the water. "I didn't recognise you."

"It's my disguise," I tapped the side of my nose as I took off the glasses and placed them into my coat pocket.

"No," he frowned. "You smell like dog."

"Thanks, Subaru," I batted his side. "You really know how to make a girl feel better about herself, you know?"

He was silent as he looked into the distance, face sullen. I shot him a quizzical look.

Clearly he wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

Sighing, I picked up a pebble and with all my might, tossed it across the water's surface. Our eyes followed its journey as it bounced several times before it finally sunk to the bottom of the lake.

"That was better than yours," I smiled crookedly. "How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?"

"This is worthless," he mumbled.

"Only because I beat you," I said, but sighed as I noticed that his mood hadn't improved. "What's wrong? And don't say _nothing._ That pout clearly says that something is. Unless you have developed some weird body language that I am unaware of, and pouting really is a _smile_, then..."

His head snapped to me. "Oi, asshole! Who says I'm pouting?"

"Me," I quirked an eyebrow. "Coming out here, by yourself, sulking," I hummed with thought. "You're strange." I flopped my body back against the grass.

"Tch. You really haven't got any self-awareness. Look, your hair is already clumped in fucking mud."

"Oh, well," I resigned. "It'll wash out."

He cursed under his breath and lifted my head up to rest on his lap. My cheeks warmed.

"You... you piss me off."

I laughed a little and closed my eyes. Minutes ticked by but we remained silent. Then, just as I was about to drift off, his hesitant voice shattered the atmosphere.

"Damn it… nothing's wrong."

I cracked open one eye and looked up at him. "Don't lie."

"It was a worthless thing," he frowned. "Stupid, really."

I laughed. "Who's being _stupid_ now?"

He slapped the side of my head and grumbled under his breath. "Your damn stupidness rubs off on people."

"You really are mean," I mirrored his pout from earlier.

"Hah? You think I'm being mean? I'll show you fucking _mean."_

Unexpectedly, I found myself lifted into the air and the sudden feeling of water overpowering me as my hair and clothes became heavy and drenched. I wiped excess water from my eyes with the back of my hand and noticed the rare sight of Subaru doubled over with laughter near the edge of the lake.

The _nerve_ of that guy!

"I can't swim!" I yelled frantically as my arms flailed above the surface.

Panic flashed in his eyes as he dived in after me. But as soon as he neared, I immediately halted my 'drowning' act. He opened and closed his mouth, confused.

"It's called _revenge_," I gave him a devilish grin. _"Of course_ I can swim."

"You're going to fucking pay for that."

Roughly, he tugged my body against his and lifted me up so only the bottom of my thighs lapped against the water. This left me with no choice but to wrap my legs around him for support. His lips were on my neck and I could feel him tracing his fangs along my skin. My fingers bunched together his wet shirt as I anticipated the pain.

But he was soon interrupted.

"Well well well~" I heard Laito's taunting voice from behind us. "I hope we aren't interrupting… then again, it's a little late for a dip. Wouldn't you agree, Bitch-chan, Subaru-kun?"

Our heads darted to the hatted triplet, but he wasn't alone. Ayato was stood by his side, a repulsed expression on his features.

"Damn it," Ayato grumbled. "Yours Truly can't believe that you were right."

"Fufu~ I'm never wrong, Ayato-kun. You leave these two alone and… well, who knows what can happen…"

"Hey," I piped. "What happened is–"

"She fell into the lake," Subaru bluntly interrupted.

I glared at him. _"Fell_ is it? More like _dropped."_

"Now, now," Latio smirked as he tilted the rim of his fedora. "No need to get so defensive, you two. We didn't see anything."

"You didn't _see_ anything because we weren't _doing_ anything!"

My eyes averted to our position – my hands were around Subaru's neck, his around my waist while our bodies were inches apart. Some of the buttons on his shirt had popped open, the thin material transparent as it clung to his chest. It didn't help that my tank top had sagged with the water, one of the straps falling from my shoulder…

I supposed our situation did look a _little_ compromising.

"Why the fuck are you two here, anyway? We're not children." I yelped in surprise as he suddenly scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the lakes bank. "C'mon. We're leaving."

He stormed off in the direction of the forest while I stumbled behind him. I gave the two red-heads an apologetic expression before I dashed off in the direction of the youngest.

* * *

"Yours Truly doesn't like it," Ayato voiced as he stared at the forest were the duo had just departed.

"You don't have too," Latio replied, a crooked smile on his face as he followed his brother's line of sight. "But you have to admit, Ayato-kun. Bitch-chan and Subaru-kun have provided us with some wonderful~ entertainment as of late. Fufu~"

Ayato couldn't believe that Latio was okay with this situation.

It was weird.

No.

It was _beyond_ weird.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

I was sweating, my breathing quick and unsteady. Just because things had improved during my waking hours, didn't mean that I wasn't still haunted by my dreams. The nightmare from which I had just awoken was one involving my parents.

Unsurprisingly.

It was a repeat of the night on the bridge. Yet I didn't escape alive. Cordelia had successfully taken over my body and Richter didn't save me. I watched on as Subaru used his dagger to first end my parents, then himself. I watched on as the light eventually faded out of his red eyes until he lay still.

Dead.

"Don't be stupid, Mari," I slapped my palm against my forehead. "He isn't dead," I reassured myself. "He isn't..."

But my words provided me with little comfort. I shuffled my body out of the covers and pulled my woolly cardigan through my arms and exited the room. Judging by the bright light outside, I assumed that it was mid-morning. That meant that everyone in the house would be sleeping soundly.

I promised myself that after I had just seen his face, I would go back to sleep.

I soon found myself stood outside of Subaru's room. I pushed the door open gently, trying to minimize the creaks as best I could as I peeped around the frame. My eyes were met with his sleeping form, white messy hair sprawled out onto the pillow while his face was unusually carefree.

I envied how relaxed he appeared. The way that his troubles melted away as soon as he closed his eyes. Mine were the opposite – mine came alive.

Finally satisfied, I smiled and turned away when a creak sounded from the bed. I spun on my heels to see Subaru propped up on one arm as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"Mari...? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

His words were strangely soft. He rarely ever called me 'Mari'. It was usually 'idiot' or 'stupid'. I gathered that this was down to his sleepiness.

"No," I whispered, but he raised his eyebrows; he didn't believe me. "Yes..." I resigned and he sighed. He sat up and gestured for me to come closer.

"It's not important," I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed at how childish I was behaving. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I asked if something happened," he pressed, agitated.

"I only had a nightmare. Go on," a smile tugged on my lips. "Tell me that I'm being an idiot."

"You're being an idiot," he slapped my forehead, lips upturned sleepily. "You're such a kid."

"The dream didn't seem childish, though" I began, eyebrows furrowed. "You… you died, Subaru."

Wordlessly, he shuffled down the bed to create space. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him as the both of us soon drifted into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.


	20. Birthday

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 20 – Birthday**

Subaru glanced to the girls sleeping form that was curled up beside him.

The setting sun cast flecks of orange light onto her face, contrasting against her inhumanly pale complexion. Her eyes twitched at the disturbance, but she soon settled back into a peaceful slumber.

He was surprised at her sudden appearance last night. It irked him how she was still tormented by her dreams. Even after everything, it seemed that she still couldn't shake the past. But what could he do to fix it? She seemed to find comfort in him, and so be it.

But _why_ him? Why not Shu?

He mentally kicked himself for how stupid he acted with her the night before. But he didn't want a re-enactment of that night at the Ball. He shivered as he remembered the way that he had looked at her, the way she looked at him...

Immediately, he was snapped out of his thoughts when his bedroom door swung open, revealing the hatted triplet. He leaned casually against the door frame and eyed both occupants with an expression mixed with shock and amusement.

"Ah. I see that the party in the lake continued even when you got home, Subaru-kun~"

The youngest's eyes widened, cheeks aflame as he realised his implications.

"S-Shut up! Shit… it isn't what it looks like!"

"Little brother is so defensive recently! Fufu~ you two would clearly be naked if that _did_ happen."

"Quit being so embarrassing, bastard!" his fists clenched, but he cursed under his breath as he heard the girl beside him groan. "Are we doing this shit or not?" he whispered, not wanting to wake her.

"So you remembered Bitch-chan's birthday after all? Fufu~ we are only waiting on you, Subaru-kun. Everyone else is already downstairs."

Subaru clicked his tongue with annoyance as he untangled himself from Mari's arms. He watched as her arms shifted around the mattress, searching.

"Bitch-chan sure is clingy, ne?"

Subaru grabbed his pillow and placed it into her arms as a replacement. Her expression soon turned contempt as she buried her face into the plush surface.

He then walked over to his desk and returned with a pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down and placed it onto the bedside table. Quietly, he rummaged through the draws and finally plucked out a small box. He tossed it into the air and caught it with ease before he finally left the room with Laito.

* * *

When I awoke, I found the bed cold.

Where was Subaru?

My eyes darted to the bedside table and I saw a note anchored from curling by a pen. I sat up and took it into my hands. It read:

_**Do you know what day it is? Or are you that stupid that you forgot your own birthday?**_

_**Come down when you wake up.**_

_**To the kitchen.**_

_**Subaru**_

The word 'birthday' rung around in my head. How could I have forgotten? I was _seventeen_ today. But did birthdays still count when you're dead? I supposed everyone else thought that it did. I hoped that they hadn't gone to too much trouble...

I untangled the sheets from my limbs and made my way over to the mirror. I ran my fingers along the cracked, reflective surface. I wasn't surprised. This _was_ Subaru's room. As best as I could, I combed my fingers through my hair and slapped my face to wake myself up. After I had made a quick journey into my room to grab some clothes and brush my teeth, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I was immediately confused. The usually well-lit room was completely infused with darkness.

Subaru did say the kitchen, didn't he?

My hand blindly patted the wall, attempting to find the switch. When I located its whereabouts, I flicked it and the room instantly became illuminated with the harsh, yellowing light. I gasped and jumped back in surprise.

Each one of the brothers were gathered around the small dining table. Plates of food, presents and beverages were stacked and arranged on the table while the room was decorated in colourful banners, which all had _'Happy Birthday!'_ written on them in large, bold font.

"You… you…" Yet before I could form a coherent sentence, Ayato bounded up to me and shoved a plate of pancakes under my nose.

"Pancakes for a Pancake," he grinned.

I shook my head and laughed. "You know, that's pretty funny... for _you."_

"Oi! The hell do you mean by that, Pancake–!" he shook his head and grumbled something under his breath. Perhaps because it was my birthday, he decided to let me off without a punishment.

"Presents," Kanato announced as he tilted his head. "Now."

"Jeez, learn some patience. Pancake has yet to try Yours Truly's amazing breakfast."

"Ne, aren't the two of you forgetting something?" Laito pondered, finger pressed against his lips. "Bitch-chan has yet to blow out the candles~"

"Better pull out the extinguisher," Subaru murmured while I shot him a glare.

"Whatever," Ayato grumbled as he placed - or rather _rammed_ \- the seventeen candles into the stack of pancakes.

"Why do humans bother with such a stupid tradition?" Kanato frowned. "There is more candles than pancakes. Why did you make pancakes? Me and Teddy wanted cake. Reiji, you'll make me some cake when this is over, won't you?"

But my attention was directed towards Shu whose usual calm face was twisted in fear. I knew that he was scared of fire. He never told me directly; he had mumbled it in his sleep.

"Actually... maybe we _should_ eat first," I suggested. "I'm starving. Those pancakes look too good to be ruined by dripping, sticky wax."

They appeared puzzled, but soon shrugged. I noticed the eldest sigh with relief.

Contrary to my words, I was expecting the worst with the food. I knew that Ayato had never prepared a meal in his life, but I was pleasantly surprised. I assumed that Reiji must have helped - or, more plausibly, made them himself.

After we had our fill, Kanato mentioned presents once more and abruptly he shoved a jar into my hands.

"They're all sweets," he informed me at once. "Seventeen different kinds. I want to hear how grateful you are. It is not often that Teddy and I chose to share our precious sweets."

"Thank you, Kanato," I said as I chewed on a piece of red lace.

Reiji was next and he presented me with an intricately decorated tea cup set. It was beautiful, but I was worried in case my clumsiness flared up so I thanked him and hurriedly tucked it safely underneath the table.

Laito shrugged his arm around my shoulders and dangled a pair of pink, fury hand cuffs in front of my face. I was horrified. "Why would you…?"

"Bitch-chan, it's _adorable_ when you try to pull that innocent face. Fufu~ they are to practice with Subaru-kun, of course!"

My cheeks were aflame. I risked a glance at Subaru and he appeared equally embarrassed, but it was mingled with the intent of murder.

"Give me those," he snarled. "Perverted bastard…"

"Joking, little brother. But~ it seems that Subaru-kun wants to keep hold of them…?" The youngest's eyes widened as he threw them down onto the table, as far away as possible. "Ne, I also got you this, Bitch-chan. Big brother can be generous sometimes, Fufu~"

He placed a large gold box into my arms and I soon realised that it was from the same shop where I had purchased my dress for the Ball. I opened the lid and my eyes were met with a green dress, delicately adorned in rhinestones.

"It's… It's so pretty, Laito."

It _was_ lovely. And it was made even lovelier by the fact that it had no obvious low-cut necklines or slits up the thigh.

Laito chuckled and ran his finger along the silk. "One has to make excuses to win the hearts of cute girls~"

He was talking about Akira, the dressmaker. I had caught Laito sneaking out of the mansion on numerous occasions to pay the blonde visits. I didn't think that he knew that I was aware of this secret affair, so I always kept my mouth shut.

Ayato was next. He pushed the box into my arms which almost knocked me backwards with the force.

"What are you waiting for, Pancake? Open it!" I did what he asked and tore at the red paper. It was a book – or more specifically, a recipe book for takoyaki.

"Are you trying to say that I have to make you takoyaki every day, then?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yup. You ain't got any more excuses to disobey Yours Truly."

Suddenly, a messily wrapped box was pushed under my nose. "Don't complain about the wrapping… it was becoming a bother…" Shu said while I took the box into my hands.

"No, it's very neat," I lied, offering him a smile as I began to wrestle with the unruly amount of cello-tape. I tore the silver wrapping and found two objects stacked on top of each other. The first item was a music player paired with a pair of light blue ear pieces.

It was a small but significant gift.

He had given me a replica of something he held dear.

Another small, velvet box caught my attention. Flipping open the lid, I gasped at the pair of sapphire earrings, glimmering in the light.

"Shu, they're…" my speech trailed as I continued to stare at them. But once I realised that they reminded me of his eyes, a blush creeped onto my cheeks. "Beautiful," I murmured.

The blonde shrugged, a faint smile on his lips as he slumped down into one of the chairs. I was suddenly brought out of my trance by a pair of voices in clear disagreement.

"Hey! Are you actually hiding it?!" I snapped my head towards Ayato's voice, who was currently attempting to wrestle something out of Subaru's grasp. He noticed my stare and immediately released the object in his hands, the red head now in possession of the box.

He tossed it to me, and surprisingly, I managed to catch it. My eyes darted to Subaru for confirmation and he nodded, face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding my eyes. I smiled and with anticipation, began to unwrap it.

My eyes were soon met with a red velvet box, slightly bigger than Shu's, but I knew by the casing that it must be a piece of jewellery. I removed the lid to see a silver necklace with a heart pendant keyhole in the center. I looked closer, and saw that it was engraved with a pattern of roses.

I was speechless.

I never expected someone as harsh as Subaru to give me such a delicate gift.

"W-Whats with that face?" His voice, edged with worry, reached my ears and I instantly snapped my head up. "Do you… do you not like it or something?!"

"I was just surprised." I shook my head. "I... I love it. Thank you, Subaru."

I took a couple of steps towards him when somebody pushed me from behind. I stumbled forwards, lips accidentally landing on his. His eyes grew wide as he gripped my shoulders, saving us both from tumbling to the ground. I almost immediately regained my footing and sprung away, both of our faces hot with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!" I spluttered, hands covering my mouth. "S-Someone pushed me!" I spun on my heel to be met with Ayato and Laito's guilty faces, sniggering.

"Bastards," Subaru growled. "You two are fucking dead."

The red heads shared a glance before they transported themselves from the room. I heard Subaru curse under his breath as he also vanished, leaving me looking at the spaces where the trio had recently departed.

Glancing at Shu, he rolled his eyes, as if to say: _'there's nothing you can do, just leave them to it'._ I shook my head and joined him, Reiji and Kanato at the table. Moments later, several bangs and crashes could be heard, followed by distant shouts and more crashes and bangs.

What was happening? It sounded as though the whole house was being torn apart...

Just as I was about to investigate the ruckus, Subaru breezed into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face. This couldn't be good. The two of them weren't even in sight...

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

He scoffed and took he seat beside me. "Nothing they didn't deserve." I tutted with disapproval as I left the kitchen, debating whether to grab a first aid kit before I started my search.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a breeze and we were all now gathered in the living room. I had freed both Laito and Ayato from the dungeons, with only their bruised faces as a reminder of the incident. The duo were currently playing cards on the _new _coffee table with Kanato sat beside them. But the purple-haired triplet was oblivious to their game as he chatted to his Teddy.

Reiji polished and placed each individual piece of my teacup set into the glass cabinet, while Subaru was sound asleep in the armchair, white hair flopping over his face. I felt guilty. He must be tired after I woke him up in the middle of the day. Shu meanwhile was sat with me on the sofa, my legs resting on his lap. We both had our ear phones in, and I allowed the delicate music of the piano to let my mind wander.

Today had been a good day; but I knew that something was missing. I remembered this time last year; everything had been normal. _I_ was normal. Even after everything that happened, I still missed my father. By now, I had almost given up on the hope that he would come and visit. I knew that this was my home now, and I honestly didn't mind.

But I supposed I thought that he would at least show up on my birthday.

Even though he wasn't my real father, he was the only one that I had known for seventeen years. Perhaps it was hard looking after a child who wasn't even your own. But part of me didn't want to believe that he had abandoned me completely.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard three loud knocks sound on the front door.

"Mari, get the door," Reiji ordered. "It will most likely be another one of Laito's… _interesting_ parcels."

I nodded and cringed to what the delivery person would think of me receiving the obscene package.

_Ah yes. Sign here madam for twenty boxes of–_

"Wait, Bitch-chan! Ne, I might be expecting somebody–!"

I glared at him and shook my head. I knew who he wanted at that door. I hoped that it _was_ Akira. At least it would save me the embarrassment.

But what would I say to her?

_Sorry, Akira. If I let you in, you would be leaving as a bloodless corpse. _

I shivered at all of the brothers' possible reactions. But I felt even more troubled for Laito. Did he really believe that he could keep it a secret forever?

Running my fingers through my hair, I removed the ear phones and rose from the sofa, walking to the foyer to greet the visitor. I opened the door, but the person who stood behind it made my eyes widen. All of my predictions were soon shattered as I stared into those familiar blue eyes that I grew up with.

"Father?"


	21. Daddy Issues

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 21 – Daddy Issues**

"Didn't I say that I would see you soon?"

I stared at my father open mouthed.

What was he doing here? It seemed strange that just as I wished him to be here, suddenly he arrived on my doorstep. I supposed it wasn't _that_ strange. After all, it was still my birthday. I had so many things that I wanted to say to him, so many things I wanted to be mad at him about; but I couldn't find it in me to do so.

Ignoring my anger and embracing my shock, I sprung forwards and wrapped my arms around him. For a brief moment, I forgot what I was and how easily I could lose myself to the temptation of blood. Pulling away, I averted my gaze as I ran my finger over my lip, but to my relief, there was no sign of my fangs. I turned back towards him, but he looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Mari... you're different," his voice wasn't his own. "You're so... _cold."_

"It's just this house," I waved off, attempting to cover up my inhumanly body temperature. "It gets cold at night, that's all."

"The house isn't cold in the slightest." He stepped closer, while I instinctively stepped back.

He knew what I was.

"I-I," I began to start another cover up story, when I backed into something. I spun around and saw Reiji. He gripped onto my shoulders and stared at my father with an expression of displeasure.

"I wondered what was taking you so long, but I can see why. Seiji Komori. I have to say, I am surprised at your sudden appearance."

I frowned. "Wait, how do you know–?"

"I have a reason for my visit," he cut me off while Reiji raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue. "It's Mari's birthday, is it not? You can't deny me access to my own daughter."

"What an imprudent lie," Reiji pushed up his glasses and stepped forwards. "You knew as soon as she set foot into this house that you would never see her again. The girl is a Sakamaki and was never your daughter to begin with."

"That's harsh," I said as my frown deepened. "He is still my father–"

"Mari, be silent–"

"Who the fuck are you talking to? All this noise has woken me up..." Subaru stalked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to me, then to my father, his face scrunched up in confusion as his fists began to clench. "Hah? What the fuck is going on?!"

I nudged him on the arm, attempting to distract his anger. If this resolved into any sort of fight, it would make matters worse. He seemed to snap out of it – as his hands relaxed – but his face was still puzzled.

"I… I honestly don't know," I admitted, eyes never leaving my father's form.

"She was my daughter," Seiji corrected him. "But that changed once she became a monster and a murderer."

I flinched at his words, eyes stinging. I knew that his words fully held their truth, but I didn't need to be reminded. I knew what I was and what I had done. But because they came out of my _fathers_ mouth made me feel sick to the stomach.

"I… I didn't mean too!" I shook my head frantically, nails digging into my forearms. "I didn't–"

My face suddenly collided with something soft and I realised that it was Subaru's shirt. "Damn it… you're such a kid. Always fucking crying."

I never realised that I _was_ crying.

I was truly pathetic.

"I'm not crying," I protested feebly as I quickly wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Ne, Teddy…" I turned my head to see Kanato stood in the living room doorway. "Who is this person making sister cry? I'll burn them to ashes."

"No fire... Kanato..." Shu took his ear phones out as he followed his brother into the room. "What's this…? Who is his person…? Somebody explain..."

I was about to explain when the two red heads strolled onto the scene. "Bitch-chan doesn't suit such a sad face… hm~? And what is going on here?" Latio said while he forcefully tugged Ayato along behind him.

"Jeez, why am I being dragged in here? Huh? Why is Pancake being a hysteric?"

"I'm _not_ being a hysteric!" I huffed.

"Are too," he countered, frowning.

"Are not!"

"Are–"

"Both of you, stop behaving like children," Reiji sighed with impatience. "Seiji, why don't you give us the real reason why you are here. I don't have time to compensate for lies."

"She needs to be fixed… I need to get my daughter back... This monster isn't her..."

I studied him closer; he no longer resembled the father that I knew. His fair hair was thinner and receding while blue eyes that labelled me a stranger had lost their spark. He also appeared to have lost weight, making his cheeks almost skeletal as the skin stretched over his high cheek bones. But the way that he acted was wrong. He seemed… a little… insane?

"Father," I began with a hesitant smile. "This is what I've always been–"

"Bullshit!" Subaru smashed his fist into the wall. "Like this idiot needs to be fixed! She's fine–" My eyes snapped to Subaru in surprise, but he shook his head, eyes glued to the floor. "Y-You can't cure what we are. The idea is fucking stupid."

"Subaru does have a point in his... Ah, _words,"_ Reiji said with a glare at the youngest. "It is foolish to think that you can cure her. Vampirism doesn't have a cure. You should know this being a vampire hunter."

Even though I had only recently found out about my father's true occupation, it still shocked me that he killed people like me. Maybe that was the reason for his behavior...

I shook my head. He was obviously shocked at how his daughter was now a vampire, resulting in his rash actions and words that he didn't mean. I stepped closer and hesitantly reached my arm out to him.

"Father, it's really me. Mari. I'm not any different, I promise." His eyes narrowed, but he didn't back away, so I moved closer.

"I wouldn't…" I snapped my head around to Shu's warning tone, when I yelped as I was suddenly tugged backwards. I felt my wrists binded with something cold while a forceful, sharp object dug into my neck.

This is when I realised that my father had me handcuffed with a knife digging into my throat.

However, this wasn't an ordinary knife. The metal burned my skin and I knew that this weapon had the power to kill me. Words were unable to form on my lips; I was paralyzed with shock.

My father _had_ gone _insane._

"Let go of her right now, bastard! I'll fucking kill you–!"

"Another step and she dies."

Subaru immediately stopped in his tracks.

"You won't do it," Shu said languidly as he stood by Subaru's side. "When it comes down to it… You would never kill your own daughter..."

"You think that I won't?" I winced in pain as I felt the knife cut deeper into my skin. I saw trickles of blood running down my neck, staining my shirt scarlet. Fear washed over the brothers faces, startled that he would go this far. Shu stepped backwards, dragging Subaru with him.

This person was merciless. I didn't know him anymore, and I certainly didn't know how far he would go. I had to get out. I was stronger now… It shouldn't be a problem. I started thrashing my arms about, desperately trying to break the shackles from my wrists. But it was useless. I had inhuman strength, why couldn't I snap the metal?

"Why can't I break them? Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling. You won't be able to break them. They are binded with a spell which makes them unbreakable to vampires."

"W-Why are you doing this?" My eyes stung from the pain of the knife. It was like someone had ripped my skin open and was burning it with an open flame.

"Because you are not my daughter. You are a vampire in disguise of my daughter."

"Seiji," Reiji directed his attention, but I zoned the words out; I couldn't concentrate on anything. My eyes hazily scanned over each one of the brothers, finally landing on Shu and Subaru. They appeared to be talking, but no sound came out of their mouths. Then I realised that they were mouthing something silently to me. I could barely make it out, then suddenly, it clicked.

_Teleport._

_Get out._

_We'll follow._

I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. This was only my third time teleporting, so who knew where in the house I would end up… but anywhere was better than here.

My vision instantly started to spin, my surroundings merging and blurring into blackness. The knife slid along my throat, deepening the cut as I vanished from the area. My body slammed down hard against the floor, but the room was dark and I couldn't decipher my location. Coughing and spluttering, I tried to heave myself up from the ground, but I found that my wrists were still bound.

"Shit… why the fuck would you come all the way down here?"

The room flooded with light and I saw two figures stood in the doorway. I also realised where I was. I was in the dungeons. How did I end up here? Maybe it was because I remembered it from earlier when I freed Laito and Ayato...

I tried to speak, but the pain was too much. I couldn't assess the damage done to my neck, but I knew that it was bad. Thankfully, I wasn't human… If I was, I would surely be dead. Subaru and Shu crouched down to where I was curled up, their eyes wide as they looked at my injury.

"L-Look at her fucking neck! You're lucky you ain't dead, you idiot!" Subaru propped me up so I leaned against the wall, proceeding to rip the bottom of his shirt. He wrapped it around my neck as a substitute bandage. "I'm going to kill him..."

My eyes widened and I made several noises of protest. Even though he tried to kill me, I couldn't allow Subaru to kill him... I just couldn't. "D-Don't..."

"Hah? Are you being _serious?_ Mari, don't fuck with me right now. I'm so fucking mad." My eyes lowered in defeat. I felt so helpless. I couldn't talk and I couldn't stand with my wrists still bounded. What could I do? I didn't even know what was happening up there...

The sound of the door reopening caught my attention. I glanced over and saw Reiji making his way towards us. He looked around the room with bemusement, but straightened his glasses without giving the odd location another thought.

"What–" My voice broke and I winced at the new shoot of pain.

"What is this? I didn't realise the injury on her neck was this severe." Reiji came closer and removed the 'bandage' slightly to assess the injury.

"It wasn't…" Shu replied. "It was only after she… teleported…"

"Where are the others?" Subaru frowned. "Don't tell me they're dead… not that I care." I glared daggers at him and mouthed 'take that back.' But the corner of his mouth twitched. "It's called a joke, stupid."

I wanted to say: 'and you're joking at a time like this?' But my voice would not allow it.

"The triplets are leading Seiji on a number of false trails around the house," Reiji informed us. "It should be over soon."

_'Over soon'?_ They were _not_ going to kill him! I shuffled my legs and conjoined arms around in an attempt to heave myself up. I was nearly standing when someone pushed me back down.

"Sit the fuck down," Subaru's voice was hard, hands gripping onto my shoulders. "There's no way in hell that you're leaving this room."

I narrowed my eyes. "I-If you… don't let me go…" I managed to croak out, the pain worsening. "I-I'll never… forgive you."

The youngest flinched and studied me thoughtfully before he shrugged. "Like I give a shit. I'll kill him myself if they don't get there first. He isn't going to get away with his. Not with what he's done to you."

My eyes were starting to fill with tears and I bit my lip stubbornly. With force, I shrugged his hands from my shoulders and turned away from him.

"I will never forgive you, Subaru."

What annoyed me even further was that I knew I would forgive him. But at that moment in time, I've never hated anyone as much.

* * *

Seiji looked around the room with annoyance. He thought that he had the three Sakamaki sons cornered when they vanished before his eyes. Although he despised vampires, he had to praise them for their skill sets. They would be hard to sniff out in a house as large as this, but he wouldn't back down until he had all seven of them dead.

Even his own daughter.

He sneered as he thought about her. His _daughter._ Don't make him laugh. There was no way he could accept something that he hunted mercilessly as dear as his own child. Would a poacher label his dead haul equal worth to his own children?

No.

But the fact that she had murdered her own father made him want to kill the monster that she had become that bit more. They wouldn't be running for long. This was all part of the game; a game of hide and seek.

With his repellent gun loaded, he edged around the corner in one of the manors many hallways and saw the smallest son clutching at a teddy and tilting his head questioningly.

"Oh, Teddy look. That man thinks he will harm us with a worthless weapon like that. Shall we teach him a lesson from sister too?"

Without hesitation, the hunter pressed his fingers against the shutter, sending out the lethal bullet. The boy gasped and covered his face with his bear, saving him from a certain death. Seiji muttered about his failure under his breath and took out another bullet, ready to aim, when he heard the boy begin to cry.

He glanced to the bear, lip trembling as tears streamed down his cheeks. His unforgiving lilac eyes met his as he stepped closer to him, but Seiji did not step back. It would affect his aim, after all.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TEDDY?! YOU WILL BURN! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

The boy's clenched fists suddenly became engulfed with lilac flames as his manic laughter filled the hall. Seiji knew that he could not fight this alone, with only the basic weapons currently with him.

He fled down the hall, purple flames nipping at his heels, not giving up their fight until he was a pile of ash. A sharp corner caught his attention and as quickly as possible, he careened around the bend and collapsed against the wall as the abundance of flames rushed past him. He could still feel their fierce heat as he wiped the layer of sweat that formed on his forehead.

Finally catching his breath, he scanned his surroundings. He was just in another hallway. Sorting out his weapons, he suddenly felt something drop onto his head, temporarily shrouding his vision. He shook the object off and with his sight now restored, he saw a lonesome fedora lay upside down on the carpet. Confused, he reached to pick up the hat when a hand beat him to it. The red-headed boy flicked the hat up his arm and finally propped it back onto his head.

"Fufu~ Bitch-chan's murderous father has found my hat! How convenient, I was just looking for you!"

The hunter attempted to reach for his gun; but the boy was quicker. He forcefully pinned Seiji against the wall, his forearm digging into his neck. With his other hand, he took the weapon from his now weakened grip and crushed it effortlessly between his fingers.

"Don't even try. No one touches her without paying the price."

Unbeknownst to the vampire, the hunter had concealed a knife under his sleeve. Seiji smiled smugly as he dove the blade into his side. The boy instantly released his grip, clutching at his side and wincing in pain. Laito looked down the hall to the hunters retreating figure, his usual cheerful face now serious.

"I am done playing games..." He whispered before stalking off in the direction of his prey.

Once again, Seiji was dashing down the endless halls, not sure if he was running away or chasing them. Blindly, he twisted and turned around the profusion of corners, trying his best not to meet any dead ends. His luck eventually ran out as he locked eyes with the third son, waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

"Jeez, and I thought our family was messed up... At least our old man didn't try to kill us." The boy said as he twirled a silver knife between his fingers. Seiji raised his eyebrows at the weapon, curious to what his next move would be. "Huh, this? She used this to kill herself, you know." He inched closer. "You're lucky the owner of this knife ain't here. You wouldn't have made it this far."

Without a second thought, Seiji whipped out his gun and fired the bullet, the red head throwing the knife at exactly the same time. The hunter narrowly dodged the blade, but it still managed to lodge itself deep into his shoulder. He averted his gaze to the vampire, and saw him also wincing in pain at the bullet in his arm. A small smile creeped onto the hunters face in achievement, but it was no time to get cocky. He was barely injured, and there was plenty more fight left in the both of them.

Wincing, he plucked the knife from his shoulder, pleased at how he had gained a new weapon. Immediately, he positioned the thin blade between his fingers to perfect his aim, but he could see a glint of fear in the boys green eyes.

He chuckled quietly to himself.

They were exactly like hers.

The blade glided through the air at rapid speed and would have hit a perfect bull's eye in the center of the boys head if not for his inhumanly quick reflexes. He gripped the handle of the knife and stared at it cross-eyed as it hovered in-between his eyebrows. The red-head rolled his eyes, slouching.

"This is boring. I'll let that pervert and hysteric deal with this." Then he vanished, and Seiji was left once again, looking around the room with confusion. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms lock around his throat from behind, restricting his breathing. How foolish of him. He should have seen this coming. "Damn it, Laito! Get over here!"

"I was a little..." The hatted boy appeared in front of him as he yanked the dagger from his side. He wiped the blood on his shirt and tossed the weapon into the air and caught it with ease. "...Caught up."

"W-Why didn't you wait for me?" The purple-headed boy reappeared, still sobbing. "I wanted to be the one to see him burn."

"Well you should have just gotten on with it! Tch... Let's just get this over with." The red-head tightened his hold around the hunters' neck while the hatted boy readied his aim with the blade, the smallest with his hands already alight with purple flames, ready to burn the evidence.

But Seiji wasn't about die just yet. He had one more trick up his sleeve.

Literally.

Using all of his strength, he wriggled another blade from his sleeve and stabbed the boy forcefully in the stomach. Of course, he wasn't expecting such a snide and quick attack, so he released him immediately. The other two growled with anger as they attempted to wrestle the hunter to the ground. But to no avail; Seiji dodged each attack, each lunge, and each throw of the knife, finally waiting for the right moment to finish them off. But he wouldn't kill them here. No, he would gather them all together, and make each one of them watch as the light faded out of their eyes...

But there was no time for thoughts like this; he couldn't let his guard down. The pure bloods could easily win, even if he currently had the upper hand. With his expeditious reflexes, the hunter managed to snap hand cuffs onto the three sons. He had learned his lesson last time with Mari, and fitted them with ones which made them unable to teleport, or use any of their abilities at that.

They were startled at first, but that soon grew into fully fledged rage. Seiji rolled his eyes at their resistance and crouched down to them with a patronizing smile. He dug three tranquilizers out of his pocket and pinned them to the ground with his foot, finally injecting the needle into their skin.

"Yours Truly will kill... you…"

Seiji smirked. It seemed that the sedation was taking effect.

"Ha... Subaru… will handle it..."

"T-Teddy..."

Finally, the vampires were somewhat defeated. He slung the smallest son over his shoulder and dragged the other two behind. Now to take them to the dungeons to join their four worthless siblings. How did he know their location? He's one of the best vampire hunters around. Did they really think that he wouldn't be able to detect the scent of blood?

* * *

"Does it… hurt?"

I turned my head to Shu's voice and nodded weakly. It was agonizing; and it wasn't healing. I knew that it would eventually, but due to its power to actually _kill_ vampires, it would take longer.

I could easily speed up the process by feeding, but my stubbornness took over as usual and I refused Subaru's offer. He cursed and told me to 'suffer with my stubbornness.' I would, but I was glad that he didn't force me, unlike the last time…

Yet the guilt was starting to eat away at my mind just thinking about my earlier words to him. But he should also feel bad! I couldn't just sit here when my father was being hunted by my brothers and my brothers being hunted by my father. It was inevitable that someone would come out dead and I knew who that person was. He may be one of the best vampire hunters around, but could he really stand a chance against three pure bloods? It was slim.

But then what about the triplets? Even though they can be annoying, I would be broken if anything happened to them. But how could I look at them the same when they murdered my father? How could I look at my father the same if he murdered my brothers?

I couldn't.

What if some miracle happened and all four of them made it back here? I knew that Subaru was being serious with his earlier promise...

_'I'll kill him myself if they don't get there first. He isn't going to get away with this. Not with what he's done to you.'_

How could I look at Subaru the same? But the more I thought about it, maybe he held some sense in his words. How would I be able to take control of the situation? My hands were still bounded, I could barely talk and I certainly wasn't up to my full strength. Also, my _father_ was trying to _kill_ me. He nearly succeeded the first time and the chances of him succeeding now were even higher.

My father was trying to kill me.

I never thought those words would come to life.

But they had.

How was all of this happening? How many more people do I have to lose?

All of a sudden the room started to spin, the thoughts, the pain - it was all too much for me to handle. My body flopped backwards and I heard a sharp intake of breath as someone caught me before I hit the floor. Between the slits of my eyes, I expected to see red eyes, but instead I saw blue.

"Subaru... just do it. She won't remember... She needs blood…"

"I… don't..." I insisted. "I-I'm fine…"

"As much as it pains me to say, that good-for-nothing is correct," Reiji voiced, sighing. "Losing that amount of blood is not healthy."

"Stubborn as ever. Don't you realise you're about to die? What an idiot."

"You're troublesome... I'll do it myself…"

Subaru spun around at his words, about to tug me out of his arms when he flinched back and strode across the room.

"Like she'd forgive me if I did," he murmured before his fist collided with the wall, causing several gruesome objects to crash down onto the floor. "Just get it over with."

A small smirk was on the eldest's lips as he gathered me up into his arms, pushing my head against his neck. My eyes drooped. I was exhausted, and he practically held my dead weight.

"Oi, annoying woman… don't fall asleep…"

He pushed my head with more force against his neck and I subconsciously came to my senses. I hated how much I was dependent on blood, how it made me dependent on others. I pierced my fangs into his neck and immediately I felt my body flowing with warmth as I drank the red liquid. After a moment, I removed my fangs from his skin and straightened into a sitting position. I glanced to Shu, but he was looking at my lips.

"Heh. You have some blood on your lips… clumsy woman… can you still not have your food without making a mess?" Without warning, his lips pressed against mine for a brief second before he removed the rest of the blood with his tongue. Suddenly, I heard a number of loud crashes originating from the other end of the room, followed by curse after curse.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Subaru yelled as he roughly tugged me out of his brother's arms and carried me away to the other side of the room. He sat down on the floor and placed me down beside him.

"What is it?" Shu smiled smugly at his outburst. "Jealous? I did offer..."

"SHUT UP!"

My head unwillingly flopped against his shoulder and I felt his body freeze. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew that his cheeks would be red. "Oi, idiot. Are you… are you okay?"

"Tired…" I murmured.

He scoffed. "Whatever. I'll wake you when something interesting happens."

But something interesting happened before I even ventured into the first lapse of sleep. The dungeon door swung open and I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. There was also a dragging sound following them. My eyes snapped open and I shrieked as Seiji tossed the triplets down to our feet.

"W-What's wrong with them!?" My weariness was forgotten as I leapt away from Subaru and to their quavering, blood stained forms. "S-Speak! D-Don't be dead! Don't–"

"Quieten down… Bitch-chan… we're doing great… never been better…" Laito reassured me with a pained smile. "Isn't that right… Ayato-kun… Kanato-kun…? My head darted to the others, but they also looked like they were suffering.

They were not 'doing great'.

"Stop being a hysteric... Pancake... Yours Truly... will not die… today..."

"Mari... look after Teddy… if I die..."

My eyes widened. "Y-You're not going to die! None of you are!"

"All of you are," Seiji corrected. "It's just a lucky coincidence that you are all gathered together. It makes my job that much easier..."

"I am surprised to see you still standing, Seiji." Reiji commented, ignoring the hunters threat. "Though it is foolish to think that you can out run us. We would have been kind enough to let this little incident go... But that was until you almost killed four of the household. Have you seen the current state of your daughter?"

His eyes raked over my form and I shuffled backwards in fear. "Ah. Mari and her little stunt earlier. I didn't have the chance to kill you before, though you almost did my job for me looking at the state of your throat." I let out a sob at his lack of concern, but what did I expect? This wasn't him...

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR HIM APART–"

"Subaru, I swear–!"

But we were all instantly silenced by the sudden appearance of a man with wispy white hair and golden eyes. He stood behind Seiji with a bored expression and with a quick movement of his wrist, my fathers neck was snapped. I watched on in horror as he crashed down to my feet, the man now scanning everyone in the room with his disappointment riddled eyes.

"Worthless sons. Did I not teach you better?"

"Father..." Each brother mumbled with shock. His gaze drifted to me, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"Ah. My brother's infamous daughter… so we finally meet. I think it's time that we had a little _chat."_


	22. KarlHeinz

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 22 – KarlHeinz**

There were two hundred and forty six tiles on the ceiling in Reiji's laboratory.

I sighed with irritation. I had been cooped up in the sterile room for over an hour. The brothers were forced into a meeting in the dining room with their father and I was ordered to stay here. I wasn't complaining, though. I didn't even know the man, but I loathed him already. But in a way, I supposed that he saved me from the hatred that I would have inevitably forced onto Subaru or the triplets.

Nevertheless, nothing changed the fact that my father was dead. Grief had yet to take its effect, but I knew that it would come. Would it be worse than the last time? Would I finally... snap? I had no idea and that scared me more than anything. There was logic behind his death. I knew that he had to die - it was us or him.

I smiled as this thought crossed my mind. Why was I being so rational? My brain, which should be scrambled and brimmed with vengeance was thinking _logically._ It made me wonder if I had finally lost it - the last screw that had been holding me together since Richter's death was coming undone. It was abnormal for me to be this calm. But what would be better? Being scarily calm or an uncontrollable hysteric? You know, as Ayato would call it.

Suddenly, a wave of queasiness lodged itself into the pit of my stomach as I thought about how much hatred he had festered towards me. Me, his own daughter. I knew that I was a vampire, the very pinnacle of his resentment, but how could he not see past it? Was I really _that_ different? Had I changed _that_ much? Father knew the moment that Richter handed me over what I truly was and he accepted it. At least, I thought he did...

Maybe he hated me for seventeen years and was finally relieved to give me up and to hunt me down. Look at that, another lie to add to my collection.

But before anything, Reiji had insisted on treating our injuries. My neck was almost healed but I was guaranteed a scar as a haunting reminder of my father's failed murder attempt. The triplet's injuries weren't as severe as we had first thought and most of the stab wounds had reduced in depth and size by the time we got around to treating them. Their only concern now was battling with the aftermath of the sedation. The last time that I saw the three of them they couldn't even walk in a straight line. I bet they wished for this meeting to be over as much as I did so they could hurry off and rest.

However I knew that even when this meeting _was_ over that man wouldn't fail to treat me to a visit. I wondered endlessly for what he might do or say. He must have ventured to the mansion for a _reason._ I worked out long ago that he wasn't a 'drop in' sort of guy. The brothers must have mentioned him about three times during the many months of me living here; even then, it wasn't positive remarks.

Sighing, I tucked my head in between my knees. There was nothing I could do but wait. Another twenty minutes passed before I heard the door creak open. I reacted to the disturbance immediately, and not surprisingly did I see the golden -eyed man making his way towards me. Looking past him, I realised that the door was still open with Reiji, Shu and Subaru peeking inside. I assumed that the triplets had gone to bed and I found myself growing envious. I was exhausted. But I felt a nagging obligation to check up on them when this was all over.

When he finally stood by my side, he trailed his finger along my cheek until he reached my neck. I heard a distant disruption in the hallway. The man sighed with annoyance, and with a flick of his wrist, the door swung closed, entombing me in the room with the man who ultimately, held my life in his hands.

"Mari? Or would you prefer Mariko?" I inhaled sharply at his knowledge - only Richter, or occasionally my father had ever called me that. His hand still lingered on my cheek, but he didn't seem to take the act as strange and I was still frozen with fear. So he continued. "I am KarlHeinz, the brothers' father. Say, how is your neck?"

"Mari… is fine," I murmured, not meeting his eyes. "My neck… is also... fine." I cringed at my lack of vocabulary and shook my head. "How did you know–?"

"I know many things. Things involving you, things I plan to do with you... but let us not talk of such things yet. You know, Mari," he spoke my name slowly, like testing the taste of it on the tip of his tongue. "I have many reasons to want you dead. Would you like to hear them?" My eyes instantly narrowed and I felt a sudden spurt of confidence course through me.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me. I'd rather not let the man who murdered my father ramble on about my selection of gruesome ends."

Silence was all that filled the white room after those words left my lips. Neither of us broke eye contact. I felt like he was testing me on whether I would back down first. I didn't. After a long time, his mouth twitched up into a smile. His hand that still brushed up against my cheek was pulled roughly away, and brought up to my chin. He pinched it and brought it closer to his face. It was as though those eyes could see through me; see who I was and who I wasn't.

"I see that living with my sons has not dampened your fire," he said at last. Releasing my face from his hold, I finally turned away; but his attention was still locked onto me. "Though I did not know what to expect when I learnt knowledge of you being my wife and brother's child."

My eyes widened as I remembered his words back in the dungeons. If he knew this then I couldn't see why I was still breathing. Surely I would damage his status and countless other things. Unexpectedly, the thought of Richter drifted into my mind. This man's knowledge was beyond omniscient and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that I was a murderer as well as being born under scandalous circumstances.

I suddenly felt sick.

"Before you say anything, do not compare me to that… to that _woman._ I am _nothing_ like her," I declared.

"Appearances beg to differ. I was unsure whether or not to believe the preposterous rumour, but once I saw your face, the truth was undeniable." He gave me a twisted smile. "I was going to force the truth from Richter, but I see that is no longer possible. Do you deny his murder?"

I flinched at his words as my fists clutched the side of the table to keep myself from crumbling.

He knew _everything._

I could do nothing but confess the truth.

"I… I…" I shook my head. I needed to get myself together. Subaru wasn't here this time; though I heard a repetition of insistent bangs on the door.

Closing my eyes, I filtered all of my possible explanations through my head before I reopened them. "It was an accident," I began to explain. "I didn't know what I was doing… I'd just awakened into a vampire. Though it seems that he expected it - he knew I was going to kill him, but I don't know how or why..."

"I see." It seemed that he believed me and I felt myself relax; but I didn't know why. There was still a high chance that he would kill me and he still hadn't given me his full explanation.

"Now back to what I was saying. Whether you want to hear my reasons or not, you will listen. I could easily change my mind." My ears pricked up, yet I did not meet his eyes. "Your status is enough for me to end you, but now that you have confessed to your own fathers murder? Even that should be enough. Yet–"

I cracked.

What other reasons was there to keep me alive?

None.

In that moment, the room stood still. A quick, buzz-like hum sounded in my ears, my thoughts behaving like knotted wires that blew their fuse. I saw no clarity. The room was a white smudge, like looking through a window after rain. The light was too harsh, too false. My surroundings sketched themselves in too much detail, the hum transforming into a piercing shoot of white noise. I felt small, digging pinches on my head and realised that it was my nails. The pain jolted me back to my senses.

I wasn't about to lose my mind... yet.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" I screamed without thought. But the words kept coming. It was like dominoes - something hit a button in my brain and the words continued falling from my lips. "Do you not think that I regret everything? The guilt never goes away, I can't _live_ with myself!" His eyes registered some surprise yet his face remained calm. He took a strand of my hair between his fingers and looked at it thoughtfully.

"See, this is why... such fire. I could snap that neck of yours in an instant - just like I did earlier with that man. You know this. Yet you continue with your outbursts." Idly, his finger tapped his chin. It looked like he was trying to solve me, as though I was a maths equation or a puzzle. "But it seems that even your status could aid my plans for you, what with demon blood running through your veins. It was all my wife was good for." He shook his head at my questioning stare and continued. "I will allow you to live, but if you end up failing me, you will not be so fortunate."

"W-What plan?" If my life was at stake, I wanted to know what I had to do. But I doubted he would elaborate. Why was it that people would always leave things until it was too late?

"Do not concern yourself. They will most likely tell you or drop hints at the least." With a flick of his wrist, the door swung open, revealing three uncomfortable looking vampires. I smiled at them, but the man in front of me redirected my attention. His lips brushed up against my ear and I heard four words very clearly.

'_Do not fail, Eve.'_

I looked at him in fear, a twisted smile on his face. Turning his attention to his three sons, he motioned for them to enter the room. "All of you, behave or you know what will happen." With that, he whisked the cloak around his body and strode out of the room, disappearing from sight. I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

Hopping from the table, I wandered over to the three of them who still looked at the doorway in displeasure. "So he's your father, huh." Their eyes snapped to me, surprised at my current state of calm.

"Why... are you so calm? It's troubling…" My eyes flitted to Shu, whose furrowed eyebrows became visible as his fingers ran through his hair.

"Tell me everything that bastard said to you, right now." Subaru growled, startling me as he appeared in front of me. He shook my shoulders, eyes displaying urgency.

"Um...I..." I didn't know what to say to him. I was still unsure on his words myself. Luckily, I was saved from answering.

"Subaru, perhaps you should let her rest for awhile," Reiji intervened. "She's been through a lot today." Subaru's eyes darted to his brother, and without a word, he stepped back and returned to his former position beside Shu. Even so, I knew that he was still impatient for me to tell him; I supposed all of them would be.

"You'd better tell me later," his voice was hard; unarguable.

I nodded and began to walk past them when I felt someone grip onto my forearm. My eyes were met with Shu, ear phones out. "That… troublesome man is up to something."

"Perhaps," I pondered as my eyes lingered over each one of them, but they didn't say anything else. Plucking up a smile, I waved pathetically and left the room. Out in the hallway, I took a deep breath, glad that I was now breathing air that wasn't riddled with chemicals.

As I made my way down the hall, I found my feet getting heavier, almost dragging along the carpet, eyes droopy and aching. I was exhausted. The sensible thing would be to go to bed – like everybody thought I was doing. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried. So first, I decided that I would follow through with my earlier promise of visiting the triplets.


	23. Reminders

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 23 – Reminders**

Looking out of the kitchen window, I saw the warm rays of the morning sun weaning its way through the cracks in the blinds, enveloping the room with orange light. My hands pressed down onto the ledge, eyes staring blankly into nothing.

It was strange how this time yesterday, I had been happy for a change. To think that only yesterday I had turned seventeen. I didn't feel any different. I decided that this was because technically, I was dead.

Obviously I wasn't dead, dead. I wasn't ten feet underground with maggots feasting on my eyes and flesh. I felt like a zombie sometimes, though. Awoken from the dead but incomplete somehow. Luckily, I never did have cravings for brains. But my heart didn't beat and my skin was cold. I couldn't even say that all of my humanity was still intact with what I did. These weren't the attributes of something living. Yet here I was; debating my own existence. This was when I came to the conclusion that people could die in more ways than one.

The sun looked like it was getting suspended by an invisible rope, gradually getting higher and higher into the cloudless sky. My eyes had reached a point beyond weariness and I found it difficult to pull them away from the window. When I did, I regretted it immediately.

The kitchen was untouched from the night before. It looked like even Reiji couldn't find it within him to clear everything up. The abundance of presents were stacked messily on the table, the multitudes of wrapping creating a rough, sea like image on the floor. Chairs were pulled out, like the occupants had left only moments ago; while the banners had started to slip down the walls.

I trailed my finger along the boxes, wondering why they had treated me so nicely. I knew that things had changed when they learnt of my parentage – they saw me more as one of them rather than a walking blood bank. But still; the treatment of yesterday still surprised me.

Picking up the two smallest items, I recalled what they were. I felt my face heat up. Cracking open the lid, I recoiled the silver necklace around my finger, watching as my disfigured reflection danced within the reflective surface. Fastening it around my neck, I winced as I felt the ugly, lumpy white scar that ran horizontally along the whole of my neck. I couldn't believe that I would have to put up with such a gruesome eyesore for the rest of my internal life.

I didn't care about how it looked. I cared about what it _reminded_ me of.

Shaking my head, I balanced the pair of sapphire earrings on my palm, engrossed in how they twinkled in the light. Clipping them into my ears, I soon felt foolish wearing such fine jewellery given my current appearance – but I didn't give it another thought as I suddenly remembered why I had ventured into the kitchen in the first place.

The triplets.

"Stupid distractions," I chided myself as I made my way over to the fridge. I debated for a moment whether or not to make fresh takoyaki for Ayato, but he would probably expect me to give him a running commentary to make sure that I followed his new recipe book. "Sorry Yours Truly, not today," I said, making up my mind as I grabbed the store bought container from the shelf.

* * *

I knocked three times on Ayato's door, yet nothing greeted me but silence. Curling my toes, I knocked quicker and with more urgency. After a few moments, the sound of muffled groaning and rustling met my ears before the door swung open with impatience, sending my hair flying over my shoulders. Ayato stood there, slouching his body against the door frame while his hand tangled in his bed hair. He looked exhausted, eyes dazed and confused. Even so, I could tell by the thin line of his mouth that he was annoyed. I felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps my idea of doing good wasn't so _good_ after all.

"What d'ya want, Pancake," he sighed the words. An innocent smile spread across my face as I held the boxed food out to him. His eyes snapped to the takoyaki then back to me, fighting with himself whether or not he could bare my company enough to accept the offering. After some time, he finally grumbled something illegible and stepped aside to let me in. I grinned with triumph.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked when he closed the door.

"Eh? No…" He rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision. "…Maybe. It doesn't matter."

"Sorry," I said, fiddling with the back of my earring. "Sometimes I'm stupidly spontaneous. It tends to backfire, though," I mused my hair, cringing. "Don't you think…"

My eyes became distracted as they shifted around the room, taking in every detail. I hadn't been in here for a while and had almost forgotten what it looked like. It had a red colour scheme, with ornate furnishings. And of course, because it was Ayato, it wasn't the tidiest. But once I saw the iron maiden pushed into the corner of the room, a shiver ran up my spine. Sadistic as always.

"'Don't you think'?" He repeated my previous words, making me jump at his sudden voice. "You've been here before, why so out of it?" I stared at him blankly. "You're different, you know that?" He sighed at my lack of response. "You can't start sayin' something and not finish."

"S-Sorry," I apologised again and placed the takoyaki onto the bedside table. "Maybe you should get back into bed, you might collapse. Y-You still have that… that stuff in your system." He didn't say anything immediately.

"Ha~ Pancake," he chuckled. "Why are you acting like my mother? Jeez, I'm fine." Nevertheless, he slumped himself back into the bed with one arm gripping onto the headboard, the other picking idly at his nails.

"Like any of us would know what that's like," I grumbled as I sat on the end of the mattress.

"Huh?" His head darted up at my words. I thought I saw a glint of something in his eyes, almost like hurt, surprise and anger bundled into one. "…You're damn cruel sometimes." Is all he said. Though I could tell by his pause that he was trying to hold his tongue.

I pulled at my eyelids, hoping to wake myself. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't... feel myself. I suppose tiredness has that effect though."

"Tch. Stop apologizing. It's annoying," he rolled his eyes. "Yours Truly agrees. You do look like shit, Pancake."

"Thanks," I frowned at him, but soon gave up on any comebacks with a sigh. "I won't be able to sleep, so what's the point?"

"Huh? You've been awake all this time? That's over twenty four hours! Way over!" He laughed, clearly impressed. "What a freak. Just go to sleep already, jeez." I stayed silent for a while and fiddled with the back of my earring again.

"I can't," I whispered into my hands. I didn't know if he heard me or not. I didn't mind either way. He stayed silent, but I didn't fail in noticing the traces of guilt in his eyes. "Lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling is just an encouragement for my thoughts. Thoughts... _thinking_... it... it'd kill me."

"It's okay," I hurriedly waved off with a hopeless sort of smile. "Well, no, it's not. But…" I sighed. _But there was nothing that could be done now._ "Eat that," I gestured to the forgotten takoyaki on the table. "Duty calls," I rose from the bed when I felt his hand lock around my wrist. I snapped my head towards him, but he darted his eyes away.

"Uh, wait," I raised my eyebrows at his peculiar behaviour. "Y-You're… okay… right? L-Like your…?" He gestured to my neck.

"This silly thing? It's just a scratch," I dismissed. "Besides, stop acting like my father!" I joked. "Don't worry about me."

He looked outraged. "Oi! Who said Yours Truly was worried!? It was just a question–"

"Eat. It." I pressed and he finally popped one into his mouth and grinned.

"Heh. This is good! Did you use the recipe that Yours Truly got for you?"

Ah, there it is.

My smile widened. "No. They were store bought." His face twisted in horror. I turned and walked out of the room without another word, but I still heard him screaming about how I was trying to poison the great Yours Truly with store bought goods.

Honestly, such drama.

* * *

After I had collected a number of crossword puzzles, I made my way over to Laito's room. I knocked on the door and his cheerful voice greeted me immediately. It was better than Ayato's greeting at least. He opened the door, one hand tipping his fedora. I often wondered if he slept wearing that hat; my suspicions were confirmed. However, he wasn't wearing his fur jacket – just a crumpled white shirt and pants.

"Bitch-Chan~" he purred. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I… does there have to be a reason?" His head tilted to the side questioningly, mouth forming an 'O' shape. Quickly changing the subject, I handed him the crossword puzzles. "I found these lying about in the living room," I told him. "You do like these, right?" I made my way deeper into the dark green room, which had gold trimmings around the bed's headboard and the accents on the curtains. It was ostentatious, much like the rest of the house.

"Ooh~!" he sounded rather giddy. "Bitch-Chan knows how to please her big brother," he winked while I scrunched my face up in disgust, but he continued on what seemed to be the track of normality. "I was getting tired of the sight of this room, then you appeared!"

"D-Do you need anything else before I go?" I said, looking for an escape; already, I was uncomfortable with his innuendos.

"Fufu~ you're being very helpful today, might I say, Bitch-Chan. One could say almost maternal… Like that woman should have been. You don't have hidden motives… no? Ah, well. I can't say that I mind." He sat himself down near the pillows on the bed and patted the space opposite for me to sit down. "Come, sit, Bitch-Chan. You're not leaving so soon." I looked at him with a protest about to fall from my lips, but I sighed and obliged with his request. Crossing my legs, I waited for him to speak.

"What did that man say to you?" His tone suddenly became serious. I didn't know how to process KarlHeinz's words myself. What was his plan? What could I do so that I wouldn't fail him? Why was he calling me Eve?

"Nothing of importance," I grabbed his crossword puzzle and began filling in the spaces, trying my best to avoid answering the question. Unfortunately, it seemed he wouldn't give up easily as chuckling reached my ears.

"Nfu~ I'm so glad Subaru-kun taught us that trick. You're a hopeless liar, little sister~" He grinned and snatched the puzzle from my hands, eyes studying my face.

"You look sleepy," he observed as he tilted his head. "Do you want to sleep here with big brother? You always seem to sleep better when you have somebody with you~" My face instantly reddened. Surely he couldn't know about the time I had a nightmare and slept in Subaru's bed…

"What–" I dismissed my uncertainty with the shake of my head. "I'm sure I couldn't replace Akira for that." He narrowed his eyes.

How could I let that slip?

"Bitch-Chan? How do you know about that?"

"I saw you… In fact, I see you sneaking out almost every day. Don't worry, I won't tell," I reassured him.

"You better not. I am not the forgiving type... but you don't seem to be lying." His grin returned and he began to pinch my cheeks. "You have an awfully cute face, little sister~ but you aren't as pretty when you look this tired. Go and sleep for brother, we can do more crosswords when you wake up~"

Did I honestly look _that_ bad? I glanced down to my shirt and noticed that it was still stained with blood. Great. I was bloodstained, bandaged and black eyed. I probably looked like a mummy that had been hit by a car.

_Couture._

After I bid goodnight to Latio, I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed some pudding for Kanato. I smiled to myself; Ayato and Laito were right. I _was_ behaving like their mother. As I reached Kanato's door, my hand readied itself to knock when I heard violent sobs coming from the other end. What could possibly be wrong with him? My foot accidentally bumped into the door and his crying was silenced.

"W-Who's there? Ayato, if that's you, I won't hesitate to KILL YOU!" I flinched. I considered turning away, his foul mood wasn't worth dealing with; but because he was… crying? I pitied him. It was strange, I didn't consider Kanato as my 'older brother'. To me, he was always younger. I supposed that it wasn't _that_ strange. He carried around a Teddy, had a diet consisting of sweets, had frequent tantrums and cried endlessly.

"N-No, Kanato... It's just me," I informed him. "A-Are you... okay?"

"...Mari? I suppose I don't mind seeing your face. Please come in." I opened the door and saw Kanato sat cross legged on the bed with a ripped Teddy collected tightly in his arms. It seemed that he had been crying for a while as his eyes were red, adding to their usual black and small state from sleep deprivation.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I still apprehensively hovered in the doorway.

"Look at what that filthy man did to Teddy!" I winced at his words. Taking Teddy from his grasp, I inspected it more closely. A huge tear ran along its side, but I gathered that it must be Kanato's doing. Maybe my father had shot a bullet and he was pulling it out. Nevertheless, it was fixable.

"It'll be fine," I reassured him with a smile. "I'll just nip to my room quickly and grab my sewing kit," his face brightened. "Here, I grabbed some pudding from the kitchen. Eat this, I'll be back in a minute."

I exited the room, but because I wasn't looking where I was going, I felt the throbbing pain of collision shoot into my head. Recovering quickly, I looked upwards and saw Shu and Subaru blinking down at me with surprise. It almost seemed like they had been avoiding me, or discussing something suspicious, resulting in their shock at my sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't see you–"

"–What the fuck are you playing at?" Subaru interrupted with narrowed eyes. "Ayato seemed to think it was funny that you managed to stay awake for this long. Didn't we tell you? You need to quit being reckless and sleep, stupid. You look fucking half dead!"

"I-I could say the same to you two!" My eyes darted between them, voice irritated. Why was he picking a fight with me over something so petty? Besides, neither of them could criticise. It was obvious from their appearances that they had collected as much sleep as I had. Both were still donning the same crumpled attire from yesterday, their hair unintentionally unkempt while underneath their eyes were black creases.

"From what I can see," I continued, "you two look just as bad! And if you forgot, I'm not 'half-dead'. _I am dead_," I crossed my arms over my body, refusing to look them in the eye. "I… I have things I need to do." I turned in the other direction, but they both instantly appeared in front of me again.

"Like I'd fucking forget that!" Subaru yelled, jaw tight. Clearly he was trying to resist the innate urge to punch something. "Don't talk about that with me again." I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything else on the topic as he looked ready to snap.

"Let me past," I said, bitterly, trying to hold my tongue.

"Troublesome woman," Shu smirked, and before I knew what was happening, I felt myself thrown into the air and tossed over his shoulder. His arm clutched onto my thighs while my fists repeatedly hit his shoulder in protest.

"H-Hey! P-Put me _down!"_

"You smell funny…" Shu ignored me and pointed out. His nose rubbed against the back of my neck, and for a second, I thought that he was going to bite. He froze and moved his face away, looking straight ahead again. "Must be all of that dried blood on your shirt…" Subaru shot him a look. "Heh. Have you no standards? You should get changed… we're doing you a favour… be grateful."

"The only thing I'll be grateful for right now is for you to put me down!" All of a sudden, I remembered my responsibility to Kanato. I knew what would happen when his temper hit. The feeling of dread and sickness alerted me that I needed to get away as soon as possible. "I-I need to do something - something important, life or death here! Put me down right _now!"_

"Ugh… noisy," Shu groaned. "What's so important that you have to do it right now?"

"I… I need to fix… Kanato's Teddy…" I admitted.

"…That's it?" He chuckled. "You really are a bother. He's older than you, he can do it himself."

"But I said that I would do it!"

"Damn it, Mari! Quit complaining!" I looked over Shu's shoulder to Subaru, who still, looked annoyed. "This wouldn't be happenin' if you just did what we said. Shit… this is your own fault… So just shut up and deal with it!"

I sighed and returned my head to its former position on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be in the mood to compensate for me arguing back – or in the mood for anything for that matter. He was rarely this angry towards me and I didn't know why. Was he angry at KarlHeinz? Shu? Still from our argument earlier? Or was I generally pissing him off with my disobedience? I didn't know. A lot had happened today; even I was acting snappier and more dazed than usual.

"This is unnecessary," I muttered with defeat. But before long, the three of us reached my room. Shu placed me down and made his way over to the doorway to join his brother.

"Stay…" He ordered, pointing his finger to the bed.

"…Or else. Got it?" Subaru added with more warning. I narrowed my eyes and slammed the door in their faces. They didn't understand that this wouldn't help me. Being trapped in a room would only act as fuel for my thoughts and sleep would certainly awaken them. My back slid against the door and I slumped to the floor with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Subaru…!" I heard Shu's whisper in the hallway. Why were they still outside? I tucked my hair behind my ear and pressed it against the wood to hear more of their conversation. "If you keep acting hostile… _More _hostile than usual… She will suspect something… You know what that troublesome woman's like… making things worse."

"What… what the fuck is happening?" I flinched as Subaru slammed his fist into the wall beside the door. "I've never experienced hunger like this… sure, when she was human… but this… is different."

"Like I said… It's got something to do with that man…"

"That bastard," I heard Subaru slump down against the front of the door.

"What are you doing? Planning on sleeping here? Ah, sleeping on the floor wouldn't be my choice… Later." The sound of retreating footsteps reached my ears, but they soon stopped at Subaru's voice.

"Wait…!"

"What?"

"We should both stay here… To keep watch," Subaru said.

"…Why? She's troublesome, but she won't die in her sleep," Shu scoffed.

"Tch. I know that! But you don't know how reckless she is…! She isn't even asleep now. Heh. I can hear that idiot listening. Trying to be discreet, eh, stupid?" Subaru's tone grew louder to make it clear that he was addressing me on the other end. My body froze with embarrassment.

"I-I didn't hear a word…!" I yelled back. "I fell asleep here! That's what you both wanted, wasn't it? So just shut up!" I banged my elbow against the door where I made an estimated guess where Subaru's head was located. I heard him curse but he didn't say anything.

"Fine. I hope you both know how much of a pain this is," Shu spoke with his usual apathy. "You can stay awake, Subaru. I'm tired."

"Whatever." With that, they both grew silent; but I still sensed their lingering presence.

I couldn't find the effort to interpret their conversation. _Just handle one thing at a time,_ I instructed myself.

First things first, I needed to get changed. I opened my draws and tugged out a thin blue top, leggings and my woolly cardigan. It would be beneficial to bathe, but there was one problem; I couldn't get out of my room. If I tried Shu would probably pull me into the bath with him and it would be more trouble than it was worth dealing with Subaru's irritation of bargaining with my freedom.

Apathetically, I shrugged the clean clothes on and threw the dirty ones into the laundry basket. Just as I was about to search for my hairbrush, I spotted a reflective piece of card hovering underneath the still opened draws. I took the mysterious object into my hands and at a closer inspection, I realised that it was a photograph.

The image was from five years ago. My father and I were gathered around the small dining table in the church's kitchen with an alight cake stuck between us. My face tried desperately to hold onto its last days of youth, cheeks rounded and features less defined. Whereas my eyes that were once much too large for my small face gleamed with innocence. The difference between this image of my father and the person who appeared earlier was significant. His hair was a shade or two darker, his watery blue eyes still holding onto their spark. He looked healthier; he looked like himself.

But... he was gone. I would never spend another a birthday with him again, I would never speak to him again and I would never see him again. He died hating me. He died with me watching; and I did nothing. I felt myself plummeting into that darkness and irredeemable despair that I thought I overcame months ago. It was back. It was haunting. It was suffocating.

Without realising it, I was now standing and going blind with my emotions. I started to tear the room apart, starting with the set of draws, then the lamps, then anything in sight. The door suddenly swung open, revealing the two vampires who were previously sat outside. But I didn't pay them any attention. I continued to circle the room, my fingers digging into my head as I tried to pull myself together.

"What–" They both began as they looked around in horror at the completely unrecognisable room.

"I-I can't–!"

"Just calm down, alright?" Subaru attempted to reason.

"I… I can't _do_ this anymore!" I screamed at them, pulling at my hair in desperation. I felt like I would go insane if I didn't get out of this house. "I-I'm sorry…" Without another word, I fled out of the French doors and leaped from the balcony, eventually breaking into a run.

Faint images of trees, cars and people appeared momentarily before my eyes until they disappeared completely. The brightness of the late midday sun annoyed me even further. It was a juxtaposing mess. I wanted nothing more than everything around me to be coated and hidden by the shroud of nightfall. I knew that my mind was becoming clouded by that darkness again, but this time, I was feeling spiteful about it. I wanted revenge on something I wasn't even sure existed.

And while I ran mindlessly through the streets, feeling the burning rage of the sun on my cheeks, I couldn't help but wonder if this was it. If this was all there would ever be for me. If all there ever would be in my life was the constant stalking of demons and misfortune. Even in daylight, this nightmare still persisted; it would never end.

Suddenly, I was thrown forwards as my feet unknowingly came to an abrupt halt. I felt the kisses of the wind on my face and its touch in my hair. I felt the warm rays of the sun penetrating through my clothes, making them stick to my body from the heat and exertion. Yet I still felt nothing; I was empty. I looked around, clueless, unable to process what I was doing and where I was.

Where was I going? I didn't know.

I didn't know anything anymore.


	24. The Secrets of Strangers

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 24 – The Secrets of Strangers**

The sky was caught between dusk and nightfall.

The backdrop of the sky was still in sight between the cramped and blocking buildings of the narrowed, cobbled street. It was a blood sky tonight, with the hue of orange being exceptionally deep, almost scarlet. Smoke puffed out from the various chimneys and pipes, twirling up into the night until it vaporised into the blood stained atmosphere. The moon wasn't whole, but I could tell from its fierce glow and shape that it wouldn't be long.

I couldn't tell you exactly where I was. The places where my feet carried me were unrecognisable; foreign territory. It wasn't rural, of course. I guessed that I was located somewhere near the outskirts of town - the _bad_ side of town. All my eyes could see where illuminated neon signs of unpopular coffee shops, laundrettes and bars. The smell of tobacco was particularly strong, along with car exhaust fumes. But it was unusually quiet, except from the odd rowdy shouts from the bars and the dying buzz that would seep out from the flickering street lights.

For a while, I had been experiencing this nagging voice in my brain telling me that I shouldn't be out here – alone. But it's not like I couldn't defend myself if any murderer or pervert came crawling; but still, the sense of fear was still in the back of my mind. Despite that, I couldn't go back to the mansion yet. I supposed that I couldn't face what was awaiting for me when I returned home.

However, I couldn't wander around all night. My phone had been buzzing and ringing nonstop and I hadn't bothered to look. Sighing, I wandered up to the nearest coffee shop. Hopefully it would give me a chance to gather my thoughts.

As I pushed open the door, the bell chimed above me to signal my entrance. It was a dingy place, cramped and poorly lit. The walls were plastered in a dull blue which peeled off around the edges, revealing the smudgy yellow underneath. Mismatched tables and chairs were ordered around the room, with a black board hung on the wall listing the limited variety of drinks and light snacks they served.

I looked towards the counter and saw a girl with shoulder length blond curls who appeared to be the same age as myself, polishing a glass with such severe concentration that she didn't even look up to me entering. Awkwardly, I made my way over. I hoped that that they weren't closing or _closed_ for that matter.

"H-Hi there," I stammered, twisting my hands. "You're not...closed, right? I didn't see a sign... but then again, its dark and I'm not famed for my awareness of things..." The girl instantly stopped polishing and snapped her head towards me with clear surprise present in her large, pink eyes. Perhaps the sight of a customer was rare.

"Mari…!" She shrieked as she dropped the glass in her hand which immediately shattered on the floor. I jumped backwards, speechless and confused at her reaction _and_ knowledge of my name. The girl's eyes bolted to the mess on the floor as she gave me an apologetic look. "S-Sorry about that!" she said as she fell to her knees to collect the pieces of glass.

"Wait, um, let me help you," I hopped onto the counter and flipped my legs over, landing on the other side. We cleared up the mess in silence. Silence until I heard a squeak of pain which fell from the girls lips. "What? Are you okay–" I stopped mid-sentence as I smelt that familiar substance. Looking up, I saw her clutching her finger, scarlet blood dripping and staining her pale hand.

Oh no.

I teleported myself away from the temptation, not caring if she found the speed suspicious. I'm sure she would care more if I murdered her. My back faced her, both hands covering my mouth and nose to drown out the scent. _Stupid vampire habits!_ I thought.

"O-Oh? Are you afraid of blood?" She asked innocently. "S-Sorry, I've been such an awful host! I'll go and clean myself up then I'll see you, okay?"

"R-Right," I muffled, before I heard her retreating footsteps.

When I no longer detected the scent, I safely removed my hands and sat down onto one of the bar stools. Besides, I couldn't leave now. The girl would probably be mortified if she found out I left. I pitied her; I was as clumsy as she was. While I waited, I thought that it would be a good chance to check my phone. I would have to do it eventually; I couldn't keep running away. When I flipped it open, I cringed at the amount of messages, missed calls and voicemail's:

Messages - 114

Missed calls – 302

Voicemail's – 224

"They're insistent…" I mumbled to myself as I continued to flick through. I felt awful about not letting them know where I was, but if I did, they would be furious and drag me home. I supposed that I just needed space from everything.

I sighed and clicked onto the most recent voicemail, pressing the phone up to my ear. Several beeps sounded before…

"ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Subaru yelled and I had to hold the phone away from my ear in fear of turning deaf.

"Don't be so… aggressive..." Shu corrected.

I heard Subaru click his tongue with annoyance. "Just tell me where the hell you are… and we'll come get you."

End of message one.

"OI PANCAKE! IT'S ME. WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOW A HYSTERIC–"

_"Ayato!"_ Reiji hissed before the message ended.

End of message two.

"Mari, this is extremely reckless behaviour. You ought to come home–"

"OUGHT?!" Subaru mimicked. "SHE FUCKING NEEDS TO! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HER!"

"Troublesome… just come home. Your absence is causing too much noise… But like he said… Anything could happen…" Shu indifferently attempted to persuade.

End of message three.

"Sister… Teddy wants you to come home too…"

"Bitch-Chan~ come home for big brother, we don't want some nasty little boys getting their hands on you now do we?"

"N-NASTY WHAT? THAT'S IT, I'M GOING LOOKING FOR HER!"

"Well, wait… I'm obviously coming too. I want to see where that troublesome woman has ended up…"

"PANCAKE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, YOU HEAR? WE'RE ALL COMING!"

Then the phone went dead.

I groaned with annoyance and slammed the phone down onto the counter along with my head. "Why do I have to live with idiots," I mumbled into my forearm. Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps coming towards me, followed by a giggle.

"Is everything alright?" I heard the girl ask. I lifted my head up from the counter and saw her clutching a steaming beverage with both hands. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I hadn't ordered anything yet. She followed my gaze and smiled sweetly. "I'm very sorry about everything. This is on the house. Fresh coffee."

"Oh… thank you," I said, warily, as she pushed the coffee under my nose. It did look tempting. I supposed that she had looked at my face and was alarmed at how tired I appeared. An innocent gesture. Nothing suspicious at all. But as I idly stirred the coffee with the spoon, I still felt her eyes on me.

"You should drink it before it gets cold," she suggested. "I added plenty of milk, you see."

"You should get one too," I told her. "You must be tired working this late, right? Besides, it's not busy."

"Maybe you're right, Mari," she repeated my name once more before she turned away to make herself some coffee.

"Sorry, but how do you know me?" I finally asked, still not taking a sip from the drink.

"H-How do I know you?" She repeated nervously. "W-We both attend the same school. R-Ryoutei Academy, of course!" The kettle whistled frantically, but the girl seemed busy with something else. Her head was down, arms making jerking movements, as though she was typing at speed. She was probably texting. None of my business, really.

I took the mug into my hands, revelling in the contrasting temperature against my icy skin. It smelled like normal coffee, just milkier, with maybe a hint of vanilla? Harmless. I closed my eyes as I allowed the liquid to pass my lips. But all I tasted was coffee. Coffee with a strong flavouring of vanilla. What was I honestly expecting? Poison? I laughed at how paranoid I was being. This tiredness was getting out of hand.

"Do you like it?" I reacted to the voice and saw the girl sat on the counter, swinging her legs with a small mug of black coffee held in her equally small hands.

Just as I was about to respond with a solid 'yes' and apologise for my irrational thinking, I felt my body go numb. What was this? I was paralysed! I couldn't hold my weight on the bar stool. I fell backwards, my head cracking against the hard tiled floor, the coffee cup smashing and sloshing the poison in my wake. Luckily, I managed to dodge the scorching liquid by the skin of my teeth. But the pain I felt in my head was intense. I would have winced - if I could. The girl towered over me, her eyes wide and sympathetic.

"I-I'm really sorry about this," she sounded generally sincere, but I didn't care! What had she done? "I-I really am desperate! I needed the money and my father! Oh my father!" She was crying, pink eyes glistening as tears rolled down her cheeks, droplets falling beside my immobile body. "I couldn't leave his job unfinished!"

What was she talking about? 'Job unfinished'? The way she was talking about her father… I assumed that he was dead. Much like my own, in fact. What a coincidence. But what was I thinking? This was no time for sympathy! I couldn't _move._ I couldn't even move my mouth to speak!

All of a sudden, I heard the door chime, signalling somebody else's entrance. I hoped that it was one of the brothers, but I didn't recognise the scent. At first I thought that it was. Vampires and humans smelled differently. Humans: metallic and sweet. Vampires: like… well, something I couldn't describe. But I could tell the species apart with ease.

Of course with their individual scents, too. For Subaru it was roses and pine and for Shu it was soap and fresh air. Strange how I picked up on these things. Strange how I was thinking about them now.

But _this_ was unfamiliar. Like a mix of the two.

"R-Ruki-san, Y-Yuma-san," The girl stuttered as she eyed the doorway. "I'm glad you received my message!" She clasped her hands together, crying subsided.

My eyes rolled to the right and I saw two individuals looking at me with indifference. The first had short, glossy black hair with narrow blue-grey eyes. He was smartly dressed with a smug smirk playing on his lips. The other was inhumanly tall. He had brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail with eyes of the same colour. They weren't human, though. They had the same look as the Sakamaki's. Vampires had a kind of unearthly charisma that enticed humans. I supposed that it was a good tactic to lure their prey.

"I see that you have fulfilled your task, Yui Komori," the dark haired one spoke. "Your late father would have been pleased; as will KarlHeinz-sama."

The girl – Yui – dropped her head to the floor and nodded feebly.

Did he say that her surname was 'Komori'? And that her father was dead? Surely I couldn't be thinking of the same one. There were countless Komori's in the country. But what task? Did she know about vampires?

"I suppose that you have earned this," he took out a money bag and placed it onto the counter. "Yuma," he turned to the boy beside him, who still glared at me. "You know what to do."

"Huh? Why she all stiff and shit?" Yuma blatantly observed. The other, which I recalled was named Ruki, sighed with impatience.

"Does it matter? She has completed her task from KarlHeinz-sama and we now have the girl. Now, grab her and we can be on our way." Yuma obliged and without another word, threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hah! This Sow is super light! Like a lil kid!" Yuma exclaimed as he ducked out of the door and stepped into the night. I would be in protest mode; but I was still paralysed. I could only act like a bystander in my own body.

I felt a strong sense of déjà vu. This was like the episode with Cordelia all over again. At least this would wear off… I hoped. But why hadn't I thought about the real issue here? Ruki mentioned KarlHeinz and I was instantly brought back to yesterday in Reiji's lab when he visited me…

_'They will most likely tell you, or drop hints at the least.' _

They? Is this what he meant? I assumed that 'they' was the Sakamaki's. This still didn't explain why I had been abducted and this whole 'Eve' thing.

It also didn't explain why vampires don't have _manners._ They always had to go to extreme and unnecessary methods to get what they wanted.

Idiotic race.

All of a sudden, I realised that I wasn't outside anymore; I was lay down in a rumbling vehicle. I also realised that there wasn't only two strangers anymore; there were now four.

Ruki sat beside a smaller boy with long, curling black hair that reached his chin. He had sorrowful grey eyes and a small scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He noticed the direction of my eyes and smiled sweetly. "Hello… Eve…" he spoke slowly. "It looks like… we finally found… you… Say, Ruki…" His head turned to the person in question. "Why is Eve… so still…?"

"Neko-Chan will be no fun if she's all quiet~" Another voice chimed in. This boy was sat behind me, next to Yuma. He had curly blond hair and bangs that were tossed over the right side of his face. At first glance, his eyes seemed to be a clear, light blue. But as I looked closer, the right eye that was partially covered was scarlet. How peculiar. "What is it, Neko-chan? Do I look curious to you? Hehe, don't worry! I get it all the time!"

"Tch. Shut it with all of your idol shit, Kou," Yuma voiced his irritation with a sly elbow dig at Kou.

"The Komori girl clearly administrated some paralysis potion to her, Azusa," Ruki ignored the others and answerd the previous question. "We should all be grateful. KarlHeinz-sama warned us about her… _outbursts."_

"HAH?!" Yuma was almost doubled over with laughter. "You gotta be kiddin' me here! 'Outbursts'? That pipsqueak looks harmless! I could crush her like a bug!"

"I agree! She looks harmless… kittens are _always_ harmless~"

"Yes… Eve doesn't look… dangerous… I think…"

"She will soon learn. Livestock always need to be put in their place."

They had better wait and see what happens when I'm back to normal again. They would _not_ get away with kidnapping and drugging me!

After all, every bug has its stinger, like every kitten has its claws.

* * *

Back in the coffee shop, Yui was knelt down on the floor, absentmindedly clearing up the mess from earlier. The quiet but eerie atmosphere that always consumed the shop at this time gave her plenty of time to think.

She was completely torn about what she had done. She felt guilty, of course. It wasn't in her nature to act so cunning and unvirtuous. But she did it with good intentions… didn't she? This low paid job didn't bring in enough money to live on, and even though her father was newly deceased, she had been providing for them for a while now.

He was consumed with the obsession of wiping out the whole vampire race. Unreasonable and unachievable, Yui would always tell him. Not to mention immoral. People could change in good ways and in bad. But she knew it would anger him if she told him that. It would have looked like she was against him.

But one simple job he took too far and it cost him his life. The job that the Vampire King himself had instructed him to do was completed today - by Yui. It was to simply hand Mari over to the Mukami brothers. But the king had to intervene, so the job was passed down to Yui. She was shocked when she saw Mari for the first time. Her father had talked about her often and would go and see her frequently, and in turn, use the excuse of working abroad to see Yui.

She knew about the existence of vampires for as long as she could remember and wanted to be a vampire hunter herself when she grew up. Unlike Mari, who was constantly held in the dark. Their father thought that it would be best if his two adoptive daughters lead different lives. Their knowledge was opposite and would clash.

But Yui found it peculiar that she knew about Mari yet she had no knowledge of her. She asked her father about it once and he said: _'Mari is different from you, Yui. Not in a good way and not in a bad way. If the situation between the two of you was reversed, you wouldn't look for her if I told you not to. You would understand and accept it – any protests hidden away and concealed. Mari on the other hand is flawed with stubbornness and can be rash in making decisions. Now, just let it be. You are both set to live different lives. Her path has been chosen and so has yours. I'm sure you will meet some day, so fret not.'_

She still remembered his words until this day.

However, everything soon changed after her father's death. No, everything changed when she watched him gradually grow insane. It all started from the day he heard about Mari's transformation. The day when he realised that one of his adoptive daughters was a killer. She supposed that he couldn't bare it. Thus was born his motive to kill all vampires as he believed that the vampire had killed his daughter.

Anyone in their right mind would think of it as absurd; but he wasn't in his right mind. She didn't even know Mari yet she had handed her over against her will and not even Yui knew what her fate would be. It made her think, that if her father was in his right mind, would he have accepted the job? Would he have betrayed her? Even if she _was_ a vampire?

She wasn't cut out to be a vampire hunter. She was too... human. Too emotional.

Yui had no more time to think as the loud ringing sound of a phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Darting her head towards the noise, her eyes fell upon a pink phone that vibrated against the counter.

Wait, wasn't that _her_ phone? Without another thought, Yui sprung up from the floor and latched onto the object, flicking it open and holding it against her ear, when–

"FINALLY! For fuck sake, Mari! Where the hell are you? We've been wandering around like a bunch of idiots for an hour! Do us all a favour and just tell us where you are already!"

"Look Teddy, there he is again. Scaring sister off with his attitude."

"You little brat…! I'm just–"

"–Concerned? Fufu~ little brother. We know, we know. No need to get so lovey dovey, we understand your feelings for Bitch-Chan~"

"Yours Truly doesn't approve! Heh. We understand, but Subaru still doesn't. How stupid can he be, huh?"

"Subaru really is stupid. Don't you agree, Teddy? Isn't Subaru stupid?"

"AGH! ALL OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE–! OI! YOU THREE! GET BACK HERE!"

_Smash!_ Yui heard the phone drop, a scurry of footsteps and yelling. But before long, someone else answered.

"Mari…? It's Shu. What's going on? Are you… okay?"

"H-Hello?" Yui finally spoke, nervously.

"Wait… who is this?"

"Shu, who is on the phone? Ask her where she is immediately."

"Y-You're all on speaker… I can hear you…" Yui awkwardly informed them. "I-I don't know where she is… B-But I can help! Please, meet me at the Sakura Coffee Shop. I want to help you find her. Mari and I are more connected than you all might think."


	25. New Vampires, Old Habits

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 25 – New Vampires, Old Habits**

"So that's how it is," Reiji was the first to speak after Yui gave the six brothers her explanation.

She told them the situation involving her and Mari's adoptive father and how he gradually lost his sanity, leading Yui to complete the unfinished job set by KarlHeinz - the Vampire King. Even so, Yui squirmed in her seat at the hostile looks they gave her. She knew that they wouldn't forgive her for her betrayal with the Mukami's… but she hoped that eventually, if they worked together, she could gain their trust.

"Why am I beginning to think Pancake's life is getting more messed up than ours?" said Ayato, who still had his feet kicked up onto the table. Yui scolded him earlier, after all, he was in public! He responded that he would if she made him some takoyaki. She reluctantly obliged, but to no avail; he didn't remove his feet. Yui sighed hopelessly. She supposed that this wasn't the time to aggravate them further.

"I can't fucking believe that you would cut yourself on purpose…!" Subaru yelled as he stood and slammed his fist down onto the table. "E-Even if it was to see if she was a vampire! You really are an idiot. She… she could have _killed_ you! She ain't in full control of that yet! That idiot has already lost it or we wouldn't be here! Just imagine if she killed someone else, huh? She would be like a ripper!"

"Isn't Subaru-kun being dramatic?" Laito said with a small laugh. "Imagine, Bitch-chan, a ripper! It would be a gruesome sight. Wouldn't suit her in my opinion. She's far too innocent for _that."_

"Yes," Kanato agreed. "She would look ridiculous! I offered to turn her into a cute doll… she would be so quiet and peaceful… and none of this NONSENSE would be happening!" Suddenly, he turned and glared daggers at Shu who leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "It's all HIS fault! If Shu let me finish the process that day, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! Don't you agree, Teddy? Isn't this all SHU'S FAULT?!" The vampire in question opened his eyes and scoffed.

"You have enough of those… monstrosities. She isn't any different than the rest of you. You've all had your own problems and she has hers. Though, it would be helpful if she dealt with them… _differently."_ Shu sighed. "Better than all of you, who are constantly at each other's throats. It's troublesome, you know…"

"Really? 'Troublesome' for you, you say?" Reiji sarcastically commented. "I would like to see you deal with the triplets' daily antics. Just for one day. Outstanding. What a hard life you lead, sleeping and achieving nothing. You should be ashamed."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Ayato, who fought back a smile. "That tableware freak can be mean, huh. What is it, Reiji? Having withdrawal symptoms from your tea cups?" Everyone bar Reiji tried to stifle their laughter.

"Honestly, what children…" Reiji sighed and fixed his composure.

Yui felt awkward in the room that had now grown quiet. She really did want to help, but she knew that they didn't trust her yet; not that she blamed them at all… but she had to do something! She had to make things right again!

"Oi… you, come here," she was startled by Shu's voice and looked at him with fear. "I'm not going to do anything… come here, or do I have to drag you?"

"I-I'm coming…!" Yui hurried over and sat down beside him. Unexpectedly, he grabbed both of her hands. She found that she still held onto Mari's pink phone and her own. She expected him to grab Mari's, but instead, he took hers.

"I wanted this, is all," Shu smirked at Yui's red face. Suddenly, she heard a low growl sound from the other table. She looked over and saw Ayato, stood, with an expression of irritation.

"Chichinashi! Yours Truly is done with the takoyaki, make me some more!" Without waiting to hear her next words, Ayato grabbed her by the arm and tugged her into the kitchen.

"I'm glad to see that Ayato-kun has his priorities sorted~" Laito commented as he rested his feet on the newly vacant chair. "But Shu… I don't think that this is the time to be getting Bitch-Chan Two's number…"

"That's… obviously _not_ what I'm doing," Shu replied as he began to flick through the phone. "Here we are, that girl has these Mukami people's number saved..."

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that!" Subaru grumbled as he leaned over to get a better view of the screen. "Shit… She said that they are vampires or something, right?"

"Half-vampires, stupid," Kanato corrected.

"Tch. Whatever," Subaru got out through gritted teeth, trying his best to control his anger. "Well, ain't she stronger than 'em? Isn't she the same as the triplets?"

"I don't know… She's not exactly weak, even if she does look it…" Shu's lips upturned.

"Even so," Reiji intervened. "It's an outnumbered match. The girl clearly stated that there are four of them whereas there is only one of her. It would be very slim that she could take them all, especially when she is already in such poor health."

"If she doesn't get there first, I'll rip their hearts out when I find them." Subaru threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"So gory, little brother! Are you sure Bitch-Chan is the ripper here? That threat sounded like something a ripper would say~"

"Shut it!" he yelled. "You all would do the same! Tch. You're sicker than me."

"All of you… quiet," Shu hissed. "It's ringing."

* * *

I was still sat in the car.

It was a long journey and I estimated that I'd been sat here for over an hour. Sometimes I swore that we were going around in circles. I could just about see out of the window opposite me; everything looked the same. Not that I trusted my judgement. Being dangerously sleep deprived, concussion from hitting my head and being drugged wasn't the best combination.

But on the bright side, I felt the paralysis potion wearing off due to the tingling sensation that washed over my body. Despite that, I still needed to find an opportunity to escape; but due to the situation of being trapped inside of a locked car and that I was barely in any condition to take on one of them, never mind four…

Perhaps if I had recently fed, was well rested and crossing off all the other reasons I might have stood a chance against two. Still, not four. What was I going to do? I mean, I'd handled worse. The Sakamaki's were a handful at the beginning; it couldn't be as bad as that. Back then I was still a weak human… or should I have said a different person all together?

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a phone, signalling an incoming call. Each individual in the car snapped their attention to Ruki, who looked far less than thrilled at the disturbance. Nevertheless, he scooped the phone out of his jacket pocket and stared at the screen. He didn't answer immediately.

"Who's that?" Yuma asked as he leaned forwards in his seat. "Is it boss?"

"No…" Ruki replied indifferently. "It seems Yui Komori is in need of something else." He sighed before he flipped open the phone and pressed it against his ear. "I hope that this is an important matter. Get on with it, quickly," but not before long, his eyes widened, a smirk creeping onto his lips. He focused directly on me as he spoke his next words.

"Shu Sakamaki, I didn't expect you to be making this call. Where is the girl? I hope you haven't killed her. KarlHeinz-sama will want to deal with it himself given all of the information she has carelessly shared."

"SHU!" I screamed and immediately clasped my hands over my mouth. I was finally myself again! I could sit up and speak! However; this didn't go unnoticed. Ruki nodded towards Yuma and Kou and both of them pounced on me, pinning my arms and legs to the seat. I struggled and fought underneath them as I desperately tried to brake free and to grab onto my last hope of freedom – Ruki's phone.

"I assure you, Livestock is perfectly fine," Ruki continued. "Don't believe me?" he held the phone away from his ear and turned towards Azusa. "Azusa, if you would."

Azusa slid from the seat and crouched on the floor in front of me. Unexpectedly, he pulled out a long, jagged knife which remained surprisingly unseen in his pocket. He ripped the fabric of my leggings from above my knee and continued to tear upwards. Instinctively, I struggled further.

"G-Get that thing _away_ from me!" I yelled, Yuma and Kou gripping tighter onto my arms. I felt their nails as they dug into my skin, drawing blood; but I didn't care. There was a _knife_ in front of me! And judging by the amount of blood stained bandages donned by Azusa, he really knew how to use that knife. Or he could just be very careless…

"Please don't struggle… Eve… I know you like… pain… you have scars… like me, see…?" he said as he eyed the one on my neck with a strange, sweet sort of smile that completely opposed the situation.

"T-That doesn't mean I-I like pain…!" If I had any other words they were soon drowned out by my scream. The blade was stabbed vertically into my flesh and dragged upwards, creating an extremely deep cut. Rivers of blood ran down my leg and onto the floor.

"Like I said," Ruki began as he returned the phone to his ear, smirk wider. "Livestock is perfectly fine. Her wounds will make an expeditious recovery. What's this protest I hear? I assume she should be familiar with this treatment, no? Be reassured, Sakamaki's. She will not die by our hand." He was silent for a moment before he chuckled, clearly listening to what the person on the other end had to say. "I'm afraid I cannot 'put her on the phone' as you say."

"L-Let me speak to them!" I protested.

"Tch. Sow! Just shuddap, would ya?!" Yuma growled and smothered my face with his hand to keep me silent.

"Ah, Neko-Chan needs to keep her tongue in check or we might just have to bite it off~" Taking Kou's words into account, I sunk my fangs into Yuma's hand and he jerked it away immediately, along with his other hand that pinned me down.

"F-Fuck…!" Yuma cursed as he clutched his bleeding hand. I made the most out of the opportunity and tried to shake myself out of Kou's grasp.

"Eve… stop that… please… be still…" Azusa pleaded, sat beside Ruki. Ruki still had the phone to his ear, muttering minimal responses as he eyed the situation in front of him with indifference.

"Neko-chan is proving to be a pain," Kou clicked his tongue as he moved his arms to tightly circle my waist for a better grip. While Yuma was out of the picture, I used my last remaining strength to push Kou's arms away. "You want me to let go, hm? Your wish is my command~" I didn't expect him to release me so suddenly, so I ended up falling flat on my face.

Typical.

I rolled onto my back and my eyes met all four of them glaring down at me, trying to intimidate. Ruki finally removed the phone from his ear and snapped it shut, placing it back into his pocket. I narrowed my eyes, more annoyed at myself for losing such an opportunity.

"I-If you're trying to scare me… it w-won't work…" I forced my voice to surpass a whisper. "W-Whatever you're planning on doing with me… it won't affect me… I've been through worse… and I'm willing to go _through_ with worse… willing to _commit_ worse… don't… forget that."

"Interesting," Ruki smirked. "How wild she is. KarlHeinz-Sama was right… no matter. Soon enough she will learn to obey. Every Livestock has to obey their Master."

I saw a flash of brown and felt something suddenly hit my head, but I didn't experience the pain; just the clouded sight in front of me that eventually transformed into darkness.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the small table in The Sakura Cafe, all eyes and ears on Shu who was still on the phone. He would flinch now and again, or his eyes would dart to the floor, but he never lost his cool. After a while, he had grown quiet and seemed to be listening intently to what was happening on the other end. All of a sudden, a scream could be heard through the speaker. His eyes grew wide, his knuckles turning white from his tightened grip on the phone; luckily, it didn't break.

"Do that again and we will show no mercy when we find you," he finally said, softening his words to not worry the others. If they knew what was actually happening to her, there would be no telling what some of them would do.

"Oi, Shu! What the fuck is happening to her?!" Subaru yelled, eye brows furrowed and fists clenched.

"Put her on the phone," Shu ignored him and demanded. A few minutes passed before Shu spoke again, but everyone heard the hum that spilled out of the object, signalling a commotion. "What's… happening now? Obviously you won't kill her… I know that man is up to something… And he is using you all like pawn… H-Hey…! Do not–" Shu sighed as he removed the phone from his ear and snapped it shut, using all the strength within in him not to crush it and throw it at the wall.

"What's happening with Bitch-Chan?" Laito asked, tone uncharacteristically serious.

"If there is one scratch on sister… I will burn them to ashes… still, when I find them they will meet the same fate…" Kanato said as he clutched Teddy tighter.

"What did they say?" Reiji asked. "What of her condition?"

"She's… fine," Shu lied, averting his gaze from their intense stares. Instead, he focused on the clock directly in his line of sight.

"Bullshit!" Subaru yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the table once more. "I-I heard her scream! What the fuck are they doing to her?!"

"Subaru," he gave him a warning glare, as if to say, 'calm down, I'll explain it later.' Subaru's eyes widened, but they soon darted to the floor, his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth together to hold his tongue.

"Someone get the girl…" Shu added, surprising them all. "She will surely die if she's left... unattended…"

"You honestly cannot expect me to look after somebody else…!" Reiji argued. He was appalled at what his brother was demanding. "At such short notice! I haven't had the chance to sort out a room… it would be improper!"

"Fine… put her in Mari's room. I don't mind sharing my bed for a while…" Subaru, Laito and Kanato wore identical expressions of horror and disgust. "Just as I thought… It's not a big deal, Reiji... I'll be waiting in the car when any of you decide to help me look for your _sister,"_ he glared at Laito and Kanato. "Subaru," is all he said before he walked out of the café doors. Each vampire stared in his wake, baffled at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

Subaru clenched his fists together and mumbled a curse before he followed his eldest brother. Reiji still stared with his mouth parted at the door, unable to believe what he had witnessed. Soon enough however, he pushed up his glasses and turned towards Laito and Kanato who still seemed puzzled at what to do.

"You two," Reiji grabbed their attention. "Go and fetch Ayato and the… _girl_ and tell them that we are leaving. Take too long and you will be forced to make your own way home. Now go." They both sighed and slumped their way into the kitchen, but before they could open the door, it swung open, revealing the red-headed culprit.

"Chichinashi is comin' with us?" asked Ayato who had obviously heard their conversation. Blood dripped down from his chin and an unconscious Yui was flung over his shoulder. "Her blood ain't half bad either!" He emphasised at his brothers' disgusted faces.

"Priorities, brother," Laito said as he hit Ayato's shoulder; _hard._

"How disgusting," added Kanato, whose expression mirrored his words. "Our sister is missing and he is too busy drinking filthy blood. He deserves to die."

"Hey…! Don't give me that shit…!" Ayato retorted who nearly dropped Yui with fury. "I ain't the one who regretted missing the chance to turn her into a doll!"

"Now, now, little brothers," Laito began in a voice clearly intended to break up the budding fight. "Seeing as I am the most mature, and the oldest, you all need to do as I say~" Both of them refrained from their next insults and looked at Laito like he was the stupidest person on earth.

"What a stupid thing to say," Kanato stated. "You are older than me by one day. Can you believe this?"

"And Yours Truly is younger than you by two damn days! And I'm still the best…!" proclaimed Ayato, who stormed out of the café, supposedly making his way to the car.

"I've had enough of this," Reiji muttered as he rubbed his temples. "I am sick of looking at the place. Outside, _now."_

"I hope we find sister tonight," Kanato said as the three of them stepped into the night. "The thought of those filthy half-bloods touching her makes me sick."

"Ah, me too, me too," Laito agreed. "Don't worry, they will get what they deserve when we get our hands on them~"

"Teddy and I will tear them limb from limb. Ne, won't we, Teddy?" Laito and Reiji exchanged a look before the three of them climbed into the car, ready to start their search for Mari and the Mukami's. They believed luck to be on their side, but how lucky could they be when their only witness was a unconscious anemic girl?


	26. Dreams of Eden

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 26 – Dreams of Eden**

_The soles of my feet pillowed against the moss of the garden's floor. With each step, my surroundings brightened, the scenery around me becoming more vivid and clear. A stream ran by to my left and above it hovered an arched wooden bridge. Looking up, I found that the sun was not blinding, nor was it harsh. The shadows that it created were long, like splashes of Indian ink. The wind was gentle; barley creating movement with the white frock which hung loosely on my back._

_Past the bridge rooted a magnificent tree, sprouting an abundance of rosy apples. Underneath the shade of the canopy stood two men, the first had golden hair and eyes of azure, the other had hair of snow white and eyes of scarlet. Both donned attires of a similar fashion; white, which matched almost exactly with my own. As I made my way over, they noticed my presence and smiled, the first plucking one of the apples from the branch, extending it out towards me. I returned the smile and took the fruit._

_"Are you not going to tempt us, Eve?" they both symmetrically asked._

_My body was not my own. It wasn't a sensation of déjà vu and I hadn't lived this through before. It could be compared to watching a movie for the second time. You knew the outcome of the characters actions, and there would be nothing you could do to prevent the consequences. The fate of everything was already sealed. But someone had tampered with the movie; something was incomplete, parts were hazy._

_One of them was Adam, some nagging, persistent thought told me. But I couldn't decipher which. I looked down to the apple in my hand, which looked so pure, so tempting. Its blood coloured skin was polished to the extent that I could almost make out my rounded reflection._

_Like strings on a puppet, some above, obstinate force pulled my hand up to my lips, the apple wavering inches away from my mouth. I knew that the events following would be devastating, but the force did not listen. I sunk my fangs into the crisp shell; it was guiltily sweet. I averted my eyes downwards I saw the fruit melting away, leaving behind a puddle of blood that ran through my fingers. The white frock on my back was stained, leaving everything in the once perfect garden tainted and ruined._

_I flicked my eyes upwards and noticed that the two Adams before me were gone. In their place lay six individuals with their toes pressed up against the trunk, positioned in a precise circle around the withered tree. My surroundings had changed drastically; everything now reeked of death and decay. The once nurtured grass that tickled my feet was bristled and brown. The sky above me was dark, cloudy and hopeless. The sun was still stuck in the sky; but now it stung and burned my eyes. I looked over towards __the bridge, the current of the water was unruly and fierce, taking broken segments from the bridge with it down stream._

_I was unable to go back._

_Now I felt the chill bite into my skin, the bittersweet temperature from earlier had vanished. The gentle, carefree breeze had transformed into a vengeful hurl of gusts which made the blood stained frock whip against my skin. I made my way over to the mysterious individuals circling the tree and found that I recognised them all. They were dressed in black, eyes closed and each wearing a sorrowful, mourning look on their faces._

_The first was a woman, with flowing amethyst hair and a small river of blood that escaped her lips. The next was a man, with inky hair and puncture marks on his neck, clearly evident on his deathly white skin. Beside him was another man, with sandy, receding hair, but he also seemed to have a problem with his neck. His head lolled at an odd angle, bones and bruises protruding obscurely. I finally saw the two Adam's with their equally pale hair, blood running from and staining their lips._

_My feet carried me around the circumference of the tree until I lay eyes on the last individual. She had inky hair like the man earlier, and features that resembled the first woman. There was a hole where her heart was supposed to be, the area around it dark and stained with blood. All of a sudden, each body rose up slowly into a sitting position. They each turned and locked their wholly white eyes onto me. They opened their mouths and spoke the same three phrases over and over again. _

_"What have you done, Eve?"_

_"Why did you do this to us?"_

_"We are dead because of you, Eve."_

_Over and over again they repeated those words. I couldn't move. The roots from the tree crawled out from the earth and slithered towards me, the vines wrapping around my ankles and slowly worming their way up my body. Tighter and tighter the roots pulled, until every limb was shackled. The thickest vine locked around my neck, with smaller, thinner ones branching out and latching onto my face._

_"What have you done, Eve?"_

_"Why did you do this to us?"_

_"We are dead because of you, Eve."_

_The voices continued as the vines continued to get tighter and tighter until I found it impossible to breathe. The vines suspended into the air, higher and higher until everything on the ground was a fleck of dust. But not before long we plummeted back down to the ground and didn't stop when we hit the surface; I was pulled underneath the earth and into a shallow grave._

_I was released, laying on my back in the dirt. The six individuals leaned over me, looking at me with their rolled back white eyes. Each of them smiled smugly as they tossed soil into the grave, repeating a new phrase:_

_"Look what we have done, Eve."_

_"We have done what you did to us, Eve."_

_"You are dead because of us, Eve."_

_The layers of soil got thicker and thicker until I choked, struggling for breath. The weight of the earth was overwhelming; I was paralysed. I could just about see through the grains of soil attempting to block my vision. The last thing I locked eyes with was the girl with inky hair and the missing heart who cocked her head to the side, giving me one last smile before she uttered her last words:_

_"You are dead if you do not become Eve."_

* * *

I jolted up from where I had been sleeping, eyes wide and anxious. What on earth was that dream about? As the passing seconds ticked by, the memory of it began to fade and slip away; but I could still vividly remember the last words I heard: _'You are dead if you do not become Eve.'_

I couldn't help but believe those words held their truth with every other person calling me 'Eve' lately. But what did they expect of me? What did I have to do to become _Eve?_

But I had more important things to be concerned about. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and analysed the strange room which I found myself in. It had white walls, dark wooden floor, and mostly black-grey accents. I was sat up straight on top of the still ready-made bed while my fingers massaged circles into the soft, black material of the cashmere sheets. It was a calming sensation, watching as each brisk movement smoothed out a crease in the fabric.

This went on for some time. My mind was constantly trying - and failing - to solve the puzzle of my dream. It was still bothering me. With a heavy sigh, I glanced down at myself and gasped as I realised that I was only wearing my baggy blue shirt and black underwear. This was when I finally registered where I was and what had happened before I blacked out.

I was no longer at the Sakamaki mansion.

"Ah, finally awake, Livestock? You do know how to keep your Master waiting." The voice was familiar, originating from the corner of the room. I averted my eyes and spotted Ruki sat in an arm chair. His eyes never left his lap where an old book was elevated by one of his hands. Without warning, he snapped the book shut, the sudden sound creating an echo around the room. Unfortunately, I was now the focus of his attention. "It seems I will have to teach you what a sleep schedule is on top of your behaviour."

"What?" I blurted out, groggily. "H-How long… was I asleep?"

"Three days," he told me. "I wouldn't take it personally. Livestock are usually lazy and inconsiderate creatures." I narrowed my eyes. I was still half-asleep, but I still got the gist of his insult.

"I hadn't slept for three days prior to you kidnapping me, if you must know. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you! I can sleep for as _long_ as I want!"

"Not if it's in _my _bed," he retorted as he rose from the chair and made his way over. "I was already forced to punish you for disrupting my own sleep schedule."

"Y-You… _what?"_ I spluttered. He towered over me, forcing me to glare up at him. I wondered if I had heard him correctly, but my reply consisted of a smirk and him flipping his hair back. I looked down to my body once more and noticed several bite marks running along my right thigh. "Y-You're despicable…! You're worse than the Sakamaki's!"

"I think you mean _better_ than the Sakamaki's, Livestock," he corrected, smirk still stuck to his lips. It reminded me of an annoying piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. "I had to test that blood of yours sooner or later... it's not that bad. But it is a shame that its container is an insufferable, poor mannered fool."

I clenched my teeth together to refrain myself from lunging at him. What nerve! If I'm that _unbearable,_ don't kidnap me! Send me back to where I came from! Perhaps my manners would improve if the situation was different – i.e. not being forced here against my will.

"So," I started, in an extremely forced tone. "Are you going to tell me why you all kidnapped me? Or am I supposed to guess?"

"I believe guessing will work well for now," he replied as he sat on the end of the bed. "I am not in the mood to explain… and a Livestock needs to learn to be silent. Your voice really is vexatious. I almost preferred it when you were sleeping."

I suddenly felt his weight leave the mattress, but he was quick enough for me to miss seeing him stand. Barely a moment passed before I yelped as I felt his cold breath against my ear. "Now…" he whispered in a soft, yet menacing voice that made a shiver run up my spine.

Without warning, his hand locked onto my wrist. He binded it with rope and continued to do the same to the other. Then I felt my arms yanked above my head. He loomed over me, his narrow grey-blue eyes glinting with hunger. I tried to fight back but it seemed that my strength didn't even compare to his - which was odd. It was as though I was a mere human again, like an ant in an amusement park; easily squished, no match for the hierarchy of humans above.

"Ah, I wouldn't waste your energy," he commented as he watched me struggle under his hand. "I knew that you would be difficult to subjugate given your strength… so I had to take care of that."

"H-How…?" I asked with disbelief as he tied my hands to the bedpost.

"A Livestock needs to stop asking questions and focus on their Master."

"D-Don't' tell me what to do! And stop calling me that–! Nnnh…!" my words became muffled as a handkerchief of sorts was pulled tightly over my mouth, cutting at the corners of my dried lips.

"You should listen when your Master tells you to be silent. Still, this should prove no problem. I will still be able to hear your anguished cries, meanwhile your tongue will be held in its rightful place." I made a noise of some frequency as my reply. Of course, this was undecipherable. But what else could I do?

"Now, where to begin? You're already immodest," he observed as his eyes raked my body in amusement. "So it shouldn't be an issue if I remove the top layer too? Surely it is a hindrance."

Immediately, I kicked and flailed my legs in an attempt to strike him. I missed by the skin of my teeth, but only because he teleported away. He didn't seem angered, or if he was, the smirk was a good mask.

"I already treat you as a Livestock, surely you don't want to be treated as a feral beast? If so, I really must consider investing in a cage. Though the dungeons would work just fine. How would you like that, Livestock? Would that please you?" threatened Ruki as he grabbed another handkerchief and some rope from the bedside table. "Of course, you're in no position to protest."

I allowed the threat to blow over my head. I'd rather go down fighting than behave as an observer and watch the satisfaction on his face as he subjugated me. I may be broken, but I was not shattered. A broken mirror may be visually unappealing and unfavourable for its use, but glass was glass. The more broken, the more likely you are to get cut.

My legs continued in their protests – much to Ruki's displeasure. Seemingly had enough of my behaviour, he grabbed the rope and tied my ankles together, restricting my movements almost completely. I mentally cursed this man for his brains. Who would think to degrade their vampire hostage by taking away their strength? The more that I thought about how much planning had gone into it, the more I realised that this wasn't a fluke for them kidnapping me.

Suddenly, I found that my sight was gone. I felt the piece of material fluttering against my eyelids, shrouding my vision completely. All of my senses where gone except for my hearing, but I couldn't think of a way he could take that away from me. I continued to make several noises of protest, my body squirming in an attempt to slip out of the ropes - but it was useless.

I was more annoyed than scared. I knew that they wouldn't kill me. I didn't think that they were _allowed_ to kill me from what I heard when Ruki was on the phone. But this didn't mean that I was safe. These vampires could torture me until I was inches away from death, and only then when I begged to die would they heal me or stop. If this occurred, I believed death to be a better alternative.

No, I was wrong. I was annoyed _and_ scared. But I would try and conceal the weakness to the best of my abilities. I wouldn't let them exploit me.

"Finally realised your place, Livestock?" Ruki patronised when I let my body go still; there was no point in wasting my energy. There might be a time when I really needed it; when I finally found a chance to escape. "You have narrowly escaped the dungeons. For _now."_

My brain jumped from stubbornness to realism. One moment the very thought of not fighting back angered me beyond sense, but then the other wanted to survive; to make things easier on myself. Either way, fighting or not fighting, both results would indefinitely be the same. They would win. The powerful always won.

"Time to let the fun begin," I could hear his smirk as I balled my hands into fists. His tongue made contact with my neck, licking my skin right down to my collarbone. I grimaced and squirmed. I decided that fighting against him would be pointless... as of yet.

_Just grit your teeth and bear with it._

_This was the sensible thing to do. Don't waste your strength on them. They're testing you._

_Be something they don't expect,_ I told myself repeatedly.

Abruptly, I was brought back into the present when I registered that familiar stinging pain I had grown accustomed too. His fangs pierced the skin on the side of my neck, burying them deeper and harder than what was really needed. Punishment for my uncooperative behaviour, probably. A couple of months ago this pain would have been unbearable; probably sending me into madness. But now, it was tolerable. It was almost natural – which was unnerving.

My entire strength was invested into keeping my face and body as stoic as possible. I knew that Ruki would pick up on any changes and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Whether he wanted me to feel pain or pleasure, I wouldn't give him that. I would remain entirely indifferent to the situation.

_Just grit your teeth and bear with it._

_This was the sensible thing to do. Don't waste your strength on them. They're testing you._

_Be something they don't expect._

"You're resisting any emotion… how clever you think you are," Ruki breathed in my ear. I detected the strong metallic scent of my own blood on his breath, turning my stomach. "Don't take your Master for a fool, Livestock. I am always prepared to expect the unexpected."

A ripping sound met my ears and I felt the top half of my body exposed. Ruki's cold hands pulled the rest of the dismantled shirt off of me, and I heard more tearing and ripping noises in the process. I let out a sob. I didn't know what he was doing, nor could I stop anything. I was utterly defenseless.

I felt his fangs dig and drag into my shoulder, creating a lengthy cut deep enough for his fangs to enter. My eyes stung with tears as he bit down - hard - and drank hungrily. I heard him as he gulped down the scarlet liquid, his nails pinching and digging into my back as he drank.

"Hm, let's see if you can play at the same game," Ruki got out in a ragged breath after he removed his fangs, droplets of blood dripping onto my chest and collarbone. "Did you honestly think that you could try anything that I wouldn't expect? You're foolish. I have blinded all of your senses except for your hearing. Now it's my turn. You will expect nothing... what an interesting night ahead of us, Livestock," he chuckled before he licked up the spilt blood, biting down into my shoulder once more. It was excruciating and I could tell that his fangs were inches away from the bone.

I was scared. So scared that I didn't even bother to hide it. The room was filled with my quavering cries and protests that fell on deaf ears.

Ruki was winning the game.

I realised that death no longer scared me; the undead did.


	27. Broken Mirrors

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 27 – Broken Mirrors**

A month had gone by since I awoke in a strange house filled with four strange vampires. Each had caught me off guard and bitten me in the duration of my stay, all four behaving possessively and locking me away from their brothers for days at a time. Begrudgingly, I had grown accustomed to their _gentlemanly_ treatment. This treatment that differed massively depending on which vampire had me under their clutches.

In terms of first appearances, Yuma scared me the most due to his size, anger and recklessness. Though first place was soon being shared by Ruki and Kou who could be just as awful. Azusa, well, he wasn't so bad. A few scars would indefinitely be gained from a visit with him, but he didn't scare me the way the others did.

The Mukami mansion was smaller than the Sakamaki's, but it evened on its scale of grandeur and magnificence. I recognised the same crystal chandeliers, the same marble floors, and even some of the same priceless decorations and ornaments that I found had replicas at home. Of course, my eye for these things were gained by my late night walks months back when I found sleep impossible.

Just thinking about my human life made a sob rise in my throat. My human life, when the only thing I was terrified of was being bitten. That seemed childish now. Even though I wasn't always on best terms with the Sakamaki's, I wondered if they were still looking for me. What if they thought it wasn't worth it? What if they gave up and replaced me?

The thought of it hurt more than it should. After all, the triplets were the only family I had left. As misguided and troublesome as they may be, they were still blood. But the more I thought about it, this actually gave them a _reason_ to hate me. We were only connected by one thing, and that thing only embodied hatred and scarring. What made them tolerate me? It's not a question I could directly ask them: _'hey, Laito. Why do you tolerate me?'_ I think if I asked Kanato he might stab me with a fork.

Unexpectedly, Subaru's face appeared in my mind. What was he doing right now? Was he angry at me? The thought of him angry comforted me more than him not caring at all. But what if he did something stupid? Ayato mentioned what happened the last time something like this occurred—well, you only had to look at the state of the mansion.

But what about Shu? What was he doing right now? That was a stupid thought. He would be sleeping. I wondered absently if his music player was still working, or if he still got in the bath fully clothed, or if he was looking after Eli properly. I hoped he wouldn't allow Subaru to do something stupid and that he was using my music player if his had gotten faulty and that he wouldn't neglect to take the puppy on his daily walks around the gardens.

I felt guilty thinking about those two. I left on the most inconsiderate note – I didn't even say goodbye! The image of their identical, confused and concerned faces stayed glued in the back of my mind. I should never have left! If I had only calmed down and thought things through. I couldn't help but think Subaru was right in calling me a reckless idiot.

The way I was thinking, you would think that I had been stuck here for months. It felt like it. Time passed unbearably slow. This place… the Mukami's… would I ever be rescued from them? Crossing that, would I ever find a means for an escape?

To kill my thoughts, I decided a bath would be convenient as I was currently stood outside of the bathroom door. A distraction was all I needed. At least I could have some time to myself, which was becoming a rarer opportunity by the day.

With a sigh, I pushed open the door. The air hitting me was hot and filled with moisture. My eyebrows furrowed as my head darted around the room to _triple_ check that no one was in here—but it was empty. I stumbled and threw my weight down onto the sink—I was shaking. I was becoming a nervous wreck around these vampires, even though, I myself, was a vampire.

But it's not as though I felt like it. I was physically weak, and I had suspicions that the vials of blood Ruki fed me were laced with something that caused these peculiar symptoms. This in itself terrified me. I couldn't defend myself. Well, I could, but it would be pointless. I was pitiful next to them.

Looking into the mirror that was filmed with condensation, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I wore one of Yuma's shirts that luckily, fell well past my knees, almost above my ankles. The faint traces of fang marks were bold against the whiteness of my skin, but the bluntness and tangled state of my hair captured my attention even more. It had grown drastically over the past couple weeks and, quite simply, it was an irredeemable mess.

Without much thought, I pulled out the draw beside the sink and took out a pair of scissors, proceeding to roughly cut the hair so it hovered above my shoulders. The floor was dusted in fine strands of black hair, some getting dampened on the sink and others clinging to my shirt.

Anxiously, I stared back at the person in the mirror, completely regretting what I had done. Why did I do that? What did that solve apart from making me feel worse?

"So stupid!" I half-sobbed half-yelled as I threw my fist into the mirror, not wanting to be taunted by the reflection any longer. The glass instantly shattered, sending thousands of reflective pieces to join the clumps of hair on the sink and on the floor. I felt several shards stab into my bare feet; but my hand was worse. I winced as I brought my blood stained and mauled looking hand closer for inspection.

A large gash ran along my palm, glass poking out. Smaller cuts ran over the rest of my hand and several vertical gashes lined each finger. Blood dripped and clashed against the whiteness of the sink.

"Hm, Neko-Chan? Is that you in there~?" I heard Kou call out from the hallway. He gasped as he stepped into the bathroom, but soon laughter filled the room. "Destroying other people's property is a criminal offence, you know~ or did you like the pain it caused? Fufu, what should I do about this? I was about to take a bath, after all~"

I spun around and noticed the sound of the running bath tap for the first time. However, I soon winced as my feet got caught up in more of the glass on the floor. My wrist was supported by my other hand, allowing the blood to drip onto myself rather than on the already messy floor.

"Oh, did you hurt your hand? You poor thing~" Kou pouted, but I didn't detect an ounce of sympathy in his voice. "You'll have to come here, M-Neko-Chan if you want me to treat it for you. I can't do it when you're standing all the way over there now can I?" He placed one hand on his hips as he giggled; though I couldn't decipher what was so funny about this situation… that was until I realised I couldn't get around the glass that was scattered around my feet.

"I-I can't get past the… the… glass…" I mumbled, feebly.

"'Can't get past it, hm~?" he repeated. "You are stupid. Don't you have legs? _Walk_ across it." I gaped at him. They were beyond cruel, but I wouldn't let them win. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching me fail.

I scrunched up my eyes and grinded my teeth together as the soles of my feet made contact with the spikes. My legs shook and my eyes stung with tears. Soon enough, three large steps later, I fell into something hard— which I presumed was Kou—and moments later, crashed down onto the floor. It was agony. The pressure from standing had pushed the glass further and further into my feet.

I sobbed silently, trembling, as I curled myself into a ball. Suddenly, I felt myself suspended into the air with an arm wrapped around my back and one underneath my legs.

"You owe me your blood after this, you know," Kou uttered, looking straight ahead. "I can't have my prey dying from infection~" he stood in front of the humongous bathtub that was almost bubbling over, and placed me down on the edge. Unexpectedly, he began to tug my shirt over my head, shocking me completely.

"H-Hey…!" I protested, red-faced as I tugged the shirt back down. "S-Stop that! W-What are you doing?!"

"Neko-Chan… you _owe_ me, remember?" he raised his eye brows. "Besides~ we're only getting in the bath. There's no need to be so prude~ didn't you want me to fix your injuries?"

"I-I…" I huffed and looked away. "Just this… nothing else… got it? T-Turn away at least…!" I demanded, wide eyed and dying from embarrassment. I would be in the bath with plenty of bubbles so it would be fine… besides, if I refused, he would only force me anyway.

I glared at him. Obviously, he had no intentions of turning away. Sighing, I made a move to tug the shirt over my head myself when I froze as a jolt of pain coursed through my hand.

"Having trouble~?" Kou asked, smugly.

"J-Just take it off already."

"Hehe, how forward you are! If only you asked sooner~!" without delay, he tugged the shirt over my head and tossed it onto the floor. I was still in my underwear, so I still had some dignity left. However, if he asked me to remove that there would be ructions. I would find a way to get my vampire strength back before that happened.

Anyway, the scissors and broken glass were a few feet away, so I was all good for weapons.

Without wanting to expose myself any longer, I threw my legs over the bath and sunk myself in, cautious not to apply too much pressure onto either of my injuries. Scooting to the far end of the cube shaped tub, I heard a splash, signalling Kou's entrance. Glancing over, I noticed that he was chest deep in water, limbs floating lazily, adjusting his body to the temperature of the water; which, I came to realise, was rather hot, but not uncomfortable; it was a comforting contrast against our icy skin.

My cheeks started to burn as I realised our situation. I pulled my eyes away from Kou and shrunk back.

"You really are an innocent little thing, aren't you?" Kou observed, making me flinch. "It's so cute when you get all embarrassed like that~" he grinned as he glided over; but there was nowhere left for me to go. The pressure my back made against the tub informed me of that.

"M-Me, embarrassed? A-Absolutely not!" I cringed as soon as the words left my mouth, cheeks reddening at my pathetic defense. I cursed under my breath.

Kou was inches away from me. I averted my eyes from his either naked or half-naked body. This was mortifying; I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the heat from my face.

"Neko-Chan," he breathed in my ear. He was positioned on my right hand side, arm looped around my waist. A grimaced when he licked my neck. _Just bite me and get it over with,_ I thought, _it's not good to play with your food._

Had I referred to _myself_ as _food?_

"Give me that hand," he snapped with impatience. Cautiously, I lifted my hand out of the water and passed it to Kou who trailed his tongue along the largest cut, staining his lips red.

"I don't want any more of your delicious blood getting away. See, look!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the hand that wouldn't seize bleeding, fusing the water scarlet. "The bath water is already turning red! What a shame it would be if you died from blood loss~" he noted grimly. Clearly his sorrow was directed at the loss of blood rather than loss of person.

A couple of minutes passed as Kou plucked out the largest shards. I knew that the minuscule pieces would fall out on their own over time. Infection wasn't an issue, either, what with the weird vampire healing powers. I supposed I could have done it myself. I assumed that I was only lacking my vampire strength seeing as I still needed blood to survive.

"Was this one of your 'outbursts' Neko-Chan? Did I witness one of your reckless stunts first hand~?" Kou leered as he continued to remove glass from my hand.

"'Outbursts'?" I repeated, puzzled. "What are you talking about? This… my hand… I was just annoyed, is all."

Kou's hand froze as he narrowed his eyes. "What did KarlHeinz-sama mean then?" he asked, voice cold. "Was he lying? 'Be wary' he said. 'The girl with the demon heart can be prone to outbursts. She has committed some unforgivable things.' Nobody can lie to me, you know. I have very good judgement on people~ now, what have you done that is so awful? I want to hear _all_ of it."

I was speechless. Had that man told them about my past? Could I never escape it? Would I forever be haunted by something that was nothing but a blurry memory? It was just such a triggering, unexpected demand that I stared at him blankly, having no intentions to explain—no matter what the cost.

"See, when we was in the car, remember that?" Kou continued. "You said that you are willing to 'commit worse'. Hm, what was worse, Neko-Chan? _Tell me."_

"I-I… I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled defensively. "W-Why does it matter? I-I can't… I can't remember it myself!"

Kou growled with anger and I noticed something glimmer in his hand. Suddenly, with one swift movement, the thin and jagged shard of glass he concealed was stabbed into my previously uninjured hand. I screamed with pain, and only cried out louder as he continued to push it further and further into my palm. It made me nauseous.

Completely caught off guard and immobilized by this unexpected act, I could only stare at Kou through blurry eyes as my silent tears blocked my vision and my whimpers stopped my tongue. The oceans that his eyes could once be compared to had dried up. They were as cold and emotionless as the stone and rocks that were left behind.

"How about if I injure this hand, too, hm~?" He emphasised each word with a pulsation of the self-made weapon, numbing my hand and almost sending my vision white with pain. "What if I injure them so~ badly that they both have to be chopped off? Would you feel like telling me then, ha? Better decide…_ quickly_ now~"

"K-K-Kou… please! S-S-Stop it… please… _please_ stop!" I choked out mid sob. My body was paralysed; the only thing it reacted to was the pain, everything else lay dormant.

"You want me to stop, but you give me no clue to whether you're going to tell me or not? That doesn't seem like a very fair deal does it, Neko-Chan~?" Without waiting to hear my next words – which would indefinitely consist of sobbing and whining – he grabbed the wrist of my other arm and sunk his fangs in with brutality. Still, he did not remove the pressure from the glass; that was still there, throbbing and aching.

"Stop, please!" I continued to plead in a voice that's pitch continued to sky rocket. "K-Kou it hurts…! Please…!" my crying had turned violent, with hysterical, hyperventilating sobs. It was difficult to breathe.

Unexpectedly, the weapon was roughly pulled away from my palm. I heard the splashing sound that followed as it sunk down into the bath water.

"Hehe, your face is so cute like that~!" Kou chuckled as he drank in my pain stricken face, eyes gleaming.

I stared back at him dumbfounded. My lips trembled, body tired from having endured such torment. The corners of my eyes narrowed in an attempt to soak up the stray tears, but my eyelashes only batted the droplets away, creating a film over my vision. This momentarily pain free sensation was short lived. Kou pulled my body against his, hands grasping onto my upper and lower back, as he sunk his fangs deep into my neck.

My eyes scrunched up with pain. I heard him as he gulped and moaned with pleasure as he drank more of my blood. Not that I hadn't lost enough already; not that he cared; not that I could get myself out of his grasp.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Kou lifted his head up from my neck, blood dripping and staining his formerly pale lips. He released me and his body floated away from mine, face normal and cheerful again. The attention from my blood seemed to have drifted to the pressing issue of my hair. His eyebrows furrowed but his eyes were laughing.

"I suppose I really should fix your hair… it really is a sight~!" he giggled as he flicked at my short hair. "Even I can't have my prey walking around like that~!" his index finger pressed against his lips as though mulling something over, then he said: "but a favour only works for a favour, ne?"

His cheerful voice astonished me. Was I supposed to act as though he hadn't gone all bipolar? Was his behaviour supposed to be _okay? _Perhaps he had forgotten about the previous matter or simply decided that it wasn't worth it. So, obviously, I decided that I wouldn't press the issue. I would play along with their sick game until I found a means to win.

"F-Favour…?" I repeated, still confused—probably from the blood loss.

"Uh huh, Neko-Chan~" Kou leaned forwards, pressing his weight against me while I was shoved into the side of the tub. I thought he was going to bite me once more, however I was soon shocked when he backed away; he now had a shampoo bottle waving in his hand. "I was taking a bath, after all. Did you forget? Fufu, don't get it into my eyes or pull on my hair, okay? Or I'll have to bite your fingers off~"

I gulped and retrieved the shampoo bottle from him. I knew he wasn't joking despite his light-hearted tone. I took one last look at him—he lounged out in one of the four corners of the tub, hands behind his head and eyes closed. Shaking my head at his odd request, I grabbed the shower head.

"I'm turning the water on now. Just warning you," as I clicked the switch, water instantly rained out from the object, creating ripples in the previously undisturbed bathwater.

"Mm," Kou grunted in response, not bothering to open his eyes.

I ran my fingers through his not-so-surprisingly-soft-blond-hair. _He must use so many hair products! _I thought to myself. I found it amusing for someone who cared so much about their hair to allow someone who had recently chopped off their entire head of hair in a blind rage to wash their hair. But as an afterthought, I supposed my fingers were the deposit in case I did accidentally turn his hair green—or worse—bald.

"Ah! That's too hot!" Kou snapped, alerting me to how hot the water had become.

"Well, sorry! I've never used it before, what do you expect!" I snapped back, cheeks turning red at my distraction.

"I _expect_ you to test it on yourself first! I am a very famous idol for your information, my hair is very important. Be careful with it you idiot."

"How about _this?"_ I asked through gritted teeth after I had adjusted the temperature.

"Nope~ that's too cold."

_"Right._ How about _this?"_

"Finally. You set the temperature just right, Neko-Chan. You deserve an award~"

"You sound like Goldilocks," I grumbled under my breath.

"Fingers, Neko-Chan," Kou warned.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed the shampoo onto my hand, lathering it into his hair. After a while, a strange and silent calmness took over the room, which made my mind drift to a time when the Sakamaki's would also behave like this. One minute they behaved like a ravaged, blood thirsty beasts, and the next, like a kitten biting you with its fangs.

Looking at Kou's face, he looked so innocent. Pale, damp eyelashes curled against his cheek, eyelids fluttering. His blood-stained lower lip protruded while droplets of water ran down from his hairline and disappeared once they met his eyebrows. With all of this, it was hard to imagine that this person, who looked almost childlike, had sliced my hand open with a piece of glass.


	28. Spades, Knives, and a Missing Trinket

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 28 – Spades, Knives, and a Missing Trinket**

_Thud thud thud._

Heavy footsteps and the faint sound of humming could be heard from somewhere in the corridor. I had no bearings. Was this person coming towards me or from behind? Stuck dead centre in the middle of the hall, I emitted vulnerability. In times like these, I wished that I had a pair of eyes in the back of my head.

_Thud thud thud._

They were closer this time. I had to make a decision. After all, the blood running through my veins was the thing at stake. Frantically, I ran backwards and hid behind the corner from where I had just come from. I pressed my back firmly against the wall with the hope that it would crumble and cave, granting me the invisibility I needed. But just in case, I crossed my fingers and prayed that the person was coming in the opposite direction.

Luckily, I was right.

"At least they didn't see me," I breathed a sigh of relief and removed my body from the wall.

Carrying on down the hallway, I passed by the one of the large open windows in the hall. I stopped and made my way over, pressing my nose and hands against the glass. The temperature was slowly creeping up and I could feel the warmth radiating from the glass.

I tried my best to appreciate how lovely the gardens looked: with the ever-growing vegetable garden on the left, organised with anything from carrots to potatoes; the fruit trees that lined the back edge of the grass; the roses; the carefully cut hedges – everything was so bright and radiant – quite the opposite of everything in this house.

"Huh, Sow? What the hell you gawking at?"

Startled, I peeled my face from the pane and glanced up at Yuma, who peered outside of the window with narrowed eyes to avoid the sharp rays of the sun. In this light, I saw all of the dirt covering his face; especially on the top of his nose, which he kept itching off with his finger.

"Nothing. Well, actually, I was just comparing the gardens to the house," I explained, turning my attention back to the window. "They're complete opposites. Everything outside is so bright and pretty… and, well… everything inside is so… _gloomy."_

I heard him scoff and assumed that he was walking away, when I felt myself go dizzy. When I finally refocused my eyes, all I saw was how far I was from the ground.

"Ah! Yuma, how many times do you have to do this!? Put me _down!"_ I demanded, pushing my hands against his shoulders in an attempt to break the hold he had on my waist.

"Argh, quit complain', would ya? Seeing as ya hate the house so much, ya should be glad I'm letting you give me a hand in the gardens. I'm doin' you a favour!"

"Gardens?" I asked with surprise, but shook my head. That wasn't what I was annoyed over. "I'm not complaining about that. What is the _issue_ is you throwing me over your shoulder every time you see me! I'm not a piece of meat! Believe it or not, I am _capable_ of walking!"

"Hah?! Well, fine. If ya love walkin' so much… here, ya' can walk." All of a sudden, the pressure of his arms disappeared. I felt a brief feeling of weightlessness and finally the heavy thudding sound I made when my body made contact with the floor.

"I didn't mean it like _that…"_ I muttered to myself, wincing from the pain.

"Try an keep up, will ya? We can't waste any time today. Got it?"

"Got… it…" I heaved myself up and saw that he was already half way down the corridor. That explained why he always carried me everywhere. His height meant that his strides were three times as long as mine, and I could see that waiting for me to catch up would become troublesome.

I cursed under my breath and sprinted to catch up with him.

* * *

By the time we reached the gardens, I was hot and out of breath with a layer of sweat coating my forehead. Yuma gave me a swift glance and ordered me to wait by the tomatoes while he went inside of the shed to fetch some tools.

I wasn't familiar with gardening and the thought of it made me nervous. I knew that Yuma was passionate about it, so there wasn't any room for mistakes on my part. However, my clumsiness had the ability to flare up when anxious, so I just had to hope that he would give me something easy to do.

"Oi, Sow. What's with tha' dumb expression?"

"Oh, you're back," I said, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I've never worked in a garden before. I mean, I love gardens. Especially flowers. But you know, I've never really had that much experience wielding a spade," I rambled, twisting my hands together. "So please don't make me do anything hard… I'll probably mess it up."

"Never, huh?"

"There's just never been an opportunity to," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

It was true. I'd never had the opportunity to garden. There wasn't any garden space back when I lived at the church, and any vegetables and fruit we did eat, we bought at the local market. Even when I moved in with the Sakamaki's, there was never a need for any of us to take up gardening as a hobby.

Firstly, that we were all vampires, so food wasn't needed anyway, and second, that all of them – except perhaps Reiji and me – would consider eating a vegetable the eighth deadly sin. So that ruled out any sort of prospect of a vegetable garden.

But apparently, I had said the wrong thing. Yuma's stare darkened, avoiding my eyes as he busied himself in organising the tools that lay on the ground. "Way to state the obvious," he grumbled. "You've never had tha' opportunity because you've never been faced with the opportunity of starvation."

His words took me by surprise. I hadn't meant to offend him. I stood and gaped at him. It was better to apologise before it got worse.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" I began, but he cut me off by shoving a basket into my chest, making me stumble backwards.

"I knew tha' you were one of them rich kids," he sighed the words, but I could still detect the accusation behind them. It was like resentment.

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion. I wasn't rich; but I had always lived comfortably. I'd always had enough to eat, had a warm bed and a roof over my head. It made me wonder that, if this was what Yuma considered 'rich' what were the conditions he had lived under? However, I knew that prying would aggravate him further, so I held my tongue.

He seemed in a relatively good mood earlier, which made me annoyed at myself for spoiling it.

"Only pick tha' tomatoes that are red and ripe," he changed the subject, but his mood was still sour. "Don't pick the green ones. Got it?" I nodded quickly and kneeled down in front of the plants, twisting and pulling at the stalks of the fruit, placing each rosy tomato into the basket.

"Yeah, I got it."

* * *

In the hours that passed, we – _mostly_ Yuma – had succeeded in planting the new season's vegetables, plucking out any weeds and gathering the produce that was ready and ripe. Gardening was tiring, and I wondered how he could find the energy to do this routine day after day. It was also grimy, with my black rimmed nails and dirt smudged skin. I sighed. I must have looked horrifying.

"Oi, Sow," Yuma interrupted my thoughts and I snapped my head up from my hands. "Go an' water the flowers," he ordered, shoving the watering-can into my arms, sloshing water up my chest. "Ya better be careful with 'em or else." I nodded and made way over to the first patch of flowers.

The variety of flowers were vast; much like the vegetables and the fruit. There was lavender, tulips, irises, and of course, roses. The very sight of them made Subaru's face flash into my mind, followed by a reel of memories that rushed through my brain like a speeding car.

I was reminded of the night when we were both plagued with sleeplessness. It was a cold and the sky was brimmed with stars. The moon was whole, washing over the garden with white streaks of moonlight.

He gave me his jacket, like one of those cliché scenes in films. I could still remember how warm it was along with his lingering scent. If I concentrated hard, I could just about form his red face through my eyelids.

That was the first night I realised that he was my friend. A friend who would make sure that the vase in my bedroom window was always filled with roses.

I was so lost in the memory that the scent of pollen clouded my reason; and for a brief moment, I felt like Subaru was nearby.

But when I opened my eyes, he wasn't.

All I saw was roses.

I never thought something so beautiful would cause me this much pain.

Unfortunately, I shouldn't have let my thoughts stray. Unbeknown to me, Yuma had been watching – or should I say _glaring_ – at me for the past few minutes. He wasn't too impressed with my lack of attention. Suddenly, I felt my body grow cold and my breathing stop. I shrieked when I realised that he had grabbed and poured my watering-can – which had only recently been refiled with _icy_ cold water – over my head.

"Y-Y-You…!" I bubbled over with shock and rage, but my words only came out in jumps and in-between shivers.

"That's what ya get for spacing out, idiot. I thought I told ya to be careful? Were ya askin' for punishment? Hah, what is it? Have ya got somethin' against roses?"

"N-No! Have you got something against _manners?!" _I countered. "Why would you do that?! I – I'm soaking!" I rubbed my eyes to remove the water and the stinging sensation subsided. My hair stuck to my face like pieces of seaweed and my hands balled into fists of anger. "How am I supposed to water the flowers now?!"

"Tch," he rolled his eyes. "Well how else are ya gonna obtain water, Sow? Go and refill it. The kitchen sink will be tha' quickest. Hurry up, or do ya want another punishment?" He flashed me an evil grin, revealing his fangs which glinted in the light.

I snatched the watering can from him, scowled, and marched my dripping wet body back into the house.

* * *

A trail of water followed me as I made the journey into the kitchen, giving off the impression of a slug leaving behind a layer of slime. I rung my hair out repeatedly, and because it was shorter, I felt it drying already.

I continued to squeeze the water out of my clothes and hair even as I reached the kitchen, but as soon as I entered, I detected the strong scent of blood. Snapping my head up, I gasped when I saw Azusa slashing at his forearm with a kitchen knife.

"Ah… Eve… hello…" Azusa smiled, not at all fazed by me stumbling in on him stabbing himself in the arm. But it's not like this hadn't happened before – in fact, it had happened multiple times. No matter how many times I told him, my words refrained from taking any effect.

"Azusa!" I exclaimed, dropping the watering-can and rushing over to his side. I yanked the knife out of his hand and held his arm over the sink so that the blood wouldn't make any more mess upon the counters. "Don't move your arm. I'm just going to get some bandages to clean you up, okay?"

He didn't answer, but I supposed he heard me. Dashing back and forth in the kitchen, I flung open cupboards and pulled open draws in search for the first aid kit. I had hoped that after watching my fruitless attempts Azusa would direct me in the right direction; but he didn't. He probably thought I was a nuisance cleaning him up when he would reopen the wound right after I left.

Within a few minutes, I managed to locate the first aid kit. However, as it was on the very top shelf, I had to pull up a chair, which added another few minutes of Azusa being left alone with a handful of knives at easy reach.

When I returned to the sink, the blood had crusted and dried on his skin, making my job twice as hard – but on the bright side, he had been unexpectedly obedient and hadn't touched a single knife. Instead, he stood with his arm limp and dangling in the red-splattered sink. His sorrowful eyes were dazing out of the window, watching Yuma who still worked tirelessly in the gardens.

I realised that he would be waiting _a while_ for his watering-can.

With a sigh, I turned on the tap, rinsing off as much blood as I could and then removing the rest with some damp tissue.

"This might sting a little. But we can't let it get infected," I warned as I applied the anti-bacterial gel.

"You're strange… Eve…" Azusa finally spoke, his eyes watching every move of my fingers as I looped the bandage around his arm.

"Strange? I'll accept that. I've been called worse," I shook my head and chuckled at the thought of the nicknames Laito and Ayato gave me. The fact that I even missed Laito's sing-song voice and Ayato's annoying behaviour really said something.

"Did you know," I continued, "that two of my brothers have only ever called me by my real name once? I don't think they mean anything by it, though."

"Oh… so Eve has… brothers… like me…"

"Yep. I have three, exactly like you."

"Ruki and the others… aren't my real brothers… we are all adopted… you see…"

"Ah, that's not too hard to believe. None of you are the slightest bit alike. My brothers aren't my full brothers either. Just half."

"We're so alike… Eve… you even… like pain… I can tell… that makes me… happy…"

I had told Azusa countlessly that I did _not_ enjoy pain and I knew that telling him again would have no effect. Instead, I changed the subject.

"Azusa, why do you do this to yourself? I mean, I know you like the pain, but... are you not bothered about the scars?"

"Scars… are reminders…" he explained as he rolled up his sleeve and gestured to the scars on the other arm – although, luckily, there weren't as many. "They are… permanent markings… that we can never forget…"

"Reminders? Who or what are you trying not to forget?" I asked as I took a cloth and cleaned the blood stained work surfaces.

"What about you… Eve… How did you get… that…?" I glanced over to Azusa, who had sat down at the kitchen table and was running his finger along his neck while eyeing the scar that covered my own.

My eyes grew wide at his unexpected question while my brain raced to avoid the subject of my father in my answer. "The memory of its fuzzy," I lied – rather pathetically, I might add.

"But," I continued, "don't you think scars are cruel? When you think the memories fade, you look in the mirror and you're reminded of it again and again. It becomes part of you, eating you alive with each glance. How can you live happily when the memory of death is staring you straight in the face?"

"Your words… are so… lovely, Eve…" Azusa gave me a sweet smile. "I think… that scar looks… pretty…"

"Pretty, huh?" I wondered, fiddling with the back of my earring. "Speaking of scars, you've barely got any clear skin left! You really must stop doing it to yourself, Azusa. Do you remember what I said to you? If you need to… well, _hurt_ yourself try something that won't cause a cut. Like digging your nails into your skin… or biting, perhaps… but with your fangs, biting would probably cause a cut…" I shook my head, "don't do that."

"Say, Eve…" Azusa started with a hint of concern; although, I could be mistaking his tone for interest. "Where did that… sparkly necklace… you was wearing…. a couple of days ago… go…?"

"N-Necklace? Its right here. You did mean this… one?" I grazed my fingers over my collar bone and expected to find the silver heart pendant – which I received from Subaru for my birthday – but to my utter surprise – and guilt – I found that my fingers only brushed up against skin.

My stomach plummeted.

"How could I have – this doesn't make any sense! I've never taken it off!" I paced the kitchen with my fingers pulling at my hair. "Unless – unless – this isn't my fault!" I exclaimed, spinning around to face Azusa, who had his head tilted, wearing a blank expression. "What if it was stolen?"

"Azusa, I'm borrowing your knife," I said suddenly. I slid it from the kitchen counter and wiped off the smears of blood with a cloth. "I believe this can be used as a method of _persuasion."_

I saw my reflection in the thin, mirrored surface as I turned it with my fingers. That, too, showed my reflection missing the closest link to Subaru I had.

I couldn't afford to lose this necklace. It was principle.

"Eve… it's not so important… there is no need to do something you will… regret…"

"But I can't lose it. I just… _can't."_ I clutched onto the handle of the knife harder, knuckles white. "I'm sorry. I have to find him."

Watering-cans and blood-stained arms were forgotten as I strode out of the kitchen.

One thing was certain.

My necklace was gone; but it wasn't lost.

For I knew exactly who had it.


	29. Lost and Found

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 29 – Lost and Found**

**_Sakamaki Mansion, the previous day_**

It began when a small package arrived on the Sakamaki's doorstep.

Several knocks sounded at the door. The butler made his way into the entrance hall to investigate the disturbance – but found that the only thing awaiting to be allowed in was the small, square shaped package perched on the stone step.

Package in hand, the butler hovered in the living room doorway, clearing his throat before letting his presence known.

"Reiji-sama," he called, initiating the man in question to fraction his head over his shoulder before placing the teacup back down into the cabinet.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked, turning to face the doorway, red eyes narrowed at the disturbance.

Eyes to the floor, he extended out the package. "Reiji-Sama, this has just arrived. I thought it would be best to notify you immediately."

"What an interesting little thing," he observed, taking it into his gloved hands and turning it at different angles, as though inspecting the quality of a diamond. "And who is the sender?"

"That is unknown, sir. The package was left outside. No note was attached nor was there anybody with it."

Reiji mused for a moment before speaking. "Very well. You may go," he dismissed with a flick of his wrist, without averting his eyes from the subject. "Oh," he said as an afterthought, "I would like you to fetch the girl from her room. That is all," the butler bowed and shut the door behind him with a precise click.

Placing the package onto the small, mahogany coffee table, Reiji carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a red velvet box, the type one would purchase in an expensive jewellery store. His eyebrows furrowed.

_Who would send something so unusual to a house such as this?_ He thought to himself. _Perhaps one of Laito's admirers was returning a gift._

Without allowing any more questions to puzzle him further, he opened it. With a dull noise, the lid sprung open, uncovering a silver heart-shaped pendant necklace. Focusing his attention onto the pendant itself, at first glance, he believed the silver to be infected by rust.

But for silver to rust in a reddish brown colour was impossible. Silver always rusted in tones of blue and black. Then he realised that this was not rust at all; it was blood. Blood that had dried and left the surface crusted.

This was a warning.

Unexpectedly, a note that was lodged in the top section of the lid fell into his palm. He unfolded it and straightened out the creases so the writing was more eligible.

_**Stop tracking us down.**_

_**You didn't follow my orders and punishment has already taken place.**_

_**The Eve vessel is dead. Need proof? I'm happy to give it.**_

_**M**_

"Hm. How unfortunate," Reiji pondered to himself. "It seems those Mukami's are finally on to us."

_I will have to make sure any further investigations are discreet. Of course, the issue regarding her so called 'death' is undoubtedly bluff. Why would they go to so much trouble in kidnapping her unless they had a superior motive?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by a hesitant knock at the door. He lost track on whom he was expecting, but then he recalled that he had requested to see Yui.

"Come in," he called, and the door creaked open.

"Y-You wanted to see me, Reiji-kun?" He gestured to the seat opposite.

Perched on the edge of the seat, her feet were glued together and hands placed on her lap. Looking around curiously, she noticed Reiji's glare and gave him her full attention, followed by the tainting of her cheeks.

"Do you happen to know anything about this?" He handed over the object in question.

"Oh, how pretty," but her face soon crinkled as she realised its fault. "The red… is that…?"

"Blood? Yes. Hers, assumingly."

"H-Hers? You mean Mari-san's? I-I do remember her wearing jewellery when we met," she rested her hand on her chin, in deep thought. "Though I couldn't remember what it looked like… I didn't pay much attention to it…"

Suddenly, her eyes widened with realisation. "T-The blood… you don't think…?" Silently, Reiji slid the note which accompanied the necklace over the table.

She clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes scanning over the writing. "How – How could – this can't be true, can it? I gave you all of the information I knew about the Mukami's! But… where we too late? How could they possibly know we were tracking them? Oh, poor, poor Mari-san!"

"Hah? What the fuck is all this commotion about?!" The door swung open with force, as though a powerful gust of wind blew it open. Subaru emerged, making Yui flinch in her seat at the sudden disturbance. "Why the fuck are you talking about her? What's happened?!"

"A-A parcel has been delivered from the Mukami's, Subaru-kun," Yui explained, tugging at her sleeve so it hung to the tips of her fingers, using it to dab the corners of her eyes.

The youngest flinched. "What about her? What does it say? Give it here, dammit!" Hurriedly, she gathered up both items and handed them to him.

"What – I gave – fuck! Why is this here?!" he closed the lid and clenched it in his fist, turning his attention to the note, but Reiji stepped in.

"Before you foolishly jump to conclusions, I believe that they are bluffing to make us stop our search. They most likely feel threatened, therefore they are using childish, improper methods as a warning."

"Tch. I'm not fucking jumping to conclusions! There – there's blood on it! Shit… they're obviously doin' something! When are we gonna get her the fuck out of there!?"

_This was all his fault,_ he thought to himself. _If I went after her that night – if I hadn't let her escape – if I hadn't of locked her in that damn room – none of this would be fucking happening!_ "I am so sick of this!" he yelled, fist pounding down on the arm of the sofa. Yui squealed and darted away.

Reiji, stoic as usual, replied calmly. "That good-for-nothing didn't disclose any information of that phone call, but what we can only assume is that her situation isn't… pleasant. But I highly doubt that they want her dead."

Subaru, seemingly had enough, cursed once more and slammed the objects down onto the table before marching out of the room. He slammed the door behind him with such velocity that the room appeared to shake. Yui was surprised that the door didn't come off the hinges.

"Hm~? Whats this I hear~?" Laito's voice flowed into the room, teleporting himself behind the same sofa as Reiji, arms resting on the back. "Got any updates on Bitch-chan, Reiji? Subaru-kun seems angrier than usual, Fufu~"

Reiji opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out, Ayato and Kanato suddenly teleported to the other side of the sofa, placing Reiji in the middle of the triplets.

"Oi, Chichinashi! Why the hell you in the same room as four eyes?!" He pointed at her accusingly, eyes narrowed. "Did Yours Truly allow it?" Puzzled at why he wasn't initiating any response from the girl, Ayato looked around the room, sensing the atmosphere. "Huh? Whats going on now?"

Kanato, also picking up on something he wasn't a part of voiced his concern. "Ne, Reiji. Why aren't Teddy and I included in this discussion?"

Yui handed the triplets the note, but Kanato snatched it away first, shrouding it with his arm so the other two couldn't see.

"Fufu, how selfish, Kanato-kun~!" Laito chuckled. "Shouldn't the eldest have the first look? Give it here."

"Jeez, what a hysteric! Give it to Yours Truly," Ayato lunged for the note, but Kanato turned his back to him, making Ayato stumble and curse. "Damn it! Give it here you little brat!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kanato screamed. "I will burn it then I will burn YOU! Teddy and I are reading it FIRST. How annoying. I wish you all were DEAD."

Using his brother's rage as a distraction, Ayato yanked Teddy out of his arms and while he held it out of his reach, Laito seized the opportunity to pluck the note out of Kanato's fingers.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" he yelled, stamping his feet in frustration.

"Now, now, Kanato-kun~" Laito said without removing his eyes from the note which he shared with Ayato. "Accept your defeat with honour~"

"You can have it after your superiors have finished," Ayato smirked, tossing him his Teddy. "Stop bein' a hysteric, jeez."

After the triplets had read the note – and Kanato had subsided his crying – Reiji explained his interpretation on the message.

"They wouldn't kill her – in fact, I think her death would be their worst possible outcome," he started, altering his glasses. "They cannot only want her blood. If they wanted blood, they could have easily picked some other worthless human from the street. No, they want something else from her, and I believe that we are in the way. Or so they think."

"Hm~ so the only way they can get Bitch-chan all to themselves is to get rid of all of us? Fufu, like that would happen. Like I said, once I get my hands on them, they are going to regret ever stepping foot in that café that night."

"Whats that, Teddy? You think those filthy half-bloods see us as a threat?"

"This is annoying… those people are obviously bluffing…" Shu's voice suddenly entered the room – clearly he had been eavesdropping on the conversation. He teleported to the sofa beside Yui, making her clutch her chest with fright.

"When I was on the phone with that guy…" Shu continued, "he said that they wouldn't kill her… looks like they need that woman for something and we are becoming _pests."_ Shu said, smirking at the word 'pests'.

Everyone divulged in moment of deep thought, digesting the information so far. Ayato suddenly broke the silence, making everyone snap their attention towards him. "Oi, where's Subaru?"

"He was here earlier," Reiji informed him. "I gave him the necessary information, but of course, he grew angry and left. Inviting him back into the discussion will only make matters worse."

"…This whole situation is troublesome… If I have to deal with another one of his… ah, never mind. All this noise has made me tired… Ayato, you deal with him. I'm going to bed." Shu yawned and left the room.

"Damn that lazy bastard," Ayato muttered under his breath. Clicking his tongue, he removed his weight from the back of the sofa.

"A-Ayato-kun, where are you going?" Yui asked, concerned, as she rose in her seat.

"Huh? Where do ya think I'm going? Yours Truly will have to fix Subaru's mess again 'cus Shu's too damn lazy to do it." Ayato strode across the room and grabbed both of the objects on the table and shoved them into his pocket. Reiji was horrified.

"Ayato! We may need those for evidence–"

"Yours Truly can do what he likes," he shot him a glare and marched out of the room, heading out into the deep, darkness of the forest.

* * *

**_Mukami Mansion, present_**

I knew exactly who stole my necklace.

And I was going to get it back.

Also, my ways of negotiating seemed much more in my favour considering I was still clutching onto one of Azusa's knives.

"Ruki!" I yelled repeatedly, my voice echoing around the empty, stone walls of the manor.

I continued to stomp my way through the corridors, slamming open doors, ducking my head around corners – but I found all of them empty – there was not a sign of him. I racked my brain for where he might be: the library, perhaps?

But that seemed much too open and public for him; he would find it troublesome if somebody bothered him. Somewhere quiet, would be my best bet, I quickly deduced. However I had already checked his room; and it was empty.

A sudden thought popped into my mind: what about his study?

"How dare he hide from me," I muttered to myself. My fists were clenched and I was hot with anger, but I was just as angry at myself. How could I have walked around so freely wearing something so precious? I was such an idiot!

With my racing thoughts, I hadn't realised that I had already arrived outside of the study. Without hesitation, I kicked the door open and tightened my grip around the handle of the knife, so much so that my hand ached.

"Ruki," I started in a ragged breath, eyes glued to the floor. I couldn't look at him in fear that all of my bottled up hatred would spill out of me, unable to ever go back inside. In fact, I couldn't be sure that he was definitely in here; but somehow, I knew. I knew that he was glaring at me with those cold grey-blue eyes of his.

"How could you steal that from me? Haven't you mistreated me enough? I don't know why I'm here, but I certainly didn't ask to be here. I have tried – tried my hardest to keep it together – but now you have the audacity to steal something that really matters to me! What was it for? For some stupid, self-indulgent, personal gain? You know what, I cannot even express how much I _hate_ you Ruki Mukami. You may have made me weak, but if you come near me again, I won't hesitate to use this. I swear it!"

A few moments passed and I stayed with my eyes closed and fists clenched. Not a sound was made in the room, and for a moment, I was afraid – but rather relieved – as I thought there would be a chance that the room was empty; but I was wrong.

Nervously, I opened one eye and lifted my head to scan the room. But to my surprise, my eyes were not only met with Ruki, who was sat with his back half towards me, wearing his typical smirk, but also with someone else.

"A-Ayato?"

* * *

The knife I held clattered to the floor as I clasped my hands over my mouth.

"W-What?! How did you… _what!?"_ He was stood in front of Ruki, mouth agape. He hadn't said a word – in fact, he seemed just as shocked as I was to see him.

"Eh, Pancake...?" he started with obvious surprise, eyes flicking to a chain that dangled between his thumb and forefinger and back to me again. "Ha~ so you ain't dead after all, huh?"

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" I laughed with bemusement. But then my eyes drifted to the chain that he held in his grasp, the silver glinting in the light. "Ayato, whats that in your hand?"

"Now, Livestock, don't you think you have already caused enough trouble today? I think it's time you left. You shouldn't want to spend so much time with somebody in which you loathe so much now do you?"

My head flicked over to Ruki, and without a response, I strode over to Ayato and yanked the necklace out of his hand and lay it out on my palm. My eyes widened as I realised that it was – without a doubt – my silver pendant I received from Subaru.

But it was different. It was crusted in something – was it dirt? As I looked closer, I realised that it was something more sinister – it was blood; blood that had dried and crusted upon the previously reflective surface.

Whose blood was this? Without thinking, I lifted the pendant up to my nose and everything made sense. Why Ayato – and probably everybody else – thought that I was dead, or at least close to it.

The blood on the pendant was mine.

* * *

How did he get the blood? Why would they want the Sakamaki's to think that I was dead? More importantly, did the Sakamaki's _believe _that I was dead?

"D-Did you all actually think that I was – that I was _dead?_ That's ridiculous, right? _Right?"_ I ran my fingers through my hair, eyes wide and darting between them, searching for an answer.

"Yeah… no…" Ayato started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeez, well maybe at first! Then Reiji realised that you couldn't be… but Yours Truly couldn't be sure that four eyes wasn't bluffing to keep the peace, y'know?"

"But that doesn't explain how you found this place… How _did_ you find it?"

"Yours Truly is the best, what else?"

"What about the others? Do they know you're here?"

"Nah, why would I tell 'em the stupid details? Yours Truly does what he likes," he said, grinning and placing a hand on his hip. "We've been tracking you for weeks, Pancake. Yours Truly stole this address from Reiji's study," he rummaged in his pocket and gave me a piece of neatly folded paper.

"'Stop tracking us down,'" I read the note aloud, "'you didn't follow my orders, and punishment has already taken place. The Eve vessel is dead. Need proof, I'm happy to give it...' Signed 'M'?"

_So this is why they thought I was dead,_ I realised.

"Shit, wrong note… that's the one we got with that silver thing… this one is how Yours Truly found this place," he snatched the note from my fingers and handed me another, which was scribbled with an address followed by a question mark and a bunch of other unrecognisable numbers and names. "Besides, Yours Truly wanted to be the one to save you. Imagine how good I'll look. Heh."

"You're unbelievable," I shook my head and sighed.

"I have to admit, Sakamaki," Ruki suddenly spoke, standing from the chair and leaning his weight against the desk behind us. "I didn't expect you to find us so soon. But of course, I can already see that you aren't the brains behind the operation. What a cowardly act, taking all of the credit for yourself. I should like to see how your other siblings will react to it."

Ayato narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath; but to my surprise, he simply grabbed my arm and marched towards the door with me in tow. "C'mon, Pancake. We're leaving."

"Hey, wait a second," I yanked my arm out of Ayato's grasp and spun around to face Ruki, who was paying us no more attention than a dead pigeon at the side of a road. "What, you're – you're just letting me _go?"_ I asked, more out of surprise rather than curiosity.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Livestock," Ruki replied, keeping his bored expression as he turned the page of his book. "I'm not about to fight Sakamaki over you. But I'm not worried. Something tells me that things won't be all that great once you return. In fact, I expect you'll be seeing us quite soon."

I bit my lip as my eyes lingered over him for a few more seconds, attempting to figure out what he was planning, but he was unreadable. With a sigh of frustration, I turned towards Ayato and gave him a small smile as we made our way out of the door.

I was surprised that my thoughts weren't riddled with anxiety considering that he made it very clear that I would bump into them again - but when and how - I had no idea. However, the only thought that occupied my mind was that I was finally free.

I was finally going home.

* * *

As the two of us strolled through the corridors, the entire house rung with eerie emptiness. There wasn't a soul in sight. I felt like I was walking out of prison after being wrongly accused and Ayato was my unlikely saviour.

Glancing up at him, it made me question whether he came here out of heroism, concern, on a whim, or even something else. His eyes were unreadable as they stubbornly stared ahead. His lips were pursed and his unusually quiet disposition made me wonder if something was the matter; but nevertheless, I found myself smiling. He must have cared enough to have come here in the first place.

All of a sudden, he noticed my gaze and dug an elbow in my side. "Oi, what're ya looking at me like that for, Pancake? Stop being a creep."

"Sorry," I laughed, teeth and all. "I'm just happy that you came. Thank you, Ayato. I mean it." I nervously glanced up at him, but he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised like he found the whole situation amusing.

I punched him on the arm to prove a point. "Hey, I'm being serious! I'm really grateful! Thanks. You really are the best!"

I skipped towards the front door which swung in the breeze. Turning back around, I was surprised to find him still staring at me with confusion, but his cheeks were dusted pink.

"'The best' huh?" he wondered to himself, followed with a scoff. "It's not like I didn't already know it."


	30. Depravity

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 30 – Depravity**

My feet tapped impatiently against the limousine floor.

Ayato shot me a glare now and then, followed by the click of his tongue, but no words were spoken between us apart from the initial 'get in the car' and 'shut up' whenever I asked about the other five. A simple 'fine' or 'doing okay' would have been enough to settle my doubt, but the way his eyes never met mine and how he would fiddle with his scarf whenever he heard my voice already answered my question.

The tapping of my feet quickened.

I could sense the hostility in the air and I knew that he was close to breaking point. Within a moment, I heard him growl with anger, making me flinch in my seat and my feet freeze. He slammed open the black-out window where the drivers section was located, dipping his arm in and returning seconds later with his fist clutching a bundle of creased fabric.

"Jeez, you're so damn annoying!" he yelled, finally looking me in the eye. "Yours Truly shouldn't have to deal with this! Quit tapping your fucking feet or Yours Truly _will_ make you walk home."

"Why should I when you won't answer a simple question?" I retorted, my feet slowly picking up their speed.

Ayato rolled his eyes, throwing the crumpled bundle at me which ended up hitting me on the side of the head. I had the suspicion that he wasn't aiming for me to catch it – not that I would have, anyway. I narrowed my eyes and rubbed my head, but he refused to look at me. Nevertheless, I straightened out the fabric and laid it out on the empty seat beside me. The bundle turned out to be clothes – my clothes by the looks of it.

"Yours," he grumbled, still averting his gaze. "They're clean–"

"–but not ironed." I finished, inspecting the garments more closely. They still felt damp, which made me wonder if he grabbed them straight from the wash before rushing out of the door to avoid everyone's eyes.

The clothes didn't match, consisting of a blue and yellow checked shirt and a pair of over-worn green jeans. But could I expect any better from someone who couldn't fasten a tie?

"Oi! This ain't the time to be complaining, Pancake," he commented as he tossed a pair of leather ballet pumps onto the seat. "You looked in the mirror lately? The clothes are straighter than that haircut," he sniggered.

I patted my hair self-consciously. It was still in pretty bad shape even after Kou supposedly straightened it out.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "I need to get dressed, so close your eyes and turn away... I'm guessing you don't wanna see me get dressed, anyway." His eyes widened at my sudden demand before he hid it with annoyance, rolling his eyes and frowning.

"Tch. Whatever... you better make it quick, Yours Truly shouldn't have to wait," he cursed under his breath and shook his head before tucking himself into the corner of the seat with a hand placed over his eyes. He reminded me of a small child counting in a game of hide and seek.

I dressed as efficiently as I could. I left on my old t-shirt and shrugged the checked shirt over the top, while manoeuvring the other off after I was fully covered. But the pants were another issue. Luckily, the shirt was long and baggy, so it hung to the middle of my thighs. I tugged off my leggings – which were ripped and ruined – and pulled up the jeans. The scent of fresh laundry detergent clung to the clothes, lifting my mood slightly.

"Done," I told Ayato as I slipped the pumps onto my feet. He returned to his previous slouching position on the seat and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were lost with the shake of his head, dismissing them completely.

I had got my hopes up too quickly. Ayato wouldn't explain things straight away. I would have to find out myself – which would be soon, as through the window I became aware that we were entering the gated neighbourhood on the edge of the city. With a sigh, I rested my head on my knees, anticipating what would await for me when I arrived back at the Sakamaki household.

* * *

"Ugh, rain..."

When I got out of the car it was raining. It was a light, drizzly rain, but the type of rain that wouldn't fail in getting you soaked wet through in a matter of minutes. The pavement underneath my feet was patchy with different tones of grey, while the house in front of me looked as unwelcoming as ever; even more so adjacent to the weather.

"Oi, you comin' or what?" Ayato snapped, already a few feet ahead of me, holding the gate open. I nodded dazedly and jogged to grab the gate. The both of us didn't hesitate in getting inside as quickly as possible, raindrops clinging to strands of our hair and running down our cheeks.

I picked up on the scent of the house as soon as I walked into the foyer. It was a strange feeling; I never realised that the house had a smell until now – a musty sort of smell, the kind you find in old, country houses.

Without noticing, Ayato had stalked off somewhere. He was probably informing Reiji that I had returned, granting him the praise he wanted.

Brushing off the rain from my shirt, I groped my neck and ears to check that my necklace and earrings were present – they were. With a nod, I made my way into the living room, searching for an inhabitant – but the room was empty. The only sound of life was the grandfather clock which eerily ticked along to the faint drumming of rain. With a sigh, I searched the kitchen, the dining room and even the library – I found no one.

But who was I looking for in particular?

The answer was obvious.

Hurriedly, I made my way back into the foyer, grabbing my old coat that still hung from the coat rack and made my way outside. I skipped down the steps as I tugged the coat over my limbs, yanking the hood up to conceal my messy hair and to shield my face from the rain.

I was about to take the direct route to the forest when I heard the padding of paws bounding towards me, becoming louder by the second. Through the haze of rain, I managed to spot Eli, a brown blur in the mist. He must have escaped through the front door which I carelessly left open.

_Well, at least someone was here to welcome me home,_ I thought.

Eli was by my side in moments; wagging his tail and shaking his fur to rid it of the rain. I managed a smile and kneeled down to pat his head. "Did you miss me, huh?" I elicited no response, but his tail continued its relentless wagging and he balanced on his back legs to jump up and lick my face. I allowed him on this occasion.

After an overdue welcome from the dog, we both took the path to the forest which would eventually thin out to reveal the lake. I often ended up walking too fast, but then Eli would bark, sprint to catch up, then bark again, as though telling me to _slow down. _Fortunately, the tree canopies provided us with shelter from the rain. It was only when the wind disturbed the branches would the water finally spray us.

We carried on trudging through the path, branches and leaves squelching underneath our feet (and paws). I estimated that we were nearing the centre of the forest, as the foliage seemed thick and vast. All of a sudden, the tranquil silence that settled over us was disturbed by Eli's sudden bark. Snapping my head down, he had his ears perked and was standing with all four of his legs spread apart.

"What is it?" I questioned, eyebrows knitted together. "Is someone nearby?"

He barked again.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

"Who's there?"

Eli barked again and dashed off through the clearing, twisting his body around the trees as he ran.

"Hey, wait!"

I sprinted after him, but I frequently caught my foot on a branch, walked head on into a tree, or lost Eli completely. He must have been keeping track of me though, as after a few moments when I lost sight of his brown form, he would bark and I would follow the sound.

Eventually, I reached the spot where he was adamant on taking me. The trees where thinner here, but it was still dark as it was nearing evening and the rain still hadn't disappeared. The dog was stood a few yards in front of me, barking continuously at a fixed point. I looked up from my feet, but I could see nothing but trees – yet he did not silence his barks. Confused, I perked my ears up and moved closer.

That's when I heard voices – a girl and a boy.

"I-Is someone there? T-There was a noise," her voice was shaky with fear.

"Shut up, dammit. I told you, it's no one," I heard him whisper. "Just Shu and his stupid dog. Be quiet, you're getting on my nerves."

The girl's voice fell silent but I could still hear the fast beating of her heart. She was terrified.

However, I still couldn't see them. I tip toed closer to where I believed the voices originated, the scent of blood becoming stronger the more I ventured. Edging around to the front of the tree where Eli targeted his barks – that's when I saw them.

Subaru pinned a girl – who was in uniform, roughly about the same age as myself – against the tree. His lips that were already stained scarlet pressed against hers and I heard him mumble an apology before he sunk his fangs into her neck. If the darkness hadn't of shrouded her face, I would have been able to make out her expression twisted with pain.

Was this reality? Had somehow the trees and darkness manipulated my vision?

No. This was most definitely Subaru. His white hair appeared grey in the blackness, stringy from the rain and longer, too. The profile of his face was just as I remembered; but somehow, I sensed something different. Just like I realised the mansion's musty scent for the first time: the house, the emptiness, Ayato's behaviour – things were beginning to add up.

I stood silently, watching. The scent of blood was growing and the sound of her heartbeat was weakening.

Although my mind was swarmed with disbelief, betrayal, anger, and shamefully, jealously – all that managed to leave my lips were:

"No, it's just Mari and _her_ stupid dog."

* * *

The sound of my voice and the repetition of Eli's barks destroyed the solitude and silence of the clearing, like a hammer smashing through a pane of glass. I expected my voice to shake, to be croaky and unclear – but it sounded how I felt. Hurt.

After those words left my lips, I saw his body freeze, letting the girl – who was now unconscious – slide down the trunk of the tree. Her breathing was shallow and faint – she was dying.

Subaru jerked his head in my direction, face blank and eyes distant. My lips formed his name but no sound came out – everything felt strangely dreamlike – like the trees were emitting a form of hallucination.

"…Mari?" he called out, like I was a shadow hidden within the trees.

But his voice shook off the dreamlike state that disturbed my mind, throwing me back into harshness of reality. The haze of reunion was gone; all that my eyes saw was the blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes dark and unfamiliar, the body that was gradually growing cold – everything was sinister – the dream had transformed into a nightmare.

I shook my head and focused on the unconscious being a few feet away. Her breathing was becoming fainter by the second, her heart beat a mere drumming whisper in my ears. Blood spilled out from the open wound on her neck, uncanny to that of a brutal animal attack. With her stillness and long, dark brown hair, she disappeared into the forest floor.

_I have to save her,_ I thought. _I cannot let her die._

Propelling my body forwards, I suddenly came to an abrupt halt when I felt a jolting pain in my shoulder, followed by the force of being thrown backwards. I closed my eyes instinctively and felt my back resting against a hard, jagged surface.

Twitching my eyes open, I saw Subaru, hands gripping onto my shoulders. His back was arched, strands of white hair dangling in front of his face. His jaw was tight, eyebrows furrowed. But I couldn't read his eyes – I tried plucking emotions from the depths within – was this anger? Disbelief? Regret? Hatred? Sadness?

I couldn't pull the emotions apart.

Discarding the thoughts, I couldn't ignore the jolting reminder in my brain to save the girl who lay motionless in my line of sight.

"S-Subaru – the girl – she's dying!" I yelled, struggling under his hold, but his hands didn't budge.

"Leave her," he said simply, anger taking over his tone.

"Leave her?!" He darted his eyes away and clicked his tongue with annoyance, roughly shoving his weight off me and walking a few strides away.

"How – why are you –" he growled with frustration, hands grabbing fists of hair. It was unable to find the right words to express his thoughts. His expression twisted with rage, and in the next moment, his fist collided with the trunk of the nearby tree, making the branches jitter and the birds perched in the canopies take flight.

"I – I came back," I said regretfully, wrapping my arms around my body. "Ayato he… he got me out."

"Hah? Ayato got you from that shithole?!" I nodded timidly and a new wave of anger washed over his face. "That – that bastard! If he told me he was going I could've – shit! – what's the fucking point – I could've stopped you that night – I was the one who was supposed to get you outta there, not him! But I didn't, I'm fucking useless, dammit!"

Had I unleashed the emotions that he had held captive for all those months? Did he honestly blame himself for my own thoughtless stupidity?

He was in a blind rage, pacing back and forth, pulling his hair, pummelling the trees with his fists, swearing uncontrollably. I just hoped that he wouldn't go back to the girl – I needed to calm him down somehow, or at least divert his attention.

"Subaru, stop-!"

"I–I'm a monster! You've seen what I've just done!" He rounded on me, hands and teeth clenched. "Idiot, why couldn't you have just stayed in the fucking house? I – I – fuck it! I just don't want you to see me like this, got it?!"

I stared at him hard. In times like these, I believed it better to be honest. I was a terrible liar and he would see through it. "I didn't stay in the house because – because, well... I couldn't find you – or anybody –" I added quickly, biting my lip. "It was empty and I suppose that I just... I didn't want to be alone."

His features softened, but his eyes still remained stern, fragments of his anger still lingering amongst the red. He made his way towards me, resting the palm of his hand on my cold cheek. He didn't speak for a while, eyes closed, as though in deep thought.

"We –" he swallowed thickly, brushing his thumb up against the pendant that lay on my collarbone. "– we need to stay away from each other."

"What?" I whispered with disbelief, mouth gaping open. His words didn't seem real, just abstract mass floating from his lips. But it didn't take long for the shock to subside and the words to take on their intended, concrete form.

"D-Don't be so stupid!" My voice trembled with anger. Glancing up at his face to detect any sign of false truths, he averted his eyes, looking at the dirt underneath our feet. With a growl of frustration, I pounded my fists against his chest to try and make him see sense. "Why would you say something like that?!"

"Stop it, Mari!" his hands viced my wrists to refrain me from taking any more punches. "I – I'm a monster… I'll only hurt you."

I flinched. Those words sounded so... familiar.

_Can't you see? I'm a monster, Subaru! I deserve to die._

My mouth opened, but it soon closed. I couldn't find a reply. My eyes fleeted to the body that sprawled next to the nearby tree, and I felt like history was repeating itself.

"Y-You don't get to decide whether I get hurt or not!" I had pictured the reunion between us inside of my head for months. I thought that he would be relieved, maybe even a little happy at the prospect of my return. But what I never expected, even in the worst outcome was the possibility of losing Subaru.

_We need to stay away from each other._

Shaking my head vigorously to make his words disappear, I clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, pressing my lips into a firm line to ease the trembling. "Don't push me away!"

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. He was slipping through my fingers. I knew – knew already that the force of words wouldn't change his mind. He was stubborn and I didn't stand a chance.

Silence was my answer, followed by the screams of the cicadas and the rustling of the trees above our heads. It was late evening. The rain had finally cleared and the night sky had awoken from its slumber.

Finally, after holding my breath with anticipation, I heard him sigh hopelessly. Darting my head up, his eyes were scrunched up tight and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Would he say anything? He removed his arms that supported his weight against the tree and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing once more.

But after all of the silence, he simply repeated my earlier words: "Don't be so stupid."

He didn't look at me when he spoke.

I couldn't decipher whether I picked up a tone of annoyance or hopelessness in his voice, but either way, it was uncharacteristic of Subaru. Why couldn't he be yelling again? At least then I'd know he was himself.

However this Subaru who stood in front of me was a stranger. Or maybe Subaru himself was the stranger. Maybe I never knew him after all. Maybe I never knew what he was truly capable of.

It was only now when faced with the prospect of losing him did I realise that I loved him.

I was stupid. I loved the person I'd lost. Way to protect the heart.

_I'm a monster… I'll only hurt you._

But he had got what he wanted. I _was _hurt. All of my previous love-struck-stupidity vanished, replaced with spiteful anger. I narrowed my eyes and grinded my teeth.

"Fine! I _won't_ be stupid! You have hurt me, but only by pushing me away," I folded my arms. "Go, Subaru. I don't care anymore."

I did care. Annoyingly so.

With my eyes glued to the floor, I saw his feet shuffling away – he was leaving. His footsteps were loud, rustling the leaves with each stride. I didn't ask for him to return – I let him go. Suddenly, I heard the shifting of the leaves pause. I lifted up my chin.

He stood with his back towards me on the incline of soil. No details were visible, just the dark outline of his body, like a paper cut out of black card stuck on a backdrop of light. For the briefest of moments, he tilted his head back and I thought that he would return.

But he didn't.

* * *

Long after his figure retreated, I stood silently, leaning against the tree trunk for support. I listened to the whispers of the trees and feeling the soft, reassuring nudges of Eli's wet nose against my lower leg.

I dropped to my knees and took him into my arms. His warmth and the rapid rhythm of his heart made me realise that he was the only living creature in this forest. He was an innocent thing, swaddled in a blanket of death.

The welling of guilt lay heavy on my heart as I realised I could no longer hear the girls heartbeat. I did a mental calculation in my head – that makes four deaths I've witnessed in the past year – and I was either useless or the perpetrator.

"Oi, Pancake. That you? The hell you doin out here?" I jerked my head towards Ayato's voice and sighed.

"I was looking – I was looking for Subaru… I found him, or something that resembled him." I let my eyes travel to the girl's immobile body that lay on a blanket of leaves and soil, her blue eyes glassy and staring up at the tree canopies, as though she was stuck in some sort of mystical dream.

Ayato followed my gaze, not at all surprised by the sight before him. A moment later, I heard the crunching of leaves behind us. Looking back, I saw Laito's silhouette come into view. He smirked at me and removed his fedora, dusting off the dirt with his hand.

"Well, well. I suppose this wouldn't be a good time to welcome you home, hm~ Bitch-chan?"


	31. Love and Hate

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 31 – Love and Hate**

"Well, well. I suppose this wouldn't be a good time to welcome you home, hm~ Bitch-chan?"

"Laito?" Scampering to my feet, I brushed the dirt off my hands and squinted my eyes to see through the blackness. "You're–" my attention snapped back to Ayato, who casually leaned against a tree, assessing us both with boredom. "You're both here?"

The hatted triplet chuckled at my surprise, strolling down the incline of soil to meet us in the forest clearing. His eyes gave me the once over, a smirk playing on his lips as his finger trailed along my cheek.

"Did you miss me, Little Sister~?" he winked, leaning forward with a finger pressed to his lips.

_Surprisingly_, my thoughts admitted. But I managed a small smile and an apathetic shrug. My answer seemed to satisfy Laito, but earned a noise of repulsion from Ayato.

"Gross, Pancake! Why've ya gone all soft? Eh, ya just like that Chichin–"

"_Ayato-kun~"_

"Tch. Right, whatever…" Ayato mumbled, frowning and rubbing the back of his neck.

Confused, I darted my head between the duo who seemed to know something I didn't; but I was too troubled to care. My attention flicked back to the girl, and I felt my stomach drop. I swallowed thickly, mouth twisting into a grimace.

"The girl… what are we gonna do? S-She's dead, isn't she?" I asked, confirming what I already knew.

I wrapped my arms around my body, forcing my feet to move closer. I listened again – searching for any sign of life – but there was none. The only sound my ears picked up was the low rustles of the tree canopies.

"Nothing…" I shook my head. "I can't hear her heartbeat… Damn it! I couldn't save her! Subaru – he – he –"

"Bitch-chan looks so~ cute getting worked up over such trivial matters, Nfu! Only, there's nothing you could have done to save the little human girl." Laito threw an arm around my shoulders, whispering in my ear. I made a noise of frustration and shrugged him off.

"Nothing?" my hands clenched. "I could have brought her back to the house! Or – or healed her with my blood! I just wasn't thinking! I'm such an _idiot!_" I paced the forest floor, nails digging into my forearms.

"But~ wouldn't you have been tempted by the scent of her blood? Hm, Bitch-chan is just as stupid as usual, Fufu. You were much to distracted by Subaru-kun to think clearly… as expected of our _Little Sister._"

"W-What do you mean by that?" I spluttered, cheeks warming as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Subaru… he's different somehow… why would he just…" _Leave, push me away, and kill an innocent girl?_

I gave my head a small shake. "…What's wrong with him?"

"Subaru has been _quite_ the troublemaker, hasn't he, Ayato-kun~?"

Ayato rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherently – but it sounded suspiciously like _'Albino Bastard'_. Laito smirked and continued.

"The cute girl before you, Bitch-chan, knew our most closely guarded secret~"

"Jeez, like that would 'ave been hard when that bastard was sucking her openly–"

The girl obviously knew what we were. It was impossible not to when one's fangs are latched into your neck… but to die? Couldn't Subaru have found a way to make her forget?

"Nfu, now, now~ you're hardly the _responsible_ one here, brother."

"Oi! Yours Truly's responsible! Look who got Pancake over here outta that shithole!" Ayato kicked his heel against the tree, glaring daggers at his smirking brother.

"Going all alone to fetch Bitch-chan. How _very _responsible of you, Ayato-kun~**"**

I sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of my nose. I stepped in front of Ayato who looked ready to prove his responsibility further by murdering his brother.

"Look, could you not fight for the meantime… please?"

"That expression is truly _adorable_, Bitch-chan! Could it be that you are experiencing your first heartbreak, hm~?"

I flinched at his words, eyes widening as I spun around to face him.

"What?"

Laito tilted his head, green eyes glinting.

_We need to stay away from each other…_

"It…" my eyes narrowed as my chest tightened.

"Hurts, does it not?" he taunted, inching closer, expression brimmed with satisfaction.

Hurt. Was that the right word? My emotions fluctuated; one moment all I would feel was an ache in my chest then the next I would be overcome with rage and spite. 'Heartbreak'. Was that what this was?

"I…" pushing my fringe out of my eyes, I squeezed the pendant around my neck as though the words I was searching for were held there.

"I?" Latio repeated, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"I… I hate him!" My eyes stung and my hand grew numb from the firm grasp I had around the pendant. "That idiot... I hate him so much!"

Ayato straightened his posture and scrunched up his nose with surprise. Moreover, the corner of Laito's lips upturned, eyes sparkling maliciously.

"This feeling… I hate it! How do I make it stop? It – it – he… he left… why would he…?"

The rest of my sentence was drowned out by sobs. Frustrated at how pathetic I was being, I roughly wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hm~ make it stop,you say?" Latio mused, rubbing his chin dramatically. "Nope, no can do, Bitch-chan~ you'll just have to suffer, ne?"

My lips parted and a crease formed between my brows. I was about to question Laito's words when something flicked my forehead. Turning my head, my expression contoured into annoyance as my eyes were met with Ayato, hand on hip.

"Hey, don't flick me," I grumbled, making several attempts to flick him back, but he swiftly avoided each and every one of them.

"Quit bein' a hysteric then, would ya? Subaru would've killed her anyway after he grew bored, it's no big deal. You're starting to sound like that other brat. It's annoying."

"Speaking of Kanato-kun…"

Ayato and I both followed Laito's line of sight, our eyes landing on a dark figure stood on the incline of soil. I focused my eyes, and saw Kanato glaring down at us with disgust. He finally made his way towards us, clutching Teddy in the middle of his chest.

"You two have some nerve going ahead without me. You're both disgusting. I wish Subaru would have killed you both instead."

"Hah?! Who even asked you to follow _Yours Truly_ anyways?!"

Kanato ignored Ayato and made his way over to me.

"You're back," he stated monotonously, tilting his head.

"Y-Yes–"

"I hope you realise how much of a burden you have been to us making us search for you. But a dull woman like yourself wouldn't realise that," he smiled sweetly.

"Didn't we tell you that you can never escape from us? Why didn't you… LISTEN! DID YOU WANT TO LEAVE?! WHY IS IT THAT WOMEN ARE ALL THE SAME?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HAVE TO PAY AS MUCH AS THOSE FILTHY HALF-BLOODS DO!"

I stumbled backwards, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"K-Kanato, I-I'm sorry, o-okay?"

"YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING!"

Suddenly, he tugged me by the arm and I found myself pressed against him while his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"W-What are you–"

"Disgusting. You even smell like those filth," he muttered, roughly pushing me back with his free arm, face twisted sourly.

Then, instantaneously, his expression relaxed as his gaze roamed the forest floor, landing on the dead girl a few feet away.

"Oh look Teddy, it seems Subaru has given us another doll." He chuckled as he made his way over, analysing the body like a precious stone.

I slapped my palm against my forehead.

How could I ever have missed this?

Exasperated, I flopped my body down and leaned my back against the tree, legs stretched out.

"How did you know I was here, anyway…?" I asked Laito and Ayato, who seemed to be bickering with each other again.

Ayato scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"_Yours Truly_ knows everything, obviously."

"But you disappeared as soon as we got back… then I couldn't find anyone. That's why I came out here in the first place." I explained with furrowed eyebrows.

"You insult us, Bitch-chan!" Laito laughed. "Are you forgetting that we have enhanced senses? Bitch-chan really is as dull as Kanato-kun says, Fufu~!"

"R-Right… obviously…" I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun~ how are we getting rid of this one? Being the eldest, I shall step back and let my younger brothers decide~"

I darted my eyes over and saw them all crowded around the body.

"She is mine," Kanato declared. "I am going to make her into a doll. Teddy agrees, don't you? She has nice hair. It's cute."

"Hah? No way! Jeez, you're such a freak! Don't ya already have like a million of those… of those… things?!"

The three of them continued to bicker while I fiddled idly with the hem of my coat, lost in my thoughts.

…_He would've killed her anyway after he grew bored. It's no big deal…_

…_Subaru has given us another doll…_

…_How are we getting rid of this one_…?

How many had there been?

* * *

Kanato's palms ignited with purple flames. With a flick of his wrist, the flames leaped onto the forest floor, devouring the limp body which the three triplets stood circling.

The lilac-haired triplet stood in the middle with a manic glint in his eye, lips twisted. Ayato slouched on his left with his arms crossed and face indifferent while Latio had his head fractionally tilted and a mock pout on his lips.

I watched from my position slumped against the tree, eyes in a tired trance. Soon, she would be nothing more than ash. This thought sent a shiver down my spine and I forced my eyes to divert. Thankfully, my attention was caught by something else.

Eli – who I had long thought retreated back to the house as soon as the two triplets arrived – alerted me of his presence by the sound of his terrified whines. He was a few feet in front of me, shying away from the flames which consumed the forest floor in a colourful tornado.

I smiled wryly and reached out and grab him, holding him to my chest.

"It's okay," I murmured into his fur, "everything's gonna be okay." I couldn't decide whether my words were a strangled effort to comfort the shaking dog or myself – either way, I knew they were empty.

_He would have killed her anyway after he grew bored. It's no big deal…_

…_Subaru has given us another doll…_

…_How are we getting rid of this one…?_

I cringed as their voices repeated in my head. One thing was certain; this wasn't a onetime occurrence. Which meant that Subaru has killed twice. Or more. I didn't want to think about it, or how many times.

"Oi! We're leaving already," Ayato's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"R-Right. Good," I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself against the tree, standing up.

"Bitch-chan looks tired~ could it be that you want big brother to carry you back?"

I shot Laito a look and shook my head. He pouted in return, walking in step with Ayato in front who didn't look pleased with the company.

"Your hair," Kanato commented beside me. I glanced at him swiftly, nodding in response.

"It looks stupid," he continued, not averting his intense gaze from the top of my head. "Not feminine at all. Teddy agrees, don't you? You wouldn't make a pretty doll."

"Is that right?" I mumbled to myself as the rest of the triplets stalked on ahead. I shoved my hands into my pockets and glanced down to Eli who twinned my pace with his quick little footsteps. "What do you think? Do you think I still have a doll potential?"

He lifted his head up and wagged his tail, but seconds later, returned to staring straight ahead. I supposed that was my answer. "You're right. Me neither."

"Oi, Pancake! You still talking to that stupid dog? Jeez, have you gone insane? Hurry up, we're almost back!" I flushed with embarrassment. I cursed under my breath and scooped Eli into my arms, jogging to meet the triplets as they neared the ending of the forest.

* * *

"Bitch-chan is quiet, ne?" Laito observed as the four of us entered the house.

What did he want me to say? _Ah, yes. What a wonderful outing we've just had. Spectating the burning of a corpse. Let's do it again sometime._

Somehow, that didn't seem far-fetched.

"It's better when Pancake's being quiet. At least _Yours Truly_ won't have to listen when she starts being an irritating hysteric."

"Good. Teddy and I still haven't forgiven the traitor yet for her abandonment. Have we, Teddy?"

I sighed and muttered something about being tired and headed up to my room. At least then I could wrap my head around the events of tonight without the triplet's insensitive comments.

I trundled up the stairs, the corridors as desolate as the rest of the house. I couldn't understand why it was so empty… where was everybody? Had one of Reiji's concoctions gone horribly wrong and the house had to be evacuated? Had Subaru damaged the house beyond repair that everyone had to relocate? Had Laito ordered some sort of horrendous aftershave that left the whole household fleeing for their lives?

I shook away my ridiculous thoughts.

No.

I'd been with the triplets moments ago, and Subaru a few hours ago… It was a coincidence. Only four people knew that I was back.

Finally reaching my bedroom, I turned the knob and opened the door. The furnishings in my room hadn't altered, which was strange considering the mess I left when I fled. However; that wasn't what caught my attention.

A blonde occupant was sat at the dresser, brushing out her curls.

Shuffling awkwardly on my feet, I tried to think of possible explanations.

Was she a maid?

I doubted a maid would be sat at my dresser brushing their hair so casually.

Maybe she was another sacrificial bride?

I shivered at the thought, Kanato's dolls flitting through my mind. If she was… I pitied her.

But what should I do?

This was still my room, wasn't it? Or had things changed even more in my absence?

Nevertheless, I couldn't stand obtrusively in the doorway forever. She would surely get a fright when she glanced in the mirror...

"Hey there…?" I started, waving awkwardly.

At the sound of my voice, the girl made a noise of surprise and spun around, her pink eyes wide with a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror. I gasped, my face mirroring hers.

Or more specifically, the _hers_ being _Yui's._

_Yui Komori._

The girl who I _conveniently_ shared a surname with. The girl who _drugged_ me in the coffee shop that night, resulting in me becoming paralysed and kidnapped by the Mukami's. My eye twitched with anger, hands curling into fists. Before I knew what I was doing, my body lunged across the room. My hands grabbed fistfuls of her blouse before I threw her backwards against the wall beside the dresser, resulting in the bottles and brushes tumbling onto the floor.

"M-Mari!?"

I dug my forearm into her neck, silencing her. My eyes narrowed to slits. But I realised that it wasn't just her in which my anger was directed; at the Sakamaki's, too.

Maybe Ayato was the exception. At least he had the decency to rescue me from that place.

True, I was gone for months and no one could guarantee my return, but to have my replacement organised so quickly? And my replacement to go to the girl who caused me to be kidnapped in the first place?

Unbelievable! And here she was, sitting cosy in my room!

"You drugged me with that coffee, didn't you? You're the reason I was stuck with those bastards!" My voice was shrill. Yui's lip trembled, eyes sparkling with tears. Her nails clawed at my arm, desperate for a full breath of air; but I was far too angered at tonight's events to think clearly – _never mind_ feel pity.

I wouldn't be surprised if my outburst finally roused the entire household out of whatever coffin they were hiding in. All of a sudden, I was yanked backwards, a forceful hand around my wrists and an arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I kicked and squirmed in protest.

"G-Get – Get _off_ me!"

"Don't touch something of _Yours Truly's_, Pancake!"

I froze at the voice, turning my head to be met with a pair of narrowed green eyes. I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes, returning to the attempts of kicking my way out of his grasp. I managed to direct a hard kick to his knee twinned with a sly elbow dig to his ribs and he finally dropped his hold. I dropped to the ground with an undignified thud.

"Ow! Jeez, what the hell! Watch who you're kicking, Pancake!"

Still slumped on the ground, I fixed a death glare at the interfering red-head before my attention drifted back to Yui, who was also a sprawled mess on the ground.

"A-Ayato-kun…?"

"Tch…" Ayato narrowed his eyes at me as he walked towards Yui. She flinched with fear as he towered over her, roughly pulling her by the arm so she stumbled to her feet. "Idiot! You're lucky Yours Truly was here to save you from that hysteric, Chichinashi!"

My anger returned at 'hysteric' and 'save you'. I cursed and scrambled to my feet.

I took back my earlier words. I hated Ayato, too.

"What the hell is she doing here? She's with the Mukami's! Did I also forget to mention the fact that she was the one who _drugged_ me!"

The duo turned to face me, Ayato with a hand resting on his hip and one finger pointed at me accusingly, mouth opening to give me another lecture about not-to-touch-whats-yours-truly's before Yui quickly stepped in front of him, hands clasped together. Her expression was concerned yet fearful.

"M-Mari-san – let me explain – I'm no longer associated with the... the M-Mukami's."

"Like I would believe that!"

"Seiji Komori – our adoptive father –"

My face scrunched up with confusion, but before Yui could continue, she was cut short by the sudden apparition of several figures.

Shu entered first, rubbing the back of his neck while his eyes were still clouded with sleep.

"… Annoying… Ayato, how many times have I told you to quit with the noise–" his blue eyes suddenly widened, before he smirked as he took in the disgruntled state of the room and its occupants.

"Heh… A shameless woman as always… you've been in the house for less than five minutes and you're already attacking our guests…? What will she think of our hospitality…?"

"Shu…?" I felt my cheeks warm and I nervously fiddled with the back of my earring, eyes fixed on the carpet. "… Maybe I was giving her the same hospitality I received when I entered that café." I grumbled.

"Uh oh… Fufu~ it looks like Bitch-chan has met the _other woman~!" _Laito's sing-song voice flooded into the room as his eyes darted from me to Yui. "Little sister, let me introduce you to Bitch-chan Number Two~"

"Oh, it's fine. We got to know each other over _coffee_." I attempted to glare at Yui, but she was practically hidden behind Ayato. Ayato continued to glare at me instead. I didn't back down.

"Hm? Yui-san got you coffee, too?" Kanato's asked, suddenly appearing at my side.

I nodded, unsure if this girl had in fact tried to poison the rest of the household with said coffee. Was she a lethal assassin and was putting on a weak front? I was so confused that my anger simmered down.

"You really are a stupid woman. Right, Teddy? Who would want to drink something so bitter and disgusting? You deserve to be poisoned."

"I think Karma will take care of that." I muttered, bitterly.

"…How?" Shu began, staring at me, expression bewildered. I supposed that this wasn't a question to my previous response, but instead to how I seemed to have magically appeared in the mansion.

"Hm~ well Bitch-chan could be referring to _Kama Sutra_, in which case–"

"Gah! No, I was not! I said Karma! _Karma!_"

"_How_ indeed… the topic on how you have returned is also something I would like to know. Surely they couldn't have let you go so easily…?" Reiji entered, arms folded, raising an eyebrow.

Clearly Ayato hadn't told him yet.

I crinkled my nose and crossed my arms childishly, inclining my head towards Ayato who made a noise of outrage at my acknowledgement.

"Hah? Oi, don't give your saviour that attitude! What happened to what you said before, huh? _'Ayato, you're the best!_'"

"Huh? I-I never said that! Don't make things up to feed your ego!" I rebutted, cheeks darkening with embarrassment. I remember clearly saying something along those lines... but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

_If Subaru was here now he would easily be able to see through your lie, _a stupid voice in my head contrasted.

No! Thoughts of him are banned. Banned!

"Tch. You calling _Yours Truly_ a liar? Admit it, Pancake!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not!"_

I was taken aback with Ayato's sudden sly grin.

"You won't admit that Yours Truly is the best, huh?"

"What's with that tone? W-What are you planning on doing?"

"Oi, Subaru!"

I blanched.

Out of instinct, I lunged for the pillow on the bed and aimed to throw it at Ayato, but he ducked just in time, resulting in the pillow flying towards the door were it hit something solid.

"HAH?! What the fuck are you playing at?! I'll break your fucking face you bastard–" Subaru moved the pillow away from his face, eyes narrowed dangerously as they searched the room for the culprit. Unfortunately, I gave myself away. My arms were still raised suspiciously in the air, my face horror struck and beet red.

Subaru's rage died down once he realised it was me. I wasn't sure why it made a difference. His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed but no words came out. His cheeks were dusted pink.

We continued to stare at each other, awkwardly, not sure what to say or do.

"What's this… atmosphere? Strange…" Shu observed.

"How boring. All they are doing is staring at each other." Kanato added. "What's that, Teddy? You think it would be interesting if Subaru killed sister next? No, I already said she wouldn't make a pretty doll with that hair, didn't I?"

"Trouble in paradise~" Laito laughed. "Subaru-kun is mean, is he not? Breaking poor Bitch-chan's face like he broke her heart! Then making her cry like Kanato-kun!" Laito pouted and pinched my cheek. "It's okay, Bitch-chan! Big brother is always here if you need a shoulder to cry on… or anything else, Fufu~"

I swatted his hand away, too embarrassed to be angry at him.

"L-Laito! I-I never _cried!" _I lied.

"You better watch what you say in my presence or Teddy and I will rip out your tongue in your sleep." Kanato defended himself.

"C-Crying? S-Shit… I never… m-meant… d-dammit!" Subaru stumbled over his words. He eventually became frustrated and pounded his fist into the door frame. "W-What the fuck do you w-want anyway?!"

"You can tell when Pancake's lying, right?" Ayato grinned, oblivious to the awkward situation which he created.

"Eh?! W-Why do you care about stupid things like that!?"

"Stupid?! Admitting that _Yours Truly_ is the best ain't stupid! It's stating facts! _And_ she won't admit it!"

"Like I give a damn about your _Yours Truly_ bullshit!"

Ayato and Subaru continued to bicker. I droned out the most of what they were yelling, only hearing snippets:

'_Oi! You psychotic albino creep, go and hit on some more walls to make up for your shitty life!'_

'_HAH?! Yours Truly this Yours Truly that! I am so sick of hearing those fucked up words! Go and get creative you obsessive vain bastard!'_

With a sigh, I averted my eyes to Yui, who was stood in the middle of Laito and Kanato, both teasing and competing for her attention. She was biting her lip nervously as she fiddled with her sleeve.

Shu was slouched against the wall, watching the arguing duo tiredly. I caught his eye and he raised his eyebrow. I gave him a weak smile and shrugged, diverting my eyes to the carpet.

"You two," Reiji finally intervened, giving them both a stern glare. "I will not tolerate such childish foolishness. If you wish to use those vulgarities in your language, please do it elsewhere. Am I clear?"

"Tch… fine! Like this shit matters to me anyway!"

Ayato suddenly grabbed my shoulders, snapping me out of my trance. "You hear that, Pancake? Go on, admit that Yours Truly is the best! Heh~"

"You... you're still talking about that?" I flinched. Why was this embarrassing situation still on-going? I couldn't express how much I wanted to murder Ayato and Laito for getting me into this mess. "Just let it go! Why would I say something like that?"

Ayato smirked at the person behind him before he forcefully turned my body around so I was face-to-face with Subaru.

I gulped, cheeks burning. His mouth twitched uncomfortably as he ran his fingers through his hair. His intense stare made me feel vulnerable, eyes darting around the room.

"Tch… the idiot's a liar…" he mumbled, face turned away and lips pulled into a scowl.

"HA! I knew it!"

"Now leave me the hell alone!"

My chest tightened. Without thinking, I grabbed the second pillow and launched it at his retreating figure in the doorway.

"H-Hah?!"

"I-I hate you, Subaru Sakamaki! S-See if I'm lying now!"

I stormed out of the doorway with no idea where I was heading.

But I didn't look back.

* * *

The whole room blinked questionably at Subaru.

"W-Why are you all looking at me?! L-Like I give a shit what she says! I don't care about stupid things like that! She doesn't even mean it anyway… tch." He scowled, his expression slightly thoughtful as he ran his fingers through his hair. "F-Fuck it! I'm leaving!" The youngest grumbled curses under his breath as he stormed out of the room.

"Well, it seems she still cannot be contained even after all of the trouble we have endured to get her back," Reiji shook his head and sighed irritably.

"That woman is bold… and loud… how annoying. There has been too much screaming for one night… I'm going to bed. Reiji… make sure she doesn't escape…"

Reiji narrowed his eyes at his older brother's command, but continued to summon the familiars – who were in the form of several bats – nonetheless.

"Follow her," he ordered. "And alert me at once if she somehow manages to get past the gates. Though, it is very unlikely that she will escape the mansion grounds with the security I have issued. Honestly… it's as though we are housing a fugitive."

Satisfied, Shu plugged in his earphones and exits the room.

Yui, who believed she would be unnoticed if she also slipped out of the door, was caught red-handed by Ayato who tugged her back by the wrist.

"A-Ayato-kun that hurts–"

"Chichinashi! Where do you think you're heading without _Yours Truly's_ permission?!"

"I-I was going to explain the misunderstanding to Mari-san…"

"Are you kidding? As if _Yours Truly_ would let you go and talk to that hysteric by yourself!"

"Ayato-kun is too possessive is he not, Bitch-chan?" Laito asked, shrugging an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes… youngsters need to learn their place," Kanato added, gripping onto her other arm. "Teddy and I want to play with Yui-san too."

The two triplets walked out of the room with Yui in tow.

"H-Hey! You bastards, get back here! How dare you steal something of _Yours Truly's_!"

Ayato cursed and was about to chase after them when Reiji blocked the doorway, arms crossed.

"Now, Ayato. Explain this _situation_ to me."

* * *

Maybe I was being dramatic and maybe I hadn't thought this through.

My mind wasn't the clearest tonight. That was my plausible excuse, at least. But staying in the same room as Subaru and the rest of the Sakamaki's was unbearable. And Yui? I couldn't picture her face without my body becoming fuelled with anger once again.

I continued to bolt out of the door, down the steps, through the gardens and towards the towering iron gate. I threw my weight against them, hearing it clink and chime with the collision. Confused at why it didn't open immediately, I gripped my hands around the spires, shaking it madly – but they didn't budge. Then I stupidly realised.

They were locked.

Bolted.

_And_ guarded.

Above my head swarmed seven black bats, noisily flapping their wings.

_Familiars._

"You're here for me, right?" I asked them, not expecting a response. Obviously the Sakamaki's couldn't risk another wild goose chase. I grimaced and leaned my forehead against the cold iron bar.

"… No matter how friendly I become with the Sakamaki's… this place is still like a cage," I began, voice directed at the familiars who either couldn't understand me or couldn't care less.

"I can't even say they saved me for my wonderful, charming personality, can I? I mean... look at me. I've even developed an anger problem."

It's obvious that Subaru didn't care. Yui would easily have acted as my replacement if they didn't come after me.

Yui.

Where to I begin to understand her role in all of this?

Everything was confusing. _Everyone_ was confusing.

I shook my head and frowned.

"There's some secondary purpose… It's obvious now," I mumbled to myself. "That man really does have something to do with it… and unfortunately, that means those Mukami bastards do too."

At this thought, Ruki's words spun around in my head.

_Something tells me that things won't be all that great once you return._

_In fact, I expect you'll be seeing us quite soon…_

* * *

**_Mukami Mansion_**

"Ruki… what do you mean that… Eve is… gone? I do not… understand…"

The four Mukami's were sat at the dining table. Azusa, Kou and Yuma looked questionably at Ruki for an explanation to Eve's sudden disappearance.

"Oh~? Is that why it's so quiet? Is Neko-chan really gone?"

"It has come to my understanding that Livestock may have closer bonds to those Sakamaki's than I first imagined," Ruki admitted. "This makes our task harder… but not impossible."

"Yes… Eve told me just yesterday… about her three… older brothers… Laito-kun… Ayato-kun and… Kanato-kun…"

"Hah?! Didn't know that Sow was on friendly terms never mind related to that scum!"

"I was aware of her relations, but that's not the issue at hand. It seems that I may have overlooked that she _may_ in fact be... as you say, on _'friendly terms'_ with one of the Sakamaki's. Which is somewhat… annoying for us."

"Ruki is right… Eve is not… friendly with us… she… covered up… Justin…" Azusa added, fiddling with his bandage.

"Hm~ Neko-chan did seem to have a slight dislike towards us… I can't imagine why~ It's certainly the first time for me… usually cute girls like idols…" Kou tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose threatening one with a kitchen knife isn't exactly a direct mode of affection, no." Ruki smirked, but soon flicked back his hair and sighed. "…But it seems that is where we were all falling down."

"Ya not sayin that we…" Yuma started, kicking back his chair.

"One of us will have to make Livestock… fall in _love_ them. We cannot become losing competitors to those Sakamaki's for the Adam prophecy. KarlHeinz-Sama would not be… _pleased_."

"This shouldn't be too hard~" Kou grinned, red eye glinting. "After all, don't they say that there is only a fine line between love and hate?"


	32. Tangled in the Web

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 32 – Tangled in the Web**

_I hate you, Subaru Sakamaki!_

Those words continued to bounce around in the youngest Sakamaki's head like an annoying stone stuck in the bottom of his shoe. He thought he would be relieved to hear those words. That's what he was waiting for, wasn't it? For Mari to see him for what he truly was – a monster.

But now, the light, airy feeling of relief was non-existent. The effect of those words only left behind a heavy feeling of guilt and regret.

Scowling, Subaru leaned against the window, watching the dark-haired girl lean her forehead against the iron gate. He fought the urge to go outside and tell her what an idiot she was being, but what would be the point in that? She hated him anyway, right?

He dug out the silver knife from his jacket pocket, turning it to reflect the light. Maybe he should give her this. After all, why would she resist using it on him if she truly hated him?

He remembered her face as she yelled at him.

She was angry… but also sad. Eyes filled with betrayal and also hurt. She had also cried, according to Laito.

This thought didn't help get rid of the heavy feeling he had in his chest, and if anything, worsened it.

No.

Because he didn't _care._

This heavy feeling was just anger and irritation, he convinced himself. It was for the best… he couldn't control his mood swings recently. If she kept hovering around him… he couldn't imagine what he would end up doing.

This was better. This was _easier._

He had always been alone.

What made him ever think he needed anyone else?

* * *

Through the gaps in the gate, I saw the sun lazily rising to pigment the sky with oranges and reds, washing out the blue of night. The familiars that hovered over my head had long disappeared – or were hiding – either way, it seemed that they found the pursuit of watching a girl with her head collapsed against the railings pointless and boring.

How long had I been out here?

I heard the faint twitters of birds, signalling that it was already dawn. A few hours, I imagined.

It's not like I could stay out here forever, stupidly wallowing in my thoughts of the previous night. But I was relieved that my anger had disappeared. Nevertheless, at some point, I would have to go back inside and face the music.

I smiled wryly, almost sure I could hear the muffled sound of piano keys ringing from the mansion. Turning around, I noticed that the front door was still ajar, the yellow light of the entrance illuminating the stone steps outside.

With a sigh, I removed my freezing hands from the gate and made my way back inside.

I was glad that I wasn't on the road to insanity when the soft piano music grew louder as I wove deeper through the corridors, on my way to the living room were the nearest grand piano was stationed. As far as my knowledge stretched, I was sure only Laito and I could play said instrument.

"…Laito? Is that you –" I began, poking my head around the door. But my words died in my throat as I realised that it wasn't the hatted triplet at all; but Yui.

Her unfinished sentence flew through my mind.

'_Seiji Komori – our adoptive father–' _

"Eh? Mari-san…?" The piano keys spluttered as she abruptly jumped from the stool, sending the lid crashing down.

"He taught you how to play too…?" I asked dazedly, still frozen in the doorway. She was playing one of the songs he had taught me, years ago.

Yui nodded.

_Don't be fooled,_ I thought. _This girl poisoned you. This girl was the reason you were carted off and tortured. So what if she was brought up with the same father?_

I shook my head and took a sharp intake of breath as I realised who I was talking too.

"Sorry for intruding," I apologised through gritted teeth. "I… I thought you were someone else." I turned to leave when I heard quick footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" Yui exclaimed, grabbing onto my arm. "W-We need to talk about this, Mari-san!"

My eyes widened with surprise. Maybe it was because her pink eyes looked sincere and desperate that I found myself stupidly nodding in agreement.

_When would I ever learn?_ I thought to myself.

She beamed and continued to gently lead me towards the kitchen, her head darting from side to side to check that none of the brothers were nearby. Once the coast was clear, she shut the kitchen door behind us.

Immediately, I noticed three mugs of hot chocolate on the kitchen table. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I made hot chocolate for the triplets earlier, but it seems they forgot about it…" she frowned, adjusting her flower hair slide. "It would be a shame for it to go to waste… would you like a mug? I can warm it up…"

"Mug? Um… yes, all right."

She gave me a small smile as she carefully deposited the two mugs into the microwave. I took a seat at the kitchen table, tapping my feet to wash out the silence. Once the microwave dinged, she brought over the steaming beverages and sat down opposite. I eyed both cups skeptically, before switching them. It was always better to be cautious, right?

"I understand why you don't trust me, Mari-san… but I need to explain what happened…"

"Then please, explain," my voice was curt. I looked down to the hot chocolate cupped in my hands. I had yet to take a sip, but for the time being, I was content with its warmth against my icy hands.

"T-The Mukami's promised me money if I gave them your location… at the time father–"

"So it's true? He raised us both… he must have been busy, huh?" my mouth upturned into a wistful smile.

"I suppose he would have been," Yui agreed. "So… father had just passed and I was struggling for money to keep the church going – you should know that he… that he wasn't quite right for some time… he was obsessed with killing vampires… killing–"

"Me… I know," I grimaced and brushed my fingers across the scar along my neck. Yui darted her eyes away uncomfortably, swallowing before she continued.

"H-He... wasn't himself at the end, but that's when I realised what I was doing… If father had been himself he would be horrified that I'd just… sold you…. to strangers…" Yui shook away her downfallen expression and looked up to me with a small smile.

"Then I was able to contact the Sakamaki's because you had forgotten your phone. This way, I could give them information about the Mukami's whereabouts to help find you. That's why I'm here, Mari-san… I... I'm truly sorry about everything… I can't imagine what you went through because of me..."

"Maybe you can. You've lived with the Sakamaki's, after all…"

"They are… quite interesting," she agreed, the corners of her lips upturning.

I chuckled and finally took a sip of the hot chocolate. "That's one way to put it."

* * *

For a while, I heard nothing in the room apart from the rhythmic ticking of the clock and Yui's breathing. I mused over the blonde's explanation. She wasn't so bad after all… I was too reckless to judge. I felt the tension leave my body; I was relieved. I was glad some things were beginning to make sense.

"Yui, I," I fumbled with my necklace, unsure at how I should word my next sentence. "I know what these people are like… I mean, I'm sure you do to. Well, what I'm trying to say is that do you... want to stay here? I can – you know, maybe, help you escape…"

"Eh, escape?!" Yui's eyes widened with surprise, the hot chocolate nearly sloshing onto the table.

"Well… yeah," I replied sheepishly. "Before, I realised how trapped I am in this place… but I'm related to some of these idiots so I don't really have a choice in the matter. You, however… you have options. I just… I don't want you to feel trapped too, you know?"

"It really is okay. The Sakamaki's have been kind enough to allow me to live in their home, and I'm determined to get in their good books… and leaving would destroy any sort of progress I've made," Yui smiled, circling her thumb around the edge of the mug. "Also… if I did leave with your help, I'm not sure what I would do. I just feel so awful about what I did-"

"It's alright. We can just forget about it," I waved off. "Besides, without your change of heart, I wouldn't be here… so… thanks." I felt my cheeks warm and I hid my face momentarily in the mug. "Also... if you blame me in any way for father's death, I totally understand –"

"No, no! It wasn't your fault at all! It's just one of those things. One of those tragic, tragic things," her voice grew quieter as she rubbed the corner of her eye with her pinkie.

"You can't help what you are," she started. "You didn't ask to be a vampire, did you? Just like none of the Sakamaki brothers did. That's why I'm still here. I see the good in all of you. They may appear to be monsters, but it's obvious that they care for you, Mari-san. And people who care can't be all that bad, can they?"

_People who care can't be all that bad, can they?_

"You're wrong!" I yelled, startling her so much so that some of her hot chocolate actually did slosh onto the table. "If he did care, why would he want to have nothing to do with me? Yui, how could he do something like that! I thought – I thought," I shook my head and laughed humourlessly. "I... I don't know what I thought."

I rose from my seat and turned by back to her. "All I know is that I can't speak to him for a while – I just – I never thought he would do something like that and – and –"

"Is this about Subaru-kun?" I was silent for a while – but this answered her question. A few seconds later I heard her chair squeak against the floor and her footsteps inching closer. But then to my surprise, she placed one of her small hands on my shoulder. "People have different ways of dealing with emotions – some better than others. But things will work out the way they're supposed to."

Slowly turning back around, I saw her wearing a reassuring smile, pink eyes bright and full of sincerity.

I decided then and there that I liked Yui. She was easy to forgive. It made me wonder how I could have ever gotten mad at her in the first place. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of guilt for lashing out earlier. I needed to make amends. I realised that she had a rare presence of making one feel at ease – and I hadn't met a person like that since my father.

"I'm so sorry for lashing out earlier. Really, I... I feel so ashamed for acting like that – I was acting almost like–" _Cordelia,_ I thought to myself. But if I mentioned that, it would rouse confusion, so I held my tongue.

"Please understand that I wasn't thinking clearly," I continued, staring hard at the kitchen tile. "Just seeing your face made me feel so confused and hurt, as all I thought about when I was living at that place was the horror of being replaced, the horror of Subaru doing something stupid and you must imagine how I saw everything! I thought my nightmare had become reality! And then at the time I was still blaming you for sending me to that place – and I'm just so, so sorry!"

"Oh, don't get so upset, Mari-san! I forgive you." She gave me a fleeting smile and hurried off to somewhere in the kitchen, returning a moment later with some tissues. I pulled a face at them, but when I touched my cheeks, they were damp from crying.

"Stupid, I'm being stupid. I'm such a baby," I laughed to hide my embarrassment. "You act so much older than me, but we look like the same age!"

Yui laughed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm a year older. My eighteenth birthday was just a few weeks ago."

"Ah… still the baby, then," I pouted. "You're the same age as the triplets then?" she nodded, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"They can be so annoying… I can't be with Ayato for five minutes without wanting to rip his hair out. 'Pancake, admit that Yours Truly is the best!'" I mocked in a haughty voice. "He never lets anything go…" I scowled, thinking about the earlier situation…

"You know, Mari-san, just then you and Ayato-kun looked so similar, it's almost amusing." I stopped laughing immediately and made a face of disgust, which made Yui laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, Yui. That comment has made me realise that we can't be friends."

"Friends?"

"If you want! We girls need to stick together," I put on a determined expression and pumped my fist into the air, making Yui giggle.

"Okay, friends!"

"Chichinashi? Pancake? The hell you two doin' dancing around the kitchen at this time?"

"A-Ayato-kun!"

"Oh, Ayato. You're still up?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at us closer; he had clearly just woken up. "Pancake, when did you come back? Since when are you two… Chichinashi, you do remember a couple of hours ago when Yours Truly had to restrain this hysteric from killing you, right?"

I rolled my eyes and Ayato shot me a glare.

"Everything's fine, Ayato-kun. Mari-san and I had a talk."

Taking this as my cue to leave, I quickly grabbed the spare hot chocolate and warmed it up in the microwave. It would help me sleep, after all. I bid Yui goodnight and gave Ayato an 'I'll be watching you gesture' before I exited the kitchen.

* * *

As I made my way up the stairs and down the corridor, I subconsciously found myself standing outside of my old room – or what I should say, Yui's room. Then suddenly, I realised that I had no clue where my new room actually was.

"It's late, too," I muttered to myself, "and everyone will be asleep…"

Well, apart from Ayato and Yui, that was. But I would feel like too much of an idiot going back down and asking where my room was. I would just sleep in one of the spare rooms for the time being. I turned the next corner and my eyes landed on Shu, leaning against one of the doors. I approached him, careful not to trip and spill the hot drink on myself or the half-asleep vampire.

"Shu… Hot chocolate?" I offered politely, not sure how I should act considering I hadn't had a proper conversation with him in months.

"No… I hate sweet things." He replied, swiftly glancing up at me then closing his eyes once more.

"What a relief," I chuckled. "I really do want this to myself… Hm… I think Yui even added mint…"

"You're so noisy… it's annoying."

"Ah, sorry. I suppose I feel a little better after my dramatic exit earlier," I laughed awkwardly, still embarrassed about how I acted. "I should really have asked this first, but… do you know where my room is?"

"Isn't that… obvious? It's this one."

I glanced at the door then back to Shu, confusion and curiosity showing in my expression. "…Shu? Why are you here? Wouldn't you be more comfortable... you know, on your own bed? Just an idea."

"Too troublesome… my room is all the way down the corridor. I'm staying here."

I sighed. "W-Well… could you possibly move over so I can open the door?" I met his gaze, and I noted that he looked tired – more tired than usual, anyway. He looked pitiful, slouched against the door while I towered over him. I forced my mouth into a smile. "Do you... do you want to stay here? You look kind of tired. You can't just sleep in the corridor like... like," I frowned. I wasn't only clumsy with my limbs, but also my words. "A corridor-squatter." I finished.

He raised his eyebrows at my stupid choice of words, but his lips slanted upwards. "How lewd… just what are you suggesting? You're a bold woman tonight, aren't you? Expressing your desires so openly…" the vulnerable side to him had vanished. I rolled my eyes, a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"D-Don't turn this into something perverted. I'm trying to be nice and charitable here. Not that you need my charity... because that's not what I'm doing. I'm suggesting you sleep in my room for _convenience_ because you look tired. It's a better option than the corridor, anyway…" I darted my eyes away, wrapping both hands around the mug that was cooling.

"Just so you know… I would have slept in here anyway… Even if you was in there… changing–"

"Alright!" I blurted out. "Just let me open the door!"

Shu smirked at my reaction and stood. I opened the door with my free hand, eyes roaming around my new bedroom.

The room was the same size as my old one, but rather than a pink colour scheme it was styled in dusty purples and pale grays. It had a double bed, draped with canopies, a dresser, mirror, wardrobe – but what I didn't see was a balcony. Where I expected the French doors to be, was instead, a large square window, with no way to open or close it.

"No balcony?" I confirmed with obvious disappointment.

I was disheartened. I would miss sitting out on the terrace, looking up at the moon and breathing in the fresh night air. But it was obvious to why they did it. Providing me with a balcony was like providing me with an escape route; at least this way, they could guarantee that I would still be here by morning.

My actions had lost their trust.

"Obviously… why would we go to all of that trouble again just because you can't learn to… _behave…?"_

"I guess its fine –" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed the vase of white roses. They were a permanent addition to my previous room, curtesy of Subaru. The majority of the flowers had wilted, fallen petals scattered on the dresser. But among of the dead, two or three remained very much alive.

"…What?" Shu asked without much interest, already lay on my bed. I heard him sigh irritably as he glanced to what I was staring at before flopping back down, an arm sprawled across his face. "…He had an annoying habit of replacing them once they died… but they're wilted now anyway… so it's pointless…"

"He... he _replaced_ them?"

"Heh… You seem awfully… _invested_ in someone you hate…"

"Y-You're right… I don't care. They're just stupid flowers…" I frowned, idly fiddling with my necklace. I supposed they _were_ stupid flowers. Most of them were dead. They weren't admirable any longer…

"Aren't you going to get rid of them…? They're emitting a bothersome smell… flowers die too easily… maybe if it was a cactus…"

…But I couldn't bring myself to toss them.

"Nah, he wouldn't get me that…" I waved off, sitting on the end of the bed. "He'd say I'd poke my eyes out or something… far too dangerous for an idiot like me."

My gaze never strayed from the flowers as I sipped the hot chocolate.

"Ah… random question," I started, curious. "But… your music player didn't break, did it?"

"Hm? The old one… did… I took yours for the meantime… then got a replacement." He explained, sighing as he sat up, musing his hair. "What's with that… expression…? What a weird person…"

Grinning, I stood and placed the empty cup on the night stand, wandering over to my wardrobe to fetch a nightgown.

"Nothing… I'm just glad you used mine… It came in handy after all, huh?"

Shu made a noise of acknowledgement before I presumed, he went back to sleep. I pulled out the wardrobe doors to act as a make-shift-changing-room and changed into the nightgown.

"Heh…its worthless hiding… do you not think I haven't seen that scrawny body of yours before?"

"Well, I'm not going to change so openly, it's embarrassing!" My face heated up as I tossed the old clothes into the laundry basket. Flopping down onto the bed, I earned a death glare from the vampire beside me.

"How wonderful it is to finally have my own bed again…" I mumbled, smiling. "Sleeping next to a different twisted bastard every night doesn't help the nightmares."

Without warning, he yanked my arm and my body toppled down on top of him.

"Gah! Shu – what –"

I stumbled over my words and supported my weight with my hands placed on the bed, face burning with the close proximity.

"What did those annoying people do to you over there?" His voice had lost some of its apathy.

"Its fine," I forced a smile, averting my eyes. "Nothing I couldn't handle." I immediately regretted bringing up anything involving the Mukami's.

Shu sighed and toyed with a strand of my hair that brushed against his cheek.

"You know… you've always been a plain woman… but you're not exactly helping yourself this time… Heh. How shameless you look…"

"Flattery like that and my head may expand larger than Ayato's," I rolled my eyes and tucked the strand behind my ear self-consciously. "I know it's a mess… but it's a much more _manageable_ mess."

"It's less troublesome… if it was still long… it would be flopping in my face right now…" he smirked and ran his finger along the skirt of my nightgown. "Changing was pointless… or where you trying to seduce me with such flimsy clothing…?"

"I-I can hardly be called _provocative _for wearing a nightgown…!"

"Nevertheless… the scent of your blood is tempting me…" Before I could respond, his hand pushed down on my back, breaking the support of my hands. I muttered something incomprehensible as I realised that there was no longer any space between us.

He wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, the other resting on my lower back while his lips pressed against the skin of my jugular. I felt his tongue on my skin before his fangs pierced.

I winced more out of surprise than pain. I gathered that my endurance for pain must have heightened during my stay with the Mukami's.

The hand he had around my neck traveled down to my upper back, gripping onto the flimsy material. With each gulp of blood, he emitted a low groan, while the other hand pulled me tighter against him.

"Heh… As expected… your blood is still the best…" Shu mumbled, removing his fangs from my neck. "Hn… I'm tired of sucking here…" he began to rip the front of my nightgown, exposing my chest. Luckily, I'd left on my bra.

"S-Shu! Stop it!" I protested, hands strewn over my top half. He clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"Be quiet…" he grabbed both of my wrists and held them away from my body. "The material is getting in the way of my fangs…"

He sucked – not pierced – the skin on my chest, his hands slipping underneath my nightgown, trailing his finger along my inner thigh. I shivered at his touch, a groan accidentally escaping from my lips.

"Such lewd noises… how bold you are…" I felt him grin against my skin. "Looks like I'll have to silence that noisy mouth of yours…"

Suddenly, the mattress shifted underneath my back. Shu towered over me, smirking slyly.

"What a shameless face… do you want my fangs that badly…? Or could it be my lips that you want…?"

"I-I never said I wanted such things!" I exclaimed, embarrassed.

"There's no point hiding such desires…" he leaned forward, lips at my ear. "You display them quite openly…" his fangs nipped my ear before he lazily trailed kisses along my jaw.

Subconsciously, I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He removed his lips from my neck, eyebrows raised skeptically and a wry smile on his lips.

"Are you planning to undress me, Mari…? Do as you please… _pervert,"_ he taunted, hypocritically pulling the nightgown over my head, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. "After all, you just want to see me naked, don't you…? Heh."

"N-No," I blushed furiously, eyes darting around the room in search of my nightgown; but it was on the floor, feet away. He would never set me free to fetch it. I was mortified showing this much skin. His gaze didn't help, either. "I-I don't why I did that, I–"

"I don't want to hear your excuses… your desires to me are clear…" he whispered, sitting up and scooping me from the bed so straddled him. He watched with amusement as my hands clumsily unbuttoned his shirt.

"…Satisfied?"

"I…" my gaze fixed on the revealed skin of his neck which was previously hidden with his collar. That's why I did that; I was thirsty. I swallowed thickly, fingers lightly pressing against his pale skin. "Is it… okay if I…"

"Hn. Do as you please."

One of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other latched onto my forearm, bringing my wrist up to his lips. His fangs entered the thin flesh, fingers digging into my lower arm. Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips to his neck, smelling the faint scent of soap which clung to his hair.

Resting my hand on his shoulder, I bit into his neck, the sweet taste of blood on my tongue reminding me how long it had been since I drank fresh blood…

Unexpectedly, I was snapped out of my trance with an angry sounding bark originating from the doorway. Ignoring it, the barks soon turn into growls, and in the next moment, I felt the weight of the bed shift. A forceful nudge or, what I should say, _push_ later, I found myself a sprawled mess on the floor as Eli barked down at me from the end of the bed.

"E-Eli!?"

"This annoying dog… causes more trouble than he's worth…" Shu grumbled, his lips stained red. He sighed and picked up the growling dog, placing him on his lap. After he rubbed him behind the ears, however, his protests were soon silenced.

"What's up with him…?" As soon as I spoke, Eli bared his teeth at me again. I flinched with surprise. "D-Don't use that tone with me! I saved your sorry tail earlier!" I pointed my finger at him, offended from this sudden dislike. He barked at me again.

"What, would you have _liked_ to have become nothing more than ash?" He growled once more and licked Shu's arm. "Fine! I'll know for next time!"

"Is this jealously I see…? Heh. The dog likes me more…"

"Well, yeah… probably because he's _your_ dog."

I rolled my eyes and scrambled from the floor, about to go and fetch another layer of clothing when Shu's voice stopped me.

"No… come here. This room is cold… because you've undressed me, I can feel the chills now…" Shu ordered. "Fix it and warm me up."

"Shu, we're the same temperature… I'm not sure that would do much good–"

"Do as I say, troublesome woman…"

* * *

I'd been tossing and turning for hours. I couldn't sleep; I couldn't direct my attention away from that stupid vase of flowers. If Subaru claimed he didn't care, why would he go to all of the effort to change them, even when I was gone?

I rolled over again with frustration.

_'People who care can't be all that bad, can they?'_

I allowed the question to float in my mind, in an attempt to seek comfort; but after a while, I still found no answer. But was it possible to answer? Did I really _know_ Subaru?

The scene in the woods replayed in my mind like a broken record; the metallic scent of her blood mingling in with the pine, the shock and pain in his eyes when he saw me, the crack in his voice as he spoke my name, and finally, the silence that swarmed the clearing after her eyes turned glassy and stared up at the clouds.

Did he care?

Was he a bad person?

Could he in fact, be both?

The question was back in my mind, stuck there, like a fly tangled in a web. Suddenly, I became aware to one of Shu's arms draped over my middle, hand tucked underneath my waist. He groaned in his sleep, pulling my body so it pressed against his.

I expected this innocent gesture to bring me comfort; but it only made me feel even more tangled up in the web.

Eventually, my mind gave up on battle, allowing sleep to conquer and my eyes to flutter shut to the image of glassy eyes and the scent of dead roses.


	33. Fighting Spirit

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 33 – Fighting Spirit**

Today was day one of forgetting about Subaru.

I hadn't slept at all the previous night due to my thoughts revolving around the white haired vampire, and still, no resolution had been brought to light. I was back where I started in the forest: confused, angry, and hurt.

But not today.

I rolled out of bed at stupid-o'-clock with a new aura of determination.

I was going to become stronger.

I didn't want to rely on anyone else anymore. If Subaru thought I was capable of being hurt, I was going to prove him wrong. I was going to become just as strong as any of the Sakamaki's were.

After all, what was stopping me? I was a pure-blood… just not one who could crack walls with my fist and teleport without feeling so dizzy I nearly passed out. My stamina wasn't great, either.

But I was a newbie still. Soon, however, that would change. It had to.

I was fed up with being the helpless, reckless, clumsy, idiotic Mari who constantly ran from her problems. Besides, I knew the Mukami's had no intention of leaving me alone. They would come back. And this time, I had to be ready to face them…

"Yui, what are the benefits of exercise DVD's?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading titled 'exercise for less, become the best!' which Ayato had – through sheer embarrassment – allowed me to borrow. Through intensive skimming, I realised that the book came with a set of exercises DVD's in the sleeve at the back.

"Eh?" she dusted flour from her hands from making a batch of cookies for Kanato and glanced over her shoulder to my position sat at the kitchen table. "That's random… I'm not too sure "

"I have an idea!" I announced all of a sudden as I rose from the chair. Yui jumped. "You and I should train! It will be easier if we do it together, right? And we'll never know if we don't try… the hassle I went through to get it from Ayato, anyway, I'm not prepared to waste it." Yui looked beyond unenthusiastic, although she tried to hide it through a meek smile to be polite.

"I… I guess we could try it." She gestured for the DVD and skimmed through the content, her frown deepening.

"Alright!"

I hadn't been this enthusiastic about anything apart from when I was first allowed to perform the piano in front of crowds. Never in a million years did I think I would be this excited about _exercise._ I would usually sit out in gym, feeling too guilty about being a burden on the other players. Maybe this was why I was so pathetically weak now. No, I was positive that it was.

Yui and I set up a TV in the large, empty ballroom, then went and changed into something more comfortable. Obviously, I – and apparently Yui didn't either – own anything strictly 'athletic' so we just changed into leggings or sweats, tank tops and trainers.

I inserted the DVD into the player and waited for it to load. Yui and I sat with our hands around our knees, waiting for whatever monstrosity would surface on the pixelated screen. I mean, come on. It was Ayato's. It couldn't be _normal._

Oh boy, was we right.

"Do we want to press play? I mean c'mon, the introduction isn't exactly a selling point. Where are their clothes? Surely wearing that much makeup isn't realistic…"

"Mari-san, we can't back out now. Like you said, we have to at least try it."

"…Fine." I gave in, enthusiasm waning. I pressed play.

The first thing I noticed was the woman's withering, nasally voice. To top it off, she was speaking English so we couldn't understand a word she was saying. But luckily for us, there were subtitles at the bottom. How we were supposed to concentrate on reading and doing the exercise at the same time was beyond me.

We didn't stand up. Not once.

We sat there, analysing how on earth this was allowed to be sold as an exercise DVD. It should have been in the restricted section.

There were ten women all together, mostly blonde bombshells, though there was the odd brunette. They clearly had some exercise routine going to get figures like that, but it clearly wasn't this one. All wore skimpy, white bikinis over falsely tanned skin. It certainly drove the eyes away from the exercising, and for us, certainly the subtitles. I immediately saw the appeal for Ayato. How did I not see this coming?

"How is this even... legal?" I asked Yui who shrugged in response.

"Why Ayato-kun would have such things is… beyond me..."

"They have breasts. It's not that far beyond me. But as surreal as this has been, I don't think this is going to help us."

"You're right. Let's turn it off. Mari-san, you can give it back to Ayato-kun. I couldn't bear the embarrassment."

"Okay, fine," I sighed. "Wait here." I saved us both by removing the DVD and placing it back into the case. I teleported to the corridor outside of Ayato's room and knocked twice. He answered moments later.

"Eh? Pancake, it's just you," he frowned. "Where's Chichinashi?"

"In the ballroom trying to recover from the trauma of this DVD. It's awful, Ayato." I extended the DVD out to him. "Exercise? Too bad for these clothes. We didn't even stand up. I did more exercise by teleporting and handing it back to you." Ayato simply grinned.

"You two are just jealous that these girls have a pair of tits and you don't. No need to be so bitter 'bout it." I huffed and crossed my arms, covering said area which was becoming a complex every time Ayato opened his mouth. "What the hell are ya trying to achieve, anyway?"

"I need to become stronger if I have any hope of dealing with the Mukami's, if and when I see them again," I explained, flexing my non-existent arm muscles. "I mean, look at this. You probably have more muscle in your toe than I do in this arm. It's ridiculous. I need to toughen up."

"Hah? If that's the only stupid reason you wanted this DVD for you could've just asked Yours Truly to help ya train. I'd be the best personal trainer around. It won't be fun watching a pair of breastless girls run around like idiots, but it would be funny enough to poke fun at Chichinashi. Heh."

"You have a point. You are good at sports, Ayato. Hm. Okay! We start now, no time to lose! I'll go and get Yui. Meet us in the ballroom in five!" Without giving him time to respond, I waved and teleported back into the ballroom where Yui was unplugging the TV.

"Oh, Mari-san, you're back," she stopped and straightened up, hands placed on her lower back. "How did it go?"

"He said we were being bitter because they have bigger breasts than us. Yeah, right." I told her and she frowned, a light blush on her cheeks. "But~ he did say that he will train us himself. I guess that's better than nothing, right?"

Apparently it wasn't, because Yui's face reddened further and she looked outraged by the proposition.

"Mari-san, that's impossible! Ayato-kun can't – it would be too embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Why? It's just Ayato." I tilted my head, confused.

"To you, maybe, but –"

Yui was spared from answering, but her embarrassment was not; as Ayato, the subject of the conversation, suddenly appeared in the room.

"A-Ayato-kun."

"Heh. Chichinashi, those clothes don't suit you at all. Ever considered a padded bra?" Yui's blush darkened and she turned away to continue fiddling with the TV.

"Really, Ayato," I rubbed my temples. "Is that necessary?" He continued to smirk.

"I wouldn't get so full of yourself either, Pancake. Your clothes are worse."

"I swear I will endure this training just so I can knock you out," I grumbled, walking over to help Yui with putting away the equipment.

Firstly, Ayato ordered his familiars to bring over some boxing bags – over from where, I had no idea – and as an afterthought, I asked them to bring over some paper, marker pens and tape, too.

"What do you need all that shit for?" He asked.

"Motivation. Duh."

The familiars brought four identical boxing bags along with gloves and hand wraps and of course, the objects I requested. I began to draw – or should I say, _attempted_ to draw – three out of the four Mukami's faces (I couldn't do Azusa, I didn't particularly hold a grudge against him) which skilfully resembled potato's and then stuck them on each of the boxing bags. There was a bag without a face, and I decided to draw Ayato. It looked nothing like him, so he wouldn't notice. I could say it was Reiji and you couldn't tell the difference.

"Oi, Pancake, Chichinashi. Pay attention to what Yours Truly is saying or you'll both look like flailing idiots, you hear?"

Ayato went through a list of manoeuvres; first, aim for the 'opponents' leg by kicking the lower half of the bag, pivoting your foot in the process. Next, was the high kick to aim for the 'opponents' head, then switch legs and do each five times. I found it unbelievable that Yui and I were supposed to aim for someone's head. Yui was 5'2 and I was slightly taller at 5'3 and we were aiming at vampires around 6'0? Impossible.

But I had to admit, beating the shit out the bag was therapeutic. My anger towards the Mukami's lessened temporarily, but I decided that if I convinced someone to draw the faces in a much more skillful manner, the kicking would be much more rewarding.

After watching Yui try and fail to reach the top of the bag with her leg – I gave up and started randomly using my fists to punch and my knees to strike – Ayato snuck up behind her and lifted her up by the waist and held her where she could reach the bag.

"Ah! Ayato-kun, what are you doing?! Please put me down!"

"Jeez, chill out, Chichinashi. I don't need you screaming in my ear like that damn hysteric. You should be glad Yours Truly is helping you out, you're pretty weak, y'know? Just kick the damn bag or do you want me to drop you?"

Yui, after some hesitation, began kicking the bag while Ayato suspended her in the air. She looked like she was doggy-paddling in mid-air. It was rather a sight to see. After we had both tired out, we slumped against the bags and chugged down water. Ayato told us that even for weaklings like us, the training should increase our stamina, punching power and overall body strength. Which, was generally the aim.

Once we regained some of our energy, the three of us went outside so Yui and I could run laps around the gardens. Half way through the second lap, I spotted Subaru in the rose garden sat at the bench. He appeared despondent, mind far away. My eyebrows creased with concern.

However, as I wasn't looking were I was going and was distracted, I failed to swerve the obstructing stone which I barely avoided the first time. Making a noise of shock, I scrunched up my eyes and prepared to hit the ground when I realised I was falling, but I didn't fall. Which was odd.

Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Subaru bending over me, red eyes unreadable as he crouched inches from the ground holding my frame. I wondered if he would speak, tell me to be more careful, or ask what the hell I was doing running around the gardens while Ayato yelled demeaning obscenities meant for motivation – but no. He gently steadied me onto my feet then stalked off towards the manor, one hand in his pocket, the other clutching the handle of his bag.

I suddenly felt out of breath; maybe from the running, or maybe from this surprise encounter from Subaru. I couldn't tell. But what I could tell was that I was furious. I was furious at myself for being furious about Subaru. Wasn't I supposed to be trying to forget him?

But what reason did he have not to speak to me? His stubbornness, that's what.

Turning in the opposite direction, I jogged back towards Ayato.

"The fuck Pancake? Did Yours Truly tell you to stop, huh?"

"Sorry Ayato, but I'm done for now. Can we continue it later? Thanks for helping me with this, though." I gave him a fleeting smile.

"Yours Truly is getting tired of this shit anyway. Oi, Chichinashi! Come and make me some takoyaki!" Yui spun around a few yards away, panting and breathless.

"B-But Ayato-kun… I'm tired. Can't I make some later?"

"Hah? No way! I want some now, it's boring watching girls with no breasts exercise!"

I shook my head and made my way back inside the house. I made my way up to my room, determined to throw out the dead roses and hide the necklace – all the things I was too reluctant to do the night before. But when I reached my room, the first thing I noticed was the vase replaced with a fresh bunch of white roses; the dead nowhere in sight.

_Maybe that's why Subaru was in the rose garden,_ I thought.

This made me more confused than ever. He saved me from falling. He replaced the roses. But he didn't speak. His actions contrasted his attitude and lack of words. Maybe actions _do _speak louder than words.

I sighed.

It seemed that day one of forgetting Subaru had already failed.


	34. Back-To-School-Blues

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 34 – Back-To-School-Blues**

"Mari, are you listening?"

I heard Reiji's curt voice on the other side of the door followed by a series of impatient knocks. I groaned in response, burrowing my head into the pillow and tugging the bedsheets closer to my chest.

"Just because you have missed the first two months of school due to… _unfortunate circumstances, _does not condemn you to special treatment to miss anymore," Reiji continued, his voice growing increasingly irritated with each word.

"The car is leaving in 10 minutes. If you are not downstairs by then you will have to walk… And expect a punishment if I don't find you at school today." After my lecture, I made a noise of agreement and his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

School.

That was an issue I hadn't even thought about!

I was going into my second year – or technically, I had missed two months of my second year due to Reiji's version of 'unfortunate circumstances'. Surely the brothers must have thought of some excuse for my absence – illness, maybe?

Groaning once more, I sat up, pulling at my eyelids and slapping my cheeks to wake myself up. My body felt heavy, and I stumbled twice as I made my way towards the bedroom door. It was probably due to mine and Yui's 'training' to become stronger. But my limbs ached, if anyone were to attack me, I would resolve into a flailing mess.

Deciding that I would in fact walk to school to avoid the awkwardness of the car, I made my way into the bathroom shared by us girls. The air was filled with moisture when I entered, with the cloudy mirror and the faint scent of raspberry shampoo gave me clues that Yui must have only recently gotten out of the shower. But due to her punctuality, she would be seated in the limousine by now, probably with damp hair.

After a quick shower – where I secretly used Yui's favourite shampoo – I dried my hair, clipping half of it up with a wooden slide and brushing my over-grown fringe out of my eyes, only for it to flop back down again. Scowling, I quickly pulled on my school uniform, brushed my teeth and made my way back into my bedroom to grab my things.

I might as well take my time, it didn't particularly matter what time I arrived at school as long as I, well, _arrived._ Reiji could at least then be satisfied. As if on cue, my phone buzzed on the night stand. Flipping it open, it was a text, and a long one at that.

_**Sender: Reiji**_

_**I understand that you were too lazy to get out of bed this evening. You should be more focused on your studies or you will end up like this good-for-nothing who I have the fortune of sitting next to.**_

_**I expect you to arrive within the next hour or be prepared for punishment. I have attached an image of your new timetable. Do well to remember it.**_

Sighing, I clicked on the image of my timetable. The daily four lesson slots were colour coded – red for all of my second year classes, white for any free periods and one block coloured blue for my advanced third year class. I was only taking one of those this year.

I trailed my finger over today's schedule; I had missed first period already, which was Mathematics. Next was my third year class, Japanese History, followed by English.

Shoving my phone into my bag, I double checked my appearance before exiting the room and making my way down the stairs. As I reached the bottom step, I heard a loud bark echoing around the entrance hall. Looking towards the front door, I spotted Eli, tail wagging furiously, probably expecting me to take him out for a walk.

_Well,_ I thought, _at least I was back in the dogs good books._

"Stay," I warned as my hand clutched the door handle. "I can't take you out now. I have to go to school." He whined and rested his head on his front paws. "I'm sure Shu will take you out later," I reasoned half-heartedly, knowing the blonde vampire would have no such intention.

I shook away the guilt and shut the door behind me, realising I probably had more in-depth conversations with the dog than any member of the household as of late.

* * *

The evening air was surprisingly chilly. I tugged my blazer closer, sleeves hanging over my hands. I regretfully wished I had worn a scarf.

It took me ten minutes to leave the gated neighbourhood, then I found myself dropped in the middle of the crowded, claustrophobic atmosphere of the city.

It was especially busy at this time; business men and 9 – 5 workers making their commute home, gaggles of students hanging outside of shops after school. It felt odd, everyone's day was ending, and here I was, mine just beginning. I forgot what it felt like to function and live like I used to.

"Oi, Sow!" I flinched at the booming voice, knowing only Yuma would call me such a name.

I spun around and, unsurprisingly, saw Yuma, his head poking through the swarms of people. I debated ignoring him and continuing walking, but I had already made eye contact. He was quickly approaching, battling his way through the crowds like he was in a pool treading water.

"What you doin' here by yourself, huh? Where ya friends?" I looked around awkwardly, trying to spot the other Mukami's; but I only saw Yuma.

What should I do?

I still didn't think I was ready to fully take down a vampire yet; especially not one the size of Yuma. Could I make a distraction and disguise myself into the crowd? But then again, he would have no problem in telling me apart with his stature; the uniform was too recognisable.

Why did every flaw revolve around his height? More importantly, why was he wearing the _same_ school uniform?

"I missed the car," I explained simply, running out of options. "Where are_ your_ friends? Not here to kidnap me again?"

"Agh, stop bein' so sensitive," he waved off, smirking. "We had good fun, didn't we?"

"What – no!" I yelled, outraged. A few onlookers shook their heads disapprovingly at my outburst, so I regained some composure by putting my hands on my hips and settling my fury into an intense glare. "I-I don't have time to talk. I'm already late."

I attempted to walk past him, but he sidestepped me.

"I gotta go to school too, y'know. Anyway, you look like your strugglin' with the amount of people… what with ya being so tiny and all."

Yuma stepped in front of me and we walked to school in silence. I supposed his appearance was useful. People soon made space for him and I could walk behind him in relative comfort.

Not that I was anywhere near ready to forgive them for kidnapping me.

* * *

Car horns beeped, laughter roared and incoherent conversations buzzed in my ears. The lights blared from the headlights, washing over sections of the pavement. We eventually reached the richer area of the city, and we were soon stood glaring up at the large, stately building of Ryoutei Academy. I dug my phone out of my bag to check the time. I was ten minutes late. Reiji was going to hit the roof if he found out.

"I'm so dead," I muttered, pocketing the phone and rushing ahead; but Yuma casually walked at my side, at a steady pace. I cursed those long legs of his.

When we reached my classroom, I expected him to walk past, but it appeared that this was his class too. I groaned inwardly. Could I never avoid these people?

He opened the door and stepped inside, disrupting the teacher in the process who looked far less than pleased at our late arrival.

"Neko-Chan~!" Kou waved enthusiastically. I could only stare at him dumbfounded as the girls mumbled between themselves. It seemed Yuma wasn't the only new student here. I expected to see the other two later.

Wonderful. How _nostalgic._

"Sakamaki Mari, Mukami Yuma," the teacher snapped. "You have finally graced us with your presence, I see. Take your seats." I bowed and mumbled an apology. On my way to my seat, I walked past Ayato, who gave me a look of confusion and anger. I sat down in the desk beside him, but before I had chance to take out my things, he dug an elbow into my side.

"What–?"

"The hell you doin' with them, Pancake," he demanded.

"Believe me, it wasn't intentional… I woke up late and he was just… _there_… like a skyscraper in the crowd." I explained as I glared at the smirking Yuma across the classroom.

"Mari-san?" I heard Yui's hesitant voice from my other side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine–"

"Stay outta this, Chichinashi!"

"You three," the teacher started as he pointed at the three of us. "Pay attention, or I will have to ask you to leave." Yui and I mumbled an apology while Ayato rolled his eyes when the teacher turned away.

"Oi, Pancake," Ayato whispered. "Do you have the notes?"

Notes. Why would I have notes? I hadn't attended school in over two months…

"Yeah," I lied, grabbing my notebook out of my bag and scribbling down the writing on the blackboard. "Pay attention then maybe you might have them too." I laughed but disguised it with a cough, covering my hand over my mouth.

"But… _Pancake,"_ Ayato whined.

Yui sighed and rooted in her bag. "Here you go, Ayato-kun. Pay attention, then maybe Mari-san will be nicer, okay?" she finished with a smile.

Ayato blinked at her, but I noticed that his cheeks were tinted red. He snatched the notes and spends the rest of the class engrossed in the paper without speaking another word.

* * *

"If either of you see Reiji, let him know I'm in school, would you? Although I think he would already know, knowing him…" I shook my head and ungracefully scooped my books and equipment into my arms, hugging them to my chest.

"I-I have to go before any of _them_ see me!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the classroom, knocking the sides of desks as I hurried out, not waiting for either of their responses.

I sprinted down the hall, careful not to let my books fall out of my arms.

"Ne-ko-chan~!"

I cursed as I heard Kou's voice echoing behind me. I attempted to quicken my pace, but my books tumbled out of my arms instead. I extended my arms out in an attempt to catch them, but my fingers clutched on air and everything was now a disarray on the floor.

"Idiot, I'm such a clumsy idiot," I muttered bitterly as I fell to my knees to gather my things.

"What's the hurry, hm~?" Kou taunted, towering over me. He had possession of my English textbook and was absently flipping through the pages. I stuffed the rest of my things into my bag, not caring that the pages of my notebook were bending and everything was spilling out.

I scampered to my feet and lunged to grab the book from him, but he lifted it above his head, blue eyes playful.

"Ah, ah, ah, Neko-chan~" he giggled, lowering the book then tricking me again by putting it out of reach.

"Give it back, Kou, I have to get to class!" I grumbled, still taking swings in an attempt to pry the book out of his hands. But the more I tried, the more he found the situation amusing.

"Hehe, could it be that you are _avoiding_ me?" he whispered in my ear as I made another lunge for the book which he now hid behind his back. "How cruel~ and I only wanted to walk you to class~"

"I-I can walk fine by myself!" I declared with red cheeks. My palms pushed against his chest to create distance. "I know the school better than you, so excuse me," I marched down the hall, giving up on retrieving my textbook. I was too eager to separate myself from the blonde idol.

"Wow~" he purred in my ear as he caught up with my pace, shrugging his free arm around my shoulders. "You've gotten stronger, Neko-chan! Impressive~ C'mon, can't I walk you to class? We can reminisce about all of the fun we had, remember?" he laughed.

"Besides, look at all the girls eager to take your place~!" he used his hand that clutched my book to gesture to the surrounding girls with their dreamy eyes, almost dropping to their feet.

"They can take it," I said simply, roughly shoving his arm away. "I just want my book back."

"Cold today, aren't ya, Neko-chan? I'll only give it back when we reach your class… which is… English, ne~?" he decided, reading the title of the book. "Hehe~" he winked at me and tucked my book under his arm. I scowled and slumped my shoulders with defeat.

Kou continued with his idle small talk all the way to class; how his last concert went, the upcoming ones, (which I was unexpectedly invited to but sternly declined) what I missed in class this morning – he was being overly friendly, as was Yuma earlier. This wasn't normal, so I kept up my guard.

Ruki's words were apparently true. I would be seeing them _quite soon._

By the time we reached my classroom door, I was late – again. I made a move to open the door; but Kou beat me to it. "Y-You're not in this class, right?" I asked with dread.

"Why, does Neko-chan _want_ me to be?" he smirked, face inching closer.

"A-Absolutely not!" I exclaimed, stepping into the classroom and slamming the door shut in his face. I ignored the teacher's insults and the whispers of students. I turned to face them, realising I still hadn't retrieved my textbook. Embarrassingly, I reopened the door to a grinning Kou who had one arm propped up against the door frame.

"You forgot this, Neko-chan~" he took the textbook from behind his back and tapped my head with it. "Don't have too much fun without me~!" he winked at someone behind me and strolled down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"S-So sorry I'm late," I apologised for the second time today.

"Seat at the back, Sakamaki," the teacher grumbled without removing his eyes from the open textbook propped up on his desk. The class was silent again. Everyone was taking notes. A few curious students peeled their eyes away and muttered between themselves.

_"Look! She's finally back, that Mari-san…"_

_"I heard she was seriously ill!"_

_"Eh? I thought her absence was due to family issues…"_

With a blush covering my cheeks, my eyes searched for the vacant seat; but the first thing I saw was Subaru staring back at me, his head lazily resting in his hand. He looked annoyed. His eyes darted to the empty seat beside him, before they flitted back down to his blank notebook.

Oh no.

Was this my seat for the rest of the _year?_

But what did I expect? I was two months late to school, no normal student in their right mind would voluntarily pick the nearest seat to the violent Sakamaki. With my blush darkening, I kept my head down as I slid into the seat beside Subaru.

I ducked down to retrieve my things, placed them onto my desk and unexpectedly noticed a torn piece of paper with scribbled writing waiting for me. I took a swift glance at the vampire beside me, but he had his arm shielding his face, as though creating a barrier between us. Sighing, I discreetly retrieved the paper and placed it on top of my notebook so the teacher wouldn't suspect.

_**What are you doing with him**_

Was written without a question mark. So this was how he wanted to communicate with me? I huffed furiously and tore the corner of my paper and scribbled down a response and slid it towards him.

_**Why do you care?**_

I focused my attention back to the textbook. After a few seconds, I heard the crumpling of paper and the clear sound of cursing. Instantly, my eyes traveled to Subaru and he was clutching his pen so hard that the feeble plastic began to crack.

He caught me staring and, if looks could kill, this would be it. I held eye contact for as long as I could before I nervously returned my gaze to the notebook under my nose.

_**Stay away from him**_

Read the next note pushed in front of me. His fingers almost brushed against my hand. He realised the closeness at once and I heard him shuffling awkwardly in his seat.

_**I tried. He's annoyingly persistent**_

I scribbled on the back of his note.

_**Try harder and stop being a **__**clumsy idiot**_

My cheeks burned and I chewed on my pen idly. Did Subaru see me drop my books earlier? That must mean he saw all of the exchanges with Kou… wait, was that who Kou was winking at? The niceness… was that just to annoy Subaru?

Quietly tearing a new piece of paper, I wrote a response.

_**You saw?**_

He scoffed. Turning my head, he rolled his eyes and moved to rest his head on his other hand. He quickly wrote something down on the back of my note and slid it in my direction while looking straight ahead.

_**Obviously who didn't**_

It was written without a question mark again.

_**I see**_

I wrote back and chewed my pen with more vigour.

Absently looking around the classroom, everyone was absorbed with writing their set of notes. I glanced down to my own notebook, with its bent pages and half-ripped paper; I grimaced. I needed to get started or I'd be in even more trouble.

Turning to a blank page, I began scribbling notes down at light-speed. I had completed over half of the page when another note was practically pushed underneath my pen.

_**Wrong page**_

It read. I furrowed by eyebrows with confusion, my brain still focused on the information within the textbook.

"What?" I whispered aloud.

"You have the wrong page, you idiot," he whispered back with annoyance. He leaned over to my side of the desk to adjust the textbook. He was so close. His hair tickled the side of my cheek and his scent of roses and pine was so overwhelming, I began to feel dizzy.

Once the right page was settled, he retreated back, catching my eye in the process. He seemed to forget himself, but one look at my bright red face brought him back into reality. He gulped, quickly going back to his own work, flustered.

"Now class, for your assignment," the teacher interjected conveniently. "This is a paired assessment, so to make my work easier, you will be working with the student sat beside you. You all know each other well, yes? So there should be no excuses."

Paired assessment.

With the student beside you.

No. Excuses.

I blanched. I had to work with Subaru. How inconvenient could the teacher be? How could this possibly work when we haven't had a civil conversation in over two months?

The teacher grabbed a sheet of paper with a list on and began to read each pairs project. They were all famous plays or books, mostly Shakespeare or authors like Oscar Wilde.

"Mari-san and Subaru-kun, your project is on the play _Othello_, Watanabe-kun and Aoi-san, you've been assigned _The Tempest…"_

I zoned out the rest of his words and glanced towards Subaru. His cheeks were a faded red while his fingers caught in his hair, mouth pulled into a scowl. He cursed flippantly as he shoved his equipment into his bag. He didn't look too pleased at the arrangement either.

This was going to be impossible.

* * *

"Sakamaki, stay behind," the teacher ordered, still slumped in the chair near his desk, lazily tapping his pen as he watched the rest of the students file out of the classroom.

"Eh, me?" I questioned, glancing towards Subaru who stood frozen in the doorway at the sound of his name.

I still wasn't accustomed to being called 'Sakamaki' instead of 'Komori'. But it seemed Reiji saw no reason for me to remain as Komori since my father passed and when I was biologically a Sakamaki anyway. It was confusing, and served as another reminder that my father was truly gone and of my… parentage.

"Hm, both of you since you're together," he decided.

I heard Subaru groan as he slumped towards the desk, leaning against the nearby wall. His expression was mixed with annoyance and boredom. I grabbed my things and followed suit, clutching the handle of my bag.

"Mari-san, you're aware that you have missed two months of work, including the most important part of the syllabus! I can hardly believe that you understood any of the work set today due to the massive gap in your knowledge!"

"I-I... well, not really, no," I admitted, biting my lip as my cheeks warmed. It's not like I had a chance to concentrate in today's lesson…

"Is there any reason for your absence? I contacted the school board but they were incredibly vague…" He shook his head, tapping his pen and foot in sync.

"M-My absence?" I repeated, eyes wide. He gestured for me to continue. "It was because – um, I was –"

"Close relative passed," Subaru gruffly intervened, still leaning against the wall. "Cut her some slack. She'll catch up the work, she's annoyingly stubborn." My head darted towards him with surprise, but his eyes were fixed on the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"Y-Yes, I'll catch up with everything I've missed!"

"I suppose I'll give you two an extension for the assignment, then. But I expect you to catch up straight away, Mari-san," he rose from his squeaky chair and made his way towards the filing cabinet, returning with his arms carrying stacks and stacks of paper.

I swallowed thickly and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. How much work had I missed? Was this going to be the same for the rest of my classes? I would have to report back to Japanese History seeing as I rushed out too quickly for the teacher to catch me…

"I'm leaving if that's all you wanted," Subaru bit out, already turning towards the doorway.

"Ho-ho, not so fast, Sakamaki-kun! You're forgetting that your punctuality to this class is also a rarity. I'm surprised to see you today, in fact! You also have a lot of catching up to do!" He chuckled and dumped the papers onto two separate desks, one pile slightly smaller than the other; but not by much.

"You two can get started now, during break–"

"Eh?!" we both protested in unison.

"I saw you two passing notes in class. You young ones think I can't pick up on these things, but I can! Ho-ho!"

The teacher waved from behind him as he stepped out of the classroom, shutting the door with a precise click, leaving me and Subaru alone. I risked a glance towards him, but he was still staring at the door with his hands bundled into fists.

Exhaling to calm myself down, I walked over and studied the two stacks of paper. On the taller pile was a sticky note with my name on and the other with Subaru's. Perhaps if I engrossed myself in my work, I would be able to forget that he was even here…

Pulling out the chair, I sat down and retrieved my pen from my bag, taking the first piece of paper from the pile. This was an information booklet to introduce the topic. I carefully scanned over each sentence, underlining basic grammar structures, words, and anything of importance with my pen.

After about 15 minutes, I averted my eyes from the paper and snuck a glance at Subaru. He wasn't doing the work. He was sat on the edge of the desk behind the tower of paper, resting his feet on the chair in front. His head was placed in his hands, eyes staring absently at the paper pile on my desk. He eventually noticed my stare, both of our cheeks flaring red.

I hurriedly turned my head back and focused on my work, but the words were going straight over my head. I couldn't concentrate. I ruffled my hair and leaned my palms against my forehead. After my face had cooled down, I shoved the now completed booklet into my bag and took the next piece of paper on the pile, but soon dropped it when my finger caught the sharp, protruding paperclip.

"Ow, dammit," I muttered as I looked down at my finger, a bead of blood formed at the tip. Unexpectedly, I yelped with surprise – and pain – as I practically felt my arm pulled out of its socket with the sudden pull. I stumbled out of my seat and fell onto something – or someone – I should say.

Opening my eyes, I realised that I was sat on Subaru's lap, legs swinging over one side. My eyes widened with horror, face the same colour as the hungry eyes I was looking into.

"Idiot, why you always gotta be so damn clumsy?!" he growled, grip not loosening on my forearm. The drop of blood from my finger dripped once onto the white marble floor, contrasting severely.

"W-Why do you have to grab me? It's just a drop of blood–" I lifted my finger up to my lips, but before the blood could touch my tongue, he grabbed my wrist and placed my finger in his mouth. My face was on fire.

"Don't waste a single drop…" he whispered before he sunk his fangs into the thin flesh of my index finger, sucking from the small cut. I didn't wince from the pain like I usually would. Instead, when he removed my finger from his mouth, I was strangely disappointed.

No, what was I thinking? It was simply because I had grown used to the feeling of being bitten. I did not want him to bite me more.

"Stop making such stupid faces or I won't be able to contain myself any longer," he whispered into my ear, pulling me closer so straddled him, my upper body pressed against his.

"Don't then," I said almost inaudibly, shocking myself at my own words. What the hell was wrong with me? I shifted my head back so I could see his reaction. His red eyes were wide with shock, but I could see clear hunger within, along with something else, but I was surely mistaken.

He smirked slyly as he pushed me back against the desk. I felt the pressure of his body weight against mine, even though he supported most of it with his elbows positioned between my shoulders. His face inched closer to mine, white strands tickling my forehead.

I bit my lip and heard him growl with frustration as he ripped the burgundy bow from around my collar, fingers clumsily undoing half of the buttons from my blouse. I pulled the material over my shoulder, my neck and collarbone exposed.

"Do it," I pressed, noticing his uncertainty as I tilted my neck. "I... I want you to," his cheeks dusted pink and he opened his mouth to respond, but to avoid any more protests, I took his face into both of my hands and brought his lips to mine.

His body froze over me, but he soon discarded his hesitance and kissed me back, fiercely. I groaned and he grabbed my thighs, wrapping my legs around his torso. My hands tangled in his hair and his thumb tugged the corner of my mouth, forcing it open to allow his tongue to enter.

His hands slid behind my back, lifting me up so I straddled him again. Our lips separated, only for him to nuzzle his face into the crook of my neck, sucking at the skin. I moaned at contact and wrapped my legs tighter around him, clutching his disgruntled shirt.

"So that bastard doesn't get too friendly again," he murmured into my neck, inspecting the red mark on my skin. "Ngn, I can't stand it any longer," he tightened his grip around my waist, fangs finally piercing skin.

Instead of feeling pain; all I felt was pleasure. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck and he instantly bit down harder, breathing heavily as he gulped down more of the scarlet liquid. After a while, when I had lost count of how much blood Subaru had drank, I began to feel light headed, my body growing weaker in his arms; but he didn't stop. He pulled my body tighter, burying his fangs deeper.

"Hey, Subaru…" I whispered pathetically after I had lost my grip on his neck, hands too weak to hang on. I was practically a dead weight.

"Just a little more…" his muffled voice responded.

But how long 'a little more' was, I would never know; as I soon felt myself slipping, my eyes closing and lightness swapping for dark.


	35. Stuck With Me

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 35 – Stuck With Me**

I awoke to bright lights and the feeling of silk bed sheets. The harsh rays of daylight pierced through the semi-transparent veil hanging from the large double window opposite my bed. I squinted my eyes, but the result was too strenuous; my head flopped down into the pillow, not helping the recovery of a persistent headache.

"Subaru…" his name tumbled from my lips, the result of disorientation.

A low, rumbling chuckle suddenly sounded to my right. Rolling onto my side, there lay Shu, sprawled on his back with one eye open, viewing me with apathy.

"How disappointing… I'm the man in your bed yet you blurt out another man's name… you really are a busy woman, aren't you?"

My nose crinkled with confusion. "Don't tease me... what's going on? Why am I not at school?"

The corners of his lips curved upwards, eyes fluttering shut, as though he was withholding a secret. "It was a shameful situation..." he began, voice heavy with sleep. "I smelt your blood close by... I went into the classroom and there you were, half-naked_—_"

"You're lying," I interrupted, voice squeaky.

"No, you're just a shameful woman," he countered, reaching over and tugging the hem of my nightgown_—_which, I had no recollection of ever getting in to_—_ his fingers resting over a tender spot on my neck. "Annoying..."

I glanced down to where his attention was directed, and out of the corner of my eye noticed a purple-like bruise formed on my skin. I suddenly realised the possible implications.

"I didn't do _that!"_ I exclaimed, flustered, as I jerked my body up into a sitting position. The memories flooded back; the English project, staying behind, my bleeding finger... and the rest escalated from there.

"No…? I must have intervened just in time… you were passed out by then… you cause more trouble than you're worth sometimes," he let out a sigh and buried down into the pillow, seemingly going back to sleep.

His wrists were visible from his sleeping position, and I noticed vague, faded outlines of fang marks. I trailed my finger along them, curious.

"Don't pry, annoying woman," Shu grumbled, swatting my hand away. "Someone had to give it to you."

"Why, I would've been fine after some rest–"

"Still so clueless about your own race… you can't die unless someone severs your head… but Subaru nearly sucked you dry… a vampire goes wild if they don't have enough blood… like you learned the hard way," Shu told me, and I flinched as I remembered the night of my transformation and how I killed Richter…

"It would be troublesome if it happened again… and in school… that man wouldn't be pleased." He continued, without opening his eyes.

"Thank you," the words of gratitude fell from my lips before I could stop them; an unthinking, instant reaction. A crooked, teasing grin made its way onto the blonde vampires face, and before I could react, I suddenly found myself pinned down to the bed with him towering over me, holding both of my hands above my head.

"Heh, so helpless…" he drawled. "I could do anything to you right now and you could do nothing to stop it… how pitiful…"

Helpless. I hated that word. I had vowed never to be the bearer of that title again; and like the instinctive words of gratitude formed out of guilt, being rendered helpless formed another instinctive reaction; protest.

"I am not!" furious, I used all of my strength to flip roles. My palms pushed forcefully against his chest, pushing him down onto the bed while my legs straddled his stomach. Narrowed eyes glared into blue, but all I saw in them was humor.

"What a compromising position… did you really want it that bad?" he teased, sitting up.

"I was proving a _point!"_ I huffed, face turning a suspicious shade of red.

"Your expression… tells me _otherwise,"_ he whispered in my ear. "I will not… accept your _thanks."_

Confusion marked my features. I pulled my head back. "For what reason?"

"I want you to prove how much you are thankful… all words are empty... and mean nothing."

"How?" my mouth yet again refused to seek permission from my brain. _Idiot,_ I cursed myself. _This was exactly what he wants you to say._

His grin matched that of a hunter who'd witnessed the first naive animal scurry into his trap. I felt his breath in my ear again. "Give me a kiss," he whispered slowly, emphasising each word. My mouth parted with surprise, cheeks splotched scarlet. "You give your kisses willingly to him," he prompted at my hesitance, raising his eyebrows. "Why am I any different?"

"But–"

He sighed, running his fingers through strands of gold. "You're a difficult woman."

The guilt that welled inside me was unbearable. Countless times Shu had saved my life, and yet again, he saved me from possibly committing another unforgivable act. And what did I do? Deny him of the one small thing he wanted in return. He was right. Not only was I difficult, I was self-centred and selfish. Hoping to make amends, I took a fistful of his shirt and tugged his body forwards, meeting his lips with mine.

Taken by surprise, his eyes were still open for the two-second-kiss. Once released, he fumbled idly with the bed sheets, silent.

"What's the matter?" I probed, "I did what you asked, didn't I?"

"That was… _pathetic,"_ he finally voiced. "Smooches from that dog are generally better."

"You let him lick your _face?"_ I clarified, face not attempting to hide my disgust.

"Nnn, it's too troublesome to push him away…" he admitted as he scratched his head with his forefinger.

A sudden, uncalled for series of giggles escaped my mouth, but it came to an end when he took my chin into his fingers.

"Such an innocent laugh… it's hard to believe you're capable of such wicked things... what a cruel woman."

"I'm sorry, I'll do it properly this time," lips curling into a soft, apologetic smile, I placed my hand underneath his jaw and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Shu. For everything."

Silence fell upon us. His eyes sparked with hurt as they bored into mine, the results of searching for something he once believed was there, only to find it snatched away and gone forever.

He was expecting more than what I could give him.

"Hn," was his monosyllabic reply. "Now leave me alone... I'm tired. Subaru's probably waiting for you... right?"

It was my room and my bed he occupied, but for once, I felt like the stranger.

* * *

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower, hoping the scalding, shooting water would rid me of this guilt and uneasiness.

Afterwards, walking aimlessly around the halls, my mind drifted to Subaru and the incident in the classroom. Why was he so desperate for my blood? No. He was probably just thirsty – and any blood would do. With this thought, my mind directed itself back to the girl in the forest, a grimace marking my features.

After not speaking to me for all that time, I couldn't decide whether the incident was two step forwards or three steps back. Probably the latter.

Against my better judgement, I walked down the corridor towards Subaru's room, hands clammy with nerves. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy confrontation; but it had to be done. The longer this strange, stubborn silent treatment went on, the harder it would be to resolve. I had to let my stubbornness slide; I missed him.

Once reaching the door, I knocked once but there was no response. But I knew he was in there; I could hear the faintest sound of shuffling. Inhaling deeply, I pushed open the door.

"Subaru, we need talk about–" I stopped abruptly when I noticed him cradling his arm which was covered in scratches and gashes.

Gasping with horror, I looked around the room; it was destroyed. Broken glass from the mirror was scattered around his feet, the lid of his coffin smashed in two and the walls cracking and crumbling.

"Hey, you're hurt!" I moved towards him, eyes never leaving his injury.

"Tch, it's nothing," he dismissed, turning his back to me. "Go somewhere else before I end up hurting you again!"

"No," my tone was defiant, "I'm not going anywhere." I inched closer and hesitantly brushed my fingers against his shoulder. "Let me look at your arm–"

"Idiot!" he flinched backwards as though my touch burned. "Don't come near me! Dammit, I said I'm fine!"

My eyes narrowed at his lies, hands curling into fists. I wondered if he would ever stop trying to push me away. "Yep, Subaru! Your mangled arm and the state of this room are all indicators of your _fine_ state," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Why... why are you _acting_ like this?"

"Fuck, I don't know!" he grabbed a large shard of glass and threw it across the room, resembling the tossing of a javelin. It smashed against the wall, thousands of minuscule pieces littering the floor, catching the light like glittering diamonds. "You – your blood – I can't get it outta my head – I can't stand it!" He kicked the rubble underneath his feet and pounded the wall with his fist, creating multiple indents.

"Subaru," I smiled half-heartedly, hoping to reason with him and put an end to his nonsense. "It's fine."

"Eh?" his lips marled into a frown. "What's 'fine'?!"

"M-My blood," I stammered, rubbing my neck where the traces of fang marks lingered. "You can have it, I don't mind."

"Don't you have any self-preservation?!" he threw his hands into the air with exasperation, proceeding to kick the draws opposite the bed. "Do you realise what I could do to you? You're such an idiot!"

He growled in anger and grabbed the set of draws, tossing them across the room. The collision against the wall made me flinch. I covered my hands over my eyes as fear crept up into my stomach as the room continued to grow in resemblance to the aftermath of a bombing.

"Before you came here, I was fine alone… I don't need to live my life with anybody else in it!"

He cursed flippantly, grabbing anything in sight and throwing it across the room. My fingers split and I watched on with worried eyes; I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do to help him. Helpless. I detested this feeling. But I couldn't restrain him; I wasn't strong enough.

"I'm better off alone!" he continued on his self-depreciating rampage, "I'm not bounded by anyone, I don't have to take care of anyone!"

"Subaru!" I pleaded.

"I've told you!" he spun around to face me, words splenetic, but eyes brimmed with a regretful sadness. "I'll only end up hurting you! I'm a monster… I can't control this!" He pounded his fist into the wall repeatedly, leaning his forehead and fist against it. "You'd be better off with Shu… or even that other bastard!"

A switch went off in my brain; that was the final straw.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His head snapped towards me, eyes wide with surprise. He was breathing heavily, still holding onto a robust object that he was about to destroy. "There's only so much I can take with you!" I continued, voice shrill. "Stop pushing me away and get it into your stupid head that I'm not going anywhere!"

Subaru blinked at me, but his face twisted back into anger as he looked past me and towards the door.

"Quiet down… so noisy in here…" I spun on my heel to the sound of Shu's voice. The blonde's demeanour was sluggish, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed.

"What do you want?!" Subaru spat, fists taut.

"I was trying to sleep…" Shu explained, tired eyes staring at his brother with annoyance. "But you woke me up with all of this noise you're making."

"Tch. Fuck off."

"Such a brat… you need to learn to stop raging."

Before either of us could react, Shu strode across the room and punched Subaru in the face. He groaned, stumbled, then collapsed onto the ground.

"A lot quieter now… it's better."

"Subaru!" panicked, I fell to my knees by his side and propped him up against the semi-broken bed. I glared at Shu who was putting his ear phones back in, looking around the room with a grimace. "There was no need to do something so drastic!"

"Hm… I see… because your techniques have worked well so far…" he commented, eye brows raised as his gaze settled on me. I sighed hopelessly as I scanned the room.

He was right. What good was I doing? It would have just escalated…

"I-I don't know what to do," I admitted, voice barely audible.

"Go and see if Reiji has something to calm him down… I'm not really the best person to ask…"

"Right. You're right," I agreed and stood ungracefully, walking towards the door. I looked back towards Subaru who was still unconscious. I hoped he would stay that way while I visited Reiji.

"Careful," Shu warned as I lingered in the doorway. "And don't make any more noise… don't disturb my sleep."

I nodded and we took our separate ways down the hallway.

* * *

I sprinted downstairs to Reiji's laboratory.

He may not be in here, but it was worth a try. Once I reached the door, I balanced on my tip-toes and peered through the square window at the top. I exhaled a sigh of relief; Reiji occupied the room. He was sat at his desk, eyes flitting from an experiment he was working on to a notebook propped up by several books.

Knocking quickly, I didn't wait for a reply as I opened the door, bowing apologetically.

"Reiji," I started, out of breath. "S-Sorry for barging in like this!"

He averted his eyes from his desk - which instantly narrowed at my absence of manners - one eyebrow raised and lips strained into a thin line. "Apologies mean nothing once one has already committed the act… what is it? And for future reference, teleportation may be a more _efficient_ mode of transport…"

"N-No, teleportation makes me feel dizzy – but that's not why I'm here! It's about Subaru. He's angry and it's worse than usual... I... I don't know how to calm him down… he's unconscious now, thanks to Shu," I rolled my eyes and I swore Reiji did the same. "Do you have anything to calm him down?"

"Hmph. Again? He's just like his mother, calm one moment then ferocious the next. Very, very, similar…" Reiji mused to himself, hand on his chin as his eyes raked the cabinets.

"M-Mother? Why's that?"

I knew very little about Subaru's mother. The brother's revealed vague snippets of information about Christa a long while ago, but I could hardly remember what it was. Although his rages were all too familiar, Subaru's past was still a mystery to me.

"Ah?" Reiji inclined his head towards me with a crease in his brow, almost like he had forgotten what he had said. "Oh, yes. Since Subaru's childhood, his mother has been ill – the mental type – of course, vampires don't react to illness. Therefore he's had to care to her needs, watching over her."

"I... I see," I muttered, in deep thought.

"Here," he handed me an opaque dark brown bottle with a cork top and a spoon. "This should put him to sleep for a while. The added herbs should calm him down somewhat once he wakes."

"Thanks, Reiji. Sorry for bothering you," I bowed and turned towards the door, freezing when I heard Reiji's voice once more.

"You should have more self-preservation," he advised without looking up from his book. "It's unbelievable that you have managed to remain unscathed from being in his company for this long."

"I know. That's what he keeps telling me too." I gave him a small smile and as an afterthought asked him for some bandages and cream to treat the injuries on Subaru's arm. I would have to clean the gashes after the medicine took effect.

With a mind buzzing with more enigmas, I made my way back towards Subaru's room with medical supplies in tow, determined to give the stubborn vampire the care that he rarely ever received.

* * *

"Eh? Idiot, why did you come back, didn't I tell you to stay away–" Subaru stood clumsily, stumbling due to his disorientation. I teleported instantly, wrapping my free arm around his back to support him. But I stumbled myself due to the height difference and the dizziness the teleportation brought.

"Don't stand up so quickly…" I reprimanded, shaking my head. "Didn't I tell you I'm not going anywhere?"

"Tch… do as you please… you're only digging your own grave," he mumbled, falling onto the bed which creaked due to its broken state. He was no longer scowling – he just looked tired. He was fighting with himself to keep his eyes open.

A soft smile graced my lips at how pitiful he looked. I placed the several bottles of treatment and bandages from Reiji onto the floor beside me; the bedside table was broken somewhere across the room.

"I'm not as weak as you make out me to be," I told him in a voice barely louder than a whisper, resting my elbows on the side of the bed. "Maybe not as strong as you, but I can handle myself just fine. I mean, I bet I could even beat Ayato in an arm wrestle if he was deprived of takoyaki for any length of time."

No response. No sarcasm. No 'shut up, you're an idiot'. Nothing.

He continued to stare at me lazily, eyes almost drooping. Shu must have hit him hard. I doubted the medicine was still needed.

"I got this from Reiji," I informed him nonetheless, picking up the dark-brown vial. The inscription read: _sleeping draft._ "You'll feel better if you take it."

"Not taking it…" he muffled into the pillow, a faint scowl on his lips again.

"You need to! You'll feel better!" I insisted, unscrewing the bottle. I heard him groan with annoyance. Well, if he had the energy to get annoyed, the sleeping draft was still needed.

"Didn't ask for any of this in the first place… dammit… I feel fine!" He attempted to lift his head from the pillow with his arm supporting his weight. It lasted for a few seconds before he flopped back down onto the mattress. He cursed into his pillow.

"Take it," I urged again, waving bottle around his face.

"Take off," he grumbled, burying his face fully into the white cotton.

"You're so stubborn!" I huffed, slamming the bottle down onto the floor.

"You're so annoying… You ain't my mother!"

My eyes widened and I knocked over several bottles on the floor; luckily, they had lids, so nothing spilled. I stayed silent, mulling over Reiji and Subaru's words.

_Since Subaru's childhood, his mother has been ill – the mental type – of course, vampires don't react to illness. Therefore he's had to care to her needs, watching over her._

_I'm better off alone! I'm not bounded by anyone, I don't have to take care of anyone!_

"I...I know," I mumbled sadly, eyes focused on my hands. "I was just... trying to help."

"Idiot… give it here… I'll do it myself…" My eyes darted up to him with surprise, hands fumbling with the bottles on the floor to find the correct one. I extended it out to him and he snatched it clumsily. He attempted to pour the medicine onto the spoon, but half of it spilled onto the bed instead.

"Oh, Subaru, you're spilling it – give it here – you don't have to do everything yourself," I shook my head and yanked the bottle back and poured the correct amount onto the spoon.

"C'mon, open up," I edged the spoon closer to his lips – which he stubbornly kept in a firm line – while his eyes glowered at something in the corner of the room. As I leaned closer, I noticed a blush creeping across his nose.

After prying his lips open with the nudges of the spoon, he swallowed the liquid, his expression nonchalant so I couldn't tell whether he hated it or not.

"All that fuss for nothing," I commented cheerily, topping the bottle and placing it back onto the floor. "What did it taste like?"

"…You wanna know?"

"Hm?" I tilted my head. "I asked, didn't I?"

"Come… closer then…" he whispered. I raised by eyebrows, but obliged anyway, resting my arms on the side of the bed, our noses centimetres apart. The corners of his mouth upturned apathetically, eyes drooping.

In the next moment, his lips brushed against mine.

He sighed, separating, tired eyes not averting from my lips. He kissed me again, gentle and strangely innocent. My forehead leaned against his as my fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes. He was too exhausted to resist.

"Like flowers and… liquorice," I mulled over, remaining close. His eyes fluttered shut while his lips remained slightly parted. I smiled crookedly, comparing his peaceful state to his previous. He was like two different people.

"Oi… stay until I… fall asleep…" he mumbled.

The medicine was clearly clouding his mind.

"I was anyway," I replied; but it fell on deaf ears. He was asleep, chest rising and falling slowly; eyebrows no longer furrowed; face completely content.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, searching through the treatments from Reiji to treat the injuries on his arm. My eyes repeatedly diverted to the sleeping vampire on the bed, and I found myself thinking back to the Subaru in the forest.

I found it unbelievable that the peaceful and innocent being in front of me was capable of killing. He hurt me so much that night; I thought I would never be able to forgive him. But maybe I was being a hypocrite – too self-absorbed in my own pain to consider what he might be going through.

After all, does one ever know the absolute truth in a situation? No. There was always another side, another story and another motive.

My mind drifted back to those dark days after I killed Richter. When I thought about those hazy memories the only comfort I remembered was Subaru; another shadow, refusing to let me face it alone.

Whatever this was he was battling – I wouldn't let him face it alone, either.

Taking his hand that flopped off the bed, I pressed his knuckles to my lips.

"You're stuck with me, Subaru," I whispered, smiling. "Whether you hurt me or not. I'll be here."


	36. Confessions and Concerts: Part One

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 36 – Confessions and Concerts: Part One**

Subaru awoke to the feeling of pressure on his hand. He groggily peeled his eyes open and propped himself up with one arm. He glanced to his left, instantly cursing and cheeks colouring.

Mari was asleep with her head tucked into the crook of her arm, hair sprawled out over the side of the bed. Her neck was vulnerably exposed, showing faint outlines of fang marks and the love bite clashing against pale skin. Her eyelids fluttered and mouth twitched as her fingers encircled his hand tighter.

He studied her curiously, cheeks still burning as she muttered incoherently in her sleep.

"My hand… dammit, if I move she will surely wake up…" He mumbled, awkwardly trying to remain still. "Idiot… must have been here all this time… falling asleep like this so carelessly!"

The girl groaned and lifted her head, stifling a yawn. She mused her hair with her free hand, eyes lazily scanning the room. Her nose crinkled with confusion, gaze eventually settling on him.

"S-Subaru… you... you're awake," she stuttered with relieved – yet puffy – eyes.

His cheeks cooled as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her fringe pointed in every direction, her already uneven, messy hair was full of kinks and her face was marked red where she had rested her cheek against her forearm.

He coughed to disguise a laugh.

"Couldn't sleep any longer with your constant mumbling," he grumbled, flitting his eyes away to glare out of the window. "Damn annoying… What did you even dream about?"

"I can't remember…" she mumbled, biting her lip in thought. Suddenly, her head darted up, face brimmed with guilt. "Sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Tch. It's fine…" Subaru quietly dismissed, not meeting her gaze. "Your hand… did instead…" his cheeks flared.

"Ah – sorry! I didn't realise!" The pressure vanished from his hand which now felt cold, even though her body possessed no warmth.

He glanced back to her apologetic and embarrassed face. "I didn't say let go…" his eyes snapped back to the window in avoidance, "I said its fine."

She laughed lightly and gave him a small smile, hesitantly taking his hand once more and entwining their fingers.

Subaru wanted to die with embarrassment. Nevertheless; she looked happy. He had forgotten what a stupid face she pulled when she tried to disguise a smile. It had been so long since they interacted normally. The last time was her birthday, but she was hardly cheerful then.

"W-Well... how are you feeling?" She asked, happiness replaced with concern. "Do you… feel better?"

"Why are you still fucking worried about that?" Subaru scowled, "you're irritating."

She was treating him like some pitiful, defenseless creature. The only damage inflicted on him was a few scratches from the results of yesterdays rage and dizziness from that bastard Shu's punch. It wasn't like a fucking hatchet had gone down on his head. Then, and only then, would he allow her concern.

But why was she still here?

Why was she concerned about him?

He said he was fine. All of her actions were unnecessary.

She would end up getting hurt eventually.

That idiot.

"Why?" she repeated, eyes wide.

He narrowed his eyes. "Didn't I just ask that?"

Her hand slipped from his and she twisted a strand of hair around her finger, eyes burning holes into the bed sheets under her nose. "B-Because I'm worried about you. It's as simple as that!"

"That's a stupid reason! Fuck… why would you… your words have no meaning!"

"I say I'm worried about you and you say that my words have no meaning?" She stood abruptly, hands curling into fists as she glowered down at him with fury. Subaru, not at all happy with being glared down to, also stood, towering over her with a matching expression.

"Ah? Or do you just feel bad for me, huh?"

"I – I don't feel bad for you – I – I – _never mind!"_ she made a noise of exasperation. She was flustered. "Let me look at your arm," she said quietly, swiftly changing the subject.

Subaru didn't have a choice in the matter as her fingers firmly latched around his wrist while she fumbled with the bandage on his arm. She still refused to look at him. Her face was scarlet and her lips were pressed together, concentrating fully on re-wrapping his arm.

Meanwhile the youngest was still trying to figure out what she was about to say earlier. If she didn't feel bad for him, what was it? She said she was worried… but wasn't she always worried about him? About _everyone?_ She was confusing and his anger grew. He would ask again. He could always tell when she was lying. Another argument was worth it to find out what that confusing idiot was thinking.

"Oi," he started, grabbing her attention. Her eyes flicked up briefly, before they returned to the bandage.

"What is it?" Her voice was curt. "Am I hurting you?"

"Hah? No! Idiot… leave the fucking bandage… I'm fine… what were you about to say?"

The bandage went taut in her grasp, a numb sensation washing over his forearm.

Clearly she was hoping that the earlier topic would be forgotten.

"J-Just forget about it… it was nothing," she dismissed, shaking her head. "You just infuriate me sometimes."

_"I_ infuriate _you?_ Try having a fucking conversation with yourself sometime! I don't understand the meaning of your words! Idiot… you're so fucking confusing!"

_"I'm_ confusing?" She laughed humorlessly, "you have two personalities! One moment you're so nice and gentle then the next… the next you're so angry!"

Subaru had reached his tether. He grit his teeth and grabbed her arms so she couldn't run. She looked undeniably nervous.

"Tell me what you were about to say or I will get fucking angry. I know when you're lying so don't even try it."

She gulped, feebly trying to escape his hold. "D-Don't make me say it," she pleaded timidly, head hung and black hair flopping over her eyes.

"Say it," he pushed, fingers tightening around her arm. She squeaked with pain. "I've had it with your stubbornness. It's so fucking annoying… I want to know what you're thinking… tell me what you were about to say, dammit!"

"E-Everything you've just said… you... you're describing yourself! It works both ways, Subaru. I'm easy to read. I can't lie to save my life – I say I'm worried about you and you're still not satisfied?"

"Hah?" he flinched back, "no! I'm not fucking satisfied! I want to know what you were about to say! Shit... why do you have to be so damn difficult!?"

"I-I'm not being difficult," she grumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

Subaru growled with frustration and pinned Mari against the wall, grip not loosening from her arm.

"I– I love you, alright? That's what I was going to say! Are you happy now?"

Subaru stared at her dumbfounded. She looked so embarrassed he almost thought she was going to burst into tears.

With shock, his grip finally loosened on her arm and she instantly teleported out of the room before he could utter a response.

She loved him?

Him?

How could anyone love a monster?

* * *

I teleported to a corridor somewhere in the house; but where exactly, I didn't know nor did I care. All I felt was humiliation. My face burned and I slapped my cheeks in a poor attempt to convince myself that this wasn't real - that I hadn't just confessed to him!

It was a dream.

It had to be.

I couldn't face him.

Ever. Again.

Sinking down to the floor, I wrapped my hands around my knees and leaned my forehead against them.

I was an idiot.

A complete and utter idiot.

Why couldn't I have just made something up?

_Because he knows when you're lying,_ a voice in my head contrasted.

I groaned with frustration.

"Mari-san? Are you okay?" I heard Yui's concerned voice from above me. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Only the ghost of my dignity," I replied, briefly lifting my head up then flopping it back down again.

"Ah? Bitch-chan? That's quite a red face you have there, Fufu~"

I didn't bother responding. Then suddenly, I heard an array of expletives ringing from the hall. I jumped to my feet, while Yui furrowed her eyebrows and Laito chuckled.

"Oh! Fufu~ I see Subaru-kun is in a bad mood today also," he observed, taking in the angry vampire bounding down the corridor. "Look at his face! It's so red! Just like yours, Bitch-chan~ what where you two doing, hm~? Was that the explanation for all the noise earlier? Little sister likes it rough, ne?"

I gave him a pointed stare, but my attention was soon diverted by Subaru's voice.

"Oi, Mari!" the youngest yelled, "dammit... don't run out so suddenly!"

"S-Sorry! Can't talk right now, very busy!" I sounded like I had recorded an answer phone message moments before I was murdered. I turned away and sprinted down the hall. I could still hear him shouting my name followed by strings of curses, along with the unmistakable sound of Laito's laughter.

Once around the corner, I teleported into my room.

But even then, I wasn't alone.

"S-Shu! You're in my room!"

"I've been here since yesterday, annoying woman…" He was lay on my bed. He opened his eyes briefly as he took in the disturbance before closing them once more. "What's with that expression…? Has Subaru finally scared you…? Heh."

"No – I just – I ran out – I'm too embarrassed to face him again for a while," I admitted, wrapping my arms around my body and pacing the room. "Forever works, too."

"Hm… I see… and how have you embarrassed yourself this time…?" He inquired without interest.

"I – I was too honest – I just – I should have held my tongue!" I shook my head and fetched the headphones from my desk and put them into my ears, turning up the volume to full.

I needed a distraction.

Grabbing my school bag that was propped up against the mirror, I began on the _Othello_ English assignment which I was supposed to be doing with Subaru. I could at least get started on my part. I started at the beginning of the book, flipping to a blank page in my notebook and began writing bullet points to outline the play, using a highlighter to go over the key information.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself. _All Desdemona did was love Othello and he killed her for it. All because he succumbed to jealousy and lies._

I became engrossed in my work for about twenty minutes without any disturbances when I suddenly felt my headphones plucked out of my ears.

"Hey… I have been calling your name for the past few minutes… turn the volume down on those things."

"Shu?" I realised dumbly, forgetting that he was still in the room.

"…Yes?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Subaru is outside being irritating… go and sort him out… this noise he's making is obstructing my sleep…"

My face twisted in horror and I glanced towards the door, the sound of bangs and shouts reaching my ears.

"Oi! Mari!" I heard him yell, fists rapping against the wood. "Fucking let me in, would you? I want to talk to you... what type of asshole are you to just say that and fucking leave, hah? Open the door!"

Oh, no.

"What's with that desperate face…?" Shu asked.

"I – I can't see him right now! Shu, please please _please~_ tell him I'm not here! Fake my death! Say I– earphones!" I exclaimed as I snatched my earphones back. "These earphones could be the cause of my demise, right? I'm clumsy, so anything's plausible. Say it was a real tangle, the wire–"

"–No," he interrupted my morbid tirade and gave me an odd look.

I pressed my hands together, pleading. "I'll make sure your sleep isn't disturbed for the next month!"

He sighed.

"Two and… I get your blood whenever I want." His lips upturned into a victorious smirk, knowing I would do anything rather than face Subaru.

"…Fine," I sealed the deal and slumped my head down onto the desk.

Shu wandered outside to deal with Subaru. I know I should have faced him instead, but I was too embarrassed to even think about him, _never mind_ interact with him. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I said you were sleeping…" Shu reported back, musing his hair. "He didn't believe me but I said I'd throw him in the dungeons if he continued making noise… you'll have to face him soon… he's too loud… I can't sleep with his yelling."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," I sighed and flipped to the next page in the book, confused as to why there were several metallic purple tickets hidden beneath the pages. "What the…?" I wondered aloud, taking them into my hands as I sat on the bed beside Shu.

_**Saturday 6th August**_

_**Pop Idol Kou Mukami Performs Live at 9 pm sharp!**_

"How sneaky. He must have put them in when he stole my textbook!" I looked at the tickets once more and realised that the concert was today. In a few hours, in fact. But my attention was pulled from the tickets when Shu chuckled.

"What an … _endearing_ note… That guy is really… _enthusiastic_ in his pursuits. Heh." I narrowed my eyes with confusion and took the sticky note which Shu was reading. It was a note from Kou with several cat doodles and smiley faces scattered all over the paper.

_**Hope to see you there, Neko-chan~!**_

_**I'll be looking for your face in the crowd!**_

_**Be my lucky charm, ne? ^^**_

_**Kou~**_

"Why is he acting this way… somethings wrong. The time I spent with Kou... he was just awful! I still have scars on my feet from that glass!" I leaped from the bed and ripped up the note furiously. "They can all go to hell, those – those damn split-personality-Mukami's!"

"Hm… depends," Shu started as he lay back down, eyes closed. "How badly do you want to avoid Subaru…?" I sat back down and listened.

"Are you… joking? You're actually encouraging me to… to see those people?!"

I wanted to avoid Subaru, but surprisingly, I wanted to avoid getting kidnapped even more.

"Eh… if you're gone, Subaru will bother you somewhere else. I only care that it will be quiet…"

"You could just kill me with kindness," I muttered as I tapped my chin with thought. "I suppose I could ask Yui if she wants to go out for a while… It could do her some good to get away from Ayato's possessiveness."

It would also be beneficial to get more of an insight into what the Mukami's were planning, since I had gotten strong enough to just about handle myself.

But I knew in the back of my mind that Shu wouldn't let me go alone. He would most likely send the triplets; or to my dismay, Subaru, to follow us without my knowledge.

I nodded my head at the plans while Shu made a vague noise of agreement before he fell back to sleep. I stuffed the tickets into my pocket and teleported to Yui's room to avoid Subaru. I arrived, spotting Yui perched on the end of her bed with Ayato lazily sprawled on his stomach next to her.

"Yui, Ayato…?" Both of them stiffened to the sound of my voice. Ayato stood immediately, pointing his finger at me.

"Oi, Pancake! Who said you could just barge in here?!"

"Ah! Mari-san, you too? Appearing like this so suddenly!" Yui exclaimed with shock, hands clasped together.

"S-Sorry... I don't usually. I'm trying to avoid someone," I admitted sheepishly, musing my hair.

"Subaru no doubt. Yours Truly is fed up with your bullshit! All you two ever do is argue. So annoying! It's worse noise than that damn hysteric when he starts!"

"People tend to argue because they care, Ayato-kun."

"We're not arguing… exactly," I shook my head at the digressing topic. "But that's not why I came. Yui, Kou gave me tickets–"

"Wait, Kou?" Ayato narrowed his eyes, "you mean that dumb idol Mukami?!"

"–to go to his concert tonight–"

"No. No damn way! Pancake, Chichinashi, Yours Truly forbids it!"

"I wasn't asking for your permission! Besides, Shu already approved!"

"Don't question Yours Truly! Are you stupid? Jeez, do you want them to take you again?!"

"I can handle myself fine – especially half-bloods! We've both been training. I only couldn't before because they weakened me somehow–" I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my body. "Look, I'm doing this for Yui's sake. She hasn't been allowed out of the mansion since she got here!"

Ayato and I both glared at Yui to see her response.

"I... well, it would be nice to get out of the house, Ayato-kun…"

The corners of my mouth upturned with victory while Ayato rounded on the blonde, furious. Then suddenly, something slapped the back of my head. I spun around, my narrowed eyes landing on Subaru. He possibly looked more furious than Ayato. My face burned.

"Is what I'm hearing correct? Are you a bigger fucking idiot than I thought?!"

"S-Subaru!"

"Why are you… shit!" He punched the wall beside the door, making all of the occupants glare at the youngest. "Why are you planning to go to that bastard's concert after those words you just said – dammit! You're so fucking frustrating!"

I sighed and pinched my nose to refrain my embarrassment coming out as anger.

"Fine, you know what? All _three_ of you come – I'm trying to get to the bottom of what he's up to and to give Yui a break from this stuffy house! I'm going getting ready. I'll see you all in the entrance hall in one hour!" I yelled without giving them a choice in the matter, storming out of the room.

"Can I be any more tactful today? Now Ayato _and_ Subaru are coming along too!" I began as I threw my bedroom door open a little _too_ forcefully.

"…Like double dating… never thought you'd be the sort…Heh." Shu commented with a smirk, still not opening his eyes. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. He was right. I supposed this was sort of like… a date.

_Yes, a date to another guy's concert,_ my thoughts contrasted. _Because Subaru would be over-the-moon watching someone he hates dance and sing like an idiot for hours._

My tact today seemed to be improving.

"It's not like that!" I covered my face with my hands, words attempting to mask my embarrassment. Cursing, I rummaged through my wardrobe for a change of clothes and trudged off to the bathroom to change. I gathered that Shu wouldn't be evicting from my bed anytime soon.

* * *

I opened the bathroom door and spotted Yui who was fixing her blonde curls into two low pigtails.

"Yui? Sorry, I didn't know you were in here…"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm done changing," she smiled at me in the mirror.

I walked in and sat myself down on the side of the bath, placing the clothes on my lap.

"Sorry… Shu's asleep on my bed. I doubt he would move if I told him I was changing…" I frowned, thinking of a stupid perverted comment he would make.

"Ayato-kun is still angry… that's why I'm hiding in here…" Yui admitted, wearing a guilty expression.

I noticed absently that Yui looked fancier than usual; she wore a spotted lilac blouse, layered with a pale grey cardigan and denim skirt. At this, my thoughts were instantly transported to the 'date' aspect of this outing.

"Hey… this isn't like a double date, is it?"

"Eh? Date?"

"Yeah… but never mind, it's obviously not!" I laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck. "Just forget I said anything." I stood and grabbed the brush on the counter, running it through my hair; but it didn't do much good. I scowled and mused it with my hands.

"Mari-san?" I heard Yui ask from behind me, noticing her thoughtful expression in the mirror.

"Hm?"

"Would you like me to fix it?"

"You... you can fix _this?"_ I spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You're telling me that I have lived with you for weeks and now you're telling me that I don't have to walk around looking like I've been dragged through a hedge? Yui!"

"W-Well, I don't know if I can… I can always try…"

"Please, try! You could do it better than I ever could."

Yui opened a draw and pulled out scissors and a comb. I stood stiffly in front of the mirror, afraid that if I moved it could possibly end up worse.

"I'll have to cut it slightly shorter… just stay really still, okay?" I nodded then cursed as she said not to move.

_Tactful._

Before, my hair had grown just past my shoulders. Now it hovered in a bob just above them, the same length it was when I impulsively cut it. At least now it was even and smoothed out. Yui also trimmed my over-grown fringe which I had been battling with for weeks.

"Yui… thank you so much!" I beamed, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Eh, Mari-san! I'm not quite done!"

"Oh? Sorry," I apologised and obediently stood back in front of the mirror. She grabbed a headband and fixed it above my fringe, pinning the rest into a low, rolled up bun.

"There… finished now."

I smiled, admiring her work in the mirror.

"I'll wait outside, okay? It should nearly have been an hour…"

Nodding, I quickly changed into a floral printed dress, smoothing out the creases that it collected from being thrown carelessly on the floor. I tugged on brown boots and shrugged a leather jacket over the top. I finally grabbed my bag and double checked that I had remembered my phone, purse, and the tickets.

"You know," I began as I closed the door behind me. "They may not even come. Why would they want to spend hours watching someone they hate prance around the stage?"

"Maybe," Yui agreed as we walked along the corridor. "But I don't think Ayato-kun and Subaru-kun would let us go alone…"

We made our way down the stairs and I spotted both Ayato and Subaru in the entrance hall, backs to each other and a scowl on their faces. I was uplifted to see the both of them that I skipped down the steps, rushing towards them.

"Hey!" I waved. "You both actually came?"

"Hah?" Subaru turnned his head towards us, a faint blush on his cheeks. "W-Why wouldn't we be here? You said meet here in an hour, idiot!"

"Y-You're right, I did… I just didn't expect you to come."

"Tch. Like I'd leave you in a room with that bastard! It'll be dark and crowded so you'll get lost… Shit… just c'mon already!"

"Hah? What's the rush?" Ayato frowned, "who knew that albino creep would be so enthusiastic about a girly concert?"

"What did you say?!"

"Um… Ayato-kun… Subaru-kun's right…" Yui pondered, "if we don't hurry, we'll be stuck in traffic because Kou-kun's concert is popular…"

"Like Yours Truly cares 'bout useless information like that, Chichinashi!"

I could see that Subaru was about to retort – probably another reason why he couldn't care less about a stupid idols concert – so, without thinking, I grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the door.

_"C'mon, already!"_ I repeated with a crooked grin, when I noticed that my tugging hadn't moved him an inch. I glanced at his face, a blush splotched across his cheeks, eyes wide as they darted towards his hand. I released it immediately.

"I-I didn't mean–" he cursed and grabbed my hand again, refusing to look at me as he marched out of the door with me in tow.

"…Tch."

* * *

The car journey was long.

"How much longer are we gonna be stuck in this damn queue!" Subaru yelled, running one hand through his hair. The other - whether he was conscious of it or not - still held my hand. "I am so sick of this! It's been over an hour!"

"You know what they say… patience is a _virtue…"_ I tapped my chin. "I'm sure Kou won't mind if his number-one-fan is running late."

"Hah?! What was that?!" I laughed at his flustered face.

"I'm kidding!"

"D-Don't pull such stupid faces… It's embarrassing!" Subaru cursed and turned away.

"Jeez, Chichinashi. Look! There isn't one guy in that car! Why the hell are they all wearing cat ears?!" Ayato observed, horrified, as he stuck his head out of the car window.

"Ayato-kun, don't put your head out of the window!" Yui reprimanded, eyebrows creased with concern. "It's dangerous, a car could–" but her attempts of reason were disrupted when Ayato tugged her arm, forcing her head also out of the window.

"Don't be concerned about the stupid things! Hah! Look at those girls! Why are they squealing like that? Being that flat chested ain't something to be squealing about!"

"That's awful! I think they heard you!"

* * *

Once the four of us arrived at the venue, the first thing we saw was the seemingly never ending queue of squealing, overdressed girls adorned in cat ears and other various merchandise. Clutching their handbags, they jumped about excitedly, pounding out unfamiliar lyrics.

Compared to our nonchalant group and the fact that half of us were male, we stood out like a sore thumb.

There was a rope and a security guard to the left away from the queue to allow the ones who ordered tickets before the show to enter. As we walked alongside the queue, we received strange looks.

_'Cute~ their boyfriends are with them!' _I heard one say.

_'Mine wouldn't even think about doing something so girly. Eh, they sure are lucky.'_ Her friend responded.

My face warmed at the term 'boyfriend'. I kept my head down, hoping Subaru hadn't heard.

When we finally entered the stadium, we were greeted with a room rammed with every assortment of merchandise imaginable. There were also stands for food and refreshments. I glanced up at both Subaru and Ayato to see how they were taking it.

Dumb-founded expressions, eye twitches and death glares directed at me was not a good sign.

"What fucking bullshit have I been dragged into…" Subaru grumbled, surveying the room with disgust.

"Jeez, this is so damn girly…" Ayato agreed, fixated on the very pink and very fluffy cat ears which seemed to be in every orifice of the room.

Rubbing my neck awkwardly, I noticed a stand which had piles of paper and plastic masks of Kou's face. Yui and I ventured over out of curiosity, Ayato and Subaru lagging behind.

"I can't believe they would make masks of his face," I said.

"Me neither," Yui agreed, giggling. "They are rather strange though… maybe because of the eye holes?"

Kou's eyes were cut out of the mask, making him resemble a soulless creature from the lower realms of hell.

Ironic, perhaps, considering he was a vampire.

"You're right," I held the mask against my face. "Does it look creepy?" I turned around and face Ayato and Subaru. "Hi this is Kou~ well hello, Subaru-kun~ if it isn't my number one fan!"

Subaru scowled and yanked the mask from my face.

"Tch. The only use that shit would make is to pin it to the dart board." He smiled faintly, imagining the outcome of his words.

"Exactly!" I snatched the mask back and walked over to the till. "This, please~"

"H-Hah? You're actually buying that pointless thing!"

"Yeah," I slid over the payment and tucked the mask under my arm, eyes surveying the room for Ayato and Yui. "Reiji will be grateful, too. Whenever you feel angry, avoid the walls and use this instead. The house will probably survive for another two hundred years if you stick to it."

"What an idiot…"

"Mari-san! Look at this!" Yui waved over from another concession stand. Subaru and I walked over and I had to laugh at how mortified Ayato looked.

"Ayato-kun, look, this is where those cat ears came from!" Yui picked out a pair of neon pink, fluffy, flashing, cat ears and placed them on her head. "How cute~" possibly brainwashed by the atmosphere of the room, I also picked out a pair.

"At least we blend in now, right?" I smiled at Yui as I adjusted them behind my fringe.

"Oi, Chichinashi, Pancake," Ayato pointed his finger at us. "There's no way you're buying that tacky shit. Yours Truly ain't gonna be seen walking anywhere with a pair of girly flashing triangles on your head. Get them off."

"Now's not the time for pride, Ayato. Have you noticed how much you two stick out? You're the only guys in the room… well, apart from when Kou enters of course…"

"They're not so bad, Ayato-kun. Don't you think they're cute?"

Ayato's expression grew even more mortified.

I noticed that Subaru wasn't paying attention to the heated debate over cat ears and was absently surveying the room with his hands stuffed into his pockets. I smirked slyly as an idea came to mind. I handed over payment for three pairs of ears and grabbed a fluffy white pair from the stand.

I then leaped onto his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and legs around his torso as I held on for dear life. He stumbled with surprise, attempting to shake me off.

"F-Fuck, get off! What's with this surprise attack, hah?!"

"Stay still!" I wheezed out through laughter, trying my best to place the ears securely onto his head. He swatted my hands away at first, still trying to shake me off. But after a while, he cursed my name and sighed, becoming still.

Smiling victoriously, I tucked his fringe back behind the hairband so both eyes were visible. "You should be thanking me. Can't you see better?" I craned my neck around so I could see his face. He looked mortified.

"The only thing you'll be able to see better is my goddamn fucking annoyance."

"Ha! That creep ain't even fighting it!" Ayato grinned, flipping open his phone. "Lemme get a picture for Laito. You're really into all of this girly shit, huh?"

"L-Like it matters! T-There just some stupid ears anyways!"

"Say cheese!" Yui encouraged, leaning over Ayato's arm as he took the photo.

I smiled while I gathered Subaru either scowled or made a rude hand gesture towards the camera.

* * *

We entered the large double doors to the stage. Thousands of seats were arranged in a winding, circular motion, the spotlights from the ceiling flitting about the room in rainbow colours. Pop music rang out from the speakers which made the room vibrate, and the happy, exciting chatter that involved everyone was strangely infectious. For a brief moment, that is.

"Uh…" I frowned, checking the tickets once more. "This can't be right…"

"What's with that expression? The fuck have you done now?" Subaru asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I gave him and Ayato an apologetic look.

"Our seats are… well, they're at the front. The _very_ front."

"HAH?!" Subaru snatched the tickets from my hands and looked at the seat numbers, expression souring. "You mean I have to watch that bastard up close?! It would be bad enough on the screens at the back!"

"You didn't have to come! Neither of you! Yui and I–"

"Don't test my patience… we still need to _talk,"_ he whispered in my ear as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our seats while Ayato and Yui followed behind.

"Subaru," I said, trying my best not to trip on one of the many steps he pulled me down. "You're not mad about what I said… are you?"

"Mad?" he looked briefly over his shoulder and scoffed. "Why would I be mad? Tch."

"I just feel like I've annoyed you… somehow… by it."

"What is annoying is how you're avoiding talking to me about it," he replied, sitting at the end of the row of seats. I sat to his right, Yui beside me and Ayato on the seat next to the aisle.

"What's there to talk about? I've embarrassed myself enough… I'm not saying those words again."

"That's not what – shit – I'm not asking you to say it again…! I just – fuck – quit looking at me like that, alright?!"

I retreated back in my seat, surprised.

"Eh? Like what?"

"That stupid concerned face you always give me! It pisses me off!"

"W-Well fine…"

I attempted to contour my face into a smile but I guessed it looked more like a grimace.

"Idiot, that isn't much better!"

"What do you want me to do, Subaru?" my voice rose with impatience; but luckily, the music was loud enough to drown out our voices so no one paid any attention to our argument. "Are you going to try and tell me my words don't mean anything again? Or are you going to try and push me away? You know I'm not a liar and you also know damn well that I'm not going anywhere!"

Subaru opened his mouth to reply, but I turned away as I noticed Yui stood in front of us.

"Mari-san, Subaru-kun. We're just going to the food counter," she informed us loudly so she could be heard over the music and chatter. "Want anything?"

Before I could reply saying that no, I didn't want anything, Ayato latched onto her arm impatiently.

"They obviously don't want anything – quit stalling and hurry before all of the takoyaki's gone!"

She gave us a quick, fleeting smile before Ayato dragged her out of sight.

"I just don't understand…" Subaru began, leaning forward in his seat with a crease between his brows.

"Don't understand what?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Tch." He turned to face me. "I don't get why… why me?"

I smiled and was about to take hold of his hand when I was interrupted by what appeared to be one of the venue staff standing in front of us.

"Ahem. Is there a Sakamaki Mari here?"

"Eh? Why…?" I raised my eyebrows and viewed the man apprehensively.

"A gift from Mr. Mukami," the man said, revealing a bouquet of a dozen red roses from behind his back with a card attached at the top.

"I don't–" I was about to protest and question the man more, but I looked up and he had already vanished back stage. "What the hell…" I mumbled, plucking the card from the top and reading it.

_**Ta-da!**_

_**A gift for my Neko-chan~**_

_**Aren't these the best seats in the house? ^^**_

_**Enjoy the show!**_

_**Kou~**_

Once I'd read over the note, I looked to the side and noticed that Subaru had also read over the note. His expression was livid.

"Subaru, these don't mean anything–" my explanation was cut short when he bounced from his seat and stormed across the aisle and towards the emergency exit.

"Hey, Subaru! Don't run off like that!" I dropped the roses and sprinted after him, weaving my way through the crowds; but I wasn't fast enough. The two security guards near the door let him out immediately. I attempted to run past the open door, when two hands extended in front of me, blocking my exit.

"My friend, I need to leave!" I told them, craning my neck to catch any glimpses of white hair on the street.

"No can do. Doors are closed as the concert is about to start. They'll open again at the interval," one of the guards explained. I make a noise of frustration; I had to get to Subaru.

"Can I bribe you? Please, I need to leave!" I began rummaging around in my purse.

"…It's on Mr. Mukami's orders. You especially Sakamaki-san need to stay for the concert."

That stupid Kou. Everything was working in his favour. The flowers, Subaru leaving…

I took out all of the money I had on me and offered it to them.

"Will this not be enough?"

Both guards glanced at each other then shook their heads. "He paid us more… sorry, you'll just have to wait until the interval. Please take your seat."

I stayed glued to my feet for a few more moments to see if I could catch any sign of Subaru outside; but he had truly vanished. Sighing, I took out my phone and tried ringing him. I tried five times but he didn't pick up. Finally, I decided to text him instead:

**_To: Subaru_**

**_You had to rush out and leave me as the third wheel, didn't you? -.-_**

**_I tried to follow you but there are security guards blocking the door. They can't even be bribed! It seems they are under Kou's orders. The main exit only opens at the interval so I'll come straight out and find you okay? Please stay close by!_**

**_P.S. red roses aren't my favourite._**

**_Mari_**

I slumped back into my seat and found that Ayato and Yui had returned. Yui was sipping lemonade while Ayato, of course, was eating a punnet of takoyaki.

"Eh? Where's Subaru-kun?" Yui asked as her eyes settled onto the empty seat beside me. "He's going to miss the concert!"

"Bam elous," (I'm jealous) "Whovs gofin om?" (What's going on?) Ayato asked as he stuffed another piece of takoyaki into his already full mouth.

"Kou," I sighed as I picked up the roses, their strong scent wafting around my nose. "I'm going to find him in the interval… I'd go now but the doors are locked."

I checked my phone to see if he had replied, but I had no new messages.


	37. Confessions and Concerts: Part Two

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 37 – Confessions and Concerts: Part Two**

_"...DEVIL'S SPIRE!"_

The crowd went wild as Kou sung the chorus to his popular pop song 'devil's spire'. Through some recollection, I realised that I had heard the song on the radio once or twice before.

Catchy.

"Kou-kun is talented!" Yui exclaimed as she danced along to the music, earning frowns from Ayato and I.

Kou _was_ talented. I just wouldn't admit it.

"Talented?" Ayato scoffed. "Yours Truly could sing better than that, Chichinashi!"

I hummed and swayed along to the music to blend into the crowds. I aimed not to look like Ayato who sulked in his seat because Yui was giving another male her attention. I dug my phone out of my bag and checked my messages. I had two. One was from Shu, and it was short.

**From: Shu**

**r u ok**

I shook my head. At least he woke up and found the effort to text even if it _was_ monosyllabic and abbreviated.

**To: Shu**

**I'm fine. Ayato is as fine as he will ever be and Yui is happy. Subaru left before it started. My fault.**

**P.S. I would appreciate it if you also vacated from my bed and returned to your own by the time I return**

**Mari**

The next message was from Subaru.

**From: Subaru**

**I'll be around somewhere. I'll probably find you instead. When I see you we're talking about before. Properly. I can't get it outta my damn head. Stay away from that bastard. Don't even make eye contact**

**P.S. if you bring those fucking flowers I will kill you**

_So much for text messages from the love interest,_ I thought. _More like text messages from the stalker-homicide-killer._

But at least he replied to my earlier message. He was around somewhere; he hadn't gone home. I was relieved, but I knew I would have to explain the roses from Kou even though I could foster no explanation for said flowers myself.

I flipped the phone shut and kept it in my hand. Glancing back up to the stage, Kou was still dancing while the backup dancers followed with the same identical choreography. They looked like robots.

Kou looked better on stage. On stage, he advertised a likable normality. Ironic for an idol, perhaps. Maybe it was the environment. To the masses here, he was human and he was a singer they fantasied about. Which was more mundane? A sadistic vampire or a famous idol? I supposed the latter.

My phone buzzed.

**From: Shu**

**He left? Ha ha. 0 date points 4 u ;) Try not to get kidnapped**

**P.S. no**

I sighed and put my phone back into my bag.

The song finished and the stadium erupted into claps, cheers and screams. Mostly screams. High pitched, defending, and most likely lethal-for-my-sensitive-ears screams.

"I loved that song!" Yui bounced on the balls of her feet, glancing down at Ayato who was still pouting. "Ayato-kun?"

"You actually like this sort of girly idol crap? That's so like you, Chichinashi…" Ayato groaned and rested his fist against his cheek.

"Cheer up, Ayato," I poked his head, smirking. "You _only_ have another _hour_ and a _half_ to go."

"Shut up, Pancake," he grumbled, swatting my hand away. "Yours Truly can't even get anymore takoyaki for another hour!"

"-and a half, actually," I corrected. "That's when the break is."

"That damn albino creep has some nerve leaving Yours Truly in a place like this. Fucking bastard." He mumbled to himself, cursing mine and Yui's names in the process.

The opening of the next song started. The screams started again. Unwillingly, I caught Kou's eye on stage and he winked at me. Or was it me? No, it could have been anyone near the front.

_'Don't even make eye contact'_ Subaru had warned via text message. I mentally apologised for possibly making our situation worse.

Instantly, the first section of the audience screeched louder with protests ringing out: _'did you see that?! He winked at me!'_ and _'no way! That was definitely at me!'_ I attempted to catch his eye 'again' so I could glare at him with my hands clasped over my ears as if to say thank-you-very-much.

However, the backing track was dimmed and Kou's cheerful speaking voice reached my ears instead.

"How ya all doing?" his microphone exemplified voice greeted as he made a peace sign with his fingers. The audience, of course, offered their many replies in the form of screams. "Hehe~ wow! You guys are so supportive tonight!

"This is a new song, inspired by my Neko-chan~" I gathered the audience members who were wearing cat ears – which basically equated to ninety-percent of the crowd – were over-the-moon.

I sunk into my seat and hurriedly yanked the ears from my head.

"It's called 'Eve'. I hope you like it!" he finished, waving to the crowd who seemed, if possible, even more ecstatic.

The backstage staff fluttered around the stage in a mad frenzy to rearrange the set while the dancers returned from a costume change. They were all wearing black attire with red leather jackets and accents. Kou shrugged off his own jacket and tossed it aside.

If the first wink wasn't proof of acknowledgement, this surely was. He caught my eye again and winked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I suddenly felt sick.

The lights dimmed and the animated screen behind them projected thousands of red roses which scattered their petals to the left and right adjacent screens. The music became gradually louder, with spotlights hovering over Kou and the backup dancers.

The song followed the same pop genre as the rest, however the lyrics made me flinch in recognition. After a while of sneaking glances at Yui and Ayato, I decided that they had worked out the connection. Yui sat down for the first time since the concert started and repeatedly shot me confused and concerned glances. Ayato seemed even more pissed off.

"How did ya like it?" Kou asked the crowd as the song strummed to an end. The screams indicated a positive response. "Hehe~ thank you! It will be released on my upcoming album, so make sure you check it out!"

After the cheers and screams had died down, he paced the stage and faked a confused and embarrassed expression. It wasn't possible for him to show any weak emotions. "I wasn't going to say it, but… my special Neko-chan is here tonight. How about we get you up here, hm~?"

My hands viced onto the arm rests.

No.

No. Way.

I was not going onto that stage to face indefinite public humiliation. Kou never had innocent motives. I knew that by now.

The crowds cheered, waving their arms in the air in the hope that Kou meant them. I hoped he meant them, too. But my hopes were soon crushed as I saw Kou wave over a security guard and whisper something in his ear. The tall, burly man nodded and gathered his team made up of four huge men. I gulped. They were making their way to the front row.

No. Way.

I shot a panicked look at Ayato who glanced to the emergency exit. He shook his head. It was still locked.

I gripped tighter onto the arm rests.

Then suddenly, I noticed four pairs of black shoes under my nose. I gulped and lifted my head.

"Sakamaki Mari, you're wanted on stage with Mr. Mukami." A stoic guard addressed my worst fears.

"No," I replied far too quickly. "I-I'm not going on stage. Find someone else."

"We didn't give you a choice, _sweetheart,"_ the one with the buzz cut said, giving me a smile which made my skin crawl. "We want our pay checks at the end of the month, not a little rich girl's complaints."

And that's how I found myself thrown over Buzz Cut's shoulder, kicking and screaming my way up to the stage. I shouted for Ayato, but more security was issued to restrain him from attempting anymore punches. I continued my physical protests.

"Jeez, why is the brat so strong?" Buzz Cut said, having to readjust his grip several times.

"Daddy's probably been feeding her protein vitamins." One of the others commented, attempting to be humorous.

"Yeah, man, you're right." Buzz Cut wheezed through husky laughter. "Light as a feather, though. Don't make any sense. Here, c'mon and help me, will you? I don't want her to do a runner."

The other two guards helped by latching onto my legs and arms. I couldn't move. Great.

They went around to the side of the stage and placed – or should I say, _dropped_ me a few feet away from Kou, who nodded in their direction. They nodded back. I spun around, attempting to run once more, but Kou grabbed my hand and my stage fright froze my muscles.

There were thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights in front of me, each one indicating a person. I felt a very strong urge to vomit.

"Quite a fight you gave back there, Neko-chan~" Kou whispered in my ear. "Say, I'm glad Subaru-kun is out of the picture. A handy escape he had back there, wouldn't you say? Hehe~ don't worry, Neko-chan! We're going to have some fun, tonight. I'll make you forget _all_ about him."

* * *

I was a stuttering spectacle.

But I expected it.

Kou made some light humour about my nerves and the audience laughed, though I could tell by some of their faces that they were envious. I didn't know why. This was a nightmare.

However, what I didn't expect was for Kou to grab me by the waist, spin me around, tilt me backwards and kiss me in that over-the-top way that they show in movies.

I wanted to scream, but I was too shocked to scream. I wanted to push him away, but I was too shocked to move my arms.

I wanted to disappear when I realised thousands of people witnessed the kiss.

Finally coming to my senses, I pushed my arms against his chest, but I found myself weaker than usual. Nerves and surprise were not a good combination. Kou broke the kiss but kept his hand around my waist, jerking my body close once more and placing his lips against my ear.

"Fallen in love with me yet, Neko-chan?" was all he said before I willed my legs to get me as far away from the scene as possible.

* * *

I was lost in the maze of the backstage corridors, but I didn't stop. People yelled to inform me that I wasn't allowed back here, but I ignored them and carried on running, searching desperately for an exit. More security guards were on my tail, but luckily, they weren't as skilled in running as they were in their strength, and I managed to teleport myself out of their grasps several times.

But once I reached the exit and flung open the doors, my long sought for an escape was not welcomed.

Instead, swarms of paparazzi were there to welcome me with their blinding, flashing cameras and rambling, intrusive questions.

_'Who are you to Kou Mukami?'_

_'Is this all just a set up?'_

_'Are you two dating?'_

Startled, my hand clutched my chest to regain control of my breathing after the sprinting marathon, using the other to shield my eyes from the erratic white flashes of the cameras.

"Please, get away from me!" I attempted to push past them, but they wouldn't budge. They cornered me so my back brushed up against the door. "I told you to leave me alone!"

Mood souring from tonight's events, I pushed past them harder, and some toppled onto the ground. I smelt blood. One had hit their head.

"Ow! You bitch!"

"L-Listen to me next time!" I weaved my way through the gap that they had created and bolted down the street.

I had no idea what I was going to do now. I had left my phone, bag and jacket in the stadium. Even so, there was no way I was going back inside that building. While I was out, I decided to look for Subaru. But after the recent events, seeing him seemed like an even scarier prospect.

All of a sudden, my head collided with something hard. I felt someone steady me, gripping tightly onto my upper arms. "Ow…" I mumbled. Averting my eyes upwards, I saw Subaru, looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"…Mari?"

"Subaru!"

I didn't know what came over me, but in the next moment, my arms were locked around his waist and my face buried in the material of his shirt. "Never leave me like that again!"

"A-Alright! Fuck… What's with this sudden attack, hah?"

I opened my mouth to spill out everything that had gone wrong in Subaru's absence, but held my tongue. If he was annoyed about the flowers, how would he react if I told him about the unwilling kiss? We were finally talking again and I didn't want to argue and make things worse. I couldn't imagine not speaking to him again.

"You… you missed how awful the concert was," I muffled into his shirt. My words weren't exactly a lie. "How could you leave me alone in that place? I think my eardrums are permanently scarred."

"I told you events like this are bullshit. Tch… what a fucking waste of time." He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back, studying my face. He narrowed his eyes. "What were you running from?"

"I… I came out of the wrong exit and ran into some reporters." Again, it was partly the truth. "They startled me and I just started running. Then I ran into you. Literally."

"And those… those fucking _flowers?"_

"I have no idea," I darted my eyes away nervously. I could tell his mood was turning south. "Kou probably did it to annoy you. I supposed it worked."

"That bastard," he grumbled, straightening up, fists at his side.

My eyes traveled over his shoulder, searching for a distraction from this troubling conversation topic. I spotted a small ice-cream parlour a few yards away with outdoor seating. That would do, I decided. We still needed to wait for Ayato and Yui before we fetched the car. I gathered they would come out in the break, which, I estimated was in an hour.

"Should we go and get some ice cream?"

He looked at me like I suggested we travel to mars.

"Hah? Ice… ice what? Why would you wanna go and eat stupid shit like that?!"

I shrugged. "It's nice. Besides, we need to kill some time before Ayato and Yui come out."

Somehow, I managed to get Subaru to follow me into the ice-cream parlour. It was a cute, vintage little shop, styled in yellow and white. Subaru pulled a face at the interior and muttered about it being a waste of time.

"I'll have mint, please," I told the elderly lady at the counter. "Subaru, what do you want?"

"I want to fucking leave."

I ignored his comment and ordered for him. "He'll have the lemon sorbet."

Reaching for my bag, my hands clutched onto nothing. My stomach dropped. My bag and purse were still at the concert. How could I have forgotten? I was mortified.

"Oh... oh, no."

"Hah?"

"I... I left my purse back at the concert."

"Tch. You're such a fucking piece of work." He rolled his eyes and grumbled something along the lines of me being an idiot before he rummaged in his pocket and slammed some coins down onto the counter. I didn't know if that was enough, but the woman smiled nonetheless and handed us our ice-creams.

"You're such a gentleman, Subaru. Not making the lady pay," I smirked, poking his arm. He scowled. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back later."

"I don't care," he mumbled as he glowered down at the pot of sorbet with discontent.

We sat on one of the tables outside. Subaru kicked his feet up onto one of the empty chairs. He took small spoonful's of his lemon sorbet as his eyes watched passers-by without interest.

"Not too sour?" I asked as I licked my own mint ice-cream. It was sweet.

"Can't tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't taste anything. All human food tastes the same." Finally had enough of the sorbet, he flunked it down onto the table and crossed his arms. "All of it tastes like fucking shit."

"Are your taste buds _that_ dead?" I laughed.

He shrugged, peeling his eyes away from the busy city street. "Most likely. That bastard–"

"Who? Please clarify. There are _many."_

"Ayato, obviously."

"Oh, right. Go on then."

"He thought it would be fucking funny to give me some sweet that had gone off or something," he began with a wry smile on his lips.

"Think he was expecting me to have some weird reaction, but I couldn't tell the difference. What was the fucking difference between that and this stupid ice thing? Nothing. It all tastes like shit. The bastard got really creeped out, though. Suppose it was worth it to see his face. He was looking at me like he was looking at those freaky fucking cat ears you were wearing."

"Amazing," I laughed, shaking my head. "Where are those cat ears that I oh-so-generously bought for you, anyway? I'll be heartbroken if you tell me you threw them away."

He cursed and rolled his eyes, pointing to his jacket pocket where the subject of the conversation hung. I was surprised he willingly put them in his pocket. I thought he would have thrown them away at the earliest opportunity.

I smiled. "That's so cute, Subaru." I thought I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'shut up, look who's talking' but with the loud chatter of the streets, it was hard to be sure. "I can't believe you kept them! But I'm glad you did. My heart was really hanging on the line."

"What, like my fucking dignity?"

"Pretty much."

I finished off my ice cream and stood to put Subaru's abandoned sorbet into the bin. When I returned, he was on his phone.

"Texting anyone special?"

He glanced up and settled his features into a scowl. "If by that you mean a self-obsessed, red-headed bastard, then yeah. Fucking special."

"Oh," I chuckled, "what did he want?"

"He was asking if I was with you. That's it."

I was surprised Ayato hadn't mentioned the reason _why_ I fled the concert, but I mentally thanked him. Subaru's anger had been non-existent for the majority of the evening, which was rare in itself.

"Speaking of Ayato, could you text him and ask how long he and Yui will be? Oh, and also tell him to pick up my jacket and purse. I forgot my phone, remember?"

He grunted in acknowledgement. After he sent the text, he flipped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket.

"C'mon. I'm fed of sitting in this bullshit place." Standing abruptly, he got caught in the flow of pedestrians on the street. I hurried to catch up with him.

"Idiot, hold my hand so you don't get lost." Flustered by the sudden demand, I glanced up to him. His cheeks were red. "N-Not that I would want to hold your hand for any other reason...! Tch."

I took his hand. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "A walk."

* * *

Night time in the city attracted an abundance of rowdy, noisy, drunk people. Daytime stores had their shutters down while the bars and clubs were buzzing, with their neon lights and blasting music echoing around the streets. After the concert, my ears begged for some place devoid of noise.

We had walked around in a circle, I noticed, as we passed the now closed ice-cream parlour.

"I hate the city," Subaru frowned, grip tightening around my hand as we swerved yet another drunk person. "People are fucking idiots. The noise is fucking annoying, too."

"I know, but count yourself lucky. You haven't had to endure high pitched screams for the last few hours."

"Hah? Sure I have. I've lived with Kanato's fucking hysterics longer than you have."

"Touché," I laughed, glancing at the clock tower for the time. "Hey, don't you think we should be heading back to the stadium building? Ayato and Yui should be out soon."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "But they can wait. I want to talk."

My mind spiralled to the worst conclusions possible. Did he know about Kou? Was he waiting for me to tell him all this time? I thought about my confession earlier; my cheeks reddened. Was it about that? For the second time that night, I felt a very strong urge to vomit.

He pulled me to the side so we wouldn't be obstructing the path.

"What is it?" I asked, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyebrows were creased and red eyes dazed like he was trying to rearrange his thoughts. His face grew redder under the flickering street light.

He began fidgeting.

Was he nervous?

My eyes narrowed in concern. "Subaru, are you… alright? You look like you're burning up. You might have a fever–"

"Idiot," he gets out in a hurried, irritated breath. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, I just…" I trailed off, not knowing where my speech was heading.

Subaru sighed and tugged at strands of white hair. "W-What I'm trying to say is… shit… is that I–" he stopped abruptly as his gaze fixed on something above my head. Confused, I swiveled on my heels and saw a TV the same size as a billboard replaying the scene where Kou dragged me onto the stage and kissed me.

Stamped across the screen in large, bold writing was:

_**Kou Mukami's mystery girl? Or just another crazed fan?**_

My face twisted in horror. The clip continued to be replayed with a voice over commentary of the events of the concert. I let out a small cry as I realised that it appeared as though I was kissing him back. I knew that my arms were attempting to push him away, but with the misleading camera angles, it looked like I was pulling him closer instead.

"S-Subaru, it's not what it looks like! He dragged me up there–"

He let out a bitter, humourless laugh. "I… I can't fucking believe this." His fists and jaw were tight.

"I was trying to push him away!" I attempted my protests again and reached out to grab his hand, but he flinched away.

"I'd be surprised if that's all you and that bastard have done. You probably got pretty fucking friendly over at that place, right?"

"No, of course not!"

"And to think I was fucking going to…" He shook his head and cornered me against the wall, smashing his fist into a spot a few inches away from my head. "You say that you fucking _love_ me and you go and do that… shit! How much truth is in your words? Or is it all just bullshit, Mari?"

"Subaru, I am telling the truth! I didn't–"

"Like I give a shit about your bullshit excuses anymore."

He pushed his weight from the wall and turned his back to me.

"You're just like your bitch of a mother."

He said those words so quietly that I was almost sure I missed them. But once I registered the venom in his voice, it was hard _not_ to hear them. I couldn't believe he had stooped this low. I felt like I had been punched in the face; no, that would have been better.

I didn't know what to say.

So I didn't say anything.

"Pancake."

I whipped my head around and spotted Ayato. He had his hands in his pockets and was glaring past me towards Subaru.

"…Ayato? Did you–"

"Yours Truly heard enough."

My eyes stung. "And you believe him too, don't you?"

He gave me an odd look. "Pancake, you really think Yours Truly would let you live if I did, huh?" I didn't say anything, but glanced back at Subaru who looked like he was trying not to destroy something. "You wouldn't have survived any longer than when you woke me from that damn couch."

He flashed me a quick, crooked smile before yelling over to Yui who was buying a drink from a stand.

"Chichinashi! C'mon, we're leaving!"

Yui, who looked slightly confused, grabbed her drink and hurried over. Maybe she sensed the mood, because she didn't say anything but shoot us wary glances.

Ayato frowned as his attention drifted to Subaru. "Oi, you albino bastard! Get in the car. Yours Truly has had enough of this shit."

Subaru tilted his head. "Fuck off. I'm not going back."

I caught a final glimpse of white hair before the car door slammed shut.


	38. Revenge

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 38 – Revenge**

Ayato, Yui and myself arrived back at the mansion in the early hours of the morning.

The car journey was filled with a silent, tense atmosphere. At the beginning, Yui made several attempts at small talk, but due to Ayato's slight anger and my preoccupation with Subaru's words, she soon gave up and silence swarmed the vehicle once more.

When we were leaving the city, and the bright lights faded and the rowdy shouts of the night crowds were replaced with the quiet, sleeping sounds of the next town, I thought about Subaru. Would he be alright getting home? Would he run into any trouble? Would he, the idiot that he is, do something stupid to cause the trouble?

I mentally kicked myself at how sympathetic I was being. His words stung.

_'You're just like your bitch of a mother.'_

But I knew what the situation looked like, and I supposed I had some idea of how he was feeling. But to be compared to the most detestable woman to arguably ever exist, that wasn't okay. It's hard enough resembling her visually, but to have your personality, your actions and your belief's – the stuff that really counts – compared, that wasn't okay. I wasn't like her.

I wasn't.

Was I?

As soon as the car pulled up to the gates, I marched up the stairs and wove through the corridors with the urgency to prove his words wrong. I took a deep breath as I reached the door to Cordelia's bedroom. I hadn't been in here since Ayato and I set out to find information about her plans, and I hadn't thought I'd ever be back.

I pushed open the door, rousing clouds of dust which immediately gave the air an old, musty smell. Moth-eaten, off-white sheets still shrouded bookcases, beds and miscellaneous furniture. Papers, letters and photographs were in unorganised piles on the floor, the clutter so great that the wooden floorboards were sparse.

I didn't particularly know what I was looking for. Evidence, I supposed. It was a vain attempt to prove my own goodness against her villainy. Idly, I brushed my fingers along the sheets, grey dust gathering on my fingertips. My attention soon arrived at the bookcase, which had a half-hearted sheet covering the body so the majority of the books were exposed to the elements. I picked out a crimson leather-bound first, one with the gold horizontal lines on the spine. I flicked to a random page but realised it was inscribed in Latin.

Well, that one was useless.

The next one I plucked out was smaller and made of tan moleskin, but the spine and corners were cracking and bending with age. There was no date on the spine which gave me some indication that this book may have been for personal use – perhaps a diary.

I was right. I recognised Cordelia's writing instantly. Lowering myself to the floor, I flicked to the first page. It was dated the fourteenth of July.

Here she wrote about how lonely she was because KarlHeinz refused to give her any attention and she wondered why, possibly because of his new wife, Christa. I noted how lowly she described the other wives. On occasion she even physically lashed out. On the next few pages she devised plans on how to recapture Karl's attention once more through jealousy. First was winning the affections of Richter who was already infatuated with her, then when he became unavailable, using anyone else who was in proximity – gardeners or even servants.

I stopped reading once she began to write about how her own children could be used as pawn in order to selfishly gain his affections.

Closing the diary, I leaned my head back and thought about the comparison. I didn't have the same sick motives, but I supposed the actions were similar. The way she would lash out at other wives out of jealousy. Didn't I do something similar with Yui when I thought I had been replaced?

Also between Subaru, Shu and now Kou. That could be a comparative in itself to her many affairs.

Who was I kidding? I was just like her.

I took out my phone and looked at my reflection in the black screen. Sure, it wasn't a mirror image of her; more like a warped, recycled image with a mop of black hair. Short and skinny with absolutely no breasts. But if Subaru's words were true, then the apple really doesn't fall too far from the tree.

* * *

"Teddy… why do you think sister isn't waking up? What's that? You think that sister is dead?"

Hearing my death being presumed so early in the evening woke me up instantly. I wouldn't put it past Kanato to have my blood drained and the doll transformation started if I didn't respond within the next few seconds.

"…Not dead, I'm afraid…" I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms. My muscles felt unusually stiff, especially my neck. I could also feel a cloudy sort of headache. "Kanato… what do you want? Why are you in my room, anyway–"

I focused my vision and realised that I wasn't in my room at all. I was still in Cordelia's old bedroom. I stayed up for most of the day reading diaries and letters that I must have dozed off at some point. The thought of sleeping in the room made me shudder. If the woman could rise from the dead, I wouldn't put it past her ghost not to haunt the place.

"What are you doing in mother's room?" Kanato asked, towering over me with Teddy clutched in the middle of his chest. He was annoyed. I stumbled to my feet, using the bookcase for assistance.

"I… I don't know. I was hoping to prove something, but I never meant to fall asleep here…" I admitted, musing my hair and pulling at my eyelids.

"You really are stupid. Isn't she, Teddy? The car is leaving in less than five minutes and look at sister's appearance? Disgusting."

My eyes widened. School! I was going to be late, again, and as I was absent for two months, my punctuality was a necessity if I didn't want to stay back a year. I cursed and sprinted to the door, then I remembered that I could teleport. Even though I would have to deal with the dizziness, traveling around on foot would take time that I didn't have.

Maybe that's why vampires had teleportation to begin with. To make life easier.

I teleported to the top of the stairs and saw all five vampires – apart from Kanato who was still in the room – and Yui in the entrance hall. I gripped onto the railing and yelled down.

"S-Sorry, I overslept – give me two minutes!" I caught a glance of Reiji's disapproving expression before I teleported into my room to grab my uniform, then teleported to the bathroom.

I threw on my clothes, mismatching the buttons on my shirt, stuffing the ribbon into my bag to fasten in the car, grabbing two different gradients of socks by mistake, shrugging the creased blazer over the top and slipping on the shoes. Brushing my teeth, I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the mirror; my hairstyle from the night before was relatively intact apart from some loose strands, but the dark circles under my eyes were awful. However, I had no time to correct them.

I teleported into the foyer and found it empty. Cursing, I sprinted outside and found the car – engine running but stationary – outside of the gates. I opened the car door and searched for Yui so that I could sit beside her, but found that she was sandwiched between Ayato and Kanato. The only vacant seat was at the end, beside Subaru.

Sometimes I felt like everyone in the universe was against me.

Looking at Subaru out of the corner of my eye, he also looked tired. Hair, if possible, was messier than usual, while dark bruises were under his eyes. I sat beside him, placing my bag on my lap as the car instantly lurched forwards.

"Mari-san, are you feeling okay?" Yui asked worriedly. "You look pale."

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, waving off her concern with a forced smile. "Just tired. I couldn't sleep so I was studying all night. The work I missed, you know." I caught Kanato's eye who didn't seem to believe me and was about to object, but Laito spoke first.

"Fufu, Subaru-kun also looks tired. Did he and Bitch-chan have a _long~_ night?"

Too tired to care, I leaned my head back against the leather head-rest and closed my eyes, hoping to avoid questions and make up for lost sleep.

* * *

The car traveled over some rough terrain and Mari's head rolled to the left, resting on Subaru's shoulder. His body stiffened, but he didn't shove her off. She would wake and that would provoke conversation – _awkward_ conversation.

Besides, he was too tired to care. He didn't return to the mansion until two hours prior. He spent the night wandering aimlessly around the city in an attempt to collect his thoughts. Not that it did much good. Instead of being just irritated, he was now tired _and_ irritated.

He felt a twang of guilt at the thought of waking her, though. She also looked like shit, no doubt from spending half the night fretting and wallowing like the idiot she was. They didn't end last night on the best of terms; he knew that much at least. Even though he felt guilty about what he said, he wondered if this time he stooped too low. But then a certain blonde idols face would resurface in his mind and his sheer rage would outweigh any other emotion he had.

"Subaru, wake her up, we're almost at school," Reiji ordered him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He took a side glance at her, but her sleeping face made him realise just how sleep deprived he really was.

"Hn. Whatever."

The youngest ignored him and rested his head against the seat and fell asleep instantly. After a while, though, his head lolled to the side and rested on top of Mari's. Ayato and Laito made sure to further document Subaru's 'soft side' for future bribery, careful not to wake the duo with the snapping of the phone camera as the six vampires filed out of the car.

* * *

"Oi, idiot."

I felt something poke my cheek.

"Fuck, can you even hear me? Shit, just wake up, would ya?"

Another poke. And another. And another.

I flailed my arms in an attempt to hit him, but I ended up falling onto the car floor instead.

"What the hell…" I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and saw Subaru leaning forward in the seat to my left, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Where did everyone go?" I asked, realising that the car was empty apart from us. I was confused.

"Class, stupid. It's one am."

"Are you kidding?" My eyes widened. I dug my phone out of my bag and checked the time. He was right. It was just after one; class begun at nine pm. "I fell asleep, why are you here?"

"Hah? Why does it matter why I'm here?! Fuck, I can do what I want."

"Subaru, that isn't an answer," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're so frustrating, you could have woken me up, now I'm at an increased risk of staying back a year!" I made a noise of frustration and made an attempt to open the car door, but I felt myself lifted up and placed back onto the seat.

"Fix yourself."

"What?"

"You wanna go out there half-dressed like the idiot with no self-preservation that you are, huh? Look, the fucking buttons on your shirt aren't even fastened right."

My cheeks warmed to where his attention was directed, but I supposed he was right. I really did look a mess.

"Fix yourself, too," I countered. "Your hair looks like it's been dragged through a hedge."

He narrowed his eyes while I fumbled around in my bag and tossed him a comb.

Turning my back to him, I fixed the buttons on my shirt and fastened the ribbon around the collar. Smoothing the creases from the blazer, I turned towards Subaru who handed me back the comb. His hair looked neater. Well, as neat as it could ever hope to be.

We walked to class in silence; apart from the whispers of _'there's that crazed fan girl!'_ that is. Neither of us brought up last night. I didn't know whether I could go on acting like normal, though. He was probably still annoyed at what he thought he saw; and I was still annoyed at his words. I felt like I needed to bring it up for closure, but maybe it was too soon. Then again, I didn't want it to be another two months before we spoke normally.

"Subaru, about last night–" I began, but my words died as I caught sight of Kou, leaning against one of the lockers with gaggles of his fan girls surrounding him. My body flushed with anger. Before I knew it, I was marching up the corridor towards him, hands clenched into fists.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?!" I heard Subaru yell from behind me, but I ignored him and listened to my rage.

Kou noticed me and smirked, red eye glinting. He kicked his foot against the locker and stood up straight, side-stepping his fan girls and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why is Neko-can so late to class, hm~ did you oversleep thinking about my kiss?"

I stood before him and smiled. "Oh, absolutely. I overslept thinking about all the possible ways I could repay you."

Kou raised his eyebrows. He was suspicious. His red eye could see through me.

But I continued smiling. Then I punched him in the face.

He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose which seemed to be bleeding. Clearly, he wasn't expecting something like that. To be quite honest, neither was I.

I spun around and clutched my throbbing hand. I felt this new admiration for Subaru who punched solid concrete daily and doesn't foster a reaction. Incredible.

Speaking of the youngest, he appeared in front of me and immediately grabbed my hand. My eyes glanced up to him, but he was glaring daggers straight past me towards Kou; and he did the same. His fan girls were in a fretting frenzy, the occasional one scowling and muttering obscenities in my direction. I felt like I had taunted a pack of wild dogs, and now I was waiting for the bite.

"Hey, Subaru," I grabbed his attention. "You're amazing, you know that? How can you punch things daily and not have broken knuckles? You don't even show pain! It's incredible!" I laughed, attempting to ignore the demanding pain in my hand.

"Tch. Ever heard of fucking thinking before acting, huh? Reckless idiot."

"Why does it matter? I've done the job _for_ you. Besides, hitting the Kou mask wouldn't be satisfying enough. Though I imagine less painful. Tell me how you do this daily! Have I mentioned it's incredible?" Subaru smirked and I noticed his cheeks were tinted red.

He inspected my hand, the red masking the probable bruising. The pain, at least, was starting to diminish.

"You wanna go to the infirmary?" He asked, and I thought it would be a good idea just to escape the wild dogs whose glaring was becoming more threatening.

"Alright," I sighed. "That's another couple of classes missed. It seems this day is just _full_ of education. Though I can only blame myself."

However, as my act of impulsive violence caused quite a scene, a teacher began walking down the corridor to investigate the disturbance, preventing our departure.

"What's all the commotion about? Mukami-kun, what's happened to your face?" Kou kept a tissue pressed to his nose – which I presumed one of the fan girls fetched – and narrowed his eyes in my direction, lips pulled into a sly smile.

I decided to speak up – he or one of his wild dogs were bound to tell sooner or later.

"It was –" but my voice suddenly became muffled when Subaru placed his hand over my mouth. I glared at him questionably, but he told me to shut up.

"What the fuck do you think happened to that bastards face?" Subaru began, smirking. I supposed he would be cracking his knuckles if he had a free hand. "I knocked that grin straight off."

I shoved off his hand to try my protests again. "Hey, what do you think you're–"

But he slapped me on the side of the head and got out through gritted teeth: "quit being irritating, I told you to shut up". I stared at him, baffled that he would take the blame for me.

The teacher narrowed his eyes and grunted with disapproval at Subaru's uncouth 'confession', but he didn't seem in the least bit surprised. Subaru getting himself into fights was a frequent occurrence.

I felt a swell of gratitude towards him. He was probably still angry with me, yet he saved my reputation anyway. I couldn't imagine how my school record would hold up if he allowed me to be honest; missing two months of school, punctuality that was decreasing, and now punching students? Staying back a year or being suspended looked likely. Then again, Subaru's record wasn't pristine. I felt a twang of guilt. I'd have to make it up to him somehow.

"I see. I'm not surprised that you're the perpetrator of this, Sakamaki-kun. The two of you, come with me. We'll stop by the infirmary to get Mukami-kun's face cleaned up to assess the damage and we'll see how to deal with the both of you. The rest of you, start making your way to class."

The groups of students groaned and scattered to their individual classrooms, the fan girls shooting me another glare and rolling their eyes before they too disappeared around the corner. The teacher waved for Subaru and Kou to follow, but I lingered back and grabbed Subaru's arm. He shots a glance towards the teacher and Kou before lagging behind, too.

"Hah? What the fuck do you want now?"

"Thank you," I told him. "I really owe you one."

"Sakamaki-kun." The teacher glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows creased. "This is no time for chatting. And Mari-san, you should know better than wasting time when you have your studies to catch up on."

"Yes, sorry," I shot the teacher an apologetic look before giving Subaru a smile. "I'll be in the library when you're done, okay?"

"Don't be an idiot and fuck anything else up, you hear?" he warned. "Shit. You're such a piece of work." He clicked his tongue before turning his back to me, waving with the back of his hand.

Kou narrowed his eyes at me before he rounded the corner and I felt my stomach turn.

I sighed and clutched the handle of my bag. Thinking of a plan to repay Subaru, I finally departed the scene.

* * *

The teacher led the duo into the infirmary and instructed them to wait while he reported the incident. Once he disappeared into the neighbouring office, Kou sat on one of the beds while Subaru leaned against the wall near the doorway, eyes glued to his feet.

"Quite heroic back there, Subaru-kun," Kou began, breaking the stifling atmosphere. "I'm surprised. I always pictured you as the scary type of guy. I guess you really love Neko-chan, am I right?"

"Hah?! Fuck off. You don't know the first thing about me." A few seconds passed before Subaru registered Kou's last sentence, his face colouring and eyes widening. "S-Shit, what type of question is that?! Fuck. What would it matter to a bastard like you if I did, huh?!"

Her confession floated into his mind. Flustered, he cursed and smashed the wall. The row of shelves collapsed and boxes of syringes and bandages tumbled to the floor.

"Woah, so defensive!" Kou smirked. "Subaru-kun is honest when he's angry. Hehe~ what an embarrassing guy! Your face is so red!"

"Bastard, what was that?!" he kicked the fallen boxes, sending them smashing into the opposite wall. "Your voice is pissing me off!"

"Hm~ maybe this is why Neko-chan has become so scary today. Subaru-kun's influences must be strong, after all."

"Tch. A pipsqueak like that? Scary? Don't make me laugh." Subaru replied, slightly calmer. "That idiot can't even stand up straight without falling over."

"Speaking of Neko-chan… it's quite disappointing that you had to act as the hero, Subaru-kun. Being all alone with Neko-chan would have provided some wonderful~ entertainment, hehe~" Kou watched gleefully as his words took their desired effect on the white haired vampire. His hands tightened into fists and his previously embarrassed face paled with anger.

"Neko-chan needs to be punished for her disrespect," Kou continued, expression sadistic. "Hm~ but how would I do it this time? There are lots of things in here that are perfect~ Needles, knives… then there would be the pain of my fangs as I bury them deeper and deeper into her neck… Her cries of pain make the blood so much more delicious, you know? Neko-chan's cute face twisted with pain really is the best."

"You… you better shut the fuck up right now. Bastard, I'll fucking beat the shit out of you." Subaru stormed across the room and grabbed a fistful of Kou's shirt, one fist raised and face livid. Kou meanwhile wore an expression of satisfaction. "You touch her again… and I'll kill you. She's mine. You got that?"

The lack of response from the idol aggravated the youngest even more, but before his anger escalated, the infirmary door reopened and the teacher returned, arms folded and lips pursed with disapproval.

"Some more of your so called chivalry, Sakamaki-kun?"

Without releasing Kou's shirt, Subaru looked over his shoulder, eyebrows creased with confusion. "Hah?"

The teacher surveyed the room and muttered something about 'the lack of respect for school property' and 'I can only blame myself for leaving two delinquents alone in a room' before picking up the half-emptied boxes and placing the medical equipment back inside. Once full, he placed the boxes on one of the spare beds as the shelf was now unusable. With a sigh, he crossed his arms once more and explained.

"Mari-san has just been to see me and explained the situation in more detail. She was also begging for your punishment to be reduced–"

"That idiot, I told her to stay outta this!" Subaru interrupted, releasing Kou and settling a scowl in the direction of the window.

"–seeing as she too was late this evening, she offered to take half of your punishment. The two of you are on after school cleaning duty from next week," the teacher continued, ignoring the interruption. "You can go now, Sakamaki-kun. Mukami-kun, once you've been given the green light from the nurse, you can return to class too. Let's not allow this to happen again, understood?"

Giving a warning glare towards Kou, Subaru grabbed a bandage from the box and marched out of the infirmary without giving the teacher or the newly arrived nurse a passing glance.

* * *

After my visit with the teacher to help lessen Subaru's punishment, I headed straight to the library to get the _Othello_ project finished and to avoid Kou's fan girls. I doubted they would be in the library unless they housed monthly editions of idol magazines; so I was safe.

Engrossed in my book, I was startled when I heard someone pull out the chair opposite. _Subaru was back early,_ I thought. But when I glanced up, my smile withered as I saw that Ruki Mukami had taken the vacant seat instead.

"Well, Livestock, I suppose I should congratulate you on messing up Kou's face," he began, sarcasm evident in the slanted, upturning of his lips. "He will most likely be out of work for a few weeks. Are you pleased?" I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to _Othello._

"If you want me to feel guilty or even apologise for what I did, you're gonna be disappointed. I don't need to be lectured for sticking up for myself. Instead, why don't you lecture Kou about kissing unwilling girls? Ah. I remember now. Being a gentlemen doesn't seem to be anything any Mukami can achieve."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Livestock. Did I once ask you to do any of those things? It's vain to think so highly of yourself to come to the conclusion that I would resolve to ask someone such as yourself for an apology for my brother. It was merely to make you aware of how foolish your actions were and that you should learn your place."

I laughed humorlessly. "Me, learn _my_ place? I don't need to remind you that I'm a pure blood and you're all half-bloods. Not that it even matters. Blood prejudice is ridiculous. But I've been training. Do I need to remind you of what happened to Kou's face today?"

Ruki maintained his smirk and made a noise that he heard me, but considered my words too foolish to be answered. Pretentious bastard.

When I heard the noise of the chair dragging across the carpet, I sighed with relief that he was gone, yet it was in dismay – as he returned minutes later with several books; most of them inscribed in Latin. I scoffed.

"Is there something amusing about reading?"

"Not reading. Just _that_ reading. It's funny."

He picked up the book in question and raised an eyebrow. "This book?" I nodded; he sighed. "It's just a book, Livestock. I don't understand why it is so amusing to you to read a book in a library. My, what an influence those Sakamaki's have had on you."

"Hey, don't be condescending. It's the type of book what's funny. Why are you reading Latin? Isn't it supposed to be a dead language? Well, whatever. I don't care, and I'm not surprised by it. It is you, after all."

"Me? Why's that not surprising to you, Livestock? I believe we are still acquaintances," Ruki asked, tilting his head in mild interest. "And to answer your question, Latin is indeed a 'dead language' as you said. However it is useful for grasping the basics and definitions of English words, as the majority of the English language is derived from Latin, along with many European influences."

I ignored the linguistics lesson and narrowed my eyes. "'Acquaintances'?" I repeated, "is that what you would call the relationship between yourself and the person you kidnapped? Well, I think it's more like enemies!"

"If your words are correct, why are you still here?" He inquired, leaning forwards in his seat. "From my experience, one does not usually wish to spend time in the presence of enemies."

"Me, leave? No way! I was here first, I'm standing – um, well, _sitting_ my ground! Besides, you know what they say: 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'." Ruki's smirk grew, his blue-grey eyes twinkling.

"Closer? Is Livestock requesting to become _closer_ to her master? Hm. I don't think this is the correct place to be requesting such things, wouldn't you agree? Perhaps if Livestock behaves during her master's presence she may receive a reward." I felt my cheeks unwillingly redden.

"W-Watch what you're saying!" I got out, leaning my fist against my cheek with my elbow pressed into the book. "I really do hate you, Ruki Mukami. Or did you forget the time I tried to stab you with a kitchen knife?"

"Ah, but you didn't. It appears that Livestock doesn't have the courage to stab her _acquaintances."_

About to retort, my attention was directed past Ruki and towards the library entrance to the white haired vampire bounding his way towards us. He didn't look happy. I stood abruptly, nearly knocking my chair over while Ruki remained nonchalant.

"Subaru, what happened?"

"'What happened?' Why the fuck are you asking me something stupid like that? You obviously know what happened because of your idiotic meddling. What have you got to say for yourself, huh?"

"I hope you like mops?" I offered, thinking about the cleaning duty.

"Tch. I thought I told you to stay outta trouble," he accused, glaring at Ruki who didn't acknowledge him. This angered him more. "The fuck are you doing with one of the bastard Mukami's?"

"He just sat here. But don't worry, we both hate each other's guts." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruki smirk, his eyes flitting away from his book for a brief second.

Subaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at both me then Ruki. Cursing, he gathered all of my belongings into one arm, using the other to drag me to a secluded table at the back, next to the large paned window. Once he dumped both mine and his own things onto the table, I straightened them out, hanging my blazer on the back of the chair, pushing my bag under the table and setting the correct page of my book again.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, just that project that we were supposed to do together. I've only been reading the play, but my hand is still sore so I thought I'd ask you to do the writing for today."

"I'm not in the mood for stupid shit like this today."

"We can just do it whenever," I closed the book again. "Well, within the deadline, that is," I smiled. Suddenly, he took my hand and brought it across the table, running his finger along the knuckles. "Subaru?"

"Hn? Your hand. I was just checking it. You said it was sore, right?"

"R-Right."

He released the grip on my hand momentarily and rummaged in his bag and plucked out a bandage.

"Fuck it. I dunno if this is what you're supposed to do, but just deal with it for the time being. There's no way you're going to the infirmary in case that bastards there."

"Thanks, Subaru."

"Whatever. You did the same for me."

I smiled sheepishly as I remembered the night when I tended the wounds on his arm, gave him the sleeping draft, and accidentally fell asleep beside him. I also remembered the embarrassment of the day after where he forced that confession out of me. That was a major issue that we still hadn't resolved. Maybe… he just didn't feel the same way and I calculated him all wrong. But maybe he was just embarrassed. I didn't know.

His eyebrows knitted in concentration as he wound the bandage around my hand. If he wrapped it too tight, he would mumble an apology and loosen it again. But the end result was fine. It was securely wrapped. His grip on my hand however didn't loosen, he stared at it, mind elsewhere.

"Subaru?"

His eyes cleared and he looked up.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Obviously," he brushed off. I raised my eye brows. He cursed. "Tch. I was just thinking about something that bastard said."

"Kou? What did he say?" at my question, I noticed a brief panic in his eyes, his cheeks dusted pink. He dismissed the question with a shake of his head, eyes glued to the window. I sighed.

"Subaru, about last night…" He released my hand and looked at me straight in the eye, diverting his attention from the foggy, damp atmosphere outside.

"What about it," he said in bored tone, making me hesitant.

"A-Are we… are we okay now? It just seems like we're friends again–"

"Friends? Fucking _friends?_ Is that what you call it, Mari?"

"I – no, that's not what I'd call it at all," I shook my head, taking back my earlier words. "The words I said to you the other day are true. I do. I love you, Subaru. But… but you haven't responded to them… and I know it's partly my fault for avoiding it, but… I don't know what we are anymore. I still don't know where we stand." Subaru stared at me for a long time, then his lips upturned.

Suddenly, he stood, knocking the chair backwards in his wake. His fingers wrapped around my non-bandaged hand and he pulled me over towards two towering bookshelves. He continued looking at me, head slightly tilted. His eyes, however, were laughing.

"Idiot, you have a bug in your hair."

"Uwah! What?! Where?!" I jumped around squeamishly, ruffling my hair in an attempt to get it out, but all I heard was Subaru's laughter. I pouted and placed my hands on my hips. "Hey, why is this funny?"

"Quit jumping about and hold still, stupid." I froze and scrunched my eyes closed, waiting for him to pluck the crawling creature out, but I felt his hand linger on my cheek instead. My eyes opened with confusion.

"Subaru?"

"Oi, close your eyes. I can't do this shit properly if you're giving me that stupid face."

I closed my eyes again.

"How much concentration does it take to get rid of a bug? Hurry up, it could be a bird eating tarantula for all I know–"

My sentence was interrupted when I felt his lips against mine. Both of his hands cradled my face and I placed my hands over his. It was a soft, gentle kiss, almost contrasting against Subaru himself. But somehow, I knew that this expressed were we stood better than his words ever could.

He leaned his forehead against mine, one hand tucking a stray hair behind my ear and the other holding onto my non-bandaged hand.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. I tilted my head innocently.

"About the bug, or…?"

Oh, if looks could kill.


	39. Brooms and Brawls

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 39 – Brooms and Brawls**

Could he be called a stalker?

Kou Mukami was usually the one being stalked rather than himself becoming the stalk-e. Perhaps 'stalker' was the wrong word. He wasn't obsessed with the infuriating green-eyed girl. No, he was angry. She had insulted his pride with her mean little trick; and it wasn't something he was likely to let slide anytime soon.

Ruki wanted him to forget about it and move on; he had to make her fall in love with him, after all. But the more time he spent in his pursuit, the more he found her behaviour annoyingly curious. Not one girl had ever rejected his advances; he was a famous idol. Why couldn't she drop to her knees at his wavering glance? Why couldn't he _break_ her?

She wasn't anything special; pretty, but not enough for a second glance. Then why was she the only thing that occupied his mind? Surely he was just focused upon the task at hand, but her closeness to the youngest Sakamaki irked him more than it should. He was obstructing the task.

With a humourless chuckle, he flopped his arms over the metal bar, staring out into the night.

He didn't know why he had come here.

Maybe he was in the mood for a confrontation; they were always interesting when they involved her, after all.

* * *

_Where was he?_ I asked myself as I checked Subaru's bedroom, but he wasn't there.

Subaru and I were supposed to return to school and complete 'cleaning duty' as a punishment for Subaru – well, myself punching Kou.

But I couldn't find him anywhere. I had a funny feeling that he was avoiding me so he didn't have to go and I debated going without him. It's not like he would be much help and it was my fault we were in this situation in the first place.

Walking past the library, I noticed that the door was ajar. Curiosity peeking, I entered the room and my eyes landed on the subject of my pursuit, head slumped on the arm of one of the love seats and a book propped on his lap. I inched closer and realised that he was sleeping.

I didn't know what was weirder.

Subaru, in the library, or the fact that he had been reading. I was even more surprised when I flicked to the book's cover and spotted _Othello_ written at the top. Had he willingly been contributing to our school project?

"Hey, Subaru," I poked his cheek. "Wake up."

He cracked one eye open, his previously content face twisting into a scowl. "Tch… what do you want?" he grumbled. "Can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep?"

"Sorry, sleeping beauty," I laughed. "But the reality of mops and soapy water await."

It took him a moment to register what I was talking about but he soon sighed, sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Reality… is the fucking worst."

However, as of recently, I couldn't help but silently disagree.

* * *

Once we reached the school – which gave me an odd feeling due to the desolate corridors and classrooms – a teacher immediately handed us a list of tasks. I was instructed to tidy the rooftop while Subaru had to clean the classrooms. He didn't look pleased.

"What? Have you never had to clean anything by yourself before?"

He gave me a pointed stare. "Does it look like I have?"

"Well, no… but there's always time to learn."

"What worthless fucking bullshit…" he mumbled, glaring at the soapy water, mop and broom as though they had done something to personally offend him.

"Sorry, I know that this is my fault we're in this mess," I admitted, guilty. "Just find something to do and I'll come and help as soon as I've cleaned the rooftop, okay?"

"Whatever," he said. I turned away before he grabbed my shoulder. "Word of advice."

"Oh, and what's that?" I humoured him.

"Try not to topple over the edge."

"I'll try not to. We wouldn't want any more mess, right?"

With a broom and waste bin in hand, I climbed up the many stairs to the rooftop. It was a few hours before dawn. I temporarily dropped the equipment to the side and leaned my body against the railing, admiring the sky as the navy was slowly swallowed up by orange.

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?"

Startled, I spun around to the sound of the familiar voice. "K-Kou! What are you…?" I shook my head so curtains of black hair flopped in my face. "About last week…"

"I thought you might mention that, Neko-chan."

He laughed humourlessly and inched closer, grabbing a fistful of my blouse. "Aren't I violent today?" His blonde hair tickled my forehead. One of his eyes were red, both swirled with menace. "You can't be surprised though can you, Neko-chan? It's only fair that I get my revenge. It was cruel what you did, you know?"

"And you were equally as cruel," I countered, forcing my voice to be fierce even as he backed me up against the railing. _"You know?"_ I added, but regretted it as his temper flared.

He narrowed his eyes. "Defy me and… who knows what I will end up doing. You better prepare yourself… _Eve."_

Both of this hands clasped onto the railing, caging me. I could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled, licking my neck. "Kou, get off me!" I kicked his shin and he immediately retreated, yelping in pain. He lunged forward in an attempt to grab me again, but Subaru's name was already on the tip of my tongue.

"Subaru!" I yelled, grabbing the broom and holding it in front of me as though a thin piece of wood would hold him off. I scrunched up my eyes and waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Stop."

Opening my eyes, I spotted Subaru stood in the doorway, fists clenched as he glared at Kou who was still a few inches away from me. He straightened up and placed a hand on his hip.

"Ah?"

"You persistent bastard. Did you not listen to what I said?"

Kou's lip twitched. "Hm~ but how can I stay away from Neko-chan if we have unfinished business?"

Subaru stepped from the doorway and made his way towards me. He pulled me away from the railing, without releasing his grip on my arm. I thought about our earlier conversation and gathered he probably feared that toppling over the railing may become my reality. "Like I give a shit about that. The idiot's mine."

"Really?" Kou probed. "I thought you had the habit of hurting her and running away from your problems. Am I wrong, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked like he was mulling something over. "No…" he finally replied, voice quiet. "I always thought being alone was for the best… but I was wrong. I… I need her."

I looked up at him with surprise. "Subaru…"

He released my arm but used his hand to push me back. "This ends now with you."

With Subaru's seemingly sinister words, I immediately thought the worst. Was he going to… kill him? I swallowed thickly. No. He wouldn't, would he? _That's never stopped him before_, a voice in my head contrasted. My stomach dropped.

Kou, however, seemed unfazed about the possible death threat. If anything, he seemed amused.

"How bold of you, Subaru-kun!" he chuckled, cracking his fists. "Alright. I've never lost a fight before. Even though you'll have the advantage due to your blood… how hard can it be to knock out my opponent in a mere fist fight? Heh."

Fist fight. _Right._

But why was I suddenly relieved? That still wasn't good!

Subaru smiled crookedly, challengingly, as he began cracking his knuckles. "Don't underestimate me, bastard."

The youngest then aimed a punch at Kou's jaw, but he dodged it.

"D-Don't just start _punching_ each other!" I protested, trying to intervene. "You're both going to get hurt!"

"How hypocritical of you, Neko-chan!"

Kou threw a punch back and managed to hit him in the cheek. He stumbled back, slightly surprised, but his expression soon fixed into determination. Subaru lunged forwards, slamming his fist into his jaw. Once recovered, Kou aimed for his stomach.

"Both of you just stop it! Please!"

"Oi, Mari!" Subaru yelled, narrowly avoiding a direct hit.

"God, _what_ Subaru?!" I pulled at my hair in exasperation.

"Watch closely, will ya? You should see it, right? We're doing this for you."

Subaru secured another punch at Kou who staggered and wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, retaliating with his own punches.

"Me? Don't be _stupid!_ Can't you just resolve it in another way?! Perhaps a _conversation?!"_

"What a joke!" Kou exclaimed, hitting Subaru in the shoulder. "What appeal can a punk like you have for a woman to love you?!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

They both continued throwing punches until defeated, the duo lying slumped on the concrete as dawn finally broke through.

* * *

I was sat cross-legged on the concrete between them, waiting for any sign of consciousness. It had been twenty minutes and after frenziedly checking them both for any signs of serious injury, I retreated with a sigh, wondering how to bide my time before one of them awoke.

Subaru groaned to my right.

I swiveled around so I was facing him and helped him up into a sitting position.

"Subaru? Does it hurt? Tell me where and I can go and get some–"

"Stop fussing, idiot," he swatted away my hands and stretched his legs out. "Like I'd let that bastard injure me," he insisted, contrasting his words with actions as he nursed his bruised cheek. He glanced past me towards Kou's unconscious form, lips pulling into a grimace. "Tch. How is he, anyway?"

I craned my head back. "Bruised but most likely fine. He's still passed out."

"Heh," he grinned triumphantly. "Looks like I won, then."

Without thought, I threw my weight against him and latched my arms around his neck. He was unprepared for my actions and collapsed back onto the concrete. "H-Hah?! What's with this sudden attack?"

I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "Don't be stupid like that again!"

"Weird…" he muttered. I tilted my head back to look at him. He appeared confused.

"Hm? What is?"

"Those cravings…" he revealed, sitting up and staring blankly at the dawn sunrise. "They've been lessening, but… now they're gone."

"…Gone?"

"Hn," he turned to face me with a crooked, relieved smile. "Come to think of it… I never said those words properly to you last week."

"Words?" my eyebrows creased in confusion, but once I realised, my face warmed. "Oh, that." I laughed awkwardly. "You don't have too… ever heard of the saying 'actions speak louder than words'?"

"Stupid," he flicked my forehead. "Maybe you should take your own fucking advice and shut up once in a while… or I could just make you."

He grinned and leaned in. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me. Being this close, I could see the bruises that stained his cheek and left eye. I brushed my finger over the purple splotched skin, hoping it didn't hurt.

"I… even though you're an idiot… I…" his hand was curled around the back of my neck and I could see in his eyes how hard it was for him to put into words. I was tempted to tell him that it didn't matter, I knew his heart already. But I kept quiet.

"Don't strain yourself," I half-joked.

"… I love you," he got out in one breath.

My mouth stretched into a toothy grin. "Now, was that so _hard?"_

"Shut up," he mumbled, his lips silencing me once more.

"Woah, I know where I'm not wanted."

At the sound of Kou's voice, I jerked my head back, embarrassed.

"W-We were just – uh –"

"I get it, I get it," he waved off, getting to his feet. "I'm the third wheel here. I'll leave."

Subaru stood, pulling me up with him. "Oi, wait," he called and Kou froze in the doorway, turning to face him.

"Hm? Didn't we end this already?"

Unexpectedly, Subaru offered him his hand.

"Ah?" Kou looked at it with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"It's a handshake," Subaru informed him gruffly, turning his face away. "Take it or leave it, I couldn't care less."

"Oh~ what to do…" Kou debated for a moment before accepting. "You're not such a bad guy after all are ya, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru folded his arms. "Tch. Shut up."

Kou turned to face me with a slight tilt of his head. "And~ Neko-chan?" I looked at him with wide eyes when I realised he was holding his hand out for me, too. "Handshake~?"

"Go on then," I laughed, taking his hand. Then something dawned on me; akin to guilt. It took a while to force the words past my lips and they came out much more bitter than I had hoped. "I… I'm sorry about… punching you."

"Hehe~ was that tough to choke out, Neko-chan?"

"Alright, enough," Subaru intervened, stepping between us. "You're just using that fucking handshake as an excuse to touch her."

"Oh?" Kou faked surprise. "Would you like me to leave all of the _touching_ of her to you, then?"

Subaru's cheeks flared and he shook his fist at him. "T-That's obviously not what I meant, bastard!"

"You're such an embarrassing guy, Subaru-kun," he laughed. "You're fun to mess around with."

"Shut up! Just leave, asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, see ya later!" Kou waved and disappeared down the flight of stairs.

I leaned my back against the railing, looking back over the city which was waking up from its quiet, night time slumber. The sound of cars and undecipherable chatter were more audible, as were the birds twittering in a nearby nest. The sky was a light, baby blue, with the early morning sun glinting from the metal bar underneath my fingers.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," I pondered aloud as Subaru leaned his weight against the railing.

"Hah? Like what?"

I glanced downwards and my eyes landed on the abandoned broom and waste bin.

"Oh, no! We're still supposed to be on _cleaning duty!_ I was supposed to help you in the classrooms, remember?"

"Tch. You're such a fucking buzzkill. Always concerned about bullshit things that don't even matter."

A taunting smile made its way onto my lips as I turned to face him. "But you lo~ve~ me anyway, right?"

He picked up the broom and shoved it into my hands.

"I-Idiot."

* * *

**_Mukami Mansion, 1 week later_**

"The new Adam and Eve guarantee the world a formation of a new species," KarlHeinz informed the group of four as he sat at the end of the long, mahogany dining table.

Kou sighed and rested his fist against his cheek. Ruki shots him a disapproving look.

"Kou, don't pull such faces when KarlHeinz-sama is in our presence. I know you are disappointed with the outcome, but as are we all. You should keep your emotions in check."

"…My emotions are in check," Kou grumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Kou," KarlHeinz grabbed his attention and he snapped his head up immediately.

"Yes, sir."

"You are clever. The gift I bestowed upon you allows you to see the truth. The truth, therefore, is something that you should have already seen."

"I know…" Kou pouted. "There's no hope for me anymore."

"Don't allow yourself to be filled with pessimism. Understood? Just because you were unable to become Adam, does not mean that you have wasted your time in such a pursuit. After all, learning to love is never a fruitless effort."


	40. Christa

**A/N:** hello~! Sorry for the long wait, my laptop was in for repair...

**Miao:** haha omg I'm such a muppet, how have I never noticed this? ;O I hope you don't mind me not changing it, I would probably find so many other faults with this story that I would end up rewriting it again :P he can be 'Latio' forever now, heheh

Now I know a lot of you are disappointed with the lack of Shu - but as much as I would like, I cannot please everyone without my character developing 'loose morals' if she ended up with both Shu and Subaru :P As you can probably tell, this story is coming to an end and I am trying to tie up loose ends. I do plan - eventually - to write an ending with Shu and publish it separately, rewriting from, say, chapter 30. I hope you all understand :)

Oh, and concerning the fist fight between Subaru and Kou in the previous chapter; it's actually canon! (In the games, that is).

Lastly, to the reviewer that didn't know I was British - yup! But by unpopular opinion, I would always choose coffee over tea :P

Enjoy the chapter!

**allyelle~**

* * *

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 40 – Christa**

It was the middle of November and the mansion grasped onto the last threads of autumn. The trees that hid in the shadows were wearing their worn out coats of orange, yellow and red; their very sight was still enough to brighten the black and white scene alone, despite the oncoming pursue of winter.

I slipped off my coat and skipped up the stone steps to the mansions door, swiftly turning the knob and entering the foyer. Barely a moment passed before I heard a growl originating from the living room, followed by strings of curses and heavy, stomping footsteps. A white head emerged from the room seconds later, his face pinched together with frustration.

"…Subaru?" I approached with caution. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he spat, without giving me a glance. He stormed out of the door which I had only just entered, sending the wooden panes swinging and hitting the wall in a rhythm of triple thuds.

_Here we go again,_ I thought to myself, trying my best to avoid an eye roll.

I knew how our exchanges would work. Instead of telling me what the matter was straight away, I knew an argument would be involved, usually followed with a trail of smashed furniture. Then when he realised that he still hasn't scared me off – the troubled words would finally leave his lips. He was so complicated, I didn't understand the need for excess drama when the results would be the same.

Making my way towards his room, I almost collided with Ayato who managed to side step me just in time.

"Jeez Pancake, what's with you!" he raised his arms in exasperation. "Watch where you're going will ya?!"

"Ah, sorry... I was just… thinking about something," I admitted, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Whatever… ain't this yours? Found it on the floor." Ayato pulled the object in question out of his back pocket and handed it to me. It was a letter. It appeared to have once been folded neatly into segments; but its current state was crumpled and torn.

"M-Mine? Ayato, this isn't-" glancing upwards, I found that he had already left. "Mine," I finished to myself.

Straightening out the paper so it was more eligible, I began to read.

_**Subaru,**_

_**How long has it been? I cannot remember the last time you came to see me. The days since you last came to visit have been so dark and filled with loneliness that I can hardly tell them apart. I wanted to write sooner, but the servants would not allow it. Not allow it! Not allow me to request my own son! They say I should wait awhile before requesting to see you once more, but I cannot stand this solitude for much longer.**_

_**There is also a matter which I would like to discuss with you. Bring that girl along too, if you wish. It would be nice to finally meet her. Please come and visit me soon, I have missed not seeing your face in so long. I hope you will respond kindly and with some urgency to my letter.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Mother**_

"A letter from his mother…" I mumbled the realisation to myself, scanning over the writing once more. "No wonder he was upset."

I frowned, feeling a weight of pity on my chest as I thought about all of the vague, unfinished stories that I had heard about the woman in question. Tucking the letter into my pocket, I carried on my way towards his room, mentally thanking Ayato for the heads up.

My knuckles rapped against the door. "Subaru?" I asked, my voice a few notches higher with apprehension.

"What do you want? Leave," responded the irritated voice on the other side.

"What do you think I want? Ice cream?" I quipped, my ear pressed up against the wood. "I want to see if you're alright. Let me in."

There was some hesitance in his voice this time. "…No."

"Stop being stubborn." I reprimanded, knocking on the door again. "Do you think that will stop me?"

My hand shook the door handle, but it remained static; he had locked it. I cursed. The youngest vampire may be stubborn, but as was I. I would not back down until I received a response; until I knew he was alright.

"Unlock the door Subaru or I'll break it down!" I threatened, but I was greeted with silence. I puffed out my chest and placed my hands on my hips. "Fine! I warned you!"

True to my word, I began to kick the door – a few vibrations were caused as my foot made contact with the wood, but it didn't budge. The thought of Reiji's icy, disapproving glare crossed my mind and I realised that I would be in so much trouble if he happened to be walking down the corridor...

Nevertheless, I didn't give up. Giving myself a running start, I pushed all of my strength in willing the door to give way; and, after numerous attempts, the door finally collapsed – taking me, with it.

"Uwah…!" I fell into the room at considerable speed, landing ungracefully on top of the door face first at Subaru's feet. "Ow, dammit… that's a heavy door…" I rubbed my tender sides which were most likely bruised purple and glanced up at Subaru who towered over me, face half-amused, half-angry.

"You're the fucking definition of persistent."

"I told you that I'd break down that door…" I reiterated my point, grimacing as I attempted to sit up, the nagging ache too demanding to ignore.

"Reckless idiot…" Subaru grumbled his string of endearments, bending down to pick up my contused body and settling me – gingerly – over his shoulder. Placing me down onto his bed, I noticed a light pink blush creeping across his nose. Carefully, I wriggled up to the top of the mattress and leaned my head back against the head board. Subaru leaned sluggishly against the wall beside the window, his body facing me, but eyes burning holes into the floorboards.

"Hey," I started, voice laced with insistence and concern. "This is… this is about your mother, isn't it?"

Triggered by the mention of his mother, he jerked his back to me, hands balled into fists. "Tch."

"D-Don't be mad, I wasn't prying!" my words came out in one rushed, stuttering breath. I shuffled my body from the bed and mimicked his position at the window, both of us staring blankly at the sun tinted, autumn scene. "Ayato found it – this letter I mean – and gave it to me."

"Dammit, I thought I tossed that thing…" his lips marled into a frown, as though the letter was the undesirable product of a lucky dip.

"I know it's – I know it's hard for you, but… but from her letter you haven't visited in a long time, Subaru. It looks important, she's inviting us–"

"No!" he immediately cut me short, his tone admitting a sense of finality. "Dammit," he got out through clenched teeth, "I don't want you to meet her."

My eyes widened at the realisation of how strong his wishes were for me to avoid a meeting with his mother. I cleared my throat and fiddled with my necklace, forcing my face to show nonchalance.

"That's fine," I lied. "As long as you go."

"Hah?" his attention diverted from the window and I could feel his studying gaze. "What's with that stupid face? Are you mad?"

Clearly I couldn't hide my disappointment. I sighed in admission, turning to face him, eyes flickering to his cheekbones in avoidance. "…I just don't understand why I can't meet her."

"Listen, she's… she's strange." His eyebrows were furrowed in contemplation, as though finding the right words to describe her came at a great hardship. He settled on 'strange', the same vague modification that was always used to describe her.

"I know… you've told me that before," I vouched.

"She's sane sometimes… rarely… like in that letter…" he expanded, but by his tone, I could tell that he was reluctant. "But usually she's… fuck… dammit!" Subaru kicked the wall next to the window, dusty plaster settling onto the wooden floor. "Shit… I don't mind if she says something awful to me… but if she said something to you… I don't know what I would do."

My heart fluttered at his worry and concern, but I wouldn't be crumpled by words. Subaru's tongue was as sharp as a knife and I could handle that; with relatively few tears, anyway.

"I can take it," I insisted. "It would probably just be another comparison to that woman anyways." He gave me a look that didn't confirm nor deny by my probability. It was a 'maybe' look.

"Please, Subaru," I continued to plead. "I want to meet her. Or at least come with you… I can always wait outside while you go in…" I deflected my propositions in the hope that he would cave, but his stony expression returned to the window where a trio of birds nestled.

"No."

I tried another tactic.

Inching closer, I twirled my body in front of him to force his attention from the window. A slanted, mischievous smile touched my lips before I pressed soft kisses against his jaw, winding down to his neck, fingers lightly brushing against the buttons on his shirt. He inhaled sharply, making several vowel sounds before settling on a coherent word.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and if I could see, there would be a red dusting of a blush covering his cheeks.

I retreated, tilting my head innocently. "Trying to persuade you."

His embarrassment withered and his eyes hardened. "Give up."

I hummed with resignation, running my fingers over his partly exposed chest. "I'm not going to attempt to understand a fragment of what happened between you and your mother, Subaru. But from now on… we can face hardships together." I poked his chest indignantly, smiling softly.

"You've already met my parents," I reminded him, nose crinkling at the thought. "The circumstances were off, but… I really want to meet her. I want to know everything there is about you."

His face was conflicted; he was still unsure about handing me the definite answer, but I could see in his eyes that he was beginning to crack. "…I'll think about it," was his murmured reply, the bedroom in which we stood appearing brighter; a little more hopeful.

"Because I…" those three words that I didn't tell him often enough tumbled from my lips. His cheeks stained a lollipop red, the corners of his mouth upturned.

I knew by his defeated sigh and the flick on my forehead that he had finally let his stubbornness slide.

* * *

In the week that followed, Subaru and I set off in pursuit of the tower in the demon world where his mother lived. But to get there, first we would have to venture though an underground tunnel. It was made of damp, aging stone, with its structure long, thin, and dimly lit. Droplets of moss swaddled, stagnant water would drip on our heads occasionally, though we tried our best to ignore it.

"…We just keep on walking until we reach the end, right?" I confirmed, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck. My hands cupped my eyes into a pair of make-shift-binoculars in a poor attempt to locate a pinprick of a white dot which would indicate our exit. But so far, none had been found.

"No, I thought we'd just stand here and hope for the fucking best…" came Subaru's uncouth sarcasm as my reply. I couldn't say I wasn't expecting it, but my question _was_ more rhetorical. "What did you think, idiot?"

"Hey, you know what I meant!" I rebutted, defensively. "Couldn't we teleport or something? It would be quicker."

Subaru shots me an odd look as though I had suggested something utterly absurd.

"Hah? You hate teleporting, right?" he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to verify his claim. I do so with a nod of my head. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his moisture laced strands. "Why the fuck would you suggest something you hate? Besides, it's bothersome, so shut up!"

"Looks like a pretty long~ way." I whistled, the sound echoing around the seemingly never ending walls.

"Shit…" Subaru cursed under his breath, "I'm not carrying you!"

A small laugh escaped my lips. "I didn't ask you to carry me!"

"Well don't because I ain't," he informed me, crossing his arms.

"Alright," I shrugged, walking ahead. "Hey, Subaru."

"What?" he whipped out, voice clinging with irritation as he effortlessly matched my strides.

"Let's race," I declared rather than offered, face lighting up childishly. "First one to reach the end wins. Three… two… one… Go!"

Without waiting for his undeniable refusal, I sprinted ahead, giggles escaping tirelessly from my lips even as my breathing turned wheezy. I didn't need to look behind me to know that Subaru was running after me. The sound of his impediment footfalls and curses was enough to reassure that fact.

"H-Hah?! Don't suggest childish shit like that! Oi! Get back here!"

His long legs enabled him to swerve in front of me, ceasing my childish tirade. Unexpectedly, he goes back on his previous words and scooped me into his arms, throwing me over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed from exertion or embarrassment, I couldn't tell which.

"I thought you said you weren't _carrying_ me?" I chuckled.

"Be still and shut up. You're pissing me off."

* * *

We both teleported to the top of the white-bricked tower in order to avoid the twisting staircase. I felt like I was visiting Rapunzel in her captive tower. Though this time, I knew the backstory was much more sinister than the guileless narrative I read as a child.

Subaru pushed me behind him as he knocked twice on the door. It was heavy and had a countless figure of locks and bolts, commanding more questions in my brain. A few moments progressed when shuffling and unbuckling sounds were heard from behind the wooden panel. The door swung open to reveal a servant. She greeted us with a bow and stepped aside.

"Welcome, Subaru-sama. Christa-sama is waiting for you."

Subaru nodded and grabbed onto my hand, following the servant into another room. I sensed impatience in his action, as though he wanted this troublesome tirade of events that were likely to occur to be over as soon as possible.

The room we entered appeared to be a living room, with a salmon pink chaise lounge, two love seats and a mahogany coffee table. The wallpaper had a faint floral design, decor styled with the same opulence as the manor; but with a feminine charm.

I thought two things when I first laid eyes on Subaru's mother. The first was how similar their appearances were; the same white hair, narrow red eyes and delicate features. Secondly, how sad she appeared. She was sat up straight, with her small, gloved hands placed daintily in her lap, eyes downcast and sorrowful.

"Mother," Subaru greeted while I stayed hidden behind the door, still holding onto his hand. "I came like you asked."

Christa slowly raised her head, the sadness in her face wilting and a gentle smile tugging at her lips. "Subaru. I didn't think you would be coming. You took so long to reply to my letter."

"I… I'm here now," his reply was almost inaudible; shocked, as though he couldn't quite believe he was here himself.

Subaru released my hand and walked deeper into the room while I stayed in the shadow of the doorway, awkward and unsure of what to do. Christa stroked his cheek and pulled him into an embrace. It only lasted for a second, but I didn't fail to notice his hesitance.

Still, I found myself smiling at the scene, even though in the back of my mind I was recalling Subaru labeling her as 'strange' and Reiji informing me of her mental instabilities. But to my untrained eye, she appeared maternal, her ache of loneliness soothed by his embrace.

I was enthralled by the scene, albeit a little envious. I'd never had a mother in my life – Cordelia, for one, wasn't a participant – nor have I ever had a mother figure. I didn't victimise myself though. I had a loving father and that had been enough. But this scene drew me in, made me question what I had missed and what it would have been like to feel that maternal caress just once.

Shifting my weight, a floorboard creaked underneath my feet and both occupants turned towards the door. I gulped, guilt welling in my stomach as I realised that I had ruined their moment.

"Subaru, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Christa smiled, gesturing to the doorway. Subaru poked his head around the panel and gave me a warning look.

I nodded and this gave him verification to pull me gently in front of him. He didn't let go of my arms, if anything, his grip tightened. I smiled politely and introduced myself, but my speech faltered as I noticed the sudden change in her expression.

Her sweet, motherly features evaporated into thin air. Her eyes grew distant, glazed over and cloudy. After the wave of confusion, her face twisted into unfathomable anger. It was anger that I never thought possible on such an innocent face. Her eyes darted above my head, towards Subaru, then back down to me, as though all of the hatred in the world was bottled up inside her red irises.

The next series of events happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that it all seemed like a blur.

Christa lunged forwards and I heard Subaru inhale sharply, pushing me out of the way. My back hit the coffee table, sending the porcelain ornaments and the vase of white roses smashing to the floor. Wincing, I averted my eyes to see Subaru trying to restrain a hysterical Christa with a red, raw hand mark on his right cheek.

"Filthy! You're _filthy,_ Subaru! How could you bring that wicked woman here? Both of you… wicked and filthy! Get out… _get out!"_ her screeches were like a banshee. I was lost for words at how this woman who wore such a loving smile had transformed into this.

Subaru's pained expression almost brought me to tears. "M-Mother–"

She was kicking and screaming in his arms as he desperately tried to pin her down onto the love seat. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt her, and even slackened his hold, but this only resulted in him being nicked by one of her physical attacks.

"Get out!" she continued to scream, strangled sobs laced in. "Don't touch me! Get your hands off me, filthy boy! This is your fault Subaru! Get out! Get out! _Get out!_ I never want to see your face again! I'm tainted… I'm ruined… And it's _your_ fault! Leave!"

I wanted to do something; do anything to help, but as much as I willed my body to move; my mind to think of something to do – everything froze as I sat in a crumpled heap amidst the broken porcelain and fallen roses.

"… If that's what you want…" I swore I heard his voice crack, but it was too quiet to be definite. "If that's what will make you happy, mother… I'll… I'll leave."

Christa continued her hysterics even after the abundance of servants rushed in, mumbling apologies as they restrained her. Subaru retreated back, watching the scene not with shock, but with sadness. Helpless, guilty, pitiful, sadness.

Something clicked within my brain.

Stumbling to my feet, I grabbed Subaru's hand and pulled him out of the room; away from the hysterics, away from the sadness, and away from the past.

* * *

We were perched on one of the steps that led up to the tower; not a word being exchanged between us.

_I'm so stupid,_ I berated myself.

Stealing glances at the vampire beside me, trying to solve his thoughts and feelings, I failed to notice that he was staring straight back. "I wish you'd quit giving me that concerned fucking face…" his words were muffled as his hands stretched over his face. He sighed. "You alright?"

"I should hope so, considering you pushed me out of the way. It should be me asking you that... You alright?"

"Hn. I'm used to this shit," he grumbled, a hint of despondency. "It was worse when that old bastard forced me to live here… I couldn't escape from it. All I wanted was to escape… to be by myself… and forget about it for a while."

I imagined him as a child, exposed to the cruel reality of the world yet wishing to know innocence.

"And… and now?"

"She's my mother… but I never know what to believe. Sometimes she begs me to visit her, others she calls me filthy and doesn't want to see me. She either loves or despises me. But… even after all of this shit she's put me through… I _can't_ leave her."

He said those last four words with a questioning annoyance. Maybe he didn't know why he insisted on sticking with her. Maybe he was annoyed at how he couldn't stop. But he can't fight unconditional love. It's a loyalty that runs in his veins, like a magnetic force that draws him back, no matter how much he tries to resist, no matter how much he wants to escape the torment. Those magnetic pulls of unconditional love were stronger than any good sense of reason.

"Subaru," I twisted my hands. "I… I'm sorry for pushing the issue. I shouldn't have. It was your choice, not mine… and... look at where it's got us? I've brought up so many buried things and–"

"Shut up," he elbowed me. "You wouldn't be the idiot you were if you weren't persistent. You still owe me a door, by the way."

I smiled wryly. "I certainly do." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "So… what do we do now?"

Before he could respond, the sound of creaking hinges and a gust of cold air alerted us of the door to the tower reopening. I jerked my head from his shoulder and stood abruptly while Subaru did the same.

My eyes locked with Christa, standing in the doorway like a timid mouse, the whiteness of her colouring striking against the dark, heavily bolted door. Her eyes grazed over the surrounding landscapes, smile strained as though the grassy hills and blooming gardens were taunting her with a freedom that she could no longer behold.

"I… I apologise," her meek reply almost gets blown away with the wind. "Would… would you both like to come inside? But I can understand if you are opposed…"

The fate of whether we re-entered the tower lay on Subaru's shoulders. My eyes looked up to him expectantly, not wanting to intervene any more than I had already done so.

He nodded, running his fingers through his tangled, white strands. The faint makings of a smile appeared on her lips as red eyes that always swirled with a rooted, lingering sadness gave way to a whisper of relief.

"Some tea," she ordered the servants when we arrived in the living room once more.

"Right away, Christa-sama."

The roses and porcelain pieces had been removed, leaving the coffee table bare. But it was soon to be cluttered again with our oncoming teacups.

"Let me help you," I whispered to the servant who was pouring and preparing tea at the back of the room. I glanced back over to the sofa as Christa and Subaru were engaged in what seemed to be a serious, important conversation. I didn't want to get in the way. "Please."

The girl jumped in surprise, eyes looking at me with recognition, possibly thinking I was someone else before she straightened out her apron, clearing her throat.

"There is no need, miss. It's our job."

"Please," I insisted. "I don't want to get in the way. Can you understand?"

The servant followed my line of sight, looking back down at the empty, awaiting teacups with a wistful smile. "It's nice when Christa-sama is like this. I hope it lasts."

I caught Subaru's eye, his pink cheeks almost matching the decorum of the room. "Me too." I agreed, "Me too."

* * *

_I wonder that they're talking about,_ I thought to myself as I poured the green tea into the delicate, blue and white china cups. I continued to steal glances at the duo as I organised the tray, but one should never form a distraction while pouring scalding, hot water. Especially not a clumsy idiot such as myself.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed, the hot water spilling onto my finger. My cheeks flamed as I realised I just _cursed_ in front of Subaru's mother. First she mistakes me for Cordelia, and then my uncouth tongue – probably Subaru's influence – runs away from me. My first impressions were _excellent._

I spun around. Christa's mouth was parted with surprise while Subaru's eyebrow was quirked, thin lips slanted as though trying to stifle a laugh.

"S-Sorry! I – I didn't mean to say that!" I slapped my hand against my forehead, forgetting that my thumb was dangling through the handle of the cup. In the next moment, it became unhooked, broken china scattering the floor. "Oh, no, sorry about the cup! Were they expensive? Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have poured the tea–"

"It's alright, miss. We'll clean that up and serve the tea. Please sit down." The servant's hand rested on my shoulder, practically shoving me in the direction of the sofa.

I bowed, apologising again, yelping as Subaru yanked my arm, pulling me down onto the seat. I placed my hands on my knees, tapping my fingers awkwardly.

"Shit," Subaru grumbled. "Being that fucking clumsy should be illegal. It poses a damn threat to us all."

"What, like your mood swings?" I bit back, glaring at him.

Subaru scowled and opened his mouth to retort when Christa hummed, the sound tinkling with humour. I snapped my head towards her, cheeks aflame.

"O-Oh, hello! How rude of me," I chided myself. "I really am sorry about the tea."

"There's no harm done. I guarantee my servants have dealt with a lot more than a few broken tea cups."

An embarrassed, diffident smile curled on my lips as I felt Subaru take my burnt, stinging hand.

"Your hand." His eyes glared at the reddening patch as though looking at an old enemy.

"My what?" I asked dumbly, nerves and embarrassment freezing all logic and common sense in my brain.

Subaru gave me a look that if paired with words, would be: _'what, are you that much of an idiot that you don't even know what your fucking hand is?'_

"R-Right. The thing with a thumb and some fingers. It's fine. It doesn't hurt." _Much._

"As well as being a clumsy idiot, you're still a shit liar. Be right back." He whispered something in the ear of one of the servants near the door. They nodded and their attention seemed tense, more fixated on our position on the sofa. Once his white-head disappeared around the door, I glanced to the matching white-head of his mother who was staring fixated on the spot where her son had just departed.

"His exterior is rough and brash… but underneath it all… he truly is a gentle boy."

I stared at the same spot, mind replaying all of the significant memories I had collected of Subaru, stored in my mind like special trinkets in a mismatched, imperfect jewellery box. A red eyed and red tempered boy offering an acquaintance his hand in a bout of clumsiness, another shadow after Richter's death, my silver, rose-engraved birthday present, moonlight soaked kisses and harsh, but sugar-coated name calling.

"I know," I agreed, eyes still dazed with recounting memories, reflecting in the wistful curve of my lips. Suddenly, the gentle touch of silk met my palm; Christa's gloved hand.

By her stare, I realised all of my secrets, feelings and thoughts were plastered on my face; I had given away too much emotion.

"Mari-san," her voice was quiet, but her tone was imperative, desperate. "I have a request; a selfish request that I should have been able to fulfill myself… but couldn't."

"What is it?"

"Take care of him," she said in a heartbeat, like my prompt wouldn't have made the difference. "Look after in him in ways that I never did… never could. That's all I ask… I want him to be... _happy."_

"Of course," I placed my hand on top of hers, smiling reassuringly. "I would do anything for him."

I had hoped that Christa's eyes would lighten from the heavy sadness that the red irises carried, but they didn't. Maybe after years of habit, the sadness had settled, made a home in the caverns of optic nerves, unable to find a way out again. No matter what other emotions visited, the sadness would not let them in. I realised that sadness was a lonely, heavy burden for someone to bear.

The topic of conversation strode into the room soon after, carrying an ice pack between his fingers. He looked at our clasped hands with confusion; one white, silken mound, the other blistering with burns. But it marked the results of a request; a promise that I intended to keep.

We retreated our hands, the silken touch being replaced with the soothing, refreshing coldness of ice.

"Thanks, Subaru."

"Be more careful then maybe you wouldn't have to fucking thank me all the time," spewed out his wonderful advice. "Heh, whatever," he grinned crookedly. "With innate clumsiness like yours, me saying this will be futile, right?" he held the ice on my finger, using his other hand to slap me lightly on the side of my head. "Idiot."

* * *

"Subaru, remember what I said to do." Christa reminded him of something as we were leaving, his cheeks matching the red accents on her dress as she pulled him into an embrace. "I'll see you then."

I waved goodbye and the both of us finally descended down the spiraling staircase.


	41. The Christmas Ball

**A/N: **hello, hi! Sorry for taking 2000 years to update... D:

I really wanted to get this up on Christmas day (to be topical with the chapter, you know?) But, of course, that didn't happen as it's now February and I am the queen of procrastination...

In other news, this is the last chapter. Yup, after two years I've finally finished this thing. I was going to write an epilogue, to tie everything together, but I liked how I ended it here. I hope you guys do too *nervously paces*

Well, thanks for sticking with me and my terrible, terrible updating schedule and for all of your wonderful support! You guys are fabulous.

**allyelle~**

* * *

**Blood Runs Deeper**

**Chapter 41 – The Christmas Ball**

It was December, the month of cold days and premature nights, grey, snow descending skies and numb fingers. But December was also the month of Christmas, and Christmas for the Sakamaki's meant the annual Christmas Ball.

As it happens, that day was today.

A month had passed since mine and Subaru's visit with his mother and I couldn't help but have a feeling that everyone in the house knew something I didn't. In fact, every time The Ball was mentioned, I received strange looks, as though there was a withholding secret.

Feeling jittery about the upcoming event, I awoke at a ridiculous time. As soon as I heard Reiji surface, I hurried over and met him outside of his bedroom door; much to his surprise. I begged him if I could avoid tonight's festivities and help elsewhere, such as in the kitchen, but his reply didn't shock me.

"No," was the definite, unarguable answer I received. "Tonight is a _special _event, and as you are part of this family, you are _obliged _to attend. This isn't the first request I've received from any of the household and I am about to make no exception for you."

Reiji turned on his heel but halted at the stairs. "But of course, as you are so _eager _to help, you can give me a hand with the preparations."

I never did quite understand why we insisted on carrying on a human tradition such as Christmas. But I had a wild guess that KarlHeinz wanted to taunt his sons with annual appearances, much like he makes them attend a compulsory monthly dinner. I wondered if the man himself would make an appearance tonight. This was one of the reasons I was filled with dread.

Another was because of the events of the previous Ball. I shivered at the thought of both Cordelia and Richter, the tragic, unforgettable night triggering a stupid, unwavering fear that equated a night of dancing to a night of death.

* * *

It was still early and no one bar Reiji seemed to be awake. Bored, I found myself with my nose pressed up against the cold glass of the hallway window. In summer it would warm up your feet with its golden beams and in winter the glass would fog over, chilling your skin with the slightest touch. Outside it was snowing, the snowflakes sticking against the pane in their hurried flurry. If I tapped my finger against the glass, they would spring away and separate, more unique each time.

"Bitch-chan?" I heard Laito's humoured voice behind me. "What an unusual place for you to be at this time! I would have thought you would be tired after another long~ night with Subaru-kun, Fufu~"

"Will you stop with your perverted comments," I rolled my eyes, knowing that any attempts to alter his lecherous tongue would be in vain. "He's sleeping, if you must know. I wasn't tired and didn't want to wake him."

Finally turning around to face him, blunt laughter tumbled out of my mouth at the sight of him wearing a strange mask on his face. "What is _that?"_

"_This_, Bitch-chan," he emphasised, sliding the mask off. "Is what we all are being forced to wear for this silly little event. Ah, here we are. For you~" clasped between his fingers was a black masquerade mask, framed in silver and red gemstones.

"Oh," I whispered in awe. "It's so pretty! Akira, I'm guessing?"

Akira was the dressmakers assistant whom we met on the _eventful_ endeavor to find my gown for the previous Ball. I contacted the blonde a few weeks ago in order to arrange my attire for tonight, but as of yet, I hadn't seen it. It was better this way; less drama. I assumed that Laito had collected it at some point, what with his habit of frequently sneaking out with her...

"Picking accessories isn't the only thing Kira-chan is good at," he winked, lips upturning suggestively.

"_Mari!"_ Reiji's voice rung up from downstairs. "Come down, I have a list of things I need you to complete before tonight!"

"I better go," I gave him a half-hearted smile and turned on my heel.

"_Later_ then, little sister~" Laito purred, giving me that funny, anxious feeling in my stomach again.

* * *

Absentmindedly, I continued down the corridor. I passed Subaru's room and debated checking if he was awake, but before I knew it, I was being pulled into said room by the pale-haired occupant.

"Subaru! Y-You're awake?"

"What do you think?" he shot a look over his shoulder, chest bare, clad in only black trousers while his hair was tousled with sleep.

I jumped up and sat on top of the coffin. "I think that if you still get grouchy over my stupid questions you're still tired."

"Whatever. You left," his eyes narrowed with accusation, pulling a dark-grey t-shirt over his head, hair flattening out somewhat.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. Look," I extended the masquerade mask that I received from Laito moments ago. "Isn't it pretty?"

"The fuck is that?" He took the mask from me, twirling it between his fingers, eyes studying it with alien curiosity. "If this is some other human bullshit, I swear…"

"Alright," a beat of laughter left my lips. "Don't crack it with your human prejudice."

"Shit… how do you even see through this thing?" he asked, dangling his finger through the eye-hole.

"Like this," I snatched it back and held the porcelain against my face. "What does it look like? Stupid, right? I feel like I look like a bat."

"You look as stupid as always," he grumbled.

"Wow," I rolled my eyes, placing the object of discussion onto the hard surface of the coffin. "You really know how to make a girl feel better about herself, you know?"

"_Mari!"_ came another one of Reiji's impatient yells from downstairs.

I cursed under my breath. "Oh... I forgot about him... _again,_" I cringed, slipping off the coffin and sprinting towards the door, but Subaru grabbed my wrist.

"Oi, wait!"

"Reiji will have my head served as an appetizer if I don't get down," I said, nose crinkling at the thought. But then I was struck with something, lips quirked. "Hey, Subaru… you're not busy now, are you? Come and help."

"H-Hah?" he flinched at my proposal. "Like I'd help out with something so worthless."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. I'll have a wild time polishing the silver."

"…Fine," he countered, mimicking my posture.

I performed a fake, dramatic sigh. "_And_ you know, the knives also need polishing… you know me… my clumsiness only flares up… _occasionally_." I continued the act, placing my finger on my lip as though lost in thought. Subaru's mouth twitched in discomfort.

"But say if I did… you know, _stab myself…_" I forced myself to restrain from laughing at his expression. "Make sure you take a break from your _busy _schedule to prepare some bandages… and also a mop. Blood tends to be quite stubborn to scrub off marble… and what if it didn't come off? There's going to be a house full of blood-thirsty vampires–"

"Idiot!" his fist collided with the wall beside the door, dusting plaster onto my shoulders. "Shut the fuck up. I'll go with you, but only because I'm feeling generous," he insisted, eyes flickering away from my thankful smile. "Oi, and don't even think about going near any of the knives, you hear?" he sighed irritably. "Wish you'd quit bein' so fucking clumsy so I wouldn't have to put up with this shit."

"Who knows," I shrugged. "Maybe I'll grow out of it in two hundred or so years."

Subaru rolled his eyes, grumbling curses under his breath as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall towards the sound of Reiji's complaints.

* * *

My reflection had a black colour scheme; black hair, black dress, black mask.

The ruching material pinched in at the waist with the aid of a red, silk ribbon. It was an off-shoulder gown, with the bodice and skirt embroided in red and white flowers, encrusted with precious stones and lace. I slipped on red gloves and with a face pulled into regret, stepped into a pair of heels. Bobbed hair was styled into inward curls while my fringe was swept to the side. Red lipstick was as far as I stretched with makeup; the mask would be hiding the rest of my face, after all.

Speaking of the porcelain mask, where did I leave it?

A knock sounded on my door.

"Oi, Mari," Subaru's voice resounded from the other side. "You ready?"

"Almost, just come in!"

Subaru entered the room, clad in a black tux, black shirt, and a crimson tie. Clearly he wasn't impressed with the formal attire because the top two buttons of his shirt were unfastened, the tie loose and slack. His hair, however, had been combed back, revealing both eyes. In his svelte fingers were two masks; mine and his. They were similar, his of course absent of gem stones.

"You left this… this _thing_ before," he frowned, glaring down at the mask in his hands like an unwanted, stray dog had followed him home.

"Oh, my mask! I was just looking for that. Thanks." I took the mask from him and put it on, bowing the ribbon. "What do you think?" I asked, gesturing to my attire. "It's more... _Gothic_ than what I imagined," my brows creased as I pondered whether to take the descriptor positively or negatively, but as nothing about my appearance screamed _prostitute_, I settled my indecisiveness with a shrug. "At least the bat transformation is complete."

I twirled for a humorous effect, the skirt fanning out like a black, Chinese parasol. But Subaru was looking at me strangely, his cheeks stained the same pigment as his tie.

"Dammit… why you… why do you have to look like that!" he jerked his face towards the window, the ribbon fastening on his mask going taunt within his grasp.

I giggled, stumbling towards him, dizzy and unbalanced from spinning in heels. Resting my hands on his shoulders, curses fell from his lips as he latched onto my waist to steady me.

"You really are great at compliments, Subaru. But thanks. You look nice too. We even match a little, see?" I pointed out, straightening his tie. "Are you not putting on your mask?"

"Hah? Like I'd wear that bullshit thing."

"Oh c'mon, it's not so bad." I hummed with disagreement, taking the mask from him and placing it on his face. My cheeks reddened at the sight. Maybe his neatened hair or the suit were factors, but once completed with the mask, he emitted an aura of nobility and poise, something one wouldn't usually associate with his delinquency.

"What? Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" The facade soon cracked with the force of his harsh, uncouth tongue. I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"Ah, it's nothing." I fastened his mask, rather shocked that he didn't offer any more protests. "You just look... different… what with your hair and mask. You could almost pass for a prince. _Almost._"

His lips quirked tauntingly, leaning forwards so his lips were against my ear. "Ready… _princess?_"

I knew that he was teasing me, but the tone of the last word made my knees weaken. Tilting my head back, I hoped my mask would hide my scarlet complexion. "I-In shoes like these, do you ever think I'll be ready?"

"Hn. Maybe in two hundred or so years."

"Funny," I rolled my eyes at how he used my own words against me. "Really, though. This is terrifying. These shoes and this dress is just a recipe for disaster... I'm going to fall flat on my face."

"Idiot. Like hell I'd let you fall."

He offered me his arm and I took it.

* * *

The ballroom looked like a renaissance painting.

With the incandescent glow of candles and the glittering, feature of the chandelier, everything radiated yellow, like flecks of gold were mingled into the air itself. Towering, arched ceilings told the story of Creation and The Fall, while marbled columns lent their strength to the hands of tipsy guests, engaging in idle chatter as classical music formed a backdrop of white noise.

My heels clicked against the hard, polished floor, both hands clinging onto Subaru in case gravity suddenly turned against me. I reminded myself of an amateur ice-skater, clinging to the railing of the rink as skates had an uncontrollable life of their own, not yet tamed to the will of their wearer.

"It's like you _want_ to break my fucking arm," Subaru grumbled yet another complaint as we made rounds of the room.

"No," I disagreed. "I just don't want to break _my_ neck."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the slow, graceful walk of Christa, white gown fluttering like the wings of a butterfly.

"Mother," Subaru called. She turned, eyes dazed with confusion, looking through us as though we were transparent. I knew that the masks partially obscured our identity, but her state of bemusement seemed innate.

"Subaru… Mari-san…" Meek recognition registered in her eyes as she made her way towards us. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, like some heavenly angel sent to deliver a message.

"H-Hello again," I greeted, half-bowing.

She smiled in that soft, sad way she always did, but the corners of her lips curved in knowing.

"Ah… sorry. I should let you both go… perhaps you should go and dance. It's a special celebration, after all…"

I felt the mask slip on my face as my eyebrows adjusted in confusion. _Special celebration? _I glanced up at Subaru, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Ah," he acknowledged with the inclination of his head.

"E-Enjoy your evening," I said, smiling despite my perturbation.

My feet remained rooted to the ground, causing Subaru, who walked a little ahead, to look back at me with vexation. "You coming?"

I gathered up my dress, teetering forward and latching onto his arm like a baby taking their first steps. "Coming where?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You really are stupid," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, disgruntling some of the previous neatness. "Where does it look like? We're in a fucking ballroom. We're going to dance."

"These events are made for torture," I murmured. "I'm sorry if I make your feet bleed."

"I think my ears are more at risk from your stupid questions."

"How mean," I joked as Subaru led me onto the dance floor, one hand on my waist, the other holding my hand while I placed my free one on his shoulder. "And I'm only warning you against a possible causality on _both_ of our parts due to my two left feet."

"Whatever, idiot," his lips quirked, jerking me forwards with the pull on my waist. "I'll be generous and not spin you into a window."

"How chivalrous," I rolled my eyes, both of us swaying slowly to the music. "Your prince like appearance really matches your morals."

"What can I say?" he inched closer, lips at my ear. "I'm living up to my damn comparison, _princess_."

My head snapped back, face burning. "W-Would you stop _calling_ me that!"

"Heh. I'm not gonna stop something I find funny," he chuckled. "That red face is fucking hilarious."

My lips marled into a frown. "We'll see how _hilarious_ this situation is when my heel impales your toes, Subaru Sakamaki."

* * *

We continued dancing for the next couple of songs, conversation littered with sarcastic debates and petty arguments. The cheery exchanges soon came to an end when Subaru twirled me around and I spotted Yui and Ayato over his shoulder. I caught her eye and she waved us over.

"Mari-san! Subaru-kun!"

"Oh, look," I whispered, nodding in their direction. "There's Yui and Ayato."

"I'm not blind," Subaru grumbled under his breath.

"Really?" I countered, "must have slipped my mind."

I took Subaru's arm as we made our way over. I took his arm more out of habit than fear of injury, as dancing seemed to have lessened my connection of death with the heels.

"You look beautiful, Mari-san," Yui smiled guilelessly.

Yui wore a pastel-pink, one-shoulder tulle ball gown. The bodice was adorned in white lace with different hues of pink revealed in the many underskirts, along with a thin, intricate hem of matching lace. Her white gloved hands were clasped in front of her as she held onto her masquerade mask of the same colouration. Strands of blonde curls framed her delicately made-up face, while the rest was pinned up into a low messy bun. Wildflowers, pearls and gems were secured around her hair, twinkling in the light.

She reminded me of a fairy.

"Thanks," my cheeks turned rosy, lips stretching into a smile. "You look really beautiful too. Doesn't she, Ayato?"

Ayato, who wore a light-grey suit layered over a loosely fitted and partly undone white shirt, stared at me with all of the damnation in the world. His complexion grew to match the hue of his hair, but maybe that was out of anger. However, his saviour sauntered over in the form of Laito, whose hands were clasping onto sprigs of mistletoe.

"Fufu, what do you say, Bitch-chan Two?" he leaned over Yui's shoulder, dangling the sprig in front of her nose. "A kiss for tradition?"

Yui twisted her hands uneasily. "U-Uh… Laito-kun…"

"Back off," Ayato warned, snatching the white berried twig from his brother. "Don't attempt to claim something that's already _Yours Truly's_." In the next moment, much to all of our surprise, Ayato took Yui's face into his hands and kissed her.

Subaru and I blinked, while Laito pouted.

_It was about time_, I thought.

Ayato released her, placing one hand on his hip, expression smug. Meanwhile Yui was a blushing, stunned mess. "Heh. _Yours Truly_ should've done that a long~ time ago."

"A-Ayato-kun!" Yui exclaimed, fingers pressed against her lips, cheeks aflame. "I-In such a crowded place! I-It's a little… embarrassing…"

"Jeez, Chichinashi! You've just been kissed by the great _Yours Truly_ and that's all you're thinkin' about? Damn unacceptable. I'll make it so all you can think about is my lips."

The red head grinned, green eyes glinting tauntingly as he crushed his lips to hers. Yui, who seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment, kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we should leave," I suggested, feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe you ain't as much as an idiot as I thought," Subaru agreed, cheeks reddening.

He took my hand and the both of us walked out of the ballroom. "Where are we going?"

"…Who knows," he replied, but by the slant of his lips, I knew that he knew exactly where we were going.

* * *

We ended up in the gardens.

Or something that _resembled_ the gardens.

No flowers, shrubs or leaves were in sight due to the heavy snowfall. Instead, there were thousands of sparkling, silver fairy lights. They lined the path to the rose garden, embellishing the arches and curling up trees like glittering vines. Everything shone in white and silver; like the radiance of the moon.

"…So beautiful," I murmured, releasing Subaru's hand and delving deeper into the garden to inspect the sight, almost twirling on my heels.

"Ah? You think?"

He was the epitome of winter; stood there, glancing up at the glowing arches. Their pale, silver moonbeams reflected on his hair and face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

"I just said so, didn't I?" I said, raising my eyebrows and lifting my skirt to trudge my way back over. "You know, it was a nice surprise that your mother was here. Did you know she was coming?"

"Hn," his eyes stared idly around the garden in contemplation. "She was… talking so normally. I didn't know what to expect."

"Tonight has been…" I placed my finger on my lips, pondering over which adjective would be best to describe tonight. "Great," I finally decided, the dictionary wizard that I am. "Really great. I was worried about something bad happening… you know, with what happened at the previous Ball and all, but… with Ayato and Yui and your mother… that makes me really happy."

"Anyway, I think I've gotten over this irrational fear of Balls…" I slapped my hand over my mouth, mortified as I realised the other _connotations_ to my words. "I can't _believe _I just said that! That sounded _terrible_!"

Subaru's cheeks were red at my slip up, but his embarrassment soon turned into laughter. His laughter was infectious and I started laughing, too.

"And what~ are you two doing, hm? Hope I'm not interrupting!" A cheerful voice sounded behind us. I turned on my heel to face Kou, also in a suit with a teal tie and a mask in his hand of the same hue.

"Kou?" Shocked at the idol's sudden appearance, my hand clutched my chest to steady my breathing.

"You… why the fuck are you here?" Subaru stepped forward, not angry, but surprised.

"Well~" Kou placed his hand on his hip. "That was a nice greeting, wasn't it? I was invited to come, of course!"

"You were _invited?"_ my shock didn't subside, and apparently, Subaru's didn't either.

"You betcha. Look over there, I wasn't the only one, see?" he craned his neck, pointing towards the door where the other three Mukami's were huddled, the yellow light from the ballroom illuminating their faces.

"Tch. What a damn pain," Subaru grumbled, yanking his mask from his face. "There doesn't need to be a fucking crowd."

"Crowd?" I repeated, bemused. "I think we're past that. There are hundreds of people here."

"You… you know what I meant. I don't know any of these worthless people here. The more familiar faces… the more damn crowded it gets."

"What did you expect?" Kou raised his eyebrows. "There's gonna be a special announcement, right?"

Subaru gave Kou a look that I received from Ayato earlier – a look of complete and utter damnation. My eyes flitted between them, like watching the green ball in a tennis match. "Subaru? Kou?"

Kou rubbed the back of his neck, awkward laughter tumbling from his lips. "Oh, well if you look at that! They're calling me." I glanced to the Mukami's near the door but they remained silent; they weren't calling him. "Good luck you too, okay? Bye~!" he waved, jogging through the snow and back into the ballroom.

"Well, that was… _weird_," my eyebrows were knit, eyes glued to the spot where the blonde had departed. "Maybe he was drunk or something..." I glanced back at Subaru, but his eyes were burning holes into his feet, fists clenched. "Hm? Subaru?"

Nothing.

Moving closer, I rested my hand on his arm, concern replacing my earlier confusion. "Are you alright?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair which reverted to its primary state of messiness.

"Everyone's here because of an announcement… but I… shit… I don't know how to say it…" he began while fidgeting, his cheeks stained red in the revealing gaze of silver lights. "Fuck it… how do I even do this? It's not like myself to do this stuff… but… I have to try…"

I grabbed his wrists to stop him fidgeting. It was making _me_ nervous. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"Tch… how are you that slow!" he raised his hands in exasperation, forcing me to let my grip slack. "Idiot… how you couldn't have seen this coming for the past month is fucking beyond me."

"You're confusing me!" I whined, fingers tugging at my hair. "Subaru, what are you saying?"

He was silent for a while, then he rested his cold, pale hand against my cheek, using the other to untie my mask, letting it crash down onto the blanket of snow next to his own.

"I… I want to marry you, alright?" his words were barely audible. If it wasn't for his scarlet cheeks clashing against the surrounding whiteness, and his vulnerable eyes scurrying in avoidance, I would have thought those words were nothing but an imaginary concept created out of the swirling condensation clouds of breath. "That's… that's what I'm trying to say…"

"You… you want to… _me?"_ I managed to squeak out, surprise freezing any sort of complete, coherent reply.

Subaru jerked back, face tinged with irritation. "No, this _fucking tree!_" he pointed animatedly at said tree before running his fingers through his hair. "Does it look like there is anyone else, huh?"

"Dressed in those lights, that tree is a very attractive tree," I offered.

"…Be serious," he murmured, shaking his head. "I… I didn't want to announce it in front of everyone… but if you don't…" he started rambling; a nervous habit. Shaking my head, I scooped up a handful of snow, molded it into a spherical shape and threw it at his head.

"Yes," I got out in one hurried breath.

"W-What?" he spluttered, narrowing his eyes as he shook the snow from his hair.

"I said _'yes'_." I placed my hands on my hips, lips stretching into a grin. "You know, the answer to the question you asked a few moments ago? Who's the one asking stupid questions _now?"_

I had a funny feeling that he was about to kiss me, but the impending snowball originating from the mansion halted that. It hit Subaru in the back, flakes clinging onto the black material of his jacket.

"Oi, bastard!" Ayato yelled as he bent down to fashion another snowball. "You bored Pancake to death yet with that marital speech you prepared? Pancake, you sure you still wanna marry this albino creep?"

Subaru spun around, furious, a revengeful lob of snow already forming between his fingers.

"S-Speech?! You better stop talking bullshit right now, or do you want me to pummel your face in, hah?" He ran towards the steps, grabbing Ayato into a headlock and crushing the fistful of snow into his face. Subaru released him, chuckling.

"Y-You've got a damn nerve treating _Yours Truly_ like that, bastard!" Ayato attempted to throw the snowball back at Subaru; but he dodged it, and it hit me in the arm instead.

"Ayato, you _idiot!_" I rubbed my arm, attempting to be mad, but it was in vain. I made my own bundle of snow and tossed it in their general direction, but it hit a newly arrived Laito in the chest.

"Ow, _Bitch-chan!"_ he pouted, straightening his lop-sided fedora. "Ne… has Subaru-kun proposed? It seems a little depressing, only having one person to have–" Subaru interrupted Laito's perverted comment with a direct hit of snow to the face, sending his fedora flying off his head.

The loss of his beloved fedora seemed to spark war.

"Ah? So _this_ is how we are playing? Fufu~ better watch out… I won't be going easy on you~" Latio grinned mischievously, proceeding to create several snowballs and tucking them under his arm before lobbing them at each of us.

Before any of us knew it, we were having a fully-fledged snowball fight. Kou and Yuma joined in while Yui, Ruki, Azusa and Kanato were perched on the steps, aiding the group in creating 'ammo'. Reiji and Shu eventually wandered outside to investigate the noise; Shu ended up watching the fight with mild-interest, while Reiji muttered a warning about the mess before returning back inside.

"So unfair!" I complained, having fallen flat on my back as a result of Ayato and Laito pelting me with countless snowballs. "I'm the one in this gaudy dress!" My heels, like many jackets and ties, were discarded on the steps.

"Hehe~ don't pout, Neko-chan!" Kou stood above me, offering me his hand. "We should make teams, don't ya think?" I took his hand and he pulled me up. Seconds later, Subaru flung a lob of snow at Kou's head.

"Oi, asshole! Like I'd let you on her team!"

I gathered an abundance of snow into my hands and hurled the snowballs at the bickering duo before sprinting off, only to be lifted into the air by Yuma.

"Get on up, Sow," he ordered, already setting me onto his shoulders. "Ya ain't nothin' but dead meat down there."

"Ah, Livestock. It appears you are low on… what did you call it? That interesting jargon term… _ammo_, I believe. Here," Ruki smirked condescendingly, tossing me three snowballs, which, by some luck, I managed to catch.

"Go over to Ayato and Laito, please! I need to extract _revenge."_

"You got it, Sow."

Yuma sprinted over towards Laito and Ayato, who were currently teamed up against Kou and Subaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling backwards, and at his height, any fall would probably be fatal.

"Jeez, Pancake. How the hell is that fair?" Ayato grumbled, attempting to strike me down with the hurtling of snow, but Yuma swerved it easily and I retaliated by flinging all three snowballs at Ayato who was now sprawled on his side. I grinned victoriously.

"Bitch-chan… think of all of the things big brother has done for you, ne~?" came Laito's pleading last words. Yuma handed me some more snow and I crafted three more snowballs.

"Finish 'im off," he encouraged.

"You know what they say… all's fair in love and war!" I launched the snowballs at Laito, who now joined Ayato in the powdery, cold ground. My eyes averted to Ruki as he fashioned another snowball and tossed it to an awaiting Kou.

"Okay, so now our targets are Subaru and Kou–" I had barely finished my sentence when I heard Subaru's voice from behind me.

"That's fucking enough of that… _cheater_."

He jumped up and grabbed me by the waist, yanking me from Yuma's shoulders.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!" I cried, scrunching my eyes closed when I felt myself falling. But when I didn't feel my skull shatter, I opened my eyes. Subaru was carrying me in his arms, bridal style, with a looming snowball hovering above my face. I inhaled sharply, repeating my mantra: "I'm dead! I'm dead! _I'm dead!"_

He grinned crookedly before he pressed the icy mound of snow into my face. "You're dead."

But he was wrong.

For I had never felt more alive.

_**The End**_


End file.
